¡Mi otro yo!
by Jos ARK
Summary: Perdió. Él perdió todo. Su hermano, su Nakama, su sueño, su vida. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió realmente feliz? Eso es difícil de decir. Pero ahora ha vuelto, y esta vez, EL los PROTEGERÁ a todos, incluso si cuesta su cordura. ¿Pero quién demonios es esta chica que dice que se convertirá en la Reina del Pirata? FanficPrimero! Luffy x Fem Luffy emparejamien! Luffy x harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic que escribo y espero que les guste, este fanfic no es mío cogí la idea de** **TheLivingMyth** **porque me gusto, se trata de fem luffy x luffy x harem voy a intentar hacer como el pero me cambiare unas cosas pero los capítulos que hay los voy a coger y cambiar algunas cosas, a voy a seguir la historia del anime de one piece y también hacerlo como el hacia la historia entones espero que les guste.**

 **Verán, luffy y su tripulación estaban a punto de llegar a la isla de Raftel, pero en el último minuto los marines les tendieron una emboscada y mataron a todos los miembros de la tripulación en el proceso. Luffy, que estaba luchando hasta el último aliento, quedó atrapado en una explosión que, en lugar de destrozarlo, lo transporto a un Universo alterno, la única diferencia es que él es ella en ese mundo. Ahora, eso no significa que va a ser así.**

 **Así que de todos modos, sin más interrupciones, espero que disfrutéis esta historia.**

 **¡Disfruta el Capitulo!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

La oscuridad, eso fue todo lo que pudo ver.

Nada se escuchó a través de sus oídos, solo un vacío vacío mientras su cuerpo flotaba a quién sabe dónde.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo atrapado en este nauseabundo mundo vacío, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez las olas océano, el olor del mar, la risa de sus Nakamas, la felicidad y la búsqueda de aventuras que lo llenaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Él no sabe, podrían pasar horas, días, semanas, meses, incluso años.

Los ojos de luffy parecen muertos mientras miraba la nada que lo rodeaba. Sus pensamientos rebobinaron a través de las mismas palabras ya que primero podía recordar pensar en ellos.

"No pude salvarlos, no pude protegerlos".

Siguió caminando por lo que parecieron horas…pero luego sucedió algo. Algo que sus sentidos reconocieron. Algo que se podía escuchar, el olor, la risa, la alegría que lo llenaba. Lo reconoció por completo, lentamente giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de dónde provenía, y por desesperación comenzó a dirigirse al ruido, pateo y empujo la negrura vacía alrededor de el para llegar a lo que más deseado. Él lo quiere….no.

Él lo necesita.

Los sonidos de la risa comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, seguidos por algo más que no había escuchado en un momento….

Música.

A medida que se acercaba, su visión comenzó a ponerse blanca por la luz cegadora que se revelo. Lo siguiente que supo, lo siguiente que sintió, fue algo suave y suave, algo de color rojo.

Fue una alfombra.

Lentamente se levantó, su Sombre de Paja colgando de su espalda mientras se enganchaba alrededor de su cuello. Su visión regreso completamente a el mientras miraba a su alrededor maravillado de donde estaba. Parecía un salón de baile, ubicado en un barco. Podía decir que estaba en un barco ya que sintió el pequeño movimiento de las olas bajos sus pies.

Pero algo de este salón de baile le parecía familiar, no era el salón de baile. Era el barco completo para ser exacto. Luffy no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué este lugar le parecía familiar.

Siguió caminando, con la ropa de su propio mundo todavía útil para llevar puesto que no se había roto, todavía llevaba puesta su larga camisa de manga roja que dejaba expuesto su pecho junto con su cicatriz, y los mismo pantalones cortos azules ocasiones que siempre usaba. Recordado vistiendo.

Sus ojo se posaron en montones de comida montañosa, pero para su sorpresa no sintió hambre. No, lo que él quería eran respuestas, no comida.

Caminaba hacia una mujer de caballo naranja, no podía evitar sentir que había visto a esta persona antes, justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar la atención de la mujer, alguien irrumpió en la habitación con temor que causar toda la conmoción en la habitación para detener.

"P-Piratas". El manejado resolvió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

El parece ser el capitán de la nave levanto una ceja con preocupación, así como la curiosidad por lo que dijo antes, ya que no podía escucharlo. "¿Estas bien?¿Que dijiste antes?"

"!P-Piratas!". El hombre se las arregló para gritar, causando que todos en la habitación se pusieron tensos, además de luffy y una cierta mujer de cabello naranja. "Están comi-"

Fue cortado cuando tres balas de cañón hicieron contacto con la nave, lo que obligo a todos a caer y caer mientras trataban de mantener el equilibrio.

Luffy corrió hacia la ventana para tener una mejor visión de quien está atacando este barco. Para su asombro y confusión, vio la misma bandera que encontró por primera vez cuando navego mar adentro en busca del One Piece. La bandera de Iron Mace Alvida.

"¿Qué nombre de los Reyes Piratas está pasando aquí". Luffy murmuro, sus ojos se crisparon en fastidio por tener tantas preguntas apareciendo en su cabeza.

El barco de Alvida estacionado al lado del barco en el que estaba, la tripulación bajo su ala abordo el barco cuando comenzó a atacar y capturar a civiles y marines que llevaban todos sus objetos de valor.

Luffy logró esconderse lo suficiente como para que ellos pasaran, tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista se dirigió a la puerta. Luffy se asomó por la esquina y para su agradecimiento no había nadie a la vista, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en busca de una forma de salir de la nave, pero durante ese momento escuchó un sonido de pasos de pie acercándose a el desde la vuelta de la esquina, actuando rápidamente, se zambulló en una habitación cercana para evitar a la persona que se aproximaba.

Luffy dejó la puerta lo suficiente abierta para que el pudiera echar un vistazo y ver cómo se veía esa persona, para su entusiasmo pero confusión una vez más vio a Coby pasar rodando un barril, pero este Coby era el mocoso asustado que alguna vez conoció, no el más fuerte querido Coby que el sabía en los Marines.

Decidido seguirlo, asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo y ayudarlo a salir de las manos de Alvida una vez más.

"Preguntas más tarde". Luffy pensó. "Primero ayuda a Coby y bájate de este maldito barco".

Luffy siguió a Coby en la cola, pero por un segundo descubrió que sus ojos se movían hacia el barril que estaba rodando. Algo sobre ese barril le parecía familiar, demonios, había muchas cosas que le resultaban familiares de repente.

"Espera un minuto". Luffy pensó, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al darse cuenta. "Ese es el barril en el que estaba cuando llegué a este barco. Pero si estoy aquí, ¿Quién está dentro? Bueno, eso es si hay alguien dentro primer lugar". Olvidando por el momento que tenia haki.

Antes que pudiera pensar en otras posibilidades, sintió otras tres personas, oculto rápidamente pero al mismo tiempo observó a Coby mientras era detenido por tres de sus otros compañeros de tripulación.

"Oi Coby, ¿Por qué estás a escondidas?". Uno de los piratas pregunta mientras observa el barril. "¿Y por qué el barril también, no estabas pensando en tomar esto por ti mismo, verdad?"

Coby inmediatamente respondió agitando sus manos frente a el. "Nonono, nunca pensaría en esconder esto de ninguno de ustedes".

"Bien, pero estoy un poco sediento, y este barril haría bien en llenarme". Sus dos amigos se rieron entre dientes, acordando con su compañero de tripulación.

"Espera, pero no se enojará Alvida si se da cuenta de que tomamos un barril sin su permiso". Coby intentó razonar.

"No te preocupes". El pirata sonrió mientras crujía sus nudillos tratando de intimidar a Coby, y obviamente teniendo éxito. "Ella no sabrá si no abres la boca, ¿estamos claros?"

Coby asintió con miedo mientras se alejaba del barril.

"De acuerdo, estoy en esto abierto, retrocedo". Levantó el puño mientras lo apuntaba hacia la punta del barril.

Luffy observó intensamente, preguntándose si alguien realmente estaba allí o si probablemente era simplemente otro barril vacío flotando en el mar.

Cuando el hombre bajó el puño, alguien salió del cañón golpeando al pirata en la cara y noqueándolo, que alguien era mujer.

"¡Aaah! ¡Fue una gran siesta!" Su voz estaba llena de emoción y alegría, también era uno de los sonidos más hermosos y delicados que Luffy había escuchado, todo duró hasta que un trozo de madera golpeó su cabeza y lo forzó a caerse sobre su trasero.

¡Que demonios!" Los dos piratas Alvida restantes gritaron en estado de shock.

La niña notó que alguien había sido noqueado en el suelo antes de volverse hacia los dos piratas. "No deberías dejar a tu amigo allí".

"¿Quién demonios crees que lo puso allí?" Los dos gritaron simultáneamente. Los dos gruñeron mientras sacaban sus espadas. "Grr, te lo mostraremos, perra".

"No haría eso si fuera tú". Ella habló con una cara seria.

Los dos piratas ignoraron su advertencia y decidieron atacarla, terminaron con dos espadas rotas y golpes en la cabeza cuando fueron noqueados.

Coby se quedó mirando en estado de shock que esta chica logró derribar a tres de los piratas de Alvidas con facilidad. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, los dos escucharon a alguien gemir con un leve dolor.

"Itai".

Las dos personas conscientes voltearon su mirada hacia un hombre que se estaba frotando la cabeza.

"Hombre que dolió". Luffy gimió mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Vio a la misteriosa niña y notó que se vestía de forma similar a como lo hacía al principio de su aventura como pirata. "Quien diablos eres tú."

"Shishishi, soy Lunna. Y me convertiré en la Reina de los Piratas".


	2. Capitulo 2

Shishishi, soy Lunna, y me convertiré en la Reina de los Piratas".

Luffy estaba congelado, con los ojos muy abiertos por la confusión. "... ¿Nani?" Pero, en el segundo momento, pronto desapareció reemplazado por molestia. "Ne, si alguien va a convertirse en gobernante del mar, será yo. Me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas".

Los ojos de Lunna se crisparon al hacer que alguien compitiera por su sueño en el que juró convertirse después de ver a Shanks irse. "Oh si." Ella gruñó mientras ella y Luffy se miraban a los ojos. Un rayo chispeando de sus ojos. "¿Y Quien demonios eres tu?"

"Soy Mo-" Luffy inmediatamente detuvo lo que iba a decir, después de ver a esta chica 'Lunna' salir del mismo barril que entró antes, entonces eso significa que hay algo sospechoso en ella. "Luffy, solo Luffy". Él escupió.

"Bueno, Luffy, no sé quién eres, pero yo seré quien se convierta en el gobernante del mar. Y si tú ..." Lunna se detuvo después de ver a un niño de cabello rosado mirándolos con miedo. "Oi, ¿quién eres?" Lunna habló, su tono serio fue reemplazado por una sonrisa brillante y una ligera conducta idiota que Luffy tenía en sus aventuras, que todavía tiene.

"C-Coby". La persona ahora conocida como Coby gimoteó su nombre. "Yo no sabía que ustedes dos hermanos se odiaban tanto". él chilló.

"¿Hermanos?" Los dos hablaron simultáneamente. Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos estudiando la apariencia de los demás por primera vez.

Lunna miró a Luffy mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado. Hasta ahora, ella vio que sus ropas eran muy parecidas, los pantalones cortos que usaba eran similares a los que ella usaba, excepto que los de ella mostraban más piel que la suya ya que la suya cubría solo por encima de su rodilla. La camisa abotonada que llevaban era similar también, lo único diferente es que tenía las mangas largas y el pecho expuesto mostrando su cicatriz. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo lo consiguió. Súbitamente se convirtió en rostro y notó que tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho, el mismo lugar donde ella tenía la suya. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo al respecto, notó una cosa más en él. Un cierto sombrero de paja que colgaba detrás de su cuello, no pudo evitar volverse muy paranoica.

"¡Oye!" Ella gritó. Su ira aumentando. "¡¿Por qué demonios tienes mi sombrero ?!"

Luffy pareció confundido por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella quería decir. "¿Este sombrero?" Preguntó, agarrando el sombrero por detrás de su cuello y colocándolo en su cabeza, lo que la detuvo.

"¡Sí, quítatelo!" Ella gritó una vez más. "¡Es mio!"

"Este es mi sombrero, no el tuyo". Luffy respondió con una cara seria.

Lunna lo tomó como una forma de robarlo, y eso la hizo romperse mientras atacaba a Luffy. Sin embargo, ella no le acusó.

Para la sorpresa de Luffy una vez más, vio a Lunna estirar su mano izquierda como siempre lo hace, su objetivo se dirigió al sombrero de paja que tenía en la cabeza.

Lunna logró agarrar el sombrero y sacarlo de la cabeza de Luffy, recuperándolo de nuevo a ella. Pero antes de que pueda recuperarlo por completo, se detiene de repente. Ella desvió su mirada del sombrero hacia Luffy, y para su sorpresa vio la mano de Luffy estirada como la de ella, su mano agarrándose de su muñeca.

Ella negó con la cabeza para recuperar su concentración. "¡Gomu Gomu sin Pistola!" Gritó mientras su mano derecha voló hacia Luffy, lo que la conmovió una vez más, sin esfuerzo lo esquivó. Pero aún no había terminado, ella curvó su puño hacia el como un boomerang para poder golpear a Luffy en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y con suerte obligarlo a soltarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, lo atrapó con la mano libre sin mirar atrás, como si 'supiera' que se acercaba.

"¿Eso es todo?" Luffy murmuró. "Con fuerza y velocidad así nunca podrás convertirte en la Reina de los Piratas". Él habló sin pensar en sus palabras. Él no quería decirle eso a ella. "Él iba a reclamar ese título, por lo que motivar a otra persona para que tomara su 'sueño' era impensable para él, pero lo hizo de todos modos. ¿Fue por lástima? No, esta chica le recordaba demasiado a sí misma, y solo la dejaba vivir la aventura que probablemente se convertiría en la suya. Él no puede, no. ¡NO LO HARÁ! Deja que suceda de nuevo.

Luffy desapareció en un borrón que le permitió a Lunna recuperar completamente el sombrero. Ella comenzó a mirar rápidamente de una dirección a otra, buscando a Luffy.

"Me llevaré eso de vuelta". Escuchó a alguien detrás de ella. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el sombrero que sostenía desapareció de repente. Se giró para ver a Luffy de pie a unos metros de distancia.

"¡Dame mi sombrero!" Ella gritó de nuevo, en un tono menos enojado.

"Primero registra tu barril antes de que comiences a quejarte". Luffy respondió señalando el barril a solo unos metros de ella.

Ella hizo lo que él le pidió a su consternación, y miró dentro. Ella sacó su sombrero de paja antes de sonrojarse por la vergüenza ante su intento de tomar el sombrero que no era de ella. "Oh." Ella chilló. "S-Lo siento". Ella soltó una risita mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza, sintiéndose más relajada y segura de tenerlo encima.

"No te preocupes, se ven muy similares". Luffy respondió, mostrando su propia sonrisa. "Pero eso fue realmente molesto". Él murmuró para sí mismo. Antes de que los dos pudieran decir algo más, hubo un gran gruñido.

Era del estómago de los dos.

"Shishishi" Lunna soltó una risita. "Diga Coby". Ella habló dirigiéndose al sorprendido Coby, quien no estaba completamente de regreso después de ver lo que estos dos podían hacer. "¿Tienes algo de comida? Tengo mucha hambre".

Coby negó con la cabeza y se recuperó antes de asentir. "S-Sí, no es mío, pero encontré un almacén de alimentos antes, es por aquí". Él habló mientras despegaba en una dirección.

"Mmm, realmente podría comer algo en este momento". Luffy pensó con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro. "Hombre, quiero que Sanji me prepare algo de carne". Pensó, las emociones comenzaron a acumularse dentro de él pensando en Sanji. La ropa ensangrentada que lo vio usando. Luffy rápidamente negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de tales pensamientos. "Si estás aquí y vivo, Sanji, haré todo lo que pueda para que no sufras el mismo destino. Eso puedo garantizarlo". Luffy pensó antes de despegar después de los otros dos.

Ni siquiera un minuto después, los tres terminaron en un gran depósito lleno de cajas y barriles de comida.

"¡Comida!" Lunna gritó de hambre mientras buceaba en el medio de la habitación. Ella abrió una caja antes de comenzar a rellenar su cara con lo que había dentro. Luffy saltó poco después, queriendo aliviar su hambre antes de que Alvida aparezca.

"Lo que ustedes dos hicieron allí fue increíble". Coby habló. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Estos son buenos." Lunna respondió ignorando por completo su pregunta. "Entonces, ¿es este un barco pirata?"

"No, este barco está siendo allanado por Alvida-sama". Respondió.

"Bueno, eso no importa". Ella mordió una manzana antes de hablar de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿hay barcos en este barco? El mío quedó atrapado en un remolino".

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

"Salté a un barril que tenía y me dejé absorber. Pero no sé cómo salí, probablemente me empujó a algún lugar". Ella dejó de comer mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su barbilla, preguntándose cómo realmente salió. Más tarde se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer en su comida gratis. "Entonces, ¿eres un pirata?"

Coby se encogió ante su pregunta mientras miraba tristemente.

Luffy miró a Coby con el rabillo del ojo, sabiendo lo que sucedió ya que él ya había sido informado de esto antes. "Parece que te han obligado a hacer algo que no quieres ser". Habló.

Coby asintió antes de responder. "Iba a pescar un día en un barco, pero lo que nunca noté es que el barco era propiedad de piratas. Me quedé con ellos, trabajando como esclavos para que no me mataran".

"Bueno, eres un idiota". Lunna habló, haciendo que Coby bajara la cabeza en señal de derrota. "¿Por qué no te escapaste?"

"¡Eso es imposible!" Coby comenzó a despotricar rápidamente. "Cuando pienso en Alvida descubriendo que me asusto realmente".

"¡Oh!" Los ojos de Lunna se ensanchan al darse cuenta. "¡Entonces eres un cobarde! No me gustan las personas como tú".

"Tienes razón, soy un cobarde". Coby respondió. "Si tan solo pudiera meterme en un barril y salir como lo has hecho". Coby de repente comenzó a sentir curiosidad. "Lunna-san, ¿qué estabas haciendo a la deriva en el océano en un barril de todos modos?"

"Voy a convertirme en Reina de los Piratas". Ella respondió sin dudarlo.

Los ojos de Coby se ensanchan en estado de shock cuando su boca se abre. "¿Reina pirata?"

"Sí."

"¡¿Seriamente?!"

"Sip."

"¡Eso significa que Lunna-san es un Pirata!"

"¡Derecha!"

"¿Tu equipo?"

"No tengo ninguno, estoy reclutando en este momento".

Luffy dejó de masticar y se volvió hacia Lunna con una mueca en su cabeza. "Como dije antes, me convertiré en Rey Pirata. No tu".

La mirada de Lunna se volvió hacia Luffy, una expresión desafiante en su rostro. "Oh, sí, qué tal-" No terminó su frase cuando Coby repentinamente se levantó, su expresión parecía más sorprendida que nunca.

"Un Rey / Reina Pirata es alguien que ha logrado todo lo que uno puede ofrecer, dinero, fama, poder, libertad, todo unido en una sola persona. ¡Eso significa que irá tras 'One Piece'!"

"Sí." Los dos sombreros de paja hablaron simultáneamente.

"¡Pero todos los Piratas en el mundo lo persiguen!"

"Así somos nosotros." Ellos hablaron de nuevo.

"Imposible imposible imposible no se puede hacer imposible imposible imposible"

Lunna golpeó a Coby en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué me golpeaste?"

"Porque te estabas poniendo molesto". Ella respondio.

"Jeje, está bien. De todos modos, estoy acostumbrado". Él tristemente se rió entre dientes.

"... No es si es posible o no". Ella habló mientras se quitaba el sombrero y comenzaba a mirarlo fijamente. "Es porque yo quiero. Decidí convertirme en la reina de los piratas. Y no me importa si muero en el camino, mientras muera luchando por ello".

Coby miró a Lunna con asombro ante su determinación por su sueño. "D-¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?" Él murmuró.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Convertirse en un Marine!" De repente se levantó apretando el puño.

"¿Un marine?"

"Sí. Siempre he querido convertirme en infante de marina por mucho tiempo que pueda recordar. Poder salir y capturar gente mala como Alvida. ¿Puedo hacerlo?"

"¿Cómo demonios debería saber-"

"¡No! Lo haré!" Él la interrumpió cuando comenzó a caminar hablando en voz alta. Su ojo está ardiendo con determinación en su sueño. "Voy a escapar de Alvida y volveré como marine y la capturaré-"

El techo de la habitación en la que estaban se derrumbó repentinamente sin previo aviso, asustando a Coby.

Luffy reaccionó rápidamente y agarró a Coby antes de saltar fuera de peligro. Lunna haciendo lo mismo.

"Hombre, y no pude terminar de comer". Luffy gruñó.

"¿A quién capturarías a Coby ?!" La voz de Alvida se escuchó a través de la pila de humo que se acumuló durante el colapso del techo. El humo pronto se disipó mostrando a Alvida redondeada y pecosa en toda su fea gloria.

Alvida miró a Coby antes de volver su mirada a los otros dos que lo acompañaban. Primero miró al chico, eliminándolo de su lista de verificación antes de volverse hacia la mujer. Para su decepción, ninguno de ellos era a quién estaba buscando.

"Ninguno de ustedes es el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zora". Alvida habló.

"¿Zora?" Luffy habló confundido. "¿No quiere decir Zoro?" El pensó.

"¡Coby! ¿Quién es la mujer más bella de todos los mares?"

Coby comenzó a temblar de miedo antes de responder. "W-¿Por qué es y-usted A-Alvi-"

"¿Por qué hay una ballena parlante, Coby? ¿Lo sabes?" Lunna habló señalando a Alvida.

El sombrero de Alvida cubrió sus ojos cuando comenzó a temblar de rabia. "¡Perra!" Ella rugió cuando trajo su Mazo de Hierro a Lunna.

Lunna saltó fuera del camino antes de agarrar a Coby. "Vamonos." Saltó del agujero hecho por Alvida.

Alvida se volvió hacia Luffy que estaba mirando hacia donde Coby y Lunna saltaron.

"Sabes, de hecho pensé que eras una ballena por un segundo". Luffy habló mientras se giraba hacia Alvida, su ira superaba sus límites.

"¡Palo de golf!" Ella gritó mientras movía su Mazo de Hierro hacia Luffy, pero justo cuando Lunna lo hizo, él saltó fuera del camino que ella había creado.

"¡Demasiado lento!" Luffy sonrió mientras sacaba la lengua. enojar aún más a Alvida. Tan pronto como Luffy salió vio a Lunna sacando a un grupo de tripulantes de Alvidas con facilidad. Pero, pronto comenzó a ver que más rápidamente acudían para ayudar a los miembros de su tripulación.

"¡Oi Lunna!" Luffy gritó su nombre por primera vez. Ella se dio vuelta confundida. "¡Bajar!"

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y se agachó lo suficiente para que Luffy apuntara bien al grupo de piratas. "¡Gomu Gomu no látigo!" La pierna de Luffy se estiró antes de que se la pasara al grupo de piratas, ya sea golpeándolos o fuera de la nave.

"¡Buena esa!" Lunna felicitó antes de inclinar la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Puedes estirar también?"

"¡Sí, soy un hombre de goma!" Luffy sonrió.

"¡Eso es genial! Soy una mujer de goma". Lunna respondió con su propia sonrisa. "¡Seamos grandes amigos!" Su rivalidad al llegar a One Piece está completamente olvidada.

"Convenido." Luffy respondió antes de que él y Lunna se volvieran hacia atrás. "De acuerdo, tengo estos tipos. ¿Crees que puedes manejar a los de allí?"

"Manejarlos? Diablos, terminemos con esto ya. No tengo tiempo para jugar con niños". Ella habló mientras comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor. Ella pronto puso los ojos en una encuesta frente a ella, así como otra en la dirección de Luffy.

"Hola Luffy". Ella habló ganando su atención. "Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando." Hizo un gesto hacia las dos encuestas opuestas en los lados opuestos de la nave.

Luffy se mantuvo despistado por un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Su sonrisa comenzó a ensancharse. "Oh sí, hagámoslo".

Los dos se separaron dirigiéndose a las urnas opuestas una a la otra antes de que la ola de piratas que se aproximaba los atacara, forzando a la tripulación a separarse y perseguirlos por separado.

Justo cuando Luffy alcanzó su encuesta, la agarró con su mano derecha y siguió corriendo, dejándose estirar. Lunna haciendo lo mismo a su lado del barco.

Luffy dejó de correr antes de volverse hacia los piratas que cargaban, reposicionó su sombrero para sombrear sus ojos antes de sonreír. "Has cometido un gran error al perseguirnos". Luffy murmuró. Justo cuando terminó su última palabra, él y Lunna comenzaron a gritar simultáneamente.

"¡Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Los dos rugieron mientras cada uno atravesaba su propia ola de piratas. Los piratas fueron enviados volando como los que estaban antes, la destrucción no terminó hasta que Luffy y Lunna se encontraron en el lugar donde comenzaron.

"¡Shishishi, eso fue increíble!" Lunna se rió.

Coby se quedó en completo shock ante Luffy y Lunna al ver sus habilidades. "G-Guys, ¿qué diablos eres?"

"Ambos somos de goma". Ellos hablaron.

"Soy un hombre de goma". Luffy habló estirando sus mejillas.

"¡Y soy una mujer de goma!" Lunna repitió lo que Luffy hizo, estirando sus mejillas antes de permitir que volviera a su lugar.

"Esas habilidades". La voz de Alvidas fue escuchada.

Los tres voltearon su mirada hacia Alvida quien finalmente logró levantarse en la cubierta del barco mientras sacaban a sus piratas.

"Solo he escuchado historias sobre ellos, pensé que solo eran un mito. Ustedes dos son comedores de fruta del diablo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, nosotros en el Gomu Gomu no mi". Luffy respondió por él y Lunna. Lunna asintió aprobando lo que dijo Luffy, sin encontrar nada raro que ambos tuvieran el mismo poder de la fruta del diablo.

Alvida tarareó antes de volver su mirada hacia Coby, su molestia por el chico todavía presente en su rostro. "¡Coby!" Ella habló bastante fuerte haciéndolo encogerse de miedo una vez más. "Te daré una oportunidad más. ¿Quién es la mujer más bella de todas las-"

"¡Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" Luffy rugió al lanzar a Alvida fuera del barco antes de que pudiera terminar su oración. "Hombre, ella se estaba poniendo molesta". Luffy habló mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se rascaba la cabeza. Lunna se reía del inesperado ataque de Luffy y Coby se quedaba parado ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera hablar, tres balas de cañón salpicaron cerca de ellos indicando que los marines habían llegado.

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Luffy habló mientras agarró la muñeca de Lunnas y Conys y comenzó a correr hacia el bote más cercano. "Oi Coby deberías unirte a los marines ahora que están aquí".

"¡Estás bromeando!" Coby respondió. "Me arrestarán antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en unirme".

Sin embargo, Lunna estaba luchando por liberarse de las garras de Luffy. "Oi, yo también puedo correr, ya sabes, ¡Aaah!" No terminó cuando saltaron del barco, un bote que ya estaba esperando ser ocupado justo debajo de ellos.

Los tres aterrizaron en el bote enviando agua chapoteando a su alrededor, Luffy levantó la cabeza y aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro antes de ver a alguien familiar. En otro bote, no muy lejos de ellos, estaba una sorprendida mujer de cabello naranja en un bote lleno con algunas bolsas, Luffy suponía que era beli debido a la persona que estaba en el bote.

Sonrió al recordar el Navegador que los hizo pasar por los climas más duros de la abuela, la chica a la que veía como una persona muy importante. Quién lo puso nuevamente en su lugar cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo que era "completamente" imposible. La chica que una vez capturó su corazón.

Sí, lo admitió, 'una vez'. Pero esa chica ya no está, muerta ante sus propios ojos. El que él quería convertirla en Reina, tomado de él. La chica que estaba frente a sus propios ojos no era la misma, al menos no todavía.

"Bueno, estén juntos pronto Nami". Luffy pensó mientras pensaba en toda su tripulación reuniéndose de nuevo. "Cada uno de nosotros."

Sus pensamientos terminaron cuando una bala de cañón se disparó justo entre los dos barcos, lo que obligó a los dos a ir por caminos separados.

30 minutos más tarde, en algún lugar de East Blue

Luffy, Lunna y Coby se dirigen a quién sabe dónde después de escapar de los marines y piratas por igual.

"Parece que los hemos perdido". Coby habló mientras suspiraba de alivio.

"¡Eso fue divertido!" Lunna soltó una risita.

"Um, Luffy-San, Lunna-San". Coby habló una vez más llamando su atención.

"Si One Piece es tu objetivo, eso significa que te diriges hacia Grand Line, ¿verdad?"

"Sip." Lunna respondió.

"También se conoce como el Cementerio de los Piratas".

"Lo sé, es por eso que necesito un equipo fuerte". Lunna se volvió hacia Luffy con una sonrisa después de pensar en algo. "Hablando de un equipo, deberías unirte a Luffy". Lunna sugirió.

"Aunque soy el capitán". Luffy respondió.

"No, lo soy. Tú puedes ser el copiloto".

"Me temo que eso no va a suceder Lunna, voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas, así que es apropiado para mí ser el Capitán".

Lunna crispó su ojo con enojo. "¡Dije que me iba a convertir en la reina de los piratas! Y eso significa que voy a ser el capitán". Ella gruñó.

"¡Oh si!"

"¡Sí!"

Los dos se enfrentaron mutuamente una vez más cuando un rayo chisporroteó entre sus ojos.

Coby tragó saliva al ver a dos monstruos que no estaban dispuestos a rendirse y permitir que el otro se saliera con la suya.

Luffy dejó de recordar algo. "¿Primer miembro de la tripulación?" Pensó para sí mismo. "Oi Coby". Él habló mientras volvía su mirada hacia ellos, el niño de cabello rosado. "Esa persona que mencionó Roronoa Zoro Alvida, ¿dónde está?"

Cony permaneció confundido por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. "¡Oh, te refieres a Zora! Y en realidad él es ella, Luffy". Coby habló sorprendiendo a Luffy.

"Zoro es una chica ?!" Pensó mientras comenzaba a procesar esta información a través de su cabeza.

Cuando llegó por primera vez, está empezando a pensar que se ha encontrado a sí mismo, ¿cómo podría explicar la similitud entre los dos, sino que "él" ahora es una "ella" aquí? Luego se encontró con Nami, más como una sierra desde la distancia. Pero ella sigue siendo la misma Nami que conoció cuando se convirtió en pirata. Pero ahora, Coby dice que Zoro ... no Zora es una mujer.

Él llegó a una conclusión poco después "Debe haber algo que sea diferente en este mundo. Después de todo, el mundo en el que estoy, ya no es la vida que una vez conocí. Soy una mujer aquí, así como Zoro, si Usopp es uno así, entonces yo puedo ser el único maldito hombre en la tripulación ". Luffy se estremeció ante la idea.

Seguro que sería el sueño de todo el mundo estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres, pero las que una vez conoció como varones. Eso va a ser un poco raro. Especialmente porque necesita otro hombre para socializar.

Luffy sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Él solo se encargará de eso cuando llegue el momento.

"Sí, entonces, ¿qué clase de chica es ella?" Habló.

"Lo último que supe es que fue capturada por los marines".

"Entonces ella está débil". Respondió Lunna, sin mostrar demasiado interés en la persona.

"¡No, ella no es!" Coby gritó de repente. "Es una bestia aterradora ... ¿por qué me preguntas esto?"

Luffy sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. "Iba a ver si ella era realmente fuerte o no". Luffy se volvió hacia Lunna con una sonrisa. "¡Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro segundo oficial!"

Lunna sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Zora suena como una chica muy fuerte. Podríamos usar su ayuda para llegar a Grand Line".

"Pero la última vez que escuché que estaba siendo cautiva de los marines, es completamente imposible llegar a ella, imposibles imposibles imposibles imposibles ..."

Lunna lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo obligó a callarse.

"¿Por qué me golpeaste?"

"Porque usted es molesto." Ella respondió con una cara seria.

"Bien, entonces Coby, ¿dónde está ubicada?" Luffy ya sabía dónde estaba ella en realidad, pero si solo se dirigía a la isla después de preguntar por la persona como si fuera la primera vez que oye hablar de ella, sería realmente extraño y sospechoso si él inmediatamente se pusiera en camino. sin preguntar por direcciones.

"Ella está en Shells Town si lo escuché correctamente, está ubicado de esa manera". Coby señaló.

"Bien entonces, ¡zarparemos hacia Shells Town!"

Los tres navegaron a través del mar para reclutar a su tercer compañero de tripulación mientras los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja finalmente se juntaban uno por uno.


	3. Capitulo 3

Luffy, lunna y coby están navegando hacía la isla llamada shells town donde se encontraba Roronoa Zora que fue capturada por los marines.

Luffy, Lunna y Coby acaban de aterrizar en la ciudad de Shells town y ya se dirigían a la base naval establecida en esta isla.

"¡Chaa! ¡Qué pueblo tan encantador!" Lunna habló con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a examinar diferentes tipos de frutas. Se dirigió a un puesto, recogió una pera y le dio un mordisco antes de arrojar al dueño de la tienda un beri para pagar la fruta. "¡Y su comida aquí es sabrosa!"

Luffy tomó la iniciativa de los tres antes de hablar. "Entonces, ¿dónde está ubicado este Roronoa Zora?"

En el momento en que habló el nombre de los piratas cazadores, todos los que estaban en rango de audición inmediatamente retrocedieron asustados. Luffy se rió entre dientes al recordar cómo reaccionó la ciudad cuando habló por primera vez del nombre de Zoro.

"Deben estar asustados de Zora". Coby murmuró a los dos mientras caminaban. Él pronto respondió a la pregunta de Luffy. "Creo que si continuamos por este camino, deberíamos poder llegar a la base de los Marines donde está. Creo que está a cargo del Capitán Morgan".

Los ciudadanos reaccionaron a cómo era antes y retrocedieron asustados.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Lunna estalló en carcajadas. "Amo esta ciudad".

Coby sin embargo estaba confundido. "No entiendo? Quiero decir, puedo entender sobre Zora, pero ¿por qué tendrían miedo del Capitán?"

Luffy, que se reía junto a Lunna, respondió a su pregunta con un tono ligeramente serio / feliz. "Quién sabe, probablemente este capitán Morgan es un tipo bastante malo".

"¿Por qué iba a ser un mal tipo? Es un marino, son buenas personas".

El alegre estado de ánimo de Luffy desapareció instantáneamente de su rostro. Su sombrero sombreó su ojo mientras colocaba sus manos en su bolsillo. "Coby". Él habló en un tono muerto. "Quiero que escuches y escuches bien. Puede que no me creas, ya que viene de la boca de un pirata. Pero déjame decir esto ... todos los marinos no son quienes crees que son".

Siguió caminando, dejando a un Coby aún más confundido y una preocupada Lunna.

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

"¡Estaban aquí!" Coby habló, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría mientras miraba las puertas que llevaban a la base de los marines. "Bueno, supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos Luffy-san, Lunna-san ..." Coby miró a su alrededor al ver que ninguno de los dos sombreros de paja estaban parados a su lado. Pronto oyó lo que parecía ser Lunna 'ooing' por la emoción. Giró la cabeza para ver a Luffy y Lunna colgando de la pared que separaba a los civiles de los soldados.

"¡O Luffy-san! ¡Lunna-san! ¡Vas a atrapar!" Coby gritó mientras corría hacia los dos.

"Así que esa es la cazadora de piratas Zora". Luffy habló, manteniendo su mirada sobre la pared.

"¿Zora ?!" Coby habló mientras luchaba por levantarse en la pared. "No, ella no estaría aquí, estaría encerrada más profundamente en la base ... ¡esa es Zora!" Coby gritó.

Sobre la pared estaba una chica atada a una encuesta de madera. (Ropa igual que la de Zoro, simplemente más pequeña y más femenina.) Desde el punto de vista de Coby, parecía estar realmente agotada mientras colgaba la cabeza. Ese pensamiento desapareció de inmediato cuando Zora levantó la cabeza y miró a los tres.

"Oi, ustedes tres. Me están molestando con todas sus disputas. Salgan de aquí". Ella gruñó. El sudor se desliza por su cara por el calor de estar afuera en el sol por mucho tiempo.

"Realmente es ella". Coby lloriqueó. "Ella es exactamente como la gente la describió. Es como un demonio en un cuerpo humano". Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una escalera se colocó a su lado, seguida por una niña que llevaba dos onigiri.

Para el susto de Coby, ella saltó desde la pared en el lado opuesto y se dirigió hacia Zora.

"Hey, espera niña, no vayas, ella es peligrosa". La chica ignoró la protesta de Coby mientras continuaba su camino hacia Zora. Coby volvió la cabeza hacia Luffy y Lunna. "Lunna, Luffy, detente antes de que ella se ponga hur-" Coby fue interrumpido cuando Luffy agarró sus labios forzándolos a cerrar.

Zora miró a la chica con una expresión molesta. "¿Qué quieres chica?" Ella habló.

La niña desenvolvió su pequeño pañuelo mostrando los dos onigiri que sostenía. "Solo pensé que debías haber tenido hambre después de tanto tiempo, Nee-chan, esta es la primera vez que hago algo y quería que primero los probaras".

Zora pareció expresar un rostro de gratitud por un segundo, pero rápidamente lo reemplazó con una pequeña mueca. "¿Estás loco, si te atrapan aquí vas a tener problemas, niño, sal de aquí antes de que aparezcan los guardias-"

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, qué tenemos aquí." Un hombre con una sonrisa arrogante y un feo estilo de corte de cuenco rubio entró con dos marines. "Sabes, podría hacerte ejecutar por ayudar a una niña presa".

"Helmeppo". Zora gruñó mientras miraba al molesto y quejumbroso mocoso.

Helmeppo ignoró la mirada de Zora, sus ojos se volvieron hacia los dos onigiri que sostenía la chica. "Oooh, eso se ve bien". Sonrió mientras arrebataba uno de la mano de las niñas y le daba un mordisco, para la tristeza y la molestia de las chicas

"¡Oye!" La niña gritó. "Esos son míos-"

Ella fue interrumpida cuando Helmeppo comenzó a escupir la comida mojada que ya estaba empapada con su saliva.

"¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!" Gritó mientras arrojaba lo que quedaba del onigiri en el suelo y comenzaba a pisotearlo. "¡Se supone que son salados!"

La chica miró hacia abajo, sus labios temblaron de tristeza. "Bueno, pensé que probarían mejor si fueran dulces". Ella murmuró.

"Bueno, pensaste mal niña".

Luffy que estaba mirando con enojo saltó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar después.

"¡Tú!" Helmeppo señaló a uno de los marines.

"¡Sí señor!"

"¡Lanza a ese niño por la pared!"

El marine se quedó en shock por un segundo. "Pero señor, ella es solo una niña pequeña".

"¡No me importa! ¿Quieres que llame a mi padre para ejecutarte por no seguir una orden simple?"

El marine tragó saliva al pensar en el Capitán. "No señor." Se abrió paso entre la chica y la levantó, haciéndole caer el último onigiri con miedo. "Acurrucarse en una pequeña bola, hará que la caída duela menos". El marine arrojó a la chica sobre la pared mientras ella gritaba de miedo.

"¡Oh no!" Coby gritó.

Lunna reaccionó rápidamente y saltó en el aire mientras estiraba los brazos, atrapando a la niña mientras ambos descendían a la tierra. Lunna cerró su ojo esperando que la tierra la impactara, pero se confundió al sentir que estaba en los brazos de alguien. Abrió los ojos para ver que Luffy les sonreía a los dos.

"Shishishi, los tengo a ustedes dos". Él habló mientras ponía a Lunna de pie.

"A-Arigatou". La chica habló mientras tocaba el suelo con seguridad después de que Lunna la liberara de su agarre.

"No hay problema." Los dos strawhats hablaron.

Coby corrió hacia ellos con miedo por la seguridad de la niña. "Dios mío. ¿Estás bien?" Coby habló mientras empezaba a examinar si tenía heridas. "¿Cómo podría alguien hacer esto Luffy-san, Lunna-san?"

"..."

Coby se dio vuelta para repetir la pregunta solo para descubrir que los dos no estaban a la vista.

"¿Que demonios?" Él murmuró.

 _Con Zora_

Zora mantuvo su mirada en el suelo mientras pensaba en el día restante que quedaba encerrado. "Solo diez días más". Ella murmuró. Dos sombras aparecieron en el piso y la obligaron a mirar hacia arriba; su vista saludó a los dos pajitas mientras la miraban.

"Entonces eres la peligroso cazadora de piratas del que he oído hablar". Lunna habló.

"¿Ustedes dos todavía están aquí?" Ella habló, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.

"Ser públicamente humillado así ... ¿eres realmente fuerte?" Ella inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Lunna soltó una risita mientras colocaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza. "Bueno, es solo que hubiera escapado en tres días, eso es todo".

Luffy se rió de su declaración que causó que Lunna se volviera hacia él confundida.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"No es nada." Respondió. "Podría escapar el momento en que entré a este lugar". Pensó con una sonrisa.

Zora sonrió mientras respondía a Lunna. "Bueno, soy diferente a ustedes. Sobreviviré para mostrarlos a todos". Ella habló con determinación irrompible.

"Eh, qué niña tan obstinada eres". Lunna se rió entre dientes, lo que pareció irritar a Zora.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse viendo que no tenía nada que hacer aquí ... todavía. Fue rápidamente seguido por Lunna.

"Bueno, buena suerte con esa Zora". Luffy saludó.

"¡Espera un segundo!" Ella llamó parando a los dos. Ella se sonrojó avergonzada mientras miraba la tierra cubierta de onigiri. "¿Puedes uh, conseguir eso para mí?"

Lunna se inclinó y escogió uno de los onigiri aplastados. "¿Realmente vas a comer esto? Ahora es más una bola de tierra". Ella habló con un ligero disgusto en su tono.

"¡Cállate y dámela!" Ella se sonrojó aún más.

"Bien." Lunna arrojó la comida tapada en la boca de Zora en la que masticó agradecida.

"Dile a la chica que fue una de las mejores comidas que he tenido en mucho tiempo". Ella habló mientras tosía un poco de tierra.

Luffy y Lunna sonrieron cuando ambos desaparecieron por la pared y en la ciudad en busca de Coby y la niña.

 _En algún lugar de la ciudad_

"¡De Verdad!" La niña habló con felicidad. "¿Realmente se lo comió?"

"Sip." Lunna habló con una sonrisa. "Dijo que era la mejor comida que alguna vez haya tenido en mucho tiempo".

"Eso me hace muy feliz."

Coby se sentó en un barril con una expresión confundida mientras pensaba en Zora. "No entiendo, ¿Zora realmente es una mala persona como dicen?"

La chica respondió inmediatamente a Coby. "¡No, no lo está! Está en la cárcel por mi culpa". Miró tristemente al suelo.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Luffy preguntó, aunque ya sabía por qué.

"Todo fue culpa de Helmeppo". Ella habló con tristeza y una pizca de ira. "Hace un mes, Helmeppo trajo a su nueva mascota a la ciudad, y fue realmente hostil hacia las personas. Esa mascota entró al restaurante y comenzó a comer a los clientes como un animal. Traté de expulsarlo del edificio, pero eso terminó con que me atacara. Zora me protegió de eso. Cuando Helmeppo vio esto, amenazó con tirarnos a mí ya mi madre a la cárcel si no se entrega por un mes. Ella tomó su oferta para quedarse. detrás de esas puertas como prisionero durante un mes, y ella ha estado allí desde entonces ".

"Wow, eso es bastante cruel". Coby habló en voz baja.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera comentar sobre lo que acababan de contar, comenzaron a escuchar un alboroto en un edificio cercano. Todos lo siguieron con curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero la vista solo mostró a Helmeppo teniendo el mejor momento de su vida.

"Estamos comiendo aquí gratis". Exigió con una sonrisa mientras la cantinera sirvió un vaso de vino en la taza de Helmeppo. "He estado pensando en esto por un tiempo y he tomado una decisión. Ejecutaré a Zora mañana ya que no tengo nada más que hacer". Habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la sala lo oyera.

Lunna apretó su puño mientras la ira tomaba control de sus acciones. Ella corrió hacia Helmeppo antes de golpearlo en la mejilla y hacerlo volar hacia la pared.

"¡Que demonios!" Helemeppo gritó mientras se frotaba la mejilla mientras miraba a Lunna. "¡¿Quien diablos eres tú?!"

"Lunna-san, basta". Gritó Coby mientras agarraba a Lunna, impidiéndole continuar su asalto al hijo de los capitanes.

Pero eso, sin embargo, no detuvo a Luffy. Antes de que nadie lo supiera, Luffy estaba parado frente al derribado Helemeppo como si estuviera allí todo este tiempo. Esto hizo que todos en la sala se abrieran de sorpresa y sorprendidos ante esto, especialmente Helmeppo, que se encogía bajo su mirada.

Luffy se puso en una posición de cuclillas, sin dejar contacto visual con Helmeppo. "Entonces, vas a ejecutar a Zora ¿eh?" Él habló de una manera que le envió escalofríos por la espalda. Helmeppo permaneció en silencio porque no quería decir nada que le costara algo 'valioso'.

Luffy agarró a Helmeppo por el cuello de su camisa antes de levantarlo con una mano y estrellarlo contra la pared. "Será mejor que esté viva la próxima vez que la vea". Eso fue como todo lo que dijo antes lo dejó caer y regresó con Lunna y Coby.

Coby miró a Luffy en estado de shock por lo que hizo mientras los ojos de Lunna brillaban por su fuerza.

"Eso fue asombroso." Ella habló.

"Lunna". Luffy habló mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. "He decidido quién será nuestro tercer oficial".

Lunna asintió con la cabeza antes de que sus ojos se crisparan un poco por cómo lo dijo. "¡Espera un minuto! ¡Desde cuándo eras el Capitán!" Lunna gruñó.

Luffy pasó por Lunna sin mirar a los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. "Desde el comienzo." Él respondió directamente. Salió de la puerta, pero no sin antes mirar a cierta mujer de cabello naranja que lo miraba con sorpresa y curiosidad. Lunna alcanzó a Luffy mientras ambos comenzaron a discutir una vez más quién es el verdadero capitán. Coby se rió nerviosamente siguiendo a los dos mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 _De vuelta con Zora_

Zora tenía los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba su mente de todas las cosas irritantes y molestas que sucedieron hoy, eso está bien hasta que escuchó dos pares familiares de pasos detenerse frente a ella. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para ver los dos pañuelos una vez más.

"¿Ustedes dos? Creí haber dicho eso-"

"Vamos a desatar las cuerdas y tendrás que unirte a nosotros". Luffy habló cortándola.

"¿Huh?"

"Estamos buscando personas para unirse a nuestro equipo pirata".

"¡Me niego! ¿Por qué diablos querría ser un pirata?" Zora cuestionó.

"¿Qué tiene de malo ser un pirata?"

"Los piratas son bastardos escépticos y codiciosos. Ah, sí, y si no te has dado cuenta. Soy un CAZADORA DE PIRATAS, te persigo por una razón".

"Que te paguen bien". Lunna respondió.

"Sip."

Luffy colocó sus manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué te pasa? Eres conocido como un cazador de piratas malvado que no tiene corazón para nadie".

"No me importa lo que la sociedad piense de mí, voy a sobrevivir y demostrar que están equivocados". Ella sonrió, mientras su bandana sombreaba su ojo.

"Bueno, eso es malo, porque mañana estarás muerto". Luffy murmuró.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Zora cuestionó.

"¿Huh?"

"Murmuraste algo antes".

"No, no lo hice".

"Si lo hiciste."

"No, no lo hice".

"Si lo hiciste."

"Me gusta la carne."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo?" Zora habló con una expresión estupefacta.

"Dijo que mañana estarás muerto". Lunna habló mientras ya estaba cansada de la jugada de este niño, Luffy asintió con la cabeza y ya no le importaba.

Zora entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué estaría muerto?"

"Bueno, hoy ese chico de Hippomepo dijo que se había aburrido y que te ejecutará frente a todos mañana". Lunna respondió.

Zora apretó su puño mientras gruñía. "Ese bastardo." Ella escupió.

"Entonces, usas una espada ¿verdad?" Lunna cuestionó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Sí, pero ese bastardo los tomó cuando me enviaron aquí".

"Te digo algo, los recuperamos y te unes a nuestro equipo".

"¡Eso es chantaje!" Zora gritó.

"¡Ir una vez! ¡Ir dos veces!"

"Está bien, está bien que ganes". Ella suspiró en derrota.

"Estupendo." Lunna habló mientras corría hacia la base marítima ... o eso era lo que pensaba que estaba haciendo. Antes de que pudiera llegar lejos, sintió una mano agarrar la parte posterior de su camisa y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Resulta que Luffy la atrajo hacia atrás mientras estiraba sus manos.

"Vamos, es de esta manera". Él habló mientras la arrastraba en la dirección opuesta.

La de Zora se ensanchó un poco al ver que la mano del chico se estiraba para agarrar a su hermana ... o eso era lo que ella pensaba que era. "Justo lo que es él". Murmuró mientras miraba a las dos figuras en retirada. Muy pronto vio a Lunna salir de la bodega de Luffy. Durante eso, a ella le pareció que ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el edificio y se lanzaba al techo de la base.

"Repito eso ... ¿qué demonios son 'ellos'?" Zora cuestionó.

 _Con Luffy y Lunna_

Luffy estaba gritando en estado de shock por haber sido lanzado en el aire de la nada. "Entonces así es como se sintió la gente cuando de repente los lancé sin su aviso, ¿eh?" Pensó mientras continuaba gritando. Lunna tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura riendo de alegría mientras se acercaban al techo.

"¡Hay una soga!" Luffy pensó mientras extendía su mano para agarrar a uno de ellos. Sin embargo, esta decisión había causado cierta atención no deseada.

El Capitán Morgan estaba justo en el medio de castigar a uno de sus marines por no ser cuidadoso con su estatua, pero antes de que pudiera darle un rasguño, se escuchó un fuerte grito y una risa alegre. Lo siguiente que supo fue que dos personas con ropa casi idéntica destruyeron su estatua, en la cual trabajó tan duro para crearla. **(Más como hacer que otros lo hagan ... maricón)**

Los ojos de Morgan se crisparon en estado de shock e ira al ver que la estatua de él mismo se partía por la cintura y se volcaba sobre el edificio.

"¡F-Padre! ¡Esas son las dos de las que te hablé antes, la que yo quería que ejecutaras!" Gritó Helmeppo señalando con el dedo a los dos.

"¡Captura esos dos!" Morgan gritó señalando con su hacha los sombreros de paja. "¡Tráiganme para que pueda tener sus cabezas!"

"¡Tengo que irme!" Luffy habló mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba a Lunna. Luego comenzó a correr hacia la puerta que quedaba abierta en el techo, pero no antes de agarrar a Helmeppo en el camino.

Helmeppo y Lunna se balancearon sobre el hombro de Luffy mientras corría por el pasillo mientras era perseguido por el marine. Lunna miró a Helmeppo, quien temblaba de miedo por ser rehén.

"¡Yo!" Lunna lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡No 'yo' yo!" Helmeppo le gritó. "¡Déjame ir por favor!"

"¿Dónde pusiste la espada de Zora?" Preguntó Lunna, su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro ya que no se molestó en luchar para salir de las garras de Luffy esta vez.

"¡Están en mi habitación! ¡Acabamos de pasarlo antes!"

"¡Ah, vale!" Lunna respondió golpeando a Luffy en la cabeza, haciendo que se detuviera. "¡O pasamos la espada de Zora! Es por el área de donde venimos".

"Oh." Luffy respondió mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por haber olvidado dónde estaban las espadas.

"¡Sosténlo justo ahí!"

Luffy se dio vuelta y vio que tres marines apuntaban hacia ellos con un rifle.

"¡Deja ir a Helmeppo o dispararemos sobre ti!"

"¡No dispares todavía!" Luffy habló mientras colocaba a Helmeppo y Lunna frente a él.

"Bien, ¡ahora fuego!"

"¿Por qué demonios estoy en el frente?" Lunna le gritó a Luffy con ira confundida.

"Simplemente porque."

Helmeppo casi se mojó al ver los rifles apuntando hacia él antes de comenzar a agitar sus manos frente a él. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No dispare, repito, no dispare!"

Luffy cargó directamente hacia ellos, lo que los obligó a apartarse del camino o lesionó lesionarse. Luffy continuó corriendo hasta que perdió el marine que los perseguía.

"Eres un traidor". Lunna refunfuñó cuando llegaron a la habitación de Helmeppo.

"No, no lo soy, sabía que ibas a estar bien de cualquier manera". Luffy sonrió, Lunna solo apartó la mirada con la nariz en alto con un fuerte "¡Hmph!" como ella hizo un puchero.

Los tres entraron a la habitación, Helmeppo aún giró sobre el hombro de Luffy cuando entraron.

"¡Oh, ahí está!" Lunna habló mientras señalaba hacia tres espadas sentadas junto a una ventana. Corrió hacia él y comenzó a examinarlos. "Pero cuál es el de Zora ... Oi, Helmeppo cuál es ..." Lunna se volvió para ver que Helmeppo estaba desmayado en el hombro de Luffy cuando estaban corriendo.

"Maldita sea." Ella murmuró.

Luffy se acercó a la ventana para ver a Coby y Zora siendo apuntados por un pelotón de fusilamiento, con el Capitán Morgan justo detrás de ellos.

"Oi, solo toma todos. Nuestros amigos están en problemas". Luffy habló mientras señalaba la ventana.

Lunna inmediatamente agarró las tres espadas antes de atarlas alrededor de su cintura. "Yosh, los tengo". Ella habló mientras colocaba su mano en la ventana. "Yo iré primero." Ella estiró sus manos hacia atrás antes de soltarlo. "¡Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

Lunna se lanzó por la ventana, destrozándolo en el proceso antes de aterrizar justo entre el pelotón de fusilamiento y sus dos compañeros. Las balas que fueron disparadas no fueron afectivas en su cuerpo cuando fueron disparadas hacia atrás.

"¡Eso no funcionará en mí!" Ella habló con una sonrisa.

Zora miró con ojos muy abiertos antes de hablar. "¡Quien diablos eres tú!"

Lunna miró detrás de ella con una sonrisa antes de hablar. "Soy Monkey D Lunna, futura Reina de los Piratas".

"¿Reina de los piratas? ¿Sabes qué diablos estás diciendo?" Zora cuestionó con sorpresa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Luffy aterrizó justo al lado de ella. "Buen momento. Un segundo después se habrían ido". Luffy sonrió antes de volverse hacia los Marines. "Chaa, hay tantos". Luffy habló mientras jugaba con su sombrero. "Gomen guy! Pero algunos de ustedes estarán inconscientes para esta pelea". Algunos de los marines estaban confundidos por lo que estaba diciendo, antes de que una buena parte de ellos repentinamente cayera inconsciente sin previo aviso.

El Capitán Morgan se quedó con los ojos ligeramente abiertos como la repentina sensación inesperada que recibió. "Eso fue ... no, debe ser mi imaginación". Pensó, después de todo, nadie en el este azul podría tener ese tipo de poder aquí ... ¿verdad?

"¡Sugoi!" Lunna gritó con estrellas. "¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!"

Luffy solo dijo una palabra que la decepcionó. "Secreto."

"Awww."

"¡Si ustedes dos terminan de jugar allí, entonces vengan y desatadme!" Zora gritó llamando la atención de los dos.

"Oh, sí, lo siento". Lunna habló mientras comenzaba a desatar uno de los nudos, pero teniendo poco éxito.

"¡Basta de esto!" Morgan gritó, sus pensamientos sobre el sombrero de paja se desvanecieron de su cabeza. "¡Si no puedes herirlos con balas, córtalos!" El marine rugió mientras atacaban a los cuatro con sus espadas en alto.

"¡Vamos! ¡Abre uno de mis brazos al menos!" Zora gritó mientras miraba entre Lunna y los marines que se acercaban.

"Hmmm, creo que lo hice más apretado" Lunna hizo un puchero mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¡Lunna-san!" Coby gritó al ver que el marine estaba en lo cierto.

"¡Lo tengo!" Ella gritó. En el momento en que habló eso, Zora desenfundó sus tres espadas y apenas bloqueó los ataques que estaban destinados a matarlos.

"Haces un movimiento y los mato a todos ustedes". Zora habló al marine que gimoteó de miedo.

Lunna miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos al ver lo que su nuevo tripulante podría hacer. "¡Guau! Eres realmente genial con una espada ... bueno, tres espadas".

Zora miró fijamente a Lunna antes de que ella lograra hacer retroceder al marine lanzándolos a volar en el aire. "Vamos a aclarar una cosa". Ella habló mientras miraba a Lunna y Luffy. "Tengo mis propias ambiciones para asociarme contigo".

"¿Y cuál podría ser esa ambición?" Luffy habló con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Convertirse en la mejor espadachina". Levantó su brazo derecho cuando la punta de su afilada hoja señaló a los dos sombreros de paja. "Si ustedes dos se ponen en mi camino para lograr ese objetivo, yo mismo los cortaré". Ella advirtió.

Luffy se detuvo por un segundo antes de suspirar. "Ten cuidado con quién amenazas a Zora, si le dijiste esto a alguien en la gran line con tu tipo de fuerza, ... bueno, digamos que serás o estarás muerta en unos segundos".

Zora levantó una ceja antes de hablar. "Estoy seguro de que puedo defenderme".

Ah, ¿te importaría repetir eso?" Él sonrió cuando de repente apareció detrás de ella envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Los ojos de Zora se agrandaron mientras miraba a Luffy que sonreía como un idiota mientras pensaba. "¿Cuándo lo hizo él-"

"Planeo ... no, 'tenemos la intención de llegar hasta el final Zora, y estoy seguro de que ese hombre', 'Dracule Mihawk', está esperando allí también para alguien que finalmente lo superará. Las cosas van a ser solo De hecho, estoy seguro de que estaremos cerca de la puerta de las muertes una vez y un tiempo. No hay garantía de que vamos a sobrevivir. Así que diré esto ... ¿todavía estás preparado para eso? "

Zora se detuvo un momento mientras las preguntas volaban alrededor de su cabeza. "¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Cuán fuertes son las personas en la gran línea? ¿Cuándo me convertiré en el mejor?" Esas preguntas comenzaron a traer traer más. "¿Cómo puedo ser más fuerte? ¿Es imposible? ¿Estoy lo suficientemente determinado?"

Zora negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de las preguntas que crecían rápidamente en su cabeza antes de hablar. "Sí, estoy preparada."

"Bueno." Luffy sonrió.

El ojo del Capitán Morgan se crispó al ser ignorado. ¡Se atreven a ignorarlo! ¡El poderoso y glorioso Capitán Ax-Hand Morgan! "¿Qué estás esperando ?!" Gritó a su propio Marine. "¡Captúralos! ¡O de lo contrario los ejecutaré a todos!"

¡Sí, señor!" Rugieron mientras enviaban la ola dos a los cuatro intrusos.

"¡Zora!" Gritó Lunna, atrayendo la atención de la espadachina hacia ella. "¡Pato! ¡Gomu Gomu sin látigo!" Estiró las piernas para deslizar y lastimar a un pedazo de marines que venían hacia ellos.

El Capitán Morgan miró con un poco de sorpresa lo que la chica podía hacer. "Entonces ella es una comilona del diablo". El pensó.

"¡Capitán! ¡No somos rival para estos intrusos!" Uno de los marines gritó.

Lunna cargó directamente contra Captan Morgan después de tratar con unos pocos infantes de marina. Ella apuntó un puñetazo a su intestino, pero Morgan bloqueó el golpe con su hacha.

"Mocoso molesto". Habló. "¡Un civil sin rango no es igual que yo! ¡Capitán Axe Morgan!"

"Encantado de conocerte, soy Lunna". Ella respondió con una expresión neutral.

Morgan golpeó con su hacha horizontalmente a Lunna, quien solo saltó sobre él en respuesta a su ataque. Morgan se giró rápidamente y lanzó su hacha hacia Lunna una vez más, pero una vez más ella saltó y le dio una patada en la cara con ambas piernas haciéndolo tropezar un poco hacia atrás.

"¡Grrr. Muere!" Rugió mientras balanceaba su Hacha una vez más.

"¡No quiero!" Ella respondió mientras giraba y le daba una patada a Morgan en la cara que lo envió a la cara primero en el piso. Luego procedió a pararse sobre él, le dio una paliza.

"El Capitán Morgan está ... perdiendo". Uno de los marines murmuró asombrado.

"¡M-Mugiwara!" Helmeppo gritó, estaba de pie al lado de Coby con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza. "S-Detén lo que estás haciendo en este momento y s-ríndete. ¡O si no voy a tirar del disparador t!" Lunna se habría detenido, pero al ver la forma en que temblaban las piernas y los brazos de Helmeppo, incluido el miedo que claramente se reflejaba en su rostro, se mantuvo durante unos segundos más.

"¡O-Oi, hablo en serio!" Él tiró del gatillo hacia atrás todavía temblando. "Voy a dispararle".

Coby tenía miedo de tener una pistola apuntando a su cabeza a quemarropa. Demonios, si no hubiera sido esclavo de Alvida, estaba seguro de que ya se habría enojado.

Lunna se levantó antes de mirar a Helmeppo. "No vas a hacerlo".

"S-¿De verdad?"

Lunna asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Sip, incluso si fueras serio y todo, Coby no tiene miedo a morir".

Coby se levantó mientras su cuerpo temblaba, realmente tenía mucho miedo. Pero de alguna manera, él estaba bien con eso. Si fue para ayudar a un amigo, entonces se sintió bien al dar su vida ... ¿no? Coby apretó los ojos antes de hablar. "Está bien, Lunna-san, puedes proceder para lo que sea que trates de hacer".

Lunna asintió mientras se preparaba para atacar a Helmeppo desde la distancia. "Mira, ese chico tiene agallas. Algo que no tienes".

"S-Stop" Helmeppo gritó. "Juro que lo haré". Mientras Helmeppo continuaba suplicando, vio a su padre levantarse al instante detrás de Lunna con su mano del Hacha levantada en el aire. "¡Consigue su Tou-San!"

Zora vio esto e inmediatamente saltó para ayudar a su Capitán ... er compañero de tripulación. Ella realmente necesita averiguar quién es el Capitán de su tripulación. Zora cortó en el área central del frente de Morgans antes de envainar sus dos espadas, y el Capitán cayó inconsciente después de que los sonidos de clic se hicieron. En el momento en que Zora corta a su oponente, Lunna también envía su puño volando a Helmeppo.

"¡Gomu Gomu sin Pistola!" Ella gritó cuando su puño hizo contacto con sus entrañas y envió al hijo de los Capitanes a caer al suelo noqueado.

Coby se puso de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca embobada, ya que no podía creer que hubiera sobrevivido. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todavía había infinidad de Marine que los rodeaba, lo que pronto lo puso preocupado y asustado.

Uno de los marines comenzó a hablar después de darse cuenta de lo que sucedió. "El C-Capitán ..."

"...fue derrotado." Otro marine terminado. Se detuvieron durante unos segundos antes de arrojar allí armas, sombreros o lo que sea que tuvieran en el aire con alegría y felicidad.

"¿Por qué están animando?" Preguntó Lunna mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Luffy se rió entre dientes antes de responder. "Supongo que no les gustó el Capitán ya que era como un dictador".

"Eso tiene sentido." Zora respondió. "Deberíamos-" Se agarró el estómago mientras caía al suelo exhausta.

"¡Zora!" Coby, Luffy y Lunna gritaron mientras corrían hacia ella.

"Tan hambriento." Ella gimió cuando su estómago dejó escapar un gran gruñido.

"Shishishishi". Luffy se rió mientras la levantaba al estilo nupcial. "Vamos a buscar algo para comer. Mi regalo".

 _En algún lugar de la ciudad_

"¡Aaaah! ¡Eso estuvo bien!" Zora bostezó mientras le daba palmaditas en el estómago. Ella pronto miró hacia Luffy y Lunna que todavía estaban comiendo para su contenido de corazones. "No entiendo cómo puedes comer más que yo".

"Es porque es bueno". Luffy y Lunna hablaron simultáneamente.

Luffy tragó saliva antes de mirar a Coby que estaba sentado no muy lejos de ellos. "¿Bien, Coby?"

"Sí, pero no me siento cómodo".

"Disparates." La camarera femenina habló. "Tu chico ha salvado esta ciudad del Capitán Morgan, puedes comer tanto como quieras, ¿verdad, Rika?" Echó un vistazo a su hija, que charlaba alegremente con Lunna.

"Sip." Ella respondió antes de volverse hacia Lunna, Luffy y Zora. "¡Tu chico era genial allá atrás!" Ella sonrió.

"Shishishishi. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Tenemos que ser fuertes para poder ingresar al Grandline". Lunna respondió.

Zora levantó una ceja antes de hacer una pregunta que había estado esperando hacer. "Por cierto, ¿cuántos otros están con nosotros?"

Lunna señaló a Luffy y a sí misma. "Sólo nosotros dos."

"¿Q-qué?" Zora habló con incredulidad. "¿Quieres decir que somos los únicos?"

"Sip."

Zora suspiró antes de hacer otra pregunta. "Entonces, ¿quién es el Capitán?"

"¡Yo soy!" Luffy y Lunna hablaron simultáneamente antes de que ambos se miraran el uno al otro. "¡Te dije que soy el Capitán!" Ellos hablaron de nuevo. "¡Deja de copiarme!"

Lunna saltó sobre Luffy antes de que ambos comenzaran a luchar y rodar en el suelo. Lunna logró atrapar a Luffy por un segundo lo que la hizo sonreír. "¿Quién es el Capitán ahora chico de goma".

Luffy sonrió antes de empujarla y él mismo se puso encima de ella. "Por qué lo estás mirando, chica de goma".

"Ejem." Zora tosió llamando la atención de los dos. "Perdón por interrumpir lo que estabas haciendo allí, pero puedes esperar hasta que consigas una habitación. También tengo una pregunta más para hacerte".

Luffy se sonrojó, pero afortunadamente ningún cuerpo lo vio. Después de años navegando en el mar, comenzó a abrir los ojos a la belleza de las mujeres. Pero, eso realmente no afectó su comportamiento denso. Créeme, comenzó a admirar el cuerpo de la hembra, pero en realidad no se vio afectado a menos que alguien lo señalara.

Lunna sin embargo inclinó la cabeza confundida. "¿Por qué necesitamos una habitación?"

La cara de Zora palmeó mientras pensaba. "¿Es esta chica seria? Sabes lo que no me importa". Cuando vio a Luffy bajarse de Lunna mientras la ayudaba a recogerla, comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "No importa lo que estaba diciendo, pero ¿dónde está nuestro barco si no te importa que pregunte?"

Luffy sonrió antes de señalar la ventana que mostraba una vista perfecta del muelle. "Justo ahí." Señaló a un pequeño bote con una vela que posiblemente no podría contener más de seis personas, siete si desean sacrificar suministros.

"Tienes que estar cagándome". Ella gimió.

Lunna sonrió a Zora antes de hablar. "Planeo conseguir un gran barco más adelante, será divertido. Cantaremos canciones, nos reiremos, comeremos y daremos increíbles aventuras".

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, el marine entró por la puerta delantera y se detuvo frente a los tres piratas. "Disculpa por interrumpir tu comida, pero creo que dijiste que eras pirata si no lo había escuchado mal".

"¡Sip!" Lunna habló mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Zora. "También tenemos un nuevo compañero de tripulación".

"Ya veo. Lo siento, pero me temo que les pediré a todos que se vayan". Él habló con un tono fuerte. "Le agradecemos por liberarnos de las corruptas manos de nuestro Capitán, para devolver ese favor no contactaremos con la sede central y les informaremos sobre ustedes tres".

Los civiles que escucharon lo que decían se indignaron.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡También tenían miedo de Morgan!" Uno gritó.

"Nos salvaron, ¡tú también deberías celebrar con nosotros!" Otro gritó.

Luffy miró fijamente por un momento antes de sonreír. "Ah, entonces tenemos que irnos tan pronto ¿eh? Eso es para mal". Se levantó poco después, seguido por Lunna y Zora. "Gracias por la comida, señorita ..."

"Ririka". Ella respondió con una sonrisa mientras saludaba. "Cuídate."

Luffy asintió antes de dirigirse a la salida, Lunna y Zora no muy lejos detrás de él.

"¡Espere!" El marine habló deteniéndose en sus movimientos. "Este es contigo, ¿no?" Hizo un gesto a Coby, quien tragó saliva por miedo a ser visto como un Pirata.

Luffy miró hacia atrás antes de sonreír. "Oh él, puedo contarte todo sobre este tipo". Habló mientras se dirigía a Coby antes de despeinar su cabello.

"¿Luffy, no lo harías?" Pensó Coby mientras cerraba el puño con miedo.

"Antes de desembarcar en esta isla, había un barco que estaba siendo asaltado por otros piratas. Fui arrinconado por su Capitán, y cuando pensé que iba a morir, este niño milagrosamente aparece de la nada y se lanza sobre ella. Él nunca supo que yo era un pirata hasta después de que él terminó con ella. Por eso le debo mi vida ". Habló con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y continuó caminando, sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta.

"¿Crees que comprarán eso?" Lunna cuestionó.

"Sí. No te preocupes, él estará bien". Él respondió mientras llegaban a los muelles. Descargó su pequeña cantidad de suministros en su bote antes de zarpar. Como estaban a solo 30 yardas de los muelles, oyeron que Coby les gritaba.

"¡Luffy-San! ¡Lunna-San! ¡Zora-San!" Gritó de alegría cuando se volvieron para mirarlo. "¡Este marine nunca te olvidará!"

"¡Shishishishi!" Lunna se rió entre dientes antes de saludarla y gritar. "¡Adiós Coby! ¡Nos veremos de nuevo algún día!"

Coby asintió mientras seguía saludando.

"Listo, y, ¡Saludo!"

Coby miró hacia atrás para ver toda una hilera de Marine saludando al pirata mientras salían de la zona.

"Tienes grandes amigos allí, chico". Uno de los marines habló con una sonrisa, su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció cuando comenzó a ordenar a sus hombres. "¡Escuchen! Lo que estamos haciendo va en contra de todo lo que representamos. ¡Por nuestro castigo, no comida por tres días!"

"¡Sí señor!"

 _Fuera en el mar_

Luffy sonrió mientras miraba a Lunna de pie en la parte delantera del bote, ansioso por aterrizar en una nueva isla mientras Zora dormía la siesta.

"Uno vemos faltan (¿/?) de reclutar". Pensó luffy "Siguiente eres tú Nami". Pensó mientras pensaba en el Navegador. "¡Siguiente parada Orange Town!".

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Nota:**

 **No pongo el numero de la tripulación por que nose cuantos se unirán a la tripulación de luffy con las sagas de haora como de big mom y de la de wuano contra caido.**

 **Otra cosa no meteré a otros personajes a la tripulación solo a los que están en el anime o manga.**

 **Otra cosa a ace y sabo les hacemos también mujeres y que nombre le pondrían a sabo ya tengo para ace le pondré Ann pero nose a sabo.**


	4. Capitulo 4

Ahora vemos a nuestros tres miembros de los piratas del Sombrero de Paja navegando hacia Orange Town, era un buen día para estar en el mar ... bueno, en realidad no, porque ya se habían quedado sin comida y estaban muriendo de hambre.

"Uuuh". Lunna gimió cuando giró y encendió el bote. "¡Tengo hambre!" Ella gimió.

Sí, bueno, ¡todos somos hermanos!" Zora gruñó. Deberían haber sabido empacar comida extra en el camino. Las sobras que tenían ni siquiera les duraban un día.

Luffy gimió mientras miraba hacia el cielo mirando las nubes. "Eso parece carne". Habló perezosamente mientras señalaba una nube que imaginaba como una baqueta.

Lunna miró hacia la nube a la que apuntaba con ojos desinteresados. "No." Ella respondio. "Parece una Naranja, con una Ensaladera al lado".

Luffy se rió entre dientes. "Nah, es carne".

Los tres se sentaron en silencio bajo el sol mientras escuchaban el mar. Apenas, Luffy vio a un pájaro que pasaba por allí en un bote que le hizo sonreír mientras se caía de hambre. "Hola, lo sé, ¡comamos ese pájaro!" Luffy habló señalando al pájaro.

Lunna miró a Luffy con una expresión ligeramente disgustada. "¿Por qué comerías eso?"

"Porque tiene carne y la carne es buena".

"Meh, bueno, no voy a comerlo". Lunna se sentó mientras gruñía para sí misma. "No me gusta la carne de todos modos".

"Bien entonces." Él respondió antes de mirar a Zora. "Oi, ¿quieres un poco?"

"Claro, pero ¿cómo vas a conseguirlo si es todo el camino hasta allí?"

Luffy sonrió antes de responder. "Sólo déjamelo a mi." Estiró los brazos para agarrar el mástil que sostenía la vela antes de lanzarse al pájaro.

"Debería haber sabido eso". Zora murmuró

Cuando Luffy se acercó al pájaro, notó que comenzó a crecer a medida que se acercaba. No waiy, no estaba creciendo, siempre era tan grande. "Oh, mierda." Pensó para sí mismo antes de abofetearlo mentalmente por olvidar este momento. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cabeza quedó atrapada en el pico de los pájaros mientras se lo llevaba.

"¡Ayuda!" La voz de Luffy resonó abajo.

"¡Ese idiota!" Zora gritó mientras agarraba un par de remos y comenzó a remar como loca hacia Luffy que se estaba volviendo más pequeño a lo lejos. Se giró hacia Lunna que estaba riendo antes de gritarle. "¡No te sientas ahí! ¡Ayúdame a remar!"

Lunna no le hiso caso y estaba mirando hacia el frente y vio a tres personas en el mar.

"¡Hey! ¡Por favor detente!". Uno de los piratas.

"Náufragos…..¡En un momento como este!". Dijo zora, "¡No me detendré el bote, así que salte a bordo!". Dijo zora mientras seguía remando a gran velocidad.

"¡¿Qué!?. Gritaron los piratas con asombro y confusion mientras el bote se les acercaba muy rápido, pero se lograron subir.

"¡Lo han conseguido!". Dijo zora, .mientras lunna solo observaba.

"¡¿Tratabas de matarnos!?". Gritaron los piratas a zora, de repente uno de los piratas saco una espada y le apunto a zora "¡Hey detén el bote…nosotros somos piratas de la tripulación de Buggy, el payaso. Nos vamos apropiar de este bote…!". Dijo asta que zora les miro y les mostro cara de pocos amigos.

Momentos después estaban los piratas llenos de chinchones en toda la cara y remando el bote.

"¡Quien hubiese creído que fueses la famosa cazadora de piratas. Zora!". Dijo el pirata sentado en el medio de los otros dos sin hacer nada.

"¡Por favor! ¡Perdónanos!". Dijeron los tres piratas a la vez.

"Por su culpa, he perdido de vista a mi nakama". Dijo zora sentada alado de lunna que solo asentía estando acuerda con zora "Como sea, sigan remando..". Dijo zora

"¡Si!" gritaron los tres piratas.

"En cuanto a luffy. Estoy segura que sabrá arreglárselas. Si que consigue llegar a tierra." Dijo zora mientras lunna solo estaba pensando.

Mientras los tres pirata estaban conversando entre ellos "Pero. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?". Dijo uno de piratas, "Es cierto, no podemos decirle al capitán Buggy que una mocosa nos quito el bote y el tesoro..". Dijo el otro pirata.

"¿Quién es ese tal buggy del que están hablando?. Dijo zora qué escuchó la conversacion de los tres piratas, lunna también se intereso por quien era ese.

"¿No sabes nada acerca de buggy el payaso?". Dijo un pirata curioso.

"Nunca e oído a hablar de el". Dijo zora regresando a ver a lunna haber si lunna sabia algo pero lunna solo negó con la cabeza.

"Él es el capitán de nuestra tripulación de piratas. Se comió una fruta del diablo y se volvió poderoso. Es el único en su especie. En cualquier caso. Es un hombre muy temido.". Dijo el pirata

 _En algún lugar con Luffy volando sobre el este azul_

Luffy estaba colgando mientras caminaba con el flujo del pájaro. "No tiene sentido luchar contra él, después de todo, me acostaré tarde o temprano". Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, notando que una Isla estaba saliendo a la vista. "Ah, lo logramos ... bueno, lo logré". Él se rió entre dientes. "Y Nami está en alguna parte, ¿no? La tripulación del Capitán Buggy debería estar persiguiéndolo si el tiempo es el mismo que yo lo recuerdo.

Cuando comenzó a volar sobre la Isla justo arriba de la ciudad que se supone que debe alcanzar, se dio cuenta de que le habían lanzado una bala de cañón. "Aquí vamos."

El cañón golpeó al ave obligándolo a dejar ir a Luffy para que aún pudiera volar. "¡Gracias por el paseo de pájaro!" Gritó con una sonrisa mientras no intentaba luchar contra su caída. Antes de que lo supiera, aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo, haciendo que el polvo volara por todas partes.

"¿Que demonios?" Escuchó a alguien gritar.

Luffy permitió que el humo se aclarara antes de decidirse a ponerse de pie. * Suspiro * "Eso fue un aterrizaje inesperado". Levantó la mirada después de quitarse el polvo del sombrero de paja. Su visión recayó en Nami, el navegador de pelo naranja. "¿Quién eres tú?" Él preguntó, incluso si él sabía quién era ella.

Nami estaba a punto de responderle, pero pronto se detuvo y permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. "¡Jefe! ¡Has venido a salvarme!" Ella habló mientras lo abrazaba, para gran felicidad de Luffy al sentir a alguien familiar otra vez. "Tiempo perfecto también, te dejaré el resto". Con eso, corrió por la calle antes de entrar a un callejón.

"Hmm? Extraña chica". Pensó con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, ella se está escapando!" La sonrisa de Luffy se desvaneció mientras miraba a los tres piratas de Buggy con ojos desinteresados.

"¡No te preocupes, tenemos a su jefe!" Otro respondió con una sonrisa.

"Lo llevaremos de regreso al Capitán Buggy para que sea ejecutado".

Tan pronto como los tres entraron en el rango para un ataque, todos cayeron inconscientes cuando una ola de Conquistadores Haki los pasó.

"Qué desperdicio de unos pocos segundos". Pensó antes de notar que Nami lo miraba desde la azotea.

"Wow eres bastante fuerte, ¿no?" Ella habló, ella no fue testigo de la pelea entre ellos, pero después de ver que él es el único parado sin rasguñarlo, ella solo puede asumir que él es fuerte.

"Eres esa señora de hace un rato ... ¿quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Nami, soy un ladrón que roba piratas". Una idea apareció en su cabeza que no podía ignorar. Si este hombre es tan fuerte como para lo que la evidencia puede decirle, entonces eso hará que obtener el tesoro sea mucho más fácil para ella. "¡Oye, tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si te unes a mí para robar piratas?"

"No, no tengo ninguna razón para unirme a usted". Él habló mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, sabiendo que ella lo perseguiría.

"Wa-espera!" Nami habló cuando saltó del techo y fue tras él. "¡Yo dije espera!"

Luffy continuó caminando, pero un gran gruñido desde su estómago lo hizo caer de rodillas. "Uh, tengo hambre!" Él gimió.

"¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?". Dijo nami intentando que se le una.

"¿Enserio?" dijo luffy mientras de para en frente de nami que dijo "S-Si". mientras ella da un paso atrás.

Unos minutos más tarde, en una casa al azar

Luffy agarró un sándwich grande antes de meterlo en su boca. "Esto es bueno." Habló entre bocado y bocado antes de tragárselo. "Entonces, ¿vives aquí solo?"

Nami negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. "No, no vivo en esta ciudad. Los lugareños le temen a Buggy, así que huyeron de esta ciudad".

"¿Entonces estás entrando y saliendo?"

"¡Qué grosero! Solo robo de piratas".

"Pero estás robando la comida de la gente ahora mismo y dándomela, así que todavía eres un ladrón".

Nami sudó por la respuesta que recibió. "Jeje, claro". Ella suspiró para sí misma mientras se desmayaba por un tiempo. "No importa, obtendré 100 millones de beli, no importa qué".

"Eso parece mucho para una chica, ¿qué vas a hacer con todo ese dinero de todos modos?" Él habló, pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al recordar por qué ella estaba allí haciendo esto en primer lugar.

 _"¡Shahahahaha!"_ Un eco de la risa de Arlongs llenó su cabeza.

Apretó el puño recordando a ese hombre pez bastardo. "Genial, es el último que quiero ver en el East Blue". Luffy pensó con molestia.

"Secreto." Nami respondió mientras se alejaba de Luffy. "Si tienes un mapa para Grand Line, entonces obtener 100 millones de beli será fácil".

"Espera, ¿entonces eres un navegador?" Luffy pregunta, tratando de sonar tan convincente y despistado como sea posible.

"¡Sí, el mejor navegador que encontrarás en el mar!" Ella habló con gran orgullo y confianza.

"¡Eso es genial! ¡Deberías unirte a nosotros como un Navegante!" Luffy pregunta, recordando dejar la palabra pirata fuera de la oración.

"¿De Verdad?" Ella respondió con una sonrisa, si por el momento tiene a alguien como Luffy de su lado. Entonces ella podrá ganar el dinero restante antes de lo que ella pueda imaginar.

"Sí, será divertido. Mi equipo y yo en realidad nos dirigimos hacia Grand Line mientras hablamos, el clima allí es realmente extraño e impredecible, por lo que necesitaremos el mejor navegador que podamos encontrar".

"Eso será increíble. ¡Cuenta conmigo! Pero bajo una condición".

"¿Hmm?"

"Tomaré el 75% del dinero que robamos de piratas".

Luffy se rió entre dientes mientras pensaba para sí mismo. "Sí, ella es la misma Nami, bien". Extendió su mano para sacudirlo y sellar el trato. "¡Por supuesto!"

"Eso es genial, ¿dónde está tu barco? Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que la tripulación de Buggy nos encuentre".

"Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que esperar en eso".

Nami miró a Luffy con confusión. "¿Por qué? Deberíamos salir de aquí mientras tengamos la oportunidad".

"¿Qué tal si digo que deberíamos robar este 'Buggy', de todos los últimos beri que tiene". Él habló, sabiendo que había metido el gato en la bolsa.

Los ojos de Nami se convirtieron en símbolos beli al pensarlo, ella primero trataría de escapar con solo el mapa, pero después de escuchar el pequeño extra extra que podía obtener. ¿Por qué debería ella decir que no a eso? "Diría que realmente amo a mi nuevo compañero y cómo piensa". Su sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazada por la curiosidad. "Espera, pero cómo vamos a entrar y salir sin alertar al pirata, deberían estar en alerta máxima en este momento".

Luffy sonrió antes de agarrar una pila de soga enrollada cerca de él. "Vas a atarme y llevarme a su campamento, actuar como si me hubieras traicionado y quieres unirte a su equipo".

Nami le quitó la cuerda antes de mostrar una expresión poco convincente. "No creo que se enamoren de algo así".

Luffy puso una mano sobre su hombro dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Créanme, lo harán".

Nami se detuvo por unos segundos antes de suspirar. "Bien entonces, si tú lo dices". Luego procedió a atar a Luffy.

Atado Luffy se volvió hacia Nami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Ahora, vamos a conseguir ese dinero, ¿verdad?"

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

Luffy y Nami son escoltados hacia el Capitán Buggy después de que Nami explicara cómo desea unirse a su tripulación capturando y entregándoles a su "ex jefe", contándoles cómo ha tenido suficiente de su comportamiento infantil.

"¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?" Nami le susurró a Luffy. "Podemos salir y salir corriendo de aquí ahora y ser libres".

Luffy sonrió ligeramente para que el pirata no los notara. "¿Qué pasa contigo? Parecías ganar todo el dinero de Buggy, ahora pareces querer desanimarte".

"¡No es eso! La sensación es muy diferente cuando en realidad lo estás haciendo en lugar de pensar en ello".

"¿Estás preocupado por mi seguridad, verdad?"

Nami asintió levemente. "Me refiero a algo. Perdería a mi compañero en el crimen, así que por supuesto estaría preocupado".

Luffy se rió entre dientes antes de responder. "No te preocupes Nami, haz lo que él diga. Estaré bien".

Nami vaciló antes de asentir. "Bien."

Los dos llegaron a su destino. El Capitán los estaba mirando a los dos con sospecha y molestia. "Entonces, ¿quién es el ladrón que robó mi mapa?"

"Ése sería yo." Nami respondió mientras daba un paso y sacaba el mapa. "Iba a salirme con la tuya también, pero mi idiota de un jefe que me ordenó robar el mapa realmente me molestó últimamente. Y ya he tenido suficiente de su juego infantil, así que lo até y traje él aquí con la esperanza de que pueda unirme a tu equipo en su lugar ".

Buggy se tomó un segundo para pensar mientras miraba a Nami con sospecha. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?"

Ella tragó saliva antes de contestar. "Nami"

"Ya veo, me gusta una chica como tú" Él habló con una sonrisa. "¡Muy bien a todos!" Gritó hacia su tripulación con una sonrisa. "¡Celebremos por nuestra nueva tripulante Nami!"

La tripulación gritó con aprobación mientras sacaban todo el alcohol y la comida que tenían en existencia antes de que comenzaran a divertirse alborozados.

"¿Qué debería hacer con él?" Nami habló mientras tiraba de la cuerda que estaba atada alrededor de Luffy.

"Tíralo en la jaula". Buggy hizo un gesto hacia un pequeño cuadrado como celda de prisión.

Mientras los piratas festejaban, Buggy notó que Nami no era como esperaba que actuara. "Oye, deberías comer y beber más, después de todo esta fiesta es para ti". Buggy sugirió.

"Sí señor." Nami respondió mientras trataba de actuar como si estuviera pasando un gran momento lo mejor que podía.

Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que Buggy decidiera que quería demostrarle su poder a Nami, mostrándole con quién se estaba metiendo. "¡Saca la Buggy Bomb!" El ordenó.

Unos segundos más tarde, un gran cañón con una bala de cañón más grande de lo normal apareció y aumentó la curiosidad de Nami. "¿Que es eso?"

"Esta es la Bomba Buggy, con este y mis poderes de fruta del diablo, gobernaré la Gran Líne con mano de hierro". Buggy habló con confianza.

"¿Line?" Luffy habló desde su jaula antes de comenzar a reírse. "Si alguien va a gobernar el Grand Line, seré yo. ¡Me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas!".

El ojo de Buggys estaba sombreado por su sombrero cuando tenía una expresión molesta y enojada en su rostro. "Puedo ver por qué lo odias, Nami, es un idiota".

Nami sin embargo se quedó inmóvil. "¿Dijo, Rey de los piratas? Es un ... no, es probable que sea solo un acto, ¿verdad? Sí, solo está tratando de ponerle de los nervios. Bien pensado Luffy". Pensó.

Buggy sonrió mientras hablaba en voz alta. "Quizás necesite una demostración de mi poder. ¡Enciende la Bomba Buggy!" Rugió mientras los miembros de la tripulación rugían de acuerdo.

La tripulación apuntó el cañón a las innumerables casas que tenían delante antes de encender el hilo que conectaba con el cañón. "Mira de cerca a Nami". Habló. "Esta es una demostración de por qué no deberías pensar en traicionarme".

 _En algún lugar de la costa_

Se ve a Lunna y Zora entrando a la isla en la que esperan que Luffy esté. Cuando los dos examinaron el terreno, recurrieron a su, ejem, 'rehenes' que encontraron cuando buscaban a Luffy, resulta que trataron de apoderarse de su bote, pero terminaron en un lío golpeado ni un segundo después después de amenazarlos.

"¿Estás seguro de que él está aquí?" Zora cuestionó a los tres con un tono que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

"S-sí, probablemente. ¡No lo sé!" Los tres gimieron.

"Luffy debería estar aquí". Lunna habló con Zora.

Zora levantó una ceja, mirando a su compañero. "Como sabes eso."

Como si fuera una señal, la bomba Buggy se activó cuando la bala de cañón fue lanzada a través de innumerables casas, destruyendo cualquier cosa y todo a su paso.

"No importa." Murmuró mientras giraba hacia Lunna. "Vamonos."

Lunna asintió mientras despegaban. Ni siquiera se molestan en llevar a sus prisioneros con ellos porque ya han cumplido su propósito. "Afortunadamente hay algo de comida por aquí".

 _De vuelta con Nami y Luffy_

Nami se quedó en estado de shock ante la destrucción que este 'Cañón' podría hacer.

Buggy se rió mientras levantaba los brazos en el aire con orgullo. "Me convertiré en el gobernante del mar en muy poco tiempo".

"Tch, ¿eso es todo?" Luffy habló con una expresión decepcionada en su rostro.

Buggy se volvió hacia Luffy con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'eso es todo?"

"Con ese tipo de poder pf tendrás suerte si alguna vez llegas al cuarto en Grand Line. Después de eso, serás amigo de los tiburones".

Buggy gruñó al ver que Luffy lo estaba comparando con nada más que comida. "Puedo ver por qué lo dejaste a Nami. Él es un idiota de hecho". Pronto sonrió para sus adentros mientras pensaba en una forma de cerrar la boca para siempre. "Hombres, cambien su objetivo al chico sombrero de paja. Lo sacaremos de su miseria".

La tripulación rugió de acuerdo cuando comenzaron a girar el cañón hasta que se enfrentaran a Luffy.

El corazón de Nami comenzó a latir más rápido e intentó cambiar la mentalidad de los Capitanes al seguir con esto. "Oye, está bien. Está encerrado en una jaula, de todos modos, así que no puede hacer nada. Te digo algo, dejemos todo esto y volvamos a la fiesta".

Buggy mantuvo su sonrisa mientras miraba a Nami por el rabillo del ojo. "Esta es mi forma de festejar". Se volvió hacia su equipo que estaba colocando el cañón antes de gritarles. "¿¡Está listo!?"

"¡Sí, Capitán Buggy!" Ellos rugieron.

"Bueno." Sacó un paquete de fósforos con el logo de su bandera y se lo entregó a Nami. "Quiero que lo enciendas".

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Debido a que esta es una prueba de tu lealtad hacia mí, mata al hombre con el que una vez sirviste para demostrar que hablas en serio con todo esto".

"Pero no puedo". Se detuvo a mitad de la frase mientras recordaba lo que Luffy le dijo antes.

 _"Haz lo que él diga, estaré bien"._

Ella vacilantemente tomó el emparejado de la mano de Buggy mientras se dirigía hacia el Cañón. Cuando encendió el fósforo, echó una mirada hacia Luffy, quien solo la miró, ella pudo ver que él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para seguir adelante.

"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Luffy, porque si mueres entonces no seré mejor que un pirata". Con eso, ella encendió la cuerda unida al cañón mientras veía que se iba apagando lentamente.

"¡Luffy!"

Luffy escuchó una voz familiar y giró su cabeza para ver a Zora y Lunna corriendo hacia él.

Luffy les sonrió a los dos cuando les devolvió la llamada. "Hola Lunna, Zor-"

*Auge*

La bala de cañón hizo impacto con la jaula completamente destruyendo todo. "

"¡Luffy!" Lunna y Zora gritaron en estado de shock.

Nami se quedó quieta cuando sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. Ella solo, no. Él dijo que estaría bien. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué se fue? Ella tomó su vida, y fue por su culpa. Ella volvió a sus sentidos cuando escuchó la voz de Luffy bostezando.

"Whoo, va a ser una gran historia para decirles a mis hijos. Se llamará _Luffy vs The Buggy Bomb_ , no suena cursi. ¿Qué tal, _la ira de Luffy sobre la Buggy Bomb?_ No, demasiado tiempo. " Se puso de pie mientras se sacudía la ropa. Se volvió hacia Lunna y Zora antes de sonreír. "Shishishi, estoy bie-".

Fue cortado cuando Lunna lo derribó al suelo. "¡Idiota, pensé que estabas muerto!"

"Estoy de goma recuerda". Él habló con una sonrisa.

"Cállate, me olvidé de eso. Si no fueras de goma, ya no sabría qué hacer". Suspiró, su tono aún lleno de ligero temor.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, y um ... puedes, te gusta, quitar". Habló, notando que algunas personas miraban a los dos como si estuvieran a punto de hacerlo. Se sonrojó ligeramente al pensarlo.

"Por supuesto." Ella respondió, sin entender realmente la extraña mirada lujuriosa que recibió.

"¡Que está pasando aqui!" Buggy gritó, su mente girando completamente hacia el inesperado invitado no invitado que apareció. "¿Y cómo demonios se parecen ustedes dos?" Señaló a Luffy y Lunna.

Lunna inclinó su cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "No, soy Monkey D Lunna, y este es Luffy. No somos la misma persona, incluso tengo pruebas". Señaló el pecho expuesto de Luffy. "Él tiene un cofre plano mientras yo ..." Hizo una pausa mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su chaleco, pero Luffy la detuvo antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Creo que entienden la idea de Lunna". Habló cuando escuchó unos suspiros decepcionados de la tripulación de Buggy. "¿Fue eso incluso necesario?"

"Sí, fue realmente gracioso". Ella se rió entre dientes.

Buggy gruñó mientras señalaba los cuatro que arruinaron su día. "¡Ya basta de esto, ponles hombres!" La tripulación rugió en respuesta mientras cerraban la distancia entre ellos.

"No haría eso si fuera tú". Nami habló, durante su pequeña 'conversación', logró colocar otra Buggy Bomb en el cañón y cambiar el objetivo hacia el Buggy y su tripulación.

Los piratas se detuvieron rápidamente a su cargo mientras permanecían inmóviles por miedo a recibir disparos. Buggy mismo era uno de ellos.

"¡W-espera, todavía hay una Bomba en el cañón!"

"Oh, lo sé." Ella sonrió mientras encendía la cuerda, haciendo que el Cañón se apagara unos segundos después.

"Deberíamos irnos ahora, esto nos dará algo de tiempo". Nami habló.

Zora no estuvo de acuerdo ya que quería quedarse y ver si podía enfrentar un desafío al luchar contra alguien que valía la pena. "¿Por qué? ¿Claramente tenemos la ventaja aquí?"

"Mira, no sé quién eres, pero me voy de aquí. ¡Vamos, Luffy!" Ella gritó.

"Bien." Respondió. "Vamos hombre, creo que acabamos de conseguir un navegador".

El interés de Lunna se dispara en la nueva información. "¿Ella es una navegante?" Ella recibió un asentimiento en respuesta. "De acuerdo, estoy de acuerdo con eso siempre que tengamos un nuevo compañero de tripulación".

Cuando Lunna fue tras los tres, Zora suspiró antes de seguirla poco después. "Bien podría no quedar atrás". Pensó. A ella nunca le gustó perderse, ella jura que es como si las carreteras se movieran solas cuando camina por la ciudad. No es de extrañar que ella se pierda fácilmente.

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

"¡Los perdimos!" Nami habló mientras se detenía. Dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que los otros dos se unieron a ella y Luffy en su huida. "¿Quiénes son ustedes dos de todos modos?"

"Soy Monkey D Lunna, y soy un pirata". Ella habló con una sonrisa. "Esto aquí es Zora, y supongo que ya conociste a Luffy".

Sus ojos se agrandaron antes de estrechar su ira. Volteó su mirada hacia Luffy antes de gritar "¡¿Espera, eres un pirata ?!"

Luffy rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Hehe, whoops".

"¡No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo estuve trabajando con un Pirata!" Ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás en cuarto. "Y déjame adivinar, después de que robamos el resto del botín de Buggy ibas a volver a apuñalarme y huir con tus amigos dejándome sin un centavo ¿eh?"

"No, no, no, nunca ... haría ... que-ooh un perro". Él habló, olvidando por completo la situación en la mano.

De pie, bueno ... más bien como sentarse frente a una tienda de mascotas es un perro, un perro llamado Shushu.

Luffy se sentó frente a Shushu y comenzó a acariciarlo, a Shushu no le importó los golpes en su pelaje.

"Aww, él es lindo". Lunna habló mientras frotaba la barbilla de Shushu. "¿Pero por qué está sentado solo en esta ciudad abandonada? ¿Dónde están todos?"

"Todos se fueron cuando Buggy y su tripulación llegaron y comenzaron a aterrorizar al pueblo". Un anciano hombre dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Parece que tenía alrededor de cuarenta y tantos años o cincuenta y pocos. "Aquí Shushu fue el único que se quedó. Todo lo que hace es sentarse y vigilar esta tienda que dejó su dueño".

Nami levantó una ceja al ver por qué el perro haría tal cosa, quiero decir, por supuesto, ella entendería protegerlo para su dueño, pero no debería Shushu estar con su dueño. "¿Por qué es él el único aquí? ¿No debería estar con el dueño de su mascota?"

El hombre suspiró mientras asentía. "Sí, debería estarlo. Pero su dueño falleció cuando se enfermó. La gente que conocía a su dueño pensó que el perro estaba custodiando la tienda solo hasta que regresó, pero sé que eso no es cierto". Miró a Shushu con compasión antes de volverse. "Shushu es un perro muy inteligente, y apuesto a que sabe que su dueño no regresará. Creo que está guardando lo último valioso que tiene en memoria de él, su preciada tienda de mascotas".

Zora suspiró cuando comenzó a caminar hacia un edificio ubicado cerca. "Esa fue una historia conmovedora, jiji, pero aún me siento cansado. Voy a tomar una siesta". Ella habló antes de que su estómago gruñera ligeramente. "Y tal vez conseguir algo de comer más tarde". Ella murmuró.

Luffy se puso de pie, sin saber qué decir después de escuchar esta historia por segunda vez, estaba a punto de hablar, pero luego todos sintieron un gran golpe vibrar en el suelo, seguido de un fuerte rugido.

"Oh no." El hombre habló cuando comenzó a temblar. "¡Es Mohji, el domador de bestias, está cerca!"

"¿Quién es ese?" Lunna preguntó.

"Es uno de los tripulantes más fuertes de Buggy, nos destruirá si somos descubiertos".

Nami sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al tener que luchar contra uno de los élite de Buggy. "¡Vámonos de aquí entonces!" Ella habló mientras ella y el alcalde dejaban el área, escondiéndose dentro de una de las casas cercanas.

Luffy miró a Shushu, su mente retrocediendo a cuando recordó que el perro estaba aullando frente a su tienda quemada todo golpeado y ensangrentado. "Conservarás tu tienda esta vez, Shushu". El pensó.

"¿Domador de bestias?" Lunna pensó, su imaginación imaginando a un hombre fuerte con un sinnúmero de animales mortales bajo su ala. "Él debe ser fuerte entonces".

Unos segundos más tarde apareció un hombre sentado encima de un gran león. Digamos que la expectativa de Lunna sobre su oponente se rompió en un millón de pedazos cuando vio cómo se veía, especialmente las orejas de oso de peluche blanco en su cabeza.

Mohji y su compañero Richie se detuvieron a unos metros de Lunna y Luffy. Shushu estaba gruñendo a los dos piratas Buggy detrás de ellos. "Entonces ustedes dos deben ser una de las personas que molestaron a mi Capitán".

"¿Qué pasa con la apariencia de peluche? Te ves como este leones acurrucarse amigo". Lunna señaló.

Los ojos de Mohji se crisparon molestos. "¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi apariencia!" El grito. "¡Richie la atrapa!"

Rugió el león mientras atacaba a Lunna. Ella se quedó quieta permitiendo que los dos le dieran una inyección gratuita, y es mejor que lo haga funcionar. Porque si ella todavía está de pie, bajarán antes de que el temporizador cuente hasta treinta.

Ella fue enviada volando hacia una casa antes de volar dentro de ella. "Guau, ese león puede golpear". Ella murmuró mientras se frotaba la cabeza. "Pero aún está lejos de golpearme". Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo, entonces se dio cuenta de que Nami y el alcalde estaban a unos metros de ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Cómo estás incluso vivo?" Nami gritó. "¿Eres incluso humano?"

Lunna se rió entre dientes antes de hablar. "Comí el Gomu Gomu no mi, lo que me da mucha goma, así que golpes como ese no me harán daño". Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Pensé que las frutas del diablo eran un mito!"

"Bueno, has sido testigo de uno de sus usuarios ahora". Ella respondio. "Bueno, más como dos". Luego salió corriendo de la casa por el agujero grande y notable para unirse a la pelea.

 _Unos minutos antes_

Luffy se paró frente a Mohji y su león Richie mientras miraba hacia donde enviaban a Lunna volando. "Hmm, Lunna debería estar bien, después de todo, sobreviví a ese golpe con pocas o ninguna lesión". El pensó.

"Eres el próximo Mugiwara". Mohji habló.

"Eh, ¿sabes que yo y Lunna tenemos sombreros de paja, verdad?"

"¿Asi que?"

"Si dices Mugiwara mientras los dos estamos aquí, va a ser realmente confuso".

Lunna pronto salió de la casa antes de reunirse con Luffy a su lado. "Creo que deberías intentar algo más ... 'dañino', la próxima vez".

"¿Todavía estás vivo después de eso?" Mohji habló, su expresión sorprendida pero no sorprendida. "¡Ja! No importa, ustedes dos todavía están bajando ¡Richie los consigue!"

Una vez más, el león cargó contra los dos.

Lunna estiró sus brazos, permitiéndole envolverse alrededor del cuerpo de Richie antes de que ella comenzara a torcer su brazo en espiral. "¡Gomu Gomu no ...!" Ella recogió a Richie, para gran sorpresa de Mohji.

"¡Tornillo!" Primero mató a Richie en una formación en espiral hasta la cabeza de hormigón.

"¡Richie!" Mohji le gritó a su pareja noqueada. Luego se volvió hacia Lunna con miedo en los ojos. "¡¿Que eres?!"

"Comí el Gomu Gomu no mi". Ella habló descuidadamente.

"De ninguna manera, ¿eso significa que eres lo mismo que mi Capitán?" Inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse y gemir de miedo. "Lo ... lo siento, lo entiendo. ¡No haré nada otra vez!"

"Ne ... Perdón por decirlo, pero lo siento no va a ser suficiente". Luffy habló con una sonrisa espeluznante. Extendió los brazos, para la sorpresa y el miedo de Mohji una vez más, antes de tirar de él hacia él y darle un puñetazo en la cara. Golpeándolo directamente al suelo inconsciente.

Los dos se pararon uno al lado del otro mientras examinaban a sus oponentes caídos. Nami y el alcalde pronto salieron de la casa en la que estaban después de ver la batalla desarrollarse ante sus ojos.

"¡Asombroso!" Nami murmuró, olvidando por completo que estos dos eran piratas. Bueno, eso fue solo por un corto tiempo hasta que un pequeño ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro. "Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Hmm?" Lunna tarareó volteándose.

"¿Por qué protegerías esa tienda, porque sé con certeza que aspirarías todo lo que esta ciudad tiene para ofrecer al hacer esto, 'acto heroico' que ustedes dos hicieron?"

"Es lo correcto". Ella respondió mientras miraba fijamente a Shushu, quien continuó vigilando la tienda después de ver que los dos piratas de Buggy ya no eran una amenaza.

"No es divertido que la gente camine por todas partes, eres un tesoro". Luffy habló, recordando las innumerables veces que su sombrero estaba a punto de ser destrozado. "Bastardos sin corazón y corruptos". Él gruñó para sí mismo.

Nami se levantó, completamente sorprendida por la respuesta que recibió de estos piratas. No puedes creerlo, PIRATAS!

El alcalde de esta ciudad tenía sus propios pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, sobre cómo estos jóvenes protegían a esta ciudad, mientras que 'él', el alcalde simplemente se escondió por temor a ser asesinado. Su puño se cerró con frustración y vergüenza por su acto cobarde.

"Ese Buggy ya ha hecho suficiente daño a mi ciudad". Él gruñó. Esto logró que Nami se preocupara por su comportamiento, si esto sucede ella está segura de que él haría algo imprudente.

"Cálmate Sr. Alcalde, ¿estás bien?" Ella habló.

"¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! ¡Soy el maldito Alcalde de esta ciudad y ni siquiera puedo levantar un solo dedo para protegerlo! Y aquí vienen estos dos, no solo salvando mi trasero, sino también previniendo a la tripulación de Buggy ¡infligiendo cualquier daño adicional que podría haber causado! ¡Oh, voy a atraparlo! Él comenzó a alejarse de los dos, Nami lo agarró por la muñeca antes de que pudiera avanzar.

"¡No lo hagas!" Ella habló. "¡Es suicida ir tras Buggy, estarás muerto en un instante!"

"¡No crees que sé que es suicida!" El grito. "Sé que no tiene sentido luchar contra él, pero no puedo simplemente quedarme más y verlo seguir usando mi ciudad como quiera. ¡Incluso si muero, moriré protegiendo esta ciudad!"

Nami se sorprendió por su respuesta de que casi lo dejó escapar de su alcance, pero Luffy intervino y se aferró a él en su lugar. "Esto nos está llevando a ningún lado". Él habló mientras le cortaba el Alcalde en la parte posterior del cuello y lo dejaba inconsciente. "Nos encargaremos de esto".

Zora se acercó a los tres mientras bostezaba. "¿Qué pasa con todo este alboroto pasando. ¿No ves que estoy tratando de dormir?"

"¿De Verdad?" Nami pensó. "Se despierta cuando estamos gritando, pero no cuando esa pelea estaba bajando".

"¡Oh, Zora estás despierto!" Luffy sonrió. "Tiempo perfecto ... digamos. ¿Cómo te sientes al enfrentarte a cierto payaso y su tripulación?"

Zora sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "Voy a decir que vamos a poner este payaso de nuevo en el circo".

"¡Así que es oficial que vamos detrás de Buggy!" Luffy sonrió mientras se volvía hacia Nami. "¿Deberías unirte a nosotros?"

"¿Y convertirte en pirata? De ninguna manera". Ella bufó.

Luffy se encogió de hombros cuando comenzó a alejarse. "Estás perdido, supongo que mantendremos el extra belio que tiene Buggy en su almacenamiento".

Nami estuvo inmediatamente sobre él ni siquiera un segundo después. "¡Seguro que me uniré a ti! ¡Vamos!"

"Demasiado fácil." Él sonrió antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia Lunna y Zora, indicando que ya estaban en camino.

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

Los cuatro se pararon justo debajo del gran porche donde Buggy tiene a su tripulación de fiesta.

"Entonces, ¿cómo deberíamos hacer esto?" Zora preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Lunna respondió mientras se volvía hacia su espadachín.

"Lo que quiero decir es ¿cómo vamos a acercarnos a este chico?"

"Oh, eso es simple". Avanzó unos pasos antes de gritar tan alto como sus cuerdas vocales lo permitieran. "¡HEY GRAN NARIZ ROJA! ¡SALGA SU CULO HACIA AQUÍ!"

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que oyeron un grito realmente enojado y molesto. "¿A quién llamaste una gran nariz roja?" Buggy rugió como apareció con su tripulación de piratas.

"Yo si." Ella respondió.

El ojo de Buggy se crispó mientras daba órdenes a su tripulación. "¡Prepara la bomba Buggy y convierte esta molesta plaga en pequeños pedazos!"

La tripulación comenzó a armar su preciada arma de destrucción masiva, cuando terminaron, apuntaron a los cuatro y esperaron a que su Capitán diera la orden.

"¡Fuego!" Buggy rugió.

El cañón se disparó, enviando una bomba Buggy directamente a las cuatro.

"¡Mierda, corre!" Zora gritó mientras trataba de escapar del alcance del cañón.

Nami corrió en dirección opuesta a Zora para evitar ser golpeada, pero notó que ni Luffy ni Lunna estaban tratando de escapar o esquivar.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?!" Nami gritó, pero fue ignorada ya que los dos Sombreros de Paja se susurraban entre ellos.

"Entonces quieres hacerlo, ¿o no?" Luffy preguntó.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Siempre he querido desviar un cañón". Lunna respondió con una sonrisa. "Gomu Gomu no ..." Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer grande y ancho, como si estuviera siendo inflada con aire. "¡Globo!"

El Capitán Buggy miró en estado de shock cuando su bomba fue enviada volando hacia él y su tripulación. El impacto hizo que todo el porche cayera al suelo en un lío gigante.

Nami que se sacudió de su conmoción antes hizo su camino de regreso a los dos. "¡Qué demonios eres!" Ella le gritó a Lunna. "¿Y cómo hiciste eso?"

"Te lo dije, comí el Gomu Gomu no mi". Ella sonrió. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Nami la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió violentamente.

"¡Eso no explica cómo!"

En el gigantesco desorden de madera rota, Buggy apareció entre los escombros luciendo más enojado que nunca. "Ustedes bastardos." Gruñó mientras se sacudía el polvo. "¡Pagarás por el daño con tus cabezas!" Buggy estaba a punto de enfrentarse a los cuatro, pero fue detenido cuando escuchó una de sus protestas más fuertes contra él.

"Capitán Buggy, déjame manejar estos tres".

Buggy giró su cabeza para ver que Cabaji estaba de pie no muy lejos de él, su expresión no parecía feliz con estos ladrones que los atacaban.

Buggy sonrió con confianza, después de todo, Cabaji no tendría problemas para lidiar con estos ladrones. Bueno, eso es lo que piensa. "Adelante, Cabaji". Buggy animado.

Cabaji asintió antes de partir hacia los cuatro montando un ... bueno, él está montando un monociclo, mientras lleva una espada. Él fue a atacar el armario de primera persona para él, 'Lunna'.

Él balanceó su espada hacia el sombrero de paja femenino, pero fue bloqueado cuando Zora lo detuvo con su propia espada.

Zora sonrió al ver a otro espadachín. "Como peleas con una espada, eres mi oponente".

"¿Roronoa Zora?" Cabaji levantó una ceja. "Sí, será bueno para mi reputación cuando derrote a alguien de tu habilidad".

"Lo siento por ese amigo, pero no voy a perder esta pelea. No perderé ni una vez hasta convertirme en la mejor espadachina para caminar en este mundo".

Luffy miró a Zora y a Cabaji mientras empujaban sus espadas el uno contra el otro, tratando de dominar al otro con fuerza. Por una fracción de segundo, Luffy pensó que vio una figura fantasmal de Zoro de pie junto a la versión femenina sonriéndole. Parpadeó para asegurarse de que realmente estaba viendo esto, y como esperaba, el Zoro que él conoce se había ido. "Eh, mi cabeza me está engañando". El pensó. "No lo culpo, este momento trae mucha memoria".

Cabaji tuvo suficiente de tratar de ganarse a su oponente solo con fuerza. "¡Especial acrobático, la llama del viejo!" Un pequeño fuego salió de su boca tratando de quemar a Zora.

Zora saltó para evitar ser cegada o quemada por las llamas calientes. "Es un movimiento sucio". Ella gruñó. "Pero vas a tener que esforzarte más para herirme".

Cabaji se crispó ante la burla que recibió de Zora. Cargó de nuevo a la batalla una vez más para matar a su oponente.

Nami, que estaba parada con Luffy y Lunna, decidió que era hora de ir a buscar el mapa y el resto del tesoro de Buggy. "Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Tu chico se ocupa de estas personas mientras voy a buscar su almacenamiento". Nami habló.

"Bien." Luffy respondió. "Buena suerte Nami".

"Sí, tú a piratear". Nami respondió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse.

Durante la charla, Zora continuó enfrentando a Cabaji en una pelea de espadas.

"¡Especial acrobático, asesinato bajo una nube de humo!" Cabaji giró su espada en una formación en espiral creando un polvo de humo para envolver a los dos.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Un polvo de humo?" Ella habló mientras hacía que la gran nube de humo se disipara con algunas ondas de sus espadas. Cabaji aprovechó ese momento para golpear a Zora, tratando de cortarla verticalmente desde arriba. Pero nunca esperó que ella lo bloqueara con sus dos espadas.

"Tu velocidad es impresionante". Cabaji felicitó. "Si no fueras tan rápido como tú, te habrían cortado a la mitad en este momento".

"Tch. Parece que estás diciendo que todavía eres mejor que yo". Zora gruñó, no le gustaba que la gente se pusiera engreída porque lograron mantener su posición contra ella tanto tiempo. "Te mostraré la diferencia de fuerza entre tú y yo".

"Entonces será mejor que estés listo". Cabaji replicó mientras retrocedía unos pocos metros. "¡Terminaré con este último ataque con mi verdadera técnica de espada!" Volvió a cargar en su monociclo todo el tiempo que estaban luchando. "¡Morir!" Él rugió.

Zora se tomó su tiempo para colocar su tercera espada en su boca. "Patético." Ella murmuró. A medida que Cabaji se acercaba, se preparó para vencer a este aspirante. "Oni ..." Murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "¡Giri!"

Cabaji vio el error de su error hasta tarde para incluso hacer algo al respecto. Lo siguiente que supo fue que sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. "¡Fui derrotado ... por ladrones !?" Él gimió antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

"No ladrones". Zora murmuró mientras envainaba sus tres espadas. "Pirata". Después de eso, en lugar de ir a reagruparse con su Capitán ... sea quien sea. Ella decidió caminar hacia un árbol antes de sentarse debajo de él. "Estoy tomando una siesta Luffy. Todavía estoy cansado de Shell Town". Ella habló antes de quedarse dormida, para el entretenimiento de Luffy.

"Bueno." Luffy pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba a Zora por un segundo. "Ella derribó a Cabaji más rápido que Zoro, pero creo que es porque no tenía la herida de cuando Buggy la apuñaló. De cualquier forma, es una mejora para lo que viene".

oído que has comido una fruta del diablo?"

Lunna sonrió antes de responder. "Sí, yo en el Gomu Gomu no mi".

"Ya veo, y dime. ¿Puede el caucho desviar cuchillos?" Mientras hablaba eso, dos cuchillos aparecieron en la punta de sus botas.

"No, no es posible".

Luffy se golpeó en la cabeza por lo descuidadamente que Lunna delató una debilidad de la habilidad. "¿Qué está pensando esa chica?"

 _"Tu también eres así"._ Su conciencia respondió.

"Cállate."

"¡Bara Bara Senbei!" Buggy gritó mientras separaba la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, haciéndolo dar volteretas hacia Lunna a gran velocidad. Lunna saltó por encima del ataque del Buggy, si la atrapaba, no solo la golpearía, sino que la cortaría de los cuchillos que tenía en sus pies.

Buggy sonrió al ver que ella se cayó por su trampa "Mal movimiento, puedo predecir tus movimientos en el aire". Sacó unos cuantos cuchillos arrojadizos antes de arrojárselos. Lunna estiró su brazo hacia una polla cercana antes de dirigirse hacia ella, permitiendo que los cuchillos volaran sobre ella.

"¿Estabas diciendo?" Ella sonrió. "¡Gomu Gomu sin Pistola!" Ella disparó un largo alcance golpeó a Buggy, pero fue esquivado sin esfuerzo cuando Buggy se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha.

"Tu fruta del diablo es interesante". Él sonrió antes de sacar una espada. "¡Pero te has dejado muy abierto!" Bajó la espada al brazo de Lunna, con la intención de cortarla por la mitad. Sin embargo, Lunna agarra el árbol justo delante de ella antes de dirigirse hacia Buggy. "Gomu Gomu no ..."

Los ojos de Buggy se agrandaron, inmediatamente detuvo su ataque para ponerse a la defensiva. "Bara Bara Emergency Escape!"

"¡Hoz!"

El brazo de Lunna pasó por la cabeza de Buggy, ella tenía el objetivo de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Buggy le quitó la cabeza de su cuerpo y le permitió evadir el ataque de Lunna.

"Hehehe, a la mujer de goma ingenua". Buggy se burló.

"Maldita sea, se separó antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzarlo". Lunna pensó para sí misma cuando se giró para enfrentar a Buggy una vez más.

Buggy sacó tres dagas antes de colocarla entre sus dedos como si tuviera los nudillos de bronce, pero más mortífero. "Bara Bara Cannon!" La velocidad del ataque sorprendió a Lunna que no tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo. Así que, en cambio, ella tomó su mano y la sostuvo.

"Lanzamiento." Buggy murmuró, que logró deslizarse pasando las manos de Lunna rascándola en la cara, así como el Sombrero de Paja antes de caer al suelo.

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Cómo te gustó eso?"

Lunna se levantó lentamente antes de recoger el sombrero que Buggy dañó. "Tu ..." Ella gruñó mientras temblaba de rabia. "¡Bastardo!"

"¿Eh? ¿Es malo que rasguñe esa bonita cara tuya?" Buggy sonrió con satisfacción.

"¿Te atreves a dañar este sombrero? ¡No perdonaré a nadie que hiera mi tesoro! ¡Te destruiré!"

"Parece que ese sombrero tiene algún tipo de historia"

"Lo hace." Lunna lo miró.

"Bueno, si ese sombrero es realmente muy valioso, ¡entonces deberías protegerlo mejor!" Como si fuera una señal, la mano desprendida de Buggy regresó volando y apuñaló el sombrero de Lunna fuera de su alcance. "Así que este viejo sombrero de paja es tu tesoro". Buggy se rió mientras agarraba el sombrero. "¡Me haces reír, el tesoro son objetos de oro y plata que muestran lo rico que es el dueño! ¿Y estás diciendo que esto es un tesoro? No intentes con esa niña otra vez".

"Tú, te atreves a dañar el sombrero de Shanks". Ella gruñó.

"¿Eh ?! ¡Así que este sombrero le pertenece a ese bastardo pelirrojo!" Él tres en el suelo en el odio. "No es de extrañar por qué esto parece tan familiar, siempre llevaba puesto ese maldito sombrero de paja junto a mí".

"¡¿Qué?!" Lunna habló con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. "¿Estabas en el mismo barco que Shanks?"

"Sí, lo era, cuando era aprendiz de pirata. Fuimos una vez compañeros, ese maldito bastardo pelirrojo molesto". Él gruñó antes de pisar el sombrero de paja.

Lunna se crispó al ver que su sombrero se destruía aún más. "¡Para!" Ella rugió.

"¡Gomu Gomu sin pistola de chorro!" Eso fue todo lo que Buggy escuchó antes de ser enviado volando a través de algunas casas.

Lunna se volvió hacia la persona que evitó que su sombrero fuera destruido aún más, solo para ver a Luffy con una expresión realmente molesta en su rostro. Luffy no podía soportar ver jugar el tesoro de alguien. Demonios, realmente quería destruir a Buggy en este momento, pero si lo hiciera cambiaría el futuro de este mundo, y eso haría las cosas confusas. Fue a recoger el sombrero de Lunna antes de acercarse a ella y devolverla a su cuidado.

"Gracias." Lunna habló con una sonrisa, sin embargo, sonó más diferente que cada vez que dijo gracias a alguien. Parecía más ... cuidado. Y eso es un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, para mal, no era perceptible.

"No hay problema." Luffy sonrió mientras él alborotaba su cabello. Ella puede ser una cabeza más pequeña que él, pero él puede decir que todavía puede patear un asno.

Buggy salió arrastrándose de las muchas casas por las que fue derrotado. Parecía que estaba en su última etapa después de ese ataque inesperado. Y sabía que el Lunna no lanzó ese golpe. Pero, era de 'su' capacidad de fruta del diablo. Desde que estudió sobre las frutas del diablo desde que adquirió el Bara Bara no mi, sabe con certeza que nadie puede tener dos frutas del diablo. Eso ni siquiera es posible. Pero, la voz que escuchó era masculina, y la forma en que gritó su ataque fue similar a la de Lunna. No, su cabeza debe estar jugando con él.

"Esa fue una buena." Buggy se encogió cuando se agarró el estómago, donde sintió el golpe. "Tengo que entregártelo a tu chica, puedes golpear".

Lunna inclinó la cabeza confundida. "Pero no lo hice-"

Luffy la interrumpió colocando una mano sobre su boca. "Sígueme el rollo."

Ella asintió después de un rato, pero aún sentía curiosidad sobre por qué la detuvo.

Buggy se forzó a sí mismo a pararse derecho, pero aún estaba ligeramente crispado en sus piernas. Estaba a punto de atacar a Lunna una vez más, pero su visión sorprendió a un familiar ladrón pelirrojo que se escabullía a alguna parte con un saco de su tesoro.

"¡Oye!" Buggy gritó. "¿Dónde crees que vas con mi tesoro?"

"Mierda, me vio". Nami pensó mientras comenzaba a correr.

Buggy se separó de su parte inferior del cuerpo antes de atacar a Nami. "¡Devuélveme mi tesoro!"

Lunna observó a Buggy perseguir a Nami antes de girar hacia la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Buggy. Ella hizo su camino hasta que un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza. Ella sonrió antes de levantar su pie alto y golpearlo entre las piernas de Buggy, justo en sus joyas doradas.

Buggy se detuvo en medio del vuelo, su expresión en una expresión dolorosa que pensaste que no era posible hacer.

Cuando Lunna escuchó los gritos de misericordia de Buggy, su sonrisa se convirtió lentamente en una gran sonrisa. "Eso es lo que obtienes por dañar mi sombrero". Lunna pensó. "Y hay más de donde vino eso". Ella repetidamente mantuvo deslizando su pierna entre la pierna de Buggy, lo que hizo que los gritos de Buggy fueran más fuertes y más desesperados por recibir misericordia. Ella se detuvo cuando Luffy tuvo que alejarla con fuerza de la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

"Habla de ir por el tablero". Luffy pensó con una gota de sudor.

Nami, que estaba corriendo, vio que Buggy estaba tirado en el suelo, adolorido.

"Mi ... B-Bolas". Él gimió.

"¡Oi, Nami! ¡Deja el tesoro y vete de allí!" Lunna gritó.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería dejar mi tesoro?"

"¿Tu ... tu tesoro?" Buggy gruñó mientras levantaba débilmente la cabeza.

"Sí, mi tesoro". Nami respondió. "Soy un ladrón que roba piratas, ¡así que todos los tesoros que robo son ahora míos!"

"... ¿Qué tipo de educación te enseñaron?" Buggy gritó.

"Un ladrón dando una conferencia a otro ladrón es ridículo". Nami sonrió.

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca me rebajaré al mismo nivel de ustedes piratas". Nami sacó su lengua.

Los ojos de Buggy se crisparon mientras gruñía ante la presunción de estas chicas. "Te arrepentirás de tus palabras Nami". Él gruñó. "¡Festival Bara Bara!" Se dividió en muchos pedazos permitiendo que sus partes del cuerpo vagaran libremente. "¡Ahora dame mi tesoro!"

Nami movió la bolsa hacia Buggy con la intención de tirarlo al suelo, pero lo atrapó antes de que pudiera pasar.

"Gracias. ¡Ahora déjate ir!"

"¡No te sueltes! ¡Este es mi tesoro!"

"¡Como dije! ¿Qué tipo de educación le enseñaron?" Buggy dejó que la bolsa se fuera inesperadamente, lo que hizo que Nami cayera sobre su trasero. Sus manos fueron a buscar dos cuchillos que estaban cerca. "¡Ahora muere!" El grito.

Lunna cargó contra Buggy antes de patearlo en la cara. "¡Soy tu gran nariz!" Ella gritó mientras era enviado volando de regreso a una casa. "Puedes tomar esa patada como un regalo del alcalde".

"Gracias." Nami suspiró de alivio. "Me salvaste."

"No hay problema." Ella sonrió.

"Todavía no ha terminado la chica de goma". La cabeza de Buggy habló mientras flotaba a una distancia.

"¡Todavía está consciente!" Lunna pensó.

"¿Cómo te atreves a infligirme tanto dolor? No lo olvidaré".

Nami aprovechó este momento para hacer algo antes de que Buggy pudiera dirigir su atención hacia ella.

"¡Reensamblar! Bara Bara Parts" Buggy estaba a punto de confiar en que él mismo volvería en una sola pieza, pero permaneció en silencio al ver que no todas las partes de su cuerpo volvieron a él. "¿Qué?"

"¿Estás buscando esto?" Nami habló mientras tenía una pierna encima de un bulto de partes de Buggy.

"¡Mis partes!"

Lunna se rió mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia atrás. "Realmente eres un ladrón Nami". Ella sonrió. "Gomu Gomu no ..."

Buggy agitó sus diminutas manos frente a él con miedo, tratando de usar la razón para atravesar la cabeza de Lunna. Para mal, pasaron esa etapa hace mucho tiempo. "No, espera. ¿Qué tal si ..."

"¡Bazuca!"

"Estoy muerto." Buggy pensó antes de ser lanzado hacia el cielo fuera de la vista. "Yo gano." Ella sonrió.

"Así que finalmente se acabó eh". Luffy pensó antes de volverse hacia Nami. "Di Nami, ¿te unirás a nuestro equipo ahora?"

"No, no me uniré a tu tipo". Ella habló antes de sonreír. "Pero me uniré a ti por un tiempo. Es mucho más fácil obtener beli's con tu chico a mi lado". Ella recogió dos sacos llenos de beli que Buggy tenía en su almacenamiento. "Miren el tamaño de estas bolsas. Deben de haber al menos diez millones de beli todos juntos aquí". Ella dejó de sonreír al recordar algo. "Oh si." Ella buscó en su bolsillo antes de sacar un mapa. "Aquí está el mapa de Grand Line".

"¿Nos estás dando el mapa?"

"Bueno, ustedes salvaron mi vida". Nami respondió.

Luffy asintió aceptando la respuesta "Sí, supongo que puedes decir eso". Dirigió su atención hacia Zora que todavía estaba durmiendo debajo del árbol. "¡Zora! Despierta, nos vamos".

"¿Qué ...?" Ella bostezó mientras se levantaba lentamente. "¿Ya terminaron las peleas?"

"Sí, Lunna pateó el culo de Buggy muy bien". Él felicitó.

Lunna se acercó a los tres mientras todos se reagrupaban. "¿No deberíamos despertar al alcalde?" Ella sugirió.

"Sí, pero no quiero caminar todo el camino de regreso a la tienda de mascotas". Luffy respondió. "Entonces sugiero que nosotros ..." Se detuvo cuando vio una multitud de ciudadanos enojados que se dirigían hacia ellos.

"¡Ustedes cuatro!" Uno de ellos gritó. "No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No". Lunna respondió.

"Eso pensé, ¿dónde están los piratas que aterrorizaron a esta ciudad? Sospechamos que le hicieron algo a nuestro precioso alcalde después de que Shushu lo encontró inconsciente".

"¿Te refieres al viejo hombre, verdad?" Luffy habló.

"Sí, ¿qué sabes de él?" De repente comenzaron a sospechar de estos cuatro.

"Lo siento, pero tuve que noquearlo".

Nami siseó a Luffy por decir algo como eso. "¿Por qué lo dijiste de esa manera?"

"Pero es verdad, tú también lo viste".

"¿Tu chico sí ?! ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Está bien, solo tenemos que evitar decir las palabras piratas o ladrón y estaremos bien". Nami pensó. "Fueron-"

"Somos piratas". Luffy y Lunna hablaron simultáneamente.

"..."

Zora se rió de lo casualmente que estos dos lo dijeron, y también sabiendo que estaban jodidos si se quedaban por más tiempo.

"¡Consíguelos!"

Los cuatro ahora huían de la población de la ciudad, tratando de escapar de la ira de sus armas de madera.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?" Nami gritó.

"No importaba la excusa que dijéramos, todavía estarían enojados con nosotros". Luffy respondió con una sonrisa. "Además, todos están peleando por esta ciudad. Por lo tanto, es bueno que se mantengan fuertes como este ... ¡oigan, vengan aquí!" Habló mientras doblaba rápidamente a la derecha hacia el callejón. Los cuatro tuvieron que saltar sobre Shushu mientras estaba sentado, como si esperaran que los dos llegaran.

"Oye ..." habló Zora.

"Es ..." Nami quedó en segundo lugar.

"¡Shushu!" Lunna terminó.

"¡Perrito!" Luffy agregó.

"¡Se volvieron hacia aquí!"

Mientras los cuatro seguían corriendo, Luffy se tomó el tiempo para mirar atrás y ver a Shushu ladrar a los ciudadanos para darles tiempo de escapar.

"Oi, Shushu! No deberías estar ladrándonos. Somos el tipo bueno aquí". Shushu siguió ladrando a ellos sin importar cuántas excusas dieron. Después de todo, salvaron su tesoro, así que esto es solo pagar un favor.

"¡Gracias Shushu! Espero que nos crucemos de nuevo algún día". Luffy pensó.

 _En los muelles_

Nami jadeó junto con los otros cuatro ya que tienen las manos en las rodillas. "Creo ... que los perdimos".

"Asi que." Lunna respiró profundamente antes de hablar. "¿Es este tu barco?" Preguntó señalando una que estaba sorprendentemente estacionada al lado de la suya.

"Sí lo es."

"Eso es genial, es como un mini barco".

"¿Estás seguro? No creo que sea tan impresionante. Me lo robé a tres de los piratas de Buggy cuando se encontraron conmigo". Ella se rascó la cabeza con una mano en la cadera. En el momento en que dijo eso, tres figuras familiares aparecieron del barco del que Nami estaba hablando.

"¡Aguanta! Creías que podías escapar de ... nosotros ..." Los tres piratas se fijaron en Lunna y Zora e inmediatamente sintieron escalofríos. Salieron del bote y bajaron corriendo la isla lo más rápido que pudieron, sin querer ser golpeados por los dos monstruos en forma humana.

"¿A que se debió todo eso?" Luffy cuestionó.

"Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso". Lunna respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

"¡De acuerdo, carguemos y zarparemos!" Luffy gritó de un humor alegre.

"¡Vamos a zarpar!" Lunna repitió con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Luffy con una expresión petulante. Los ojos de Luffy se crisparon ante eso, estaba a punto de ser una discusión completa sobre quién estaba realmente dando órdenes, pero Zora se llevó las dos al oído, sin querer escucharlo ahora mismo.

"¡Ay!" Los dos lloraron. "Eso duele."

"Salgamos de esta isla ya". Zora murmuró mientras subía al barco seguido poco después por Lunna y Luffy. Nami subió a su otro barco antes de que todos lanzaran las velas que habían alzado, enviando a los cuatro hacia la siguiente isla.

Se las arreglaron para alejarse treinta metros de los muelles antes de oír que el alcalde los llamaba. Se voltearon para ver al anciano con una sonrisa muy agradecida en su rostro.

"¡Gracias! Lo siento, pero algún día le devolveré el favor". La voz del alcalde hizo eco.

Lunna sonrió antes de saludar. "¡No te preocupes! ¡Nos vemos!"

Los cuatro continuaron a la deriva por un tiempo antes de que Nami se diera cuenta de algo. "H-hey, espera! No puedo encontrar mi otra bolsa" Ella habló mientras buscaba alrededor de su pequeño bote.

"¿Te refieres al que está lleno de dinero?" Lunna preguntó.

"¡Sí! ¿Sabes dónde está?"

Lunna se rió entre dientes antes de rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Uh, sí, dejé una maleta de vuelta para la ciudad".

"...¡hiciste qué!" Agarró a Lunna de su lado del bote antes de intentar empujarla en el agua, tratando de ahogarla.

"H-hey! Espera, vas a ahogarme si toco el agua. ¡No puedo nadar!"

"¡No importa! ¡Tenía cinco millones de beli en una de esas bolsas!" Gritó mientras continuaba tratando de empujar a Lunna bajo el agua.

"¡Pero la ciudad necesita dinero para reparar el daño!"

Luffy y Zora miraron a los dos antes de reírse. "Jeje, me alegra que no haya hecho eso esta vez". Luffy pensó mientras recordaba cómo Nami le hizo lo mismo a él. Su pensamiento se desplazó a la siguiente isla que estaban visitando. "Siguiente parada, Syrup Village". Pensó en la siguiente persona que se uniría a ellos en su aventura en el mar.

 _"¡Algún día me convertiré en un valiente guerrero del mar!"_

* Suspiro * "Usopp, ya eras un valiente guerrero del mar". Pensó para sí mismo mientras recordaba los eventos pasados con el francotirador de los equipos. AKA, un gran mentiroso. Pero luego una cosa cruzó por su mente, y este pensamiento lo hizo tragar saliva y cruzar los dedos con esperanza.

"Por favor, Usopp ... ¡no seas una niña!"


	5. Capitulo 5

**En una isla del East blue**

En el pequeño pueblo de la isla estaba amaneciendo pero un grito de una persona joven sonó en el pequeño pueblo.

"¡Todos!¡Es horrible" grito el joven mientras corría por el sendero del pueblo "¡Los piratas han aparecido!" "¡Piratas! ¡Piratas! ¡Piratas! ¡Los piratas han Parecido!, ¡Huyan todos! ¡Piratas!" "Huyan todos" siguió gritando mientras corría por el sendero del pueblo.

 **En alguna parte del East blue**

Tres piratas y un ladrón ahora navegan hacia la próxima isla en la que se instalarán por un tiempo. Nami tenía pensamientos muy dudosos sobre ir a la Grand Line tan temprano, ya que ni siquiera están preparados para lo que viene.

"Guy". Ella habló captando la atención de los tres. "Creo que deberíamos estar mejor preparados antes de ingresar a Grand Line, ¿no estás de acuerdo?"

Luffy asintió con la cabeza ante su sugerencia mientras tomaba una mordida de una manzana que habían empacado en un barril. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón". Luffy habló. "Necesitamos más carne".

"Y Sake". Zora agregó. Siempre le gustó beber Sake cuando recordó haberlo intentado.

Lunna se cruzó de brazos mientras también hablaba agregada a la lista. "No olvide frutas y verduras adicionales, así como otros tipos de alimentos que no contengan ningún tipo de productos cárnicos".

Luffy se volvió hacia Lunna con curiosidad por su sugerencia de no tener nada que ver con la carne. "¿Qué pasa contigo y carne de todos modos?"

"No me gusta". Ella respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "No me gusta cómo matamos a otros animales solo para alimentarnos".

"Pero eso es parte de la vida".

"No me importa, no voy a tener nada que ver con eso".

Luffy permaneció en silencio por un segundo antes de hablar. "Entonces ... ¿eres vegetariano?"

Lunna asintió mientras lo enfrentaba "Supongo que podrías decir eso".

"Meh, está bien. Más para mí entonces" Se encogió de hombros.

Nami que estaba escuchando esta conversación ridícula comenzó a hablar. "Todo esto no apunta a lo que me refería". Ella suspiró mientras él se frotaba la cabeza. "Lo que estoy diciendo es que al menos necesitamos un barco más grande que esté en buenas condiciones para ir en contra del clima en Grand Line".

"Sí." Luffy suspiró, "Supongo que tienes razón, si continuamos así nunca nos acercaremos a Alabasta".

"¿Alabasta?" Zora habló con una ceja levantada. "¿Has estado en Grand Line?"

Toda la atención estaba ahora dirigida a Luffy esperando una respuesta. Luffy se maldijo a sí mismo por decir algo así, no quiere llamar la atención no deseada tan temprano. Está contento de que no sea información que se propague por todo el mundo. No es que afecte a nada si sabía un poco sobre Grand Line, pero para su tripulación ... sí.

"Uhh, no. He oído hablar de un amigo mío que fue a Grand Line antes". Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. Cuando vio que todos asintieron en señal de aceptación, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio de sus labios. "Cerrar la boca" El pensó.

"Pero de todos modos, necesitaremos un bote mejor si alguna vez deseamos entrar al Grand Line". Nami les recordó a todos.

"No te olvides del sake". Zora habló.

"Frutas y verduras también". Lunna agregó.

"Carne también". Luffy terminó

" También un chef y un músico" lunna dijo. Luffy asintió con la cabeza estando acuerdo con lunna y zorra se estaba riendo.

Nami suspiró mientras murmuraba para sí misma. "Estoy en un bote con un montón de idiotas".

" Si vamos hacia el sur. Encontraremos una isla pequeña." Nami agrego, mientras miraba el mapa " Sera bueno si encontráramos un buen barco allí.

"¡ahh, es hora de comer carne/frutas!" diguieron a la vez luffy y lunna.

" No olvides el sake" zorra agrego.

" ¡Ustedes!" exclamó nami por que no le hacían caso.

 **De nuevo en una isla del East blue**

"¡Los piratas están aquí!" " Piratas…" el mismo joven gritando por el pueblo "Huyan todos ¡Los piratas están aquí! Piratas…¡En la costa!" seguía gritando ya cansado.

"Se acercan los piratas" dijo y después "Todo es mentira" grito y se rio asta que una olla le golpeo la cabeza.

"¡Tu mentiroso! ¡Hoy te vamos a enseñar una lección!" grito un hombre mientras salía por la ventana de la casa.

"¡Estate quieto! ¡ No te muevas!" otro hombre salió por la puerta de otra casa y así otro tras otro.

Mientras el joven mentiroso estaba emocionado por la gente que salia de las casas con palos, escoba, ect.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos…! ¡Vengan!" entusiasmado el joven mentiroso mientras salía corriendo.

"¡Espera maldito mocoso!" grito la gente.

"¡Atrápenme si pueden!" exclamo

"Venga y atrápenme! " dijo mientras seguía corriendo y riendo

 **Momentos después**

"Mierda, se escapo de nuevo" dijo un hombre mientras busca entre unos arbustos

"Ese bastardo siempre anda causando problemas." Otro dijo

"Donde diablos se habrá metido" dijo mientras se rendían y ya se retiraban del lugar .

En un árbol el joven los veía como se iban mientras reía mientras se acostaba en la rama para tomar un descanso.

"El viento es bueno" exclamo.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta!" sonó la voz un niño.

"¡Oh, son ustedes!" dijo el joven.

"¡Buenos días, Capitán Usopp!" dijo el niño mientras alzaba una espada de madera.

"La tripulación Pirata está aquí." Dijo otro niño

El joven salto del árbol y aterrizo frente a los niños.

"Piiman, Ninji, ¿solo ustedes dos hoy?. ¿Dónde está tamanegi?

Se escucho un grito de un niño

"¡Es horrible! ¡Horrible" se escucho.

"Tamanegi" dijeron los dos niños "Pero que esta gritando." Dijo uno mientras veía como se acercaba corriendo el niño.

"¡Es horrible, horrible…! ¡Horrible!" seguía gritando el niño mientras lloraba y corría hacia ellos "¡Los piratas están aquí! ¡Hay un bote que se dirige a nuestra aldea!" ya muy cerca de ellos.

Usopp miro a los dos niños que tenia alado mientras se encogía de hombros y regresaba a ver al niño que corría hacia ellos "Era mentira".

Ya por fin llego el niño en frente de los tres cansado "Es verdad" exclamo

" ¡¿Verdad?!" pregunto Usopp.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Esto es malo!" exclamo de nuevo.

"Oh no, ¡Es hora ir por mis bocadillos!" usopp agrego mientras corría frente a los niños

"¡No huyas!" exclamaron los niños

"La verdad es que estoy enfermo y moriré si no me como mis bocadillo" dijo mientras se detuvo por un momento

"¡Mentiroso!" exclamaron de nuevo los niños.

"Capitán, ¿no desea ser un autentico pirata?" dijo el niño "¿Eso no puede ser un autentico pirata se huye de otros? " otra ves dijo el niño "He visto la bandera de buggy el payaso." Exclamo.

"¡¿B-B-B-Buggy el payaso?!" dijo usopp con miedo "será mejor que.." mientras se giraba.

"¡Pero solo eran dos botes pequeños!" exclamo mientras usopp seguía girando "Pero solo habían cuatro personas"

"!Bien preparasen! ¡La tripulación Pirata usopp protegerá la paz de esta aldea!" exclamo mientras se gira con una sonrisa

"¡Hermanos síganme!" dijo mientras los niños con una gota de sudor un sus cabezas mientras miraban a ussop "venga síganme" dijo mientras salía corriendo "si" y fueran tras el.

 **En alguna costa de la isla**

"¡Ah! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que toqué tierra". Zora bostezó mientras estiraba sus extremidades. Pronto se dio cuenta de que un arbusto crujía en el acantilado sobre ellos poniéndola de guardia. "Ten cuidado, alguien está aquí". Advirtió mientras colocaba una mano en la empuñadura de sus cuchillas.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó Lunna mientras comenzaba a escanear sus alrededores? "No veo a nadie?"

Sin embargo, Luffy tenía sus dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda mientras cantaba en su cabeza. "Por favor, no seas una niña, por favor no seas una niña, por favor no seas una niña".

"Manténlo ahí piratas". Usopp salió con la confianza de que él podría asustar a esta gente.

"¡Puntuación!" Luffy gritó lo que le trajo a todos los ojos una vez más. "Oh, eh ... Nada, puedes continuar".

Usopp parpadeó tres veces antes de encogerse de hombros. "Me llaman el Capitán Usopp, el hombre que conquistó este pueblo. Ustedes cuatro no pertenecen aquí, y como estoy de buen humor hoy, dejaré que se vaya con una advertencia. Deben abandonar esta isla inmediatamente o ¡enfréntate a la ira de los 80 millones de hombres que tengo bajo mi protección! "

Como si fuera una señal, los Banderas comenzaron a levantarse de los arbustos mientras trataban de intimidar a los piratas.

"¡Asombroso!" Lunna gritó con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Tiene tantas personas!"

Nami sonrió mientras hablaba. "Es mentira."

Usopp comenzó a temblar en sus piernas mientras pensaba para sí mismo. "Oh, no, ella lo vio hasta el final". Ni siquiera sabiendo que él también habló en voz alta.

"Y acabas de confirmarlo tú mismo nariz larga". Nami habló haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

"T-tienes razón". Él habló antes de ponerse de pie con la confianza recién descubierta. "80 millones suena ridículo. Pero le haré saber que tengo hombres poderosos entre mí. Así que será mejor que retroceda si sabe lo que es bueno para usted".

"Te refieres a los tres niños escondidos en los arbustos". Luffy habló con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Los tres niños aparecieron con expresión asustada. "¡Lo vio a través de él!" Gritaron simultáneamente antes de huir.

"¡Shishishi!" Luffy se rió entre dientes. "Eres un tipo interesante".

Usopp se detuvo por un segundo antes de apretar el puño. "No te rías de mí. ¡Soy un hombre de gran orgullo!" Gruñó mientras sacaba su honda y una pelota de pachinko. "Por eso, todos me llaman Usopp el Orgulloso". Él apuntó a Luffy. "¡Mis habilidades con un pachinko son mucho mejores que una pistola!"

Luffy sonrió mientras permitía que su sombrero le cubriera los ojos. "Entonces apueste su vida en eso". Habló.

Zora y Lunna inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de lo que Luffy estaba tratando de hacer y decidieron unirse para divertirse. Los tres ahora estaban de pie de una manera que los hacía lucir mortales y no ser engañados.

"Estás jugando con piratas reales aquí chico". Zora habló con una sonrisa.

"¿Te sientes listo para una pelea? Entonces mejor respaldas tus palabras". Lunna añadió con una sonrisa también.

Usopp se quedó quieto, su pose congelada en su lugar ya que no podía entender qué hacer. Esto continuó por unos segundos, los tres se clavaron en el corazón de Usopp, probando su orgullo mientras hablaba. Finalmente sucumbió a los tres cuando bajó su honda en la derrota.

"Tú ganas." Suspiró en derrota. "Un verdadero discurso de piratas es mucho más intimidante".

Los tres sombreros de paja se miraron antes de que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

"Tranquiliza a Usopp. He oído hablar mucho de ti cuando Shanks estaba cerca". Lunna se rió entre dientes

"¿Shanks?" Usopp habló mientras levantaba la cabeza, preguntándose si sus orejas estaban jugando con él. "¿Te refieres a las piernas de pelirrojo?"

"Sí." Ella sonrió cuando comenzó a hablar de ellos. "Recuerdo que tu padre, Yasopp, habló mucho de ti. Demonios, habló tanto de ti que pensé que mis oídos se iban a caer".

"¡Mi papá también estuvo allí!" Ahora estaba en el borde del acantilado, su voz llena de interés en saber más acerca de su padre. Tristemente para él, resbaló en un borde suelto y se cayó por el acantilado.

"Ay." Usopp murmuró mientras se ponía de pie. "Entonces, ¿qué sabes de mi padre?"

Luffy tocó la conversación. "Ahora es fácil, ¿qué tal si hablamos más sobre esto durante algo de comida?"

Usopp asintió antes de caminar en dirección al pueblo. "Seguro. Sigueme."

 _ **En un restaurante unos minutos después**_

Usopp estaba hablando principalmente con Lunna en este momento mientras hablaba sobre su padre Yasopp. "Guau." Usopp suspiró con asombro por las habilidades de su padre y el coraje que tenía. "Que hombre."

Lunna asintió mientras continuaba hurgando en su comida. "Sí, tu padre es un gran hombre".

Nami decidió que era hora de ver si había un lugar donde pudieran comprar un bote. Después de todo, necesitarán uno muy pronto. "Entonces, Usopp". Ella habló atrayéndole la atención. "¿Sabes de un lugar donde podamos conseguir un bote, si es posible un barco?".

Usopp se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba por la ventana. "Como pueden ver, esta ciudad es bastante pobre. Así que prácticamente no hay nadie aquí que pueda estar dispuesto a venderle uno. Incluso si tuvieran uno, no creo que esté a la venta ya que un barco tiene su ventajas ".

"¿Qué hay de la mansión allá en la colina?" Zora señaló causando un escalofrío subir la espina dorsal de Usopp. "La persona allá arriba parece bastante rica para poseer un barco".

Usopp golpeó con sus manos la mesa antes de levantarse rápidamente, sorprendiendo un poco a los cuatro. "¡No puedes ir allí!" Habló. Pronto se detuvo y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado. "Eh, quiero decir. Recuerdo que tengo algo realmente importante que hacer. Ustedes pueden pedir lo que quieran, conozco bastante bien al hombre de este restaurante". Con eso, corrió por la puerta dejando los confundidos sombreros de paja.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Nami levantó una ceja.

"Probablemente voy a hablar con la hermosa dama en la mansión". Luffy respondió.

"¿Y cómo sabes que hay una chica bonita allí?" Preguntó Lunna, algo molesta por el comentario que hizo Luffy.

"No sé, solo una corazonada, supongo". Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar comiendo, ignorando por completo la pequeña mirada que Lunna le estaba dando. Entonces los tres continuaron comiendo y hablando entre sí sobre cómo llegarían al Grand Line, con Luffy esperando a los tres niños

"¿Qué nombres hubo otra vez?" Pensó para sí mismo antes de chasquear los dedos en la realización. "Ninjin, Tamanegi y Piiman". Como si fuera una señal, los tres muchachos que Luffy recordaba entraron a la habitación portando pequeñas espadas de madera que parecían pequeños cuchillos.

"¡Ustedes cuatro piratas!" Piiman habló mientras se paraba en medio de sus tres amigos frente a su mesa. "¿Qué has hecho con el Capitán Usopp?"

Luffy suspiró mientras se daba palmaditas en el estómago después de comer mucha carne, bueno, en realidad no. Pero está satisfecho por ahora. "Vaya, esa es buena carne".

"Carne ?!" Los tres muchachos hablaron mientras miraban con miedo e incredulidad.

Zora vio las miradas temerosas de los niños y no pudo evitar asustarlos aún más. "Está bien." Ella habló mientras colocaba una sonrisa oscura y malvada en su rostro. "¡Tu Capitán, fue comido!"

Los tres se quedaron quietos por un segundo antes de gritar mientras miraban a Nami. "¡Aaah! ¡Monstruo!"

"¿Por qué me estás buscando?" Ella gritó. haciendo que los otros tres piratas se rieran de sus traseros.

"¿Por qué me estás buscando?" Ella gritó. haciendo que los otros tres piratas se rieran de sus traseros.

"Hehe". Luffy sonrió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de los ojos. "Bien entonces, creo que deberíamos ir a la mansión". Él se paró.

"¿Por qué querrías ir allí?" Preguntó Ninjin mientras miraba entre la mansión y Luffy.

"Porque tu Capitán Usopp está allí, también porque quiero ver si puedo comprar un barco a quien viva allí".

"Ah, entonces el Capitán está allí para mentir nuevamente". Tamanegi habló rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Mentira?" Nami cuestionó. "Eso no es muy agradable".

Tamanegi sonrió mientras miraba a Nami. "Sabemos eso, el Capitán Usopp solo va allí para hacer que la señora de la tierra se sienta mejor".

"¿Y por qué la señora se sentiría mejor si alguien le miente?" Zora cuestionado

"Tampoco sabemos mucho". Piiman habló esta vez. "Es sólo que ella ha estado muy enferma durante mucho tiempo. Y cuando Usopp viene alrededor diciéndole un montón de historia de que ni siquiera son verdad, ella sólo se siente mejor."

"Ya veo."

"Bien." Luffy habló mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. "Creo que deberíamos visitar a esta mujer para ver cómo está". Con eso, dejó el edificio. Poco seguido por el resto de sus compañeros.

 **En la mansión de kaya**

Los cuatro piratas y tres niños estaban ahora de pie frente a las puertas que conducían a la mansión frente a ellos.

"¿Deberíamos tocar y ver si hay alguien en casa?" Nami preguntó mientras inspeccionaba la puerta.

Lunna colocó ambas manos en sus caderas mientras le daba una amplia sonrisa. "Nah, tengo una mejor manera". Con eso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Zora y Nami antes de acercarlos a ella. Luego estiró los brazos hacia la parte superior de la puerta antes de gritar.

Los tres niños miraron a Lunna con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creer lo que sus ojos están presenciando en este momento. "¡Ella estiró sus brazos!" Ellos gritaron.

"Gomu Gomu no". Lunna luego se lanzó mientras llevaba a las otras dos hembras, para su sorpresa. "¡Perdón por entrometerse!"

Luffy que estaba mirando a los tres volar sobre la puerta se rió entre dientes antes de seguir a los dos.

Lunna aterrizó en su cabeza mientras los otros dos gemían por el leve dolor que recibían. "Aterrizó". Ella murmuró.

"¡No, no lo hiciste!" Nami gritó mientras se ponía de pie, y pronto notó que Usopp estaba sentado en un árbol junto a una dama rubia que los miraba desde la ventana.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Ella les habló a los tres.

"¡Ah, sí!" Lunna habló con una sonrisa. "Nos preguntamos si tienes un bar-"

"¡Que está pasando aquí!" Un mayordomo habló mientras se acercaba a los tres piratas. "¿Puedo preguntar qué negocio tienen ustedes tres aquí?"

"Klahadore". Kaya habló mientras trataba de explicarle esto. "No es lo que ..."

"Está bien mi Ojou-sama. No tienes que explicar. Puedes dar tu excusa cuando esto termine". Klahadore habló mientras empujaba sus gafas. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia el árbol en el que Usopp estaba escondido. "Usopp, sé que estás allí. Sé mucho sobre ti por los rumores que se extienden por todo el pueblo".

Usopp salió de detrás del árbol antes de rascarse la cabeza. "Jeje, si has oído tanto sobre mí. Entonces puedes llamarme por mi famoso nombre, el Capitán Usopp".

"Ya veo." Klahadore respondió, sin siquiera mostrar la más leve señal de algo positivo en sus ojos. "No solo he oído hablar de ti, sino que también he oído hablar de tu padre". En este momento, Luffy logró reagruparse con su tripulación antes de mirar a Klahadore.

"Oh, genial." Luffy suspiró para sí mismo. "Me olvidé de este gilipollas". Entonces, una vez más, comenzó a escuchar a Kurahadol, el padre de la boca de Usopp. Después de aproximadamente un minuto de esto, Usopp tuvo suficiente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Esto hizo que Klahadore demostrara su declaración de que todos los piratas son una escoria violenta. Sin embargo, para Luffy. Bueno, digamos que estaba animando a Usopp.

"¡Sí, patealo el culo!" Luffy vitoreó.

Klahadore se levantó del golpe que recibió de Ussop antes de gesticular hacia la salida delantera con un gesto grosero de su mano. "¡Salgan de esta propiedad! ¡Ahora, todos ustedes! ¡Y nunca más vuelvan!"

Usopp apretó su puño antes de asentir. Luego procedió a correr fuera de la vista, para la tristeza de Kaya. Klahadore se volvió hacia las demás personas que se quedaron, que eran Zora, Nami, Tamanegi, Piiman, Ninjin, Luffy y Lunna, que estaba siendo retenida por Zora ya que estaba tratando de derrotar a Klahadore.

Klahadore vio como todos se iban antes de darse cuenta de que el sombrero de paja masculino se había quedado. "¿Pensé que les pedí a todos que abandonaran las instalaciones?"

"Sí, lo hiciste. No es necesario que lo repitas".

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

Luffy se rió entre dientes antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida detrás de Klahadore. Luego se detuvo justo al lado de él antes de hablar lo suficientemente alto para que solo los dos escucharan. "Porque te estoy dando una advertencia. Si te atreves a lastimar a Kaya de todos modos, no terminará bien para ti. Capitán Kuro". Luego procedió a abandonar el área, dejando a Klahadore con los ojos abiertos de par en par en sus pensamientos.

A un lado de un camino, Zora, Nami y los tres niños se sentaron pensando en la situación que sucedió hace apenas unos minutos. Es decir, hasta que cierta mujer de cabello verde notó la ausencia de tres personas en particular.

"Dime, ¿dónde están Luffy, Lunna y Usopp?" Pregunta de Zora, haciendo que los otros cuatro escaneen el área.

"Ninguna pista." Nami respondió.

Ninjin habló con los dos, sabiendo dónde se encuentra Usopp. "Bueno, probablemente pueda adivinar dónde está nuestro Capitán. Siempre pasa el rato cerca de la orilla cuando algo le molesta. Probablemente tus amigos lo siguieron allí.

Zora asintió antes de descansar su cabeza en la cerca que estaba detrás de ella. "Eso parece razonable".

 _ **Por la costa**_

Usopp se sentó cerca del borde de un acantilado mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. Bueno, eso es hasta que alguien decidió colgarse de un árbol frente a él.

"¡Hola!" Lunna sonrió cuando cayó al suelo. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Luffy salió de detrás de un árbol antes de sentarse a su lado mientras Lunna se sentaba a su derecha.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Luffy preguntó.

"Solo para aclarar mis pensamientos". Usopp respondió. "Ese bastardo Kurahadol puede ser realmente molesto de tratar".

Lunna asintió con la cabeza. "Lo dijiste, la forma en que maltrató a Yassop fue realmente estúpido. Apuesto a que tu padre puede derribar al mayordomo con una bala desde 100 metros de distancia".

Usopp sonrió mientras se animaba un poco. "¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Lunna sonrió. "Después de todo, él está con Shanks. Uno de los mejores piratas que hay".

"Gracias." Usopp sonrió. "¡La próxima vez que vea a ese bastardo, voy a mostrarle lo que realmente puede hacer un hijo de pirata!" Usopp se puso de pie y sus ojos se quemaron con confianza.

"¿Te refieres a ese tipo allá abajo?" Luffy preguntó mientras señalaba a Kurahadol que estaba siendo acompañado por otra persona.

Usopp fue inmediatamente propenso a ver eso. "¡Bajar!" Siseó mientras miraba a Klahadore con curiosidad. "¿Por qué demonios está todo el camino hasta aquí?"

"Jango". Klahadore habló en un tono irritado. "Te dije que no te llamaras la atención. Y mira lo que pasa, casi todo el pueblo piensa que eres raro".

"No soy raro." Jango habló mientras caminaba por la luna. "Solo soy una hipnosis regular".

"Bueno, entonces, la próxima vez trata de no quedarte dormido en el lado de la carretera". Klahadore se levantó las gafas antes de que empezara a ponerse serio. "Ahora bien, comenzaremos nuestra discusión".

"En efecto." Jango respondió. "La operación asesina al Ojou-sama si estoy en lo cierto".

Esta información sorprendió a Usopp hasta el núcleo cuando su mente comenzó a correr. "¿Están detrás de Kaya?" El pensó. "¡¿Pero por qué?!"

"No me gusta cómo suena Jango".

"Ah, mi mal". Jango se disculpó antes de repetir la operación. "Te refieres a la operación obtener el Ojou-sama en un accidente".

"Mucho mejor." Klahadore respondió con una sonrisa.

"Sabes, este debe ser uno de los planes más geniales que hayas concebido antes de tu supuesta 'ejecución'. Una vez que Ojou-sama muera, recibirás también su herencia. Qué plan tan inteligente".

"Así no es cómo funciona." Klahadore respondió mientras comenzaba a explicárselo. "Y el extraño no tiene ninguna posibilidad de heredar la riqueza de la familia. Es por eso que quiero que la hipnotice para que firme un documento diciendo que si algo le sucede a ella, entonces todo el dinero vendrá a mí, Kurahadol".

"No se preocupe, tengo su nave estacionada no muy lejos de aquí. Y debo decir que sus hombres se han puesto realmente impacientes desde entonces. Todo estará en su lugar durante esta semana, y para entonces. Tendrán lo que busca al Capitán Kuro ".

"¿Capitán Kuro?" Usopp siseó en voz alta, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los dos los escucharan.

"¿Quién es ese?" Lunna preguntó mientras giraba hacia Usopp.

"Kuro es un hombre realmente tramposo si la leyenda de él es cierta, se suponía que él estaría muerto hace tres años por una ejecución que tuvo lugar. Pero, supongo que es realmente difícil de conseguir". Usopp tragó saliva antes de agregar una cosa más. "Dicen que es uno de los piratas más crueles que hay".

"Ahh, entonces él es fuerte entonces". Preguntó Lunna antes de sonreír, mientras seguían escuchando a los dos piratas abajo.

"Perdón por decir Jango, pero algunos eventos inesperados ocurrieron recientemente en la mansión, lo que me preocupó". Kuro habló haciendo que Jango se burlara.

"¿Te preocupas? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Hay un hombre con un Sombrero de Paja que sabe quién soy, y me temo que si se da cuenta de nuestro plan, informará a la aldea, levantando sospechas sobre mí. Claro que no estará completo en la investigación ya que tengo una buena reputación allí, pero los aldeanos se preocupan mucho más por la seguridad de Ojou-sama que yo, así que estoy seguro de que me vigilarán de vez en cuando ".

"Eso es ... un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos". Jango suspiró mientras se frotaba la barbilla, pensativo. "Entonces, ¿qué tienes planeado Capitán?"

Kuro sonrió con satisfacción mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. "Llama a nuestros hombres hoy, y comienza esta operación en unas pocas horas mientras el sol todavía brilla. Es mejor hacer esto lo más rápido posible, sabiendo que alguien sabe quién soy".

"De inmediato Capitán".

"¡Oh, no, van a matar a Kaya!" Usopp susurró en voz alta.

"¿Por qué harían eso?" Lunna preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con confusión, realmente no estaba escuchando en la conversación de los dos piratas, ya que se aburre de espiar.

"¿No captaron una sola cosa que dijeron cuando estaban hablando?"

"No." Ella respondió casualmente.

Usopp se palmeó la cara antes de explicarle a Lunna las partes importantes, lo que la hizo enojarse con la información. Se levantó antes de llamar a los dos que estaban abajo, para gran sorpresa de Usopp.

"Oi! ¡Ustedes dos mejor que no le hagan nada a Kaya, me oyen!" Lunna gritó.

Los dos levantaron la vista antes de darse cuenta de que Lunna los miraba a los dos. Kuro continuó mirando a Lunna hasta que notó que otros dos la estaban acompañando, dos personas que él reconoció por casualidad.

"Usopp, puedo verte allí. Además de ti, muchacho con el Sombrero de Paja". Kuro respondió con una expresión molesta. "Dime, ¿oíste algo de lo que hablamos antes?"

Usopp inmediatamente agitó sus manos frente a él, tratando de actuar lo más desorientado posible. "No. ¿Tu chico estaba hablando antes? ¿De qué estabas hablando si no te importa que preguntemos, porque no escuchamos nada?"

"Yo si." Lunna respondió casualmente una vez más, haciendo que Usopp se volteara hacia ella con una expresión de total conmoción e incredulidad por el hecho de que ella les regaló sus vidas tan fácilmente.

Kuro se subió las gafas antes de mirar a los tres. "Ya veo." Miró a Jango por el rabillo del ojo antes de hablar. "Jango, por favor"

Jango asintió antes de sacar un objeto puntiagudo del bolsillo.

"¿Que es eso?" Lunna cuestionó.

"¡Debe ser un tipo de arma!" Usopp respondió horrorizado.

"Ah, ese pequeño círculo hipnotizante". Luffy pensó. "Podría ir con eso para engañarlos".

"Quiero que todos ustedes miren este anillo, no dejen que sus ojos se vayan. Cuando digo Jango, se quedarán dormidos. Uno ... dos ..." Él habló.

"¡Ponerse a cubierto!" Gritó Usopp mientras saltaba desde el acantilado.

"¡Jango!" Con eso, Jango se durmió, junto con Luffy y Lunna que cayeron inconscientes del acantilado.

Usopp solo miró en estado de shock cuando los dos cayeron en picado en el suelo rocoso de abajo. "¡Luffy! ¡Lunna!" Gritó horrorizado.

Kuro sacudió a Jango, haciendo que se despertara. "¡Jango, levántate!"

Jango se frotó la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de los dos sombreros de paja con la cabeza aplastada en el suelo. "Parece que se deshicieron de ustedes dos. Después de todo, se les caía la cabeza desde tan arriba. No hay forma de que puedan vivir". Él habló antes de volverse hacia Kuro. "¿Y el tercero?"

"Abandonarlo." Kuro sonrió mientras miraba a Usopp. "Si se va y trata de venderme, nadie le creerá. Después de todo, es conocido como un mentiroso en el pueblo. Nadie lo creerá. Lo bueno de esto es que mataste al hombre que conoce mi identidad. "

"¿De Verdad?" Jango levantó una ceja con ligera sorpresa. "Bueno, entonces, ¿deberíamos reanudar nuestro horario normal?"

Kuro negó con la cabeza cuando comenzó a alejarse, seguido poco después por Jango. "No, continuemos como estamos. Cuanto antes se haga esto, mejor". Pronto desaparecieron, dejando a Usopp que todavía estaba tratando de procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

"¡Maldición!" Finalmente gritó antes de huir de la costa. Y con suerte para que los aldeanos escuchen lo que tiene que decir. Si se quedaba unos segundos más, habría visto a Luffy levantarse del suelo de la roca frotándose la cabeza.

"Qué caída". No habló con nadie en particular. Miró hacia Lunna, sabiendo que estaba bajo el hechizo que Jango le había impuesto. Se arrodilló a su lado antes de que él la empujara levemente, haciendo que se moviera, pero no despierta.

"Mmm". Lunna gimió cuando comenzó a murmurar mientras dormía. "Luffy, no te comas todo el helado".

Luffy se rió entre dientes cuando escuchó eso. "Probablemente esté soñando con tener un concurso de comidas Helado o algo así". Luego decidió dejarla dormir. Luffy la levantó antes de ponerla de espaldas, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como si fuera un paseo en caballito. Bueno, técnicamente lo es. Comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de donde venían, todo el tiempo oyendo a Lunna murmurar cosas mientras dormía. Pronto se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas tenían que ver con él.

"Luffy, tienes algo de vainilla sobre ti. Aquí lo conseguiré". La escuchó murmurar una vez más. En realidad estaba bien con ella si soñaba con él, pero lo que realmente lo tomó por sorpresa fue la lengua que le lamió el cuello.

"¿Ella es ..." pensó Luffy antes de sentirla lamer su cuello una vez más. "¡Ella es!" Pensó para sí mismo antes de sonrojarse ante la sensación de su saliva en su piel. "Maldita sea, lánzate Luffy. Has atravesado la Isla del Amazonas, puedes superar esto".

 _"Bueno, eso es porque ni siquiera estabas ligeramente consciente del cuerpo femenino"._ Oyó que su conciencia hablaba.

"Cállate, ¿quieres?" Él gritó a sí mismo. Así que continuó caminando, mientras sentía a Lunna lamerse el cuello de vez en cuando. Eso fue hasta que la sintió empujar su pecho sobre su espalda.

 _ **Con Zora, Nami y los tres chicos.**_

Los cinco siguen sentados en el mismo lugar durante unas horas cada vez más impacientes a medida que pasa el tiempo.

"¿Hombre dónde están esos tres de todos modos?" Zora cuestionó mientras miraba por el camino de donde deberían estar llegando.

"Probablemente sucedió algo?" Tamanegi respondió con curiosidad y un toque de preocupación por su capitán.

Ninjin siguió mirando por el camino, sabía que su Capitán había caído, su mirada perdida al ver a Usopp correr hacia ellos a toda velocidad. "¡Ahi esta!" Ninjin respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Usopp se acercó, Nami decidió preguntar dónde estaban Lunna y Luffy ya que no estaban con ellos. "Hola Usopp, ¿sabes dónde están Luffy y ... Lunna ...?" Ella dejó de hablar al ver cómo Usopp corría hacia todos ellos, sin siquiera molestarse en saludar.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Nami levantó una ceja. "Crees que todavía está enojado con lo que Kurahadol habló sobre su padre".

Piiman negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. "No, la expresión del Capitán parecía mucho más diferente que antes. Algo sucedió en la costa. Lo sé".

Zora y Nami volvieron su atención hacia el camino de donde salió Usopp. Su expresión preocupada por la seguridad de sus dos compañeros, principalmente el hombre. "¿Dónde están ustedes dos?" Ambos pensaron.

"Deberíamos verificarlo? ¿Ver qué sucedió?" Zora sugirió.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Nami respondió antes de abrir el camino.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando por los dos hasta que pronto encontraron a Luffy caminando hacia ellos mientras cargaba a Lunna sobre su espalda.

"Gracias a Dios que ustedes dos están bien". Nami habló en alivio.

Zora notó la forma en que Lunna estaba sobre él, y no pudo evitar preguntar por qué ella era así. "Oye, ¿qué le pasó a Lunna?"

"Ambos nos caímos de un precipicio antes después de que el extraño tipo de Jango nos hechizó ... bueno, ella en realidad". Zora estaba a punto de preguntar por la persona de Jango, pero todos fueron silenciados al oír a Lunna murmurar algo embarazoso mientras dormía.

"Mmm, ¿estás listo para la segunda ronda, Luffy?" Ella gimió.

Todos tenían los ojos puestos en el Sombrero de Paja masculino, lo que lo hacía reír nerviosamente. "No es lo que parece, está soñando con tener múltiples competencias de comida en mi contra".

Nami puso los ojos en blanco. "Biiien". Luego procedió a caminar hacia Lunna antes de sacudirla violentamente, obligándola a despertarse.

Lunna bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos. "¿Que pasó?" Miró a su alrededor, observando lo que la rodeaba. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Luffy antes de darse cuenta de que la estaba cargando.

"¿Por qué me llevas?"

"Porque estabas durmiendo, y no quería despertarte".

Lunna permaneció inmóvil por un segundo antes de sonreír alegremente. "Oh." Luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, confundiéndolo.

"¿No te vas a bajar?"

"Nah, serás mis piernas por ahora". Ella respondió mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus hombros. Luffy se encogió de hombros antes de que todos continuaran la discusión que tenían antes.

"Así que sí, me acabo de dar cuenta de que este Klahadore es un pirata conocido como el Capitán Kuro, y que él estará aquí hoy para destruir esta ciudad y tomar la herencia de Kaya".

Los tres piratas de Usopp gritaron en estado de shock ante la nueva información que recibieron. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Así que es por eso que el Capitán Usopp estaba actuando extraño". Piiman habló, haciendo que los otros dos asintieran con la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que Klahadore sea en realidad un pirata". Tamanegi agregó.

"Siempre supe que ese tipo era malvado, siempre desprendía ese ambiente". Ninjin terminó. Tan pronto como terminaron de hablar, notaron a Usopp a una distancia de ellos.

"¡Capitán!" Los tres gritaron mientras corrían hacia él.

Usopp se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. "Oye, ¿cómo están ustedes tres?" Luego notó algo que lo sorprendió, Luffy y Lunna de pie allí como si nada hubiera pasado. Bueno, más como Lunna en Luffy.

"H-¡Cómo están ustedes dos vivos!" Usopp cuestionó mientras los señalaba con incredulidad.

"Estaba dormido todo el tiempo". Lunna habló.

"Capitán, escuchamos todo". Piiman habló, devolviendo la atención de Usopp a sus tres pequeños acompañantes.

"Sí, tenemos que advertir al pueblo sobre Klahadore y la invasión de los piratas antes de que lleguen pronto".

"¡Sí!" Los otros dos asintieron.

Usopp permaneció en silencio por un segundo antes de bajar la cabeza, haciendo que los tres niños se preocuparan por un segundo.

"¿Capitán?" Hablaban preocupados.

Usopp continuó manteniendo la cabeza baja por un tiempo, eso fue hasta que hizo algo que los tres niños no esperaban. Él rió. "¡Jajajaja! Tu chico realmente pensó que todo eso era real. Esa era una mentira como siempre". Él explicó. "Creo que estaba enojado con Kurahadol y solo quería hacerle daño un poco".

Los tres niños se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban, lentamente comenzaron a reírse también.

"Ya veo, así que fue un truco". Tamanegi habló.

"Nos tienes". Ninjin también agregó.

"Esa fue una gran mentira que hiciste allí". Piiman terminó, los tres caminaron pasando a Usopp, para su confusión.

"Oye, ¿a dónde van los tres?" Usopp preguntó mientras volteaba hacia los tres.

Los tres miraron a Usopp con expresiones decepcionadas en sus caras.

"Estamos comenzando a perder todo respeto por ti, Captian". Piiman habló.

"Mentir sobre una persona para herirlos es un error". Ninjin habló después.

"Estoy decepcionado por lo que has hecho". Tamanegi terminó

Con eso, los tres continuaron alejándose de Usopp. Los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que podrían estar cenando esta noche.

"Asi que." Lunna habló consiguiendo la atención de Usopps. "¿Por qué lo dijiste?"

Usopp suspiró antes de hablar. "A quién le importa por qué lo dije. No quiero que esos tres se involucren en lo que está por suceder". Usopp se levantó antes de caminar hacia la costa.

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas?" Zora habló, haciendo que se detuviera.

"Para detener a Kurahado, quiero decir, los hombres del capitán Kuro no llegan a la aldea". Él respondió mientras pensaba en su casa. Cómo lo persiguieron cuando tratamos de advertir al pueblo de lo que está por suceder en unas pocas horas si no evacúan. "No van a escuchar lo que digo. Después de todo, soy el mentiroso de Syrup Village".

"Pero sigue siendo la verdad". Luffy dijo. "Y la verdad seguirá siendo, no importa si creen que mientes". Comenzó a caminar hacia Usopp antes de colocar una mano en su hombro. "Si quieren pensar así, entonces hagámoslo una mentira".

Usopp se quedó quieto por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran al darse cuenta. "S-no quieres decir".

"Sip." Lunna habló. "Vamos a ayudarlo".

Nami asintió con la cabeza. "Pero aclaremos las cosas, todo el tesoro de ese barco me pertenece".

Usopp continuó parado en incredulidad por lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Luffy sonrió burlonamente mientras agrietaba sus nudillos. "Porque solo hay uno de ustedes, y muchos de ellos. No es una pelea justa, ¿verdad?"

Usopp pronto sonrió confiado, viendo que no estará solo cuando pelee contra esta gente. "¡Vámonos entonces!" Él habló con una sonrisa. Todos se dirigieron hacia la costa, esperando la llegada de Black Cat Pirates.

 _ **En la costa**_

Los cinco esperaban en el camino que lleva directamente a la aldea, durante su corto tiempo. Se las arreglaron para colocar un gran charco de aceite resbaladizo frente a ellos.

"Ahí." Usopp habló con confianza. "Con el petróleo cubriendo el camino, no podrán subir por esta pendiente".

"¿Estás seguro al respecto?" Nami cuestionó, dudando del plan de Usopps.

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro, puedes probarlo tú mismo si quieres. Sin embargo, estarás atrapado allí".

"Estoy bien." Ella respondio.

Comenzaron a esperar por un tiempo, y muy pronto. Ha pasado una hora esperando que lleguen los piratas.

"¿Dónde están?" Zora cuestionó mientras jugaba con sus espadas.

"No lo sé." Usopp se rascó la cabeza. "Deberían estar aquí ahora, quizás estén llegando tarde".

Nami estaba a punto de hablar, pero pronto comenzó a escuchar lo que creyó que era un grito débil. "Oye, ¿tu chico está aquí?"

Lunna levantó una ceja mientras se volvía hacia Nami. "¿Escuchar que?"

"Parece que la gente grita". Ella escuchó los gritos suceder una vez más. "¡Sí lo es!" Ella confirmó.

Usopp pronto comenzó a entrar en pánico después de darse cuenta de algo. "Oh, no. Ooooh, ¡no!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Zora preguntó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me olvidé por completo de que hay un mismo camino exactamente al norte de aquí". Usopp habló mientras sudaba.

"¡Qué!" Lunna gritó. "¡Entonces me estás diciendo que estamos en el lugar equivocado!"

"¡Pensé que iban a llegar aquí desde que Kuro y Jango hablaron en este lugar!" Usopp intentó explicar.

"¡A quién le importa! ¿Cómo llegamos allí?" Lunna cuestionó.

"Si vas al norte, estarás allí en tres minutos".

Nami, que se frotaba la cabeza con irritación, de repente se dio cuenta de algo que la asustaba. "¡Espera, nuestros barcos están atracados allí! ¡Se llevarán mi tesoro!"

Gritó Lunna mientras comenzaba a escaparse de los cuatro. "¡No te preocupes tres minutos, llegaré en veinte segundos!"

"¡W-espera!" Gritó Usopp mientras salía detrás de ella.

Luffy entonces procedió a perseguir a los dos, pero después de aproximadamente medio minuto, redujo su ritmo antes de caminar hacia la mansión del Kaya. "Bien podría ir a visitar a ese bastardo de Kuro y golpearle el culo. Después de todo, ese bastardo fue en contra de mi advertencia". Luffy pensó.

 _ **Con Lunna**_

Lunna continuó corriendo más y más en el bosque mientras repetía la misma frase en su cabeza. "Continúa hacia el norte, continúa hacia el norte, continúa hacia el norte". Luego se estrelló contra una pared de roca, forzándola a caer sobre ella pero.

"¿Dónde diablos está el norte?" Gritó con frustración mientras continuaba corriendo.

 _ **En la mansión de Kaya**_

Kuro se sentó en los escalones de la entrada cuando comenzó a impacientarse a cada segundo que pasaba. "Seguro que se están tomando su tiempo". No habló con nadie en particular. "Si no llegan aquí pronto, los cortaré a todos". Gruñó molesto antes de ponerse de pie.

Luego procedió a abandonar la propiedad de la mansión. caminando por el sendero donde sabe que sus compañeros estarían fondeando.

"Kuro". Escuchó a alguien hablar antes de girar a su derecha. Su visión alcanzó a ver a Luffy que estaba allí parado mirándolo.

"Chico." Kuro habló con ligera sorpresa. "Bueno, pensé que estabas muerto. Qué sorpresa".

"Cállate." Luffy habló. "Te dije que no hicieras daño a Kaya de todos modos, y ahora estoy aquí para patearte el culo".

Kuro se mofó de su amenaza. "Supongo que puedes estar equivocado, ya lo ves. No he puesto un dedo en Ojou-sama". Luego sonrió sombríamente mientras hablaba. "Bueno, al menos no todavía". Luego procedió a sacar sus Garras de gato. "Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti".

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, porque para cuando esto termine, no tendré ni un solo rasguño". Luffy sonrió.

 _ **Con usopp**_

Lunna jadeó mientras levantaba la cabeza, gritándole a Usopp. "¡Uspp, bastardo! ¡No me dijiste dónde demonios estaba el norte!"

Uno de los piratas gato negro se volvió hacia Jango con una expresión conmocionada y temerosa. "Capitán, no nos dijo que había gente tan fuerte en esta isla".

Jango se enfrentó al pirata antes de gritar a toda la tripulación. "¿¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Son solo un grupo de chicas y un chico débil! ¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a la ira del Capitán Kuro después de contarle sobre este pequeño problema ?! ¿Ya?"

"¡No, capitán!" Ellos gritaron.

"Bueno." Él habló antes de sacar su anillo de metal. "Ahora, mira este anillo. Y en uno, dos, Jango. Todos ustedes se volverán fuertes, más fuertes que esos dos. Todos se volverán muy fuertes y sus heridas se desvanecerán. Uno ... dos ..."

Lunna jugó con el Sombrero de Paja en su cabeza mientras se preguntaba qué estaba pasando allí. "Qué están haciendo." Ella habló.

"Aparentemente ese tipo está hipnotizando a sus hombres para creer que son realmente fuertes, qué carga de toros voy a decir". Nami respondió.

"¡Jango!"

Los piratas exhaustos y golpeados estaban de pie allí mientras rugían, sus espíritus revivían una vez más. Uno de los piratas se tomó el tiempo de probar su fuerza golpeando el lado del acantilado, causando que colapsara en el proceso.

"¡Que demonios!" Nami gritó, su rostro expresando incredulidad.

"Guau, eso es bastante inesperado". Zora habló porque no sabía qué decir.

"¡Ve hombres!" Jango rugió mientras señalaba hacia los cuatro. "¡Llevar a cabo!"

"¡Vienen por aquí!" Gritó Usopp, su miedo se elevaba a la vista de piratas extremadamente fuertes. "Si uno de ellos pudiera derribar un acantilado con un solo golpe, ¡imagina lo que podrían hacer todos juntos!"

Zora desenvainó dos cuchillas de sus caderas antes de hablar. "Nami, Usopp. Quédate atrás, yo y Lunna tenemos esto, ¿verdad, Lunna?"

"..."

"Lunna?" Zora se volvió hacia Lunna solo para verla levantar la cabeza y gritar con poder en su voz. "¡Estás hipnotizado también!" Zora gritó, sin creer que ella esté aliada con esta persona.

Lunna la ignoró y comenzó a atacar a los piratas de abajo. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Ella rugió cuando su puño comenzó a lanzar múltiples golpes a la vez. Esto sorprendió a los piratas antes de que fueran derribados fácilmente una vez más. Los piratas miraron conmocionados y temerosos al demonio que tenían delante, solo para huir velozmente después de ver que ella les respondía yendo hacia la segunda ronda.

Jango, que estaba viendo esto, estrechó su mano frente a él, temeroso de que Lunna se dirigiera hacia él. "¡W-espera!" Él gritó, pero estaba confundido al ver que ella corría a su lado.

"¿A dónde se dirige?" Zora cuestionó después de ver que Lunna sacó una nueva técnica suya. La observó correr hacia la nave, antes de rodear con su brazo la parte delantera del bote donde se encontraba la cabeza de la figura del Gato Negro. Luego procedió a estafar la parte delantera de la nave, para los piratas una vez más miedo una vez que la vieron volverse para enfrentarlos.

"S-Ella nos va a golpear con eso!" Uno de ellos gritó mientras comenzaban a subir corriendo la colina, queriendo alejarse de la mujer anormal.

"¡Haz algo, Capitán!" Otro gritó.

Jango se quedó con miedo por un segundo cuando vio que Lunna lo fulminaba con la mirada. Negó con la cabeza antes de sacar su anillo de metal. "En uno, dos, Jango te quedarás dormido. ¡Uno, dos!"

Lunna estaba ahora encima de él.

"¡Jango!"

Toda la energía de Lunna fue sacada de ella cuando de repente cayó inconsciente. Sin embargo, desde que eso sucedió, la gran tabla de madera que sostenía la cabeza de la figura también cayó sobre los piratas restantes y los sacó de la batalla.

"Tch". Jango gruñó. "Esa chica arruinó nuestros planes. Si el Capitán Kuro nos ve así, entonces nos matará seguramente".

"Mi, mi. El frente del barco es destruido". Una voz habló en el barco.

"¿Qué podría haber causado tal cosa?" Otro habló.

Jango sonrió al escuchar las dos cartas de triunfo que posiblemente podrían cambiar el resultado de esta batalla. "¡Sham! ¡Buchi! ¡Vete aquí ahora!" Él ordenó, haciendo que los dos aparecieran frente a él.

"¡Impostor!" Un hombre de cabello verde habló adoptando una pose.

"¡Y Buchi!" Un gran gordo continuó.

"¡Somos los hermanos Nyaban!" Ellos terminaron.

"¿Llamaste al Capitán?" Sham preguntó.

"Sí." Jango respondió antes de señalar a Zora quien estaba mirando a los tres. "Quiero que la lleves abajo, ella es la única persona en el camino que llega al Capitán Kuro".

Los dos hermanos miraron a su dedo. En el momento en que vieron a Zora, ambos fingieron actuar temerosos al verla. Una maldita buena también.

"¿Estás seguro, Capitán?" Buchi habló mientras se estremecía.

"S-sí, parece que realmente asusta". Sham agregó.

"Solo hazlo ya". Jango habló, no del humor para que estos dos jugaran. "¡Impostor!" Habló. "¡Cosiguele!"

"¿M-yo?" Gritó antes de recibir un asentimiento en respuesta. "A-Bien". Respondió mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Zora, actuando como una pequeña niña asustada mientras se acercaba a ella.

Zora que parecía convencido por este acto dio una advertencia. "No quiero pelear contigo, así que es mejor que te des la vuelta y te vayas". Ella habló mientras bajaba sus espadas. Sin embargo, en el momento en que hizo eso, Sham la golpeó.

"Nos llevas a la ligera". Sham habló con una sonrisa.

"¡Tch, bastardo!" Ella gruñó. Zora logró empujar a Sham fuera de ella, pero pronto se sintió más ligera de lo que solía ser. Miró hacia abajo para ver que su espada había desaparecido, y para su sorpresa, la otra en su mano izquierda también desapareció. Dejándola con solo uno.

"Estás buscando algo". Sham sonrió burlonamente mientras le mostraba las espadas que había robado.

"Será mejor que me devuelvas mis espadas si sabes lo que es bueno para ti amigo". Zora habló, ya no estaba de humor para los juegos.

"Oh, no creo que necesites dos espadas. Después de todo, una es todo lo que necesitas, ¿verdad?" Sham habló mientras arrojaba a los otros dos detrás de él. Zora se lanzó hacia ellos, tratando de recuperar las armas que le habían quitado. Sin embargo, Sham se colocó encima de ella antes de agarrar sus brazos y clavarla en el suelo. "Demasiado lento." Él habló con una sonrisa. "¡Buchi! ¡Tu turno!"

Buchi sonrió mientras atacaba a los dos antes de saltar alto en el aire, apuntando su pie a la cabeza de Zora con la intención de aplastarlo. Sin embargo, Zora logró empujar a Sham fuera de ella, permitiéndole esquivar el golpe que probablemente tenía la intención de matarla.

"Maldita sea." Sham murmuró. "Ella se liberó".

"¡La próxima vez abrázala!" Gritó Buchi, claramente irritado por no haber matado.

"Sí, sí, lo siento. No esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza bruta". Sham habló mientras sonreía. "¡Vamos a buscarla, Buchi!" Ambos cargaron contra Zora antes de que intentaran arañar.

"¡Ataque de garra de gato!" Ambos gritaron. Zora se vio obligada a bloquear cada golpe ya que no pudo golpear sin lesionarse. Sin embargo, viendo que Usopp iba a intentar dispararle a uno de ellos por el rabillo del ojo. Ella saltó en el camino de la pelota pachinko que estaba destinada a golpear a Buchi. Esto permitió que se presentara una apertura a los dos hermanos, en la cual no desperdiciaron.

"¡Eres un idiota!" Zora le gritó a Usopp antes de que la obligaran a concentrarse en bloquear los ataques una vez más.

Nami se volvió hacia Usopp antes de gritar. "¿A quién diablos estás apuntando?"

"No quise golpearla". Usopp explicó. "Ella simplemente saltó en el camino".

Nami permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba observando a los tres. "Ya veo." Ella finalmente habló. "Zora detuvo esa bola de pachinko porque si golpeara a uno de ellos. Nos hubieran dirigido su ataque, lo que nos haría completamente indefensos".

Usopp tragó saliva, los pensamientos sobre hacer ese simple deslizamiento hicieron que su columna temblara. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Nami se dirigía a algún lado.

"¡¿Eh! A dónde vas?!" Siseó Usopp.

"Voy a obtener las espadas de Zora". Ella respondió antes y la idea apareció en su cabeza. "Qué tal si vas y tratas de despertar a Lunna, vamos a necesitar su fuerza".

Usopp asintió después de unos segundos antes de hacer que se dirigiera hacia Lunna. Asegurándose de mantenerse fuera de la vista de Jango mientras se paraba a unos pocos pies de ella.

Nami alcanzó las dos espadas que le habían quitado a Zora, pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de agarrarlas. Jango se paró frente a ellos, haciendo que Nami levantara la mirada, solo para ver a Jango a punto de golpearla. Ella cerró su ojo esperando que sucediera lo inevitable. Pero ella no sintió nada. Unos segundos más tarde, notó que todo estaba en silencio. No escuchó la espada de Zora bloqueando los ataques de Sham y Buchi. Ella no hizo nada aquí. Nami abrió los ojos para ver que Jango estaba mirando con sorpresa algo por el camino de donde venían. Para su curiosidad, giró su mirada hacia la zona por la que todos estaban tan curiosos. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio quién estaba parado en el medio del camino.

"¡K-Kuro!" Nami habló en estado de shock. El miedo comenzó a acumularse en su interior al ver al verdadero Capitán de los Black Cat Pirates, Kuro de los Mil Planes. Sin embargo, ese temor que se acumuló dentro de ella pronto desapareció al darse cuenta de la condición en la que estaba. De hecho, no parecía estar consciente en absoluto. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de otras dos personas. Uno de ellos era el dueño de la mansión, Kaya, mientras que el otro sostenía a Kuro por la parte trasera de su camisa.

"Luffy". Ella murmuró.

 _ **Flashback, hace unos minutos**_

Después de que Kuro escuchó a Luffy decir esas palabras, se enojó mucho con él. Así que inmediatamente cargó directamente hacia él, con la intención de cerrar la boca para siempre. Kuro le pasó su brazo derecho a Luffy, que esquivó sin esfuerzo.

"Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que ese Kuro". Luffy se burló mientras lo agarraba por la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo arrojaba a un árbol cercano. "Oh, a quién estoy engañando, no importa cuánto lo intentes, no podrás cortarme".

Kuro dirigió sus piernas hacia el árbol que estaba volando, cuando sus pies lo tocaron, se cayó al piso. "Debo decir que eres muy hábil. Pero tu charla será el final de ti". Kuro sonrió. "Muchacho, si dices que no voy a poder rascarte, entonces debes estar soñando. ¡Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a ver la luz!" Con eso, hizo varios movimientos rápidos de sus pies para propulsarlo hacia Luffy. "Stealth Foot". Él habló antes de desaparecer.

Luffy esperó unos segundos antes de recostarse, evitando las garras que Kuro quería golpear en su pecho.

"¡¿Él esquivó ?!" Pensó Kuro antes de saltar de Luffy.

Luffy sonrió mientras se inclinaba. "¿Estabas diciendo?"

Los ojos de Kuro se crisparon una vez más ante eso. "Bien, ¿realmente quieres tomar un tiro en la gran liga?" Kuro gruñó, su ira llegando a su punto máximo. "¡Bueno, aquí tienes! ¡Y no comiences a llorar pidiendo misericordia cuando estés en el suelo sangrando!" Retrocedió un poco antes de balancear sus manos de un lado a otro. "¡Shakushi!" Él habló antes de desaparecer.

Luffy se mantuvo firme cuando escuchó el corte de Kuro's Cat Claws dejando su marca en las rocas y los árboles que los rodeaban. Su ubicación era bastante obvia, la forma en que corría a su alrededor tratando de confundirlo. Kuro fue por una raya que subía por su pecho, pero Luffy atrapó su muñeca un milímetro antes de que pudiera tocarlo. "Puedo ver tus movimientos Kuro. Debes disminuir la velocidad". Luffy habló mientras traía su puño hacia atrás y lo golpeaba en el estómago.

Kuro cayó al suelo cuando escuchó eso, se puso de rodillas antes de toser sangre y saliva por igual. "¡¿Cómo?!" El pensó. "¡Mis planes no pueden fallar, nunca han fallado ni una vez!" Se levantó y miró a Luffy. "¡Crees que puedes detenerme! Tres años esperé este momento, y ahora el momento finalmente ha llegado. NO será detenido por alguien como y-"

Luffy estiró sus manos agarrándolo por el cuello, luego lo jaló en entregar otro golpe, esta vez hacia la cara. El impacto de su puño en su rostro hizo añicos sus lentes en el impacto, pero asegurándose de dejarlo consciente. "Como dije Kuro". Él sonrió. "Ni un solo rasguño". Con eso arrojó a Kuro a un árbol cercano antes de acabar con él.

"¡Gomu Gomu sin pistola de chorro!" Él rugió. Kuro no supo qué fue lo que lo golpeó cuando escuchó eso, todo lo que sintió fue que explotó en varios árboles antes de caer inconsciente.

Luffy se permitió relajar sus músculos al ver que la mente maestra detrás de todo esto finalmente se derriba, mucho antes que sus compañeros también. Continuó pensando hasta que escuchó a alguien corriendo en su dirección. Volteó su ojo para ver a Kaya correr con una expresión temerosa y preocupada en su rostro.

"¡Kaya!" Luffy habló con una ceja levantada. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Kaya se detuvo frente a Luffy cuando comenzó a recuperar el aliento. "Usopp, Kurahadole. ¿Dónde están?" Ella habló, su voz se llenó de desesperación por una respuesta.

"Usopp está bien, supongo, está con mi tripulación en la costa". Habló antes de girar hacia el lugar en el que enviaron a Kuro volando "Kurahadole ... bueno, Kuro está justo allí". Habló señalando hacia la figura caída de Kuro.

Kaya volvió su mirada hacia Kuro haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan en estado de shock. Estaba a punto de dirigirse en su dirección, pero Luffy la agarró por el hombro, impidiéndole avanzar.

"¡Déjame ir!"

Él negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. "Lo siento, pero no lo haré. Ese hombre no es el mismo que siempre conociste en el amor". Él habló mientras se enfrentaba a Kuro. "Supongo que ya sabes que fue él quien hizo todo esto. El plan que ha estado planeando". Él la miró una vez más antes de hablar. "Supongo que no quieres creer en eso por la forma en que estás actuando. Probablemente creas que puedes devolver a Kurahadole en lugar de Kuro".

Kaya permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que en realidad estaba planeando hacer eso.

Luffy suspiró mientras la dejaba ir. "No te molestes". Habló. "Si alguien debería obtener ese tipo de bondad y cuidado en este momento, debería ser Usopp. Después de todo, arriesgó su vida para mantener a los piratas en la costa antes de que podamos llegar". Mientras decía eso, se adelantó a recoger a Kuro, dejando a Kaya con sus pensamientos. Regresó antes de caminar por el camino que conduce a la costa. "Entonces, ¿vienes?" Habló mientras continuaba caminando, Kaya se unió a él después de unos segundos de ordenar sus pensamientos.

 _ **Final de Flashback**_

Sham se quedó congelado mientras miraba la escena ante él con incredulidad "C-Capitán Kuro ..."

"... sido derrotado". Buchi terminó. Se voltearon el uno hacia el otro antes de estallar en carcajadas. "Eso se esperaba".

"Sí." Sham respondió. "Después de todo, han pasado tres años desde que el Capitán realmente haya peleado con alguien". Los dos sonrieron con confianza en eso. "Sin embargo, somos diferentes".

"Sí." Sham respondió. "Después de todo, han pasado tres años desde que el Capitán realmente haya peleado con alguien". Los dos sonrieron con confianza en eso. "Sin embargo, somos diferentes".

Buchi asintió con la cabeza. "Nos hemos estado entrenando desde que los capitanes suponen 'ejecución'. Y ahora confío en decir que no es nada en comparación con lo que podemos hacer". Los dos hermanos Nyaban dirigieron su atención hacia Luffy. Como derribó a Kuro, cuando lo derroten confirmará su fuerza de que han superado a su antiguo Capitán.

Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos cuando sucedieron dos cosas. Primero, Zora recuperó sus espadas cuando Nami se lanzó hacia ella. Segundo, Lunna se ha despertado de su siesta. Y digamos que ella no está muy feliz en este momento.

Lunna se levantó antes de mirar el camino. Cuando vio a Kuro en el brazo de Luffy golpeado, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada e irritada por un segundo. "¡O Luffy, quería vencerle el trasero a Kuro!" Lunna gritó.

"Lo siento Lunna". Luffy se rió entre dientes. "Prueba tu suerte la próxima vez. Pero aún puedes pelear contra uno de los tres enemigos restantes aquí". Luffy sugirió mientras señalaba a Sham, Buchi y Jango.

Lunna se volvió hacia Sham y Buchi antes de burlarse. "No se ven fuertes en absoluto".

Sham se irritó por el insulto que Lunna hizo hacia los dos. "¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Él gruñó.

Buchi intentó calmar a su hermano, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando Sham corrió hacia Lunna. Un terrible error

Cuando Lunna vio que Sham se acercaba cada segundo. Ella trajo estiró su puño hacia atrás cuando comenzó a torcer su brazo. Sham ahora estaba justo encima de ella. "Gomu Gomu no ..."

"¡Morir!" Gritó mientras bajaba sus garras.

"¡Rifle!" Gritó Lunna mientras llevaba su puño hacia adelante, permitiendo que su brazo torcido se desenroscara mientras su puño impactaba con el estómago de Shams.

Sham sintió un dolor terrible en la parte media de su cuerpo antes de que el ataque lo devolviera. Sus ojos se estaban poniendo de pie ya que no podía soportar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Golpeó el lado del acantilado haciéndolo quedar inconsciente.

"S-Sham!" Buchi gritó mientras corría hacia su hermano. Sin embargo, Zora se interpuso en su camino antes de que pudiera acercarse.

"¿Ir a algún lugar tan temprano?" Zora habló mientras sostenía sus tres espadas que Nami devolvió.

Buchi gruñó mientras levantaba las manos, blandiendo sus afiladas garras. "Apartese del camino." Habló.

"Claro, si puedes pasarme". Ella habló mientras colocaba su tercera espada en su boca.

Buchi gruñó mientras cargaba directo hacia la muerte. "¡Te mostrare!" Él rugió.

Jango vio esta escena desplegarse de nerviosismo, cuando vio a su último hombre Buchi atacar directamente a Zora. Trató de detenerlo para que pudieran reagruparse, pero sus palabras cayeron antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo.

"Tora ..." comenzó Zora mientras preparaba su ataque. "No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Pensó para sí misma antes de golpear el pecho de Buchi, cortándolo. "¡Gari!"

"¡Buchi!" Jango gritó cuando vio a su último aliado bajar.

Zora envainó sus espadas mientras miraba a Buchi. "Ese ataque está destinado a dos oponentes a la vez. Dado que estás solo, te causa daño extra". Zoro sonrió. "Ahora, ¿qué haremos contigo?" Zora sonrió mientras se giraba hacia Jango, quien claramente temblaba de sus piernas.

"D-Maldita sea". Jango pensó, pronto vio dos barcos atracados no muy lejos de su barco. Eran los barcos del Sombrero de Paja. Si él pudiera llegar a tiempo, entonces tal vez podría subirse al bote y huir de la batalla. Sí, eso es lo que va a hacer. Jango comenzó a correr lejos, agarrando ligeramente a los Sombreros de Paja con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar lejos, fue derribado por Usopp.

"¡True Shot Fire Star!" La bola de pachinko hizo impacto en su cabeza antes de liberar una pequeña explosión. Y en ese momento, Jango cayó también.

"Buen disparo Usopp". Luffy felicitó mientras le daba una sonrisa al francotirador.

"Heh, eso no fue nada". Usopp respondió con una sonrisa antes de notar a Kaya. "¡Kaya!" Gritó sorprendido. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

Kaya se giró hacia él sin decir nada, luego procedió a caminar hacia él, manteniendo su cabeza baja. Ella se paró frente a él, sin dejar de estar en silencio durante todo el camino, esto logró poner a Usopp un poco nervioso.

"¿Eh, Kaya? ¿Qué es eso?" Eso fue todo lo que logró decir antes de recibir una bofetada en la cara.

"¡Idiota!" Kaya gritó antes de arrojarse sobre él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. "No me asustes así nunca más. ¿En qué estabas pensando, deteniendo a un grupo de piratas por ti mismo?"

Usopp lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Lo siento. Como nadie me creería, intenté hacer que pareciera una mentira persiguiendo a los piratas".

"No importa si nadie te cree. Eres mi mentiroso, y nadie puede reemplazar eso". Ella sonrió, causando que Usopp se sonrojara levemente avergonzado.

Luffy sonrió ante lo que veía antes de volverse hacia los piratas que observaban cómo derribaban a sus líderes. "¡Tu gente!" Dirigió una mirada furiosa hacia ellos, haciéndolos tragar con miedo. Luffy entonces procedió a arrojar a Kuro hacia ellos. "¡Llévate a él y a todos tus otros camaradas y NUNCA regreses!" Él rugió.

"S-sí señor!" Gritaron cuando recogieron a todos los miembros de su tripulación caídos y comenzaron a correr de regreso a su nave.

Luffy se rió al ver lo desesperados que estaban tratando de atrapar los piratas, pronto notó que una persona había desaparecido de su grupo. "Dime, ¿dónde está Nami?" Él habló rascándose la cabeza.

"Ella está allá arriba". Lunna habló mientras señalaba la parte superior del barco pirata del Gato Negro. Resulta que mientras peleaban, Nami se tomó el tiempo de ir y atacar la nave de todo su tesoro.

"No tenían mucho con ellos". Nami habló mientras suspiraba. "Y era un barco tan grande que esperaba más".

Luffy se rió entre dientes mientras miraba la forma en retirada de la nave de los Gatos Negros. "No me sorprende allí".

 _ **Unas pocas horas después**_

Después de un largo día de luchar contra la tripulación de Kuro, la tripulación estaba terminando de comer una comida que habían pedido. Después de que terminaron su comida, Zora decidió que era hora de volver al mar nuevamente.

"Está bien, creo que es hora de golpear las aguas de nuevo". Ella habló. Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera levantarse, Kaya abrió la puerta y se acercó a su mesa.

"Así que aquí estás chico". Ella habló.

"¿Kaya?" Nami habló con preocupación. "¿No se supone que estás en la cama ahora mismo mejorando?"

Kaya asintió antes de explicar. "Sí, y no tienes que preocuparte. Ya ves, cuando mis padres murieron, caí en una enfermedad. Con eso combinado con la depresión realmente arruiné mis problemas de salud. Usopp fue la única persona que realmente me hizo sentir contento y riendo contando todas sus ridículas historias, y bueno. Después de que tu chico lo salvó, me gustaría agradecerles a todos con un regalo de despedida antes de que te vayas ".

Los cuatro se volvieron el uno hacia el otro antes de asentir. "¿Por qué no? Con mucho gusto lo aceptaríamos". Luffy respondió con una sonrisa.

 _ **En la costa**_

"¡Es una carabela!" Nami habló con alegría al ver el viejo barco de aspecto frente a ellos.

"¡Vamos feliz!" Luffy pensó con una sonrisa, sus pensamientos recordando toda la aventura que tuvo con la nave hasta que se encontraron con Franky, donde finalmente se hundió al final.

"Por favor acepta este regalo nuestro". Kaya habló con una sonrisa.

"¿Es realmente nuestro?" Lunna gritó mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Recibió un asentimiento de parte de Kaya, aumentando aún más su emoción del barco frente a ella. "¡Es tan adorable!" Ella habló mientras escaneaba el barco.

"Sí, lo es, no tienes que preocuparte por la comida ya que ayudé a abastecerla con un suministro de alimentos durante algunas semanas".

Meri, que estaba parada al lado de Kaya, dio un paso hacia los cuatro. "Sí, aunque este barco es bastante anticuado. El diseño fue creado por nadie más que yo". Habló mientras gesticulaba hacia la nave. "¡Se llama Going Merry! Ahora, te explicaré cómo operar este barco. Primero cómo encenderlo y ajustar el poder-" Fue interrumpido cuando Nami sacudió sus manos delante de ella, señalándole que se detuviera.

"No, no, está bien. Solo dime cómo operarlo". Ella habló.

Lunna miró al mascarón de proa de Going Merry. "Ese mascarón de proa se ve genial". Ella habló con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé eh". Luffy respondió antes de apresurarse en el barco. "¡Yo la vista es hermosa y voy a sentarse en él!"

Lunna miró a Luffy con una expresión de sorpresa antes de negar con la cabeza y perseguirlo. "No es justo, ¡quiero sentarme en eso!" Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera subir al barco, escuchó ... bueno ... vio, Usopp rodando con una gran mochila llena de artículos.

"Gracias." Él gimió con un ligero dolor.

"No hay problema." Lunna respondió antes de hacer un puchero. "Pero eso me costó el mejor asiento en el barco".

Luffy se rió al escuchar el lloriqueo de Lunna antes de hablar. "No te preocupes, puedes sentarte en mi regazo cuando quieras sentarte aquí".

Lunna giró su cabeza hacia Luffy, la excitación creció en ella una vez más. "¡De Verdad!" Ella recibió un asentimiento en respuesta, esto la hizo saltar de alegría mientras corría hacia el barco.

Unos minutos más tarde intercambiando palabras entre sí, ahora estaban listos para zarpar una vez más al mar.

Usopp se enfrentó a los cuatro que estaban en el barco antes de sonreír. "Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en el mar algún día".

"¿Huh? Lunna inclinó la cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Usopp suspiró cuando comenzó a explicárselo. "Lo que quiero decir es que nos veremos de nuevo algún día, ya que navegaré hacia el mar, hay una posibilidad de que nos veamos una vez más".

"De qué estás hablando." Zora cuestionó con una ceja levantada. "Sube aquí ya".

Usopp se detuvo, completamente sorprendido por la respuesta que acababa de recibir. Pronto salió de su estado de shock antes de sonreír. "¡Seré el Capitán!" Él gritó de alegría.

"Sí, claro, soy el Capitán!" Lunna respondió con una sonrisa.

"No escuches a su Usopp, soy yo". Luffy dijo mientras se reía al ver la desafiante mirada de Lunna sobre él. Pronto sueltan las velas antes de zarpar de la aldea de Syrup. La tripulación abrió algunas botellas mientras celebraban las ganancias de un nuevo equipo. La tripulación ahora se dirigió a la siguiente parada en su lista, Baratie. Porque en esa área, reclutarán a su cocinero una vez más.

 _En algún lugar del East Blue en un restaurante flotante_

Se ve a una mujer rubia tirando una bolsa de basura al cubo de la basura antes de sacar su paquete de cigarrillos de su escote. Luego procedió a encenderlo mientras miraba hacia el mar abierto.

"Algo me dice que las cosas se van a poner interesantes muy pronto". La niña pensó antes de encogerse de hombros. "Eh, es solo una corazonada". Ella tomó un último aliento de su cigarrillo antes de volver a entrar, tirando el humo usado.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Este capitulo es corto aquí se me acabo la imaginación, pero también soy nuevo en esto iré mejorando, bueno adios**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El Going Merry ha navegado por algunos días desde su salida de Syrup Village. Los cinco miembros de Straw Hat Pirates están haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlos ocupados en este viaje tan aburrido. Eso es hasta una niña de Sombrero de paja vitoreó con satisfacción.

"¡Está hecho!" Lunna gritó con una sonrisa.

Zora que estaba un punto de desagrado, de repente se sentó mientras Miraba a Lunna. "¿Qué está hecho?"

"Nuestra marca que representa a nuestro equipo". Lunna respondió mientras sostenía una bandera que tenía una habilidad artística terrible dibujada sobre ella.

Zora alzó una ceja al lado de la bandera que sostenía para ella y para el resto de la tripulación. "¿No se supone que las banderas piratas son ... ya sabes, aterradoras?" Ella preguntó.

"Lo único aterrador de esta bandera es la habilidad artística presentada". Nami murmuró mientras miraba la bandera con duda.

"Si." Ella preguntó mientras asimilaba su trabajo. "Me gusta cómo se dibuja". Dijo mientras examinaba la imagen del Sombrero de Paja que se colocó más del alegre roger. Ella se giró hacia Luffy y se lo llevó a la cara. "¿Qué piensas de eso Luffy?"

"Me gusta el diseño". Él habló con una sonrisa, haciendo que su sonrisa se iluminara aún más. Cuando ella lo retiró, murmuró para sí mismo. "Pero creo que deberíamos dejar el sorteo a Usopp".

Usopp que vio la bandera decidió rehacerlo para que pudiera ser claramente descriptivo de quiénes era, porque realmente parecía que un niño de cinco años dibujó esta bandera. "Dime, Lunna. ¿Te importa hacer una copia extra de esta bandera para colgar?" Él habló mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo por su reacción.

"Si" dijo lunna mientras le estrellaba la bandera

Minutos después

"¡Ahora sí, observa esta esta obra de arte!" exclamo usopp mientras extiende una bandera pero no es la misma "Tachan".

"¡¿Quién dijo que te dibujaras tú!?" dijeron zorra y lunna a la vez mientras le dan un golpe en la cabeza.

Momentos después extendió otra bandera con un sombrero de paja

"Bueno, creo que ahora sí." Usopp, "Esta bastante bien" dijo nami

"Si esta bien me gusta" lunna mientras mira la bandera "Así que esta será nuestra insignina…. ¡Bien! ¡ Usopp, pimta eso en la vela!"

" ¡Sí!" dijo usopp para después pintar la vela del barco también

"¡Con esto la insignia del Going Merry está completa!" dijo lunna mientras miraba la vela pintada

"¡Que cansado!" exclamo usopp acostado alado de zora y frente a nami

"¿Viene hacia aquí?" lunna dijo mientras miraba unas nubes negras al frente del Going Merry y luffy también miraba al lado de ella

"Parece un poco peligroso" dijo lunna mientras seguía mirando las nubes negras, mientras luffy estaba pensando que esto ya lo vio pero no se acuerda dónde.

"¿Qué?" usopp "Esperen. "dijo nami mientras miraba el mapa para después ver con unos binoculares las nuevas y ve una isla "¡Si es, sin lugar a dudas!"

"¿Algo interesante?" dijo lunna detrás de nami y los demás también

"Es una isla con un tesoro legendario" dijo nami feliz

"¿Una isla con un tesoro legendario?" usopp con dudas "¡He oído algo sobre eso!"

"Así es. Es bastante famosa entre los piratas y tiene una extraña leyenda" dijo nami viendo a los demás

"¿Una extraña leyenda?" pregunto lunna

"Las personas que entren a esa isla….Recibirán el castigo divino" dijo nami son una sonreía y comenzó a llover y sonó un rayo y usopp grito de miedo

"¿Entonces, la leyenda es cierta? ¿Esto es el castigo divino?

"En cierto modo, suena divertido" siguieron lunna y luffy a la vez

"luffy, lunna, no vas a…."quiso decir algo usopp

"¡Así es!" exclamo feliz nami

"¡Vamos! ¡Directo a la isla!" dijo luffy subido en la cabeza de cabra del barco con lunna en su regazo

Y así se estaban dirigiendo a la isla

Minutos después

Ya llegaron a la isla y aterrizaron en algún lado de la isla y fueron en busca del tesoro viendo las cosas raras de la isla

"Pero… que isla más extraña" dijo usopp mientras ponía detrás de zora

"¿Ah así?" murmuro zora

"Se dice que….En algún lugar de esta isla hay un tesoro inimaginable" conto nami mientras seguía caminando por el bosque "Hasta ahora, muchos piratas han venido. Pero por algún maleficio, todos huyen de la isla sin encontrar el tesoro"

"¿Maleficio?" pregunto lunna

"Muchos de esos piratas, Se dice que durante la noche sus rostros cambiaron, o sus barbas crecían y crecían, y luego eran ahorcados por ellas mismas" termino de contar nami.

"E-Es mentira, ¿verdad?" pregunto usopp con miedo mientras su rostro se ponía azul

"Bueno… es lo que cuentan, es solo un mito" dijo nami con una sonrisa

"pero… ¡deja de asustarme!" dijo usopp aun detrás de zora y de repente aparecieron ojos rojos por la oscuridad de los árboles del bosque pero no se dieron cuenta

"Pero que hambre" dijo zora con un bostezo "Yo voy a… dormir" y se durmió como sinada

"Pero…¿Cómo puede este tipa dormir en un lugar como este?" dijo usopp miraba como se durmió zora "supongo que será poco sensible o algo así" dijo nami también mirando a zora, mientras luffy y lunna estaban mirando otra cosa en los arbustos

Era un conejo mesclado con una sirviente, mientras usopp buscaba algo con la mirada hasta que le cae algo al hombro y grita nami también se asusta y gira para ver a usopp "¡Pero que!" "¡Deja de asustar!"

"No-No yo… estoy bailando para darte valor" y se pone a bailar usopp hasta que algo le lame la mano

"Para ya luffy" y gira la cabeza para ver a perro, gallo o gallina y zorro le está lamiendo la mano y otro panda con murciélago aparece frente nami y los dos gritan a la vez con miedo, usopp cae primero y después nami del susto mientras miraban a los des animales que pasaban frente a ellos

"¡E-Esto es!" dijo con miedo mientras miraba alrededor para ver a muchos ojos rojos mirándoles en la oscuridad del bosque

"¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!" dijo una voz

"'¡¿Quién es?!" pregunto lunna

"¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!" dijo otra vez la voz

"¿De dónde viene esa voz?" pregunto nami

"YO SOY EL DIOS PROTECTOR DE ESTA ISLA" otra vez la voz "¡SI VALORAN SU VIDA REGRESEN POR DONDE HAN VENIDO!"

"¿Dios protector?" dijo lunna y luffy

"USTEDES SON PIRATAS ¿VERDAD?" pregunto la voz

"Así es" dijo de nuevo luffy y lunna

"YA SUPONIA QUE ERAN PIRATAS" dijo la voz

"¡Un dios no haría semejante pregunta!" dijo nami

"ESCUCHEN" "SI AVANZAN UN PASO MAS" "¡YO, QUE SOY UN DIOS, LES CASTIGARE!" "¿ACASO QUIEREN SALIR DE QUI CON UNA MALDICION?" dijo la voz

"¡No me interesa! ¿Por qué me preguntas?" dijo lunna

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" pregunto nami "pero que raro este tipo" le dijo lunna a nami

"¡¿Qué HAS DICHO! ¡MALDITA SOMBRERO DE PAJA!" exclamo la voz mientras animales raros salían de los arboles

"¿Pero qué demonios es esto" pregunto usopp

"LAS PERSONAS QUE VINIERON AQUÍ POR LOS TESOROS" "HAN SIDO TRANSFORMAFOS EN ESTOS SERAS POR MI" dijo la voz

"Entonces….. ¡¿De verdad eres Dios!?" dijo usopp mientras se arrodillaba con las manos frente a la cabeza

"¡Que cosas más extrañas!" dijo lunna mientras cogía a un cerdo con melena de león "¿Este es un león?"

"No, es un cerdo" mirando al animal dijo nami y después el cerdo león abrió la boca y mordió la cara de lunna mientras lunna se lo quitaba

"¿P-PERO QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU?" dijo la voz

"Soy una mujer de goma" dijo lunna mientras extendía una mejilla "Comí una de las frutas del diablo"

"FRUTAS DEL DIABLO" PREGUNTO LA VOZ "¡NO PUEDE SER!" "ESO ES UNA ANTIGUA LEYENDA DE CUENDO YO ERA PIRATA"

"¿Cuándo fuiste pirata?" pregunto nami

"¡N-NO! NO ES QUE ESTE RECORDANDO MI PASADO NI NADA DE ESO Y TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE LO OIGAN" balbució la voz

"¿Pero qué dices?" pregunto lunna "Tú fuiste el que lo menciono" mientras luffy estaba de acuerdo con lunna

"¡Tu! ¡¿De veras eres dios!?" grito nami

"¡SILENCIO! ¡O RECIBIRAS LA MALDICON DE ESTE DIOS!" exclamo mientras salían trampas de madera a lanzaron lanzas de madera a los 4, luffy ni se esforzó en esquivar las lanzas y otra trampa tiro rocas encima de lunna

"¡Ahora sí que la hiciste, dios!" dijo lunna feliz

"¿CO-COMO ES QUE NO TIENE NINGUN RAGUÑO" exclamo la voz sorprendida

"Hay estas" dijo lunna mientras miraba un arbusto

"¡NO TE MUEVAS!" dijo la voz mientras lunna dio un paso y del arbusto salió un pistola a puntando a lunna "¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE MOVIERAS!" y disparo una bala hacia lunna dándole en el hombro y nami y usopp gritaron, pero la bala salio disparada al cielo

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" sorprendida la voz¡

"¡Oye tu,dios!" dijo nami con una sorisa "Las pistolas no sirven contra ella"

"Pero…. No me gusta que me asusten así" dijo lunna

"¡ES UN MONSTRUO!" con miedo dijo la voz mientras mientras el arbusto tirro el arma y salió corriendo

"¡Ahí está!" dijo usopp apuntando en la dirección que se fue luffy y lunna fueron tras el

"Esto es… una pistola" dijo nami mientras recogió el arma

En un precipicio de la isla estaba luffy y lunna

"¿A dónde se fue?" dijo lunna mientras oyeron un ruido detrás de ellos y vieron un arbusto en un cofre, también vinieron los otros dos

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto lunna "¿Esto es…Dios?" pregunto usopp de repente el arbusto le salieron patas y corrió hacia a delante

"¡Se mueve!" sorprendida nami hasta que el arbusto choco con un árbol de espaldas y las nubes se fueron y salió el sol para ver a un hombre pequeño en el cofre

"Apresúrense y levánteme" dijo el hombre "Levantenme"

"Es un ser humano" dijo nami "Que divertido, ¿Sera un cepillo?" dijo lunna

"Este individuo…. ¿Cómo que Dios? Nos estabas engañando" dijo usopp

"Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme" dijo el hombre

"Bueno, pero no te enojes" dijo usopp mientras lunna y él lo levantaban

"P-Por esta vez los perdono" dijo el hombre y corrió pero lunna le sujeto con la mano al cofre mientras su brazo se estiraba pero frenaba al hombre en el cofre pero lunna no tuvo suficiente fuerza para sujetarlo y salió volando con él, pero luffy los atrapo a los dos antes que cayeran en el precipicio

"Bien" dijo luffy mientras los bajaba mientras animales le acariciaban los animales al hombre con la lengua

"Eres bastante popular, Dios" dijo nami viendo a los animales

"Hasta ahora los has usado para alejar a la gente que viene a la isla, ¿verdad?" dijo usopp

"Pero es la primera vez que veo un ser humano que vive dentro de una caja" dijo lunna "¿Eres el hijo de esa caja?" pregunto lunna

"Si, Desde pequeño la caja ha sido mi preciada madre…" dijo con sarcasmo el hombre "¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!" le grito a lunna "¡Estoy pegado a esta caja!" " He vivido aquí metido durante 20 años, totalmente solo" conto el hombre

"¿20 años?" pregunto nami, mientras usopp sacaba una cosa de su bolsa y era una contenedor con café dentro y se servía un poco "¿Has estado aquí solo durante 20 años?" pregunto después de beber la taza de café

"Mi pelo se ha vuelto como una planta, y mis cejas se han unido…No he hablado con ningún humano desde hace 20 años" conto el hombre "¿Saben lo triste que es eso?"

"¿Y qué?" dijo lunna

"¡Que dijiste maldita!" dijo el hombre y después aparece zora

"Así que estaban aquí" dijo

"¿Aun seguías dormida con semejante caos?" preguntó nami, mientras zora le quitaba el vaso de café a usopp y se sentaba en una roca y lo bebía para después ver al hombre frente a él y cayo del susto "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto zora

"Tardas mucho en darte cuenta" dijo nami

Es el hijo del tesoro" dijo lunna y luffy solo se ría de lo que dijo lunna

"¿Eres el hijo de esa caja?" también pregunto zora

"Si, Desde pequeño la caja ha sido mi preciada madre…" dijo con sarcasmo el hombre "¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE" le grito a zora "¡Dejen de hacer esa broma!" dijo hasta que lunna le cogió de la boca desde arriba "Zora ayúdame por favor"

"¡Ahhhh!, duele. Detente….. Mi cuello….." dijo mientras lunna y zora le jalaban desde arriba

"Es verdad. No podemos quitársela" dijo lunna que ya se cansó de jalar también zora

"¡No fastidies más!" "Por falta de movimiento, mi cuerpo ha quedado encajado en esta caja del tesoro" le dijo a lunna "Si la destrulles, también me destruirías a mi"

"Pero que tipo ,as ruidoso" dijo zora

"Pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto "Son bastante distintos a los otros piratas que han venido"

"Yo soy lunna, la que se convertirá en la Reina de los Piratas" dijo lunna

"Te dije que yo me convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas no tu" dijo luffy a lunna y lunna le regresa a ver a luffy con mirada de desafío

"¿Q-Que? y por qué los dos se parecen son hermanos" pregunto el hombre mirando a luffy a lunna

"No somos hermanos" dijeron luffy y lunna a la vez

"Vamos a el grand line en busca del One Piece" dijo lunna olvidándose de la pelea contra luffy

"¿Has dicho el One Piece?" preguntó el hombre "No puede ser que de verdad planees ir al Grand Line"

"Si, hasta tenemos un mapa del Grand Line" dijo luffy extendiendo el mapa

"¡No lo subestimes!" dijo el hombre "¡Ese lugar es el infierno, una tumba!" "He visto a muchos piratas que vienen huyendo del Grand Line"

"Sin alma, vacías, casi muertos….Algo horrible les paso, tal vez vieron un monstruo o algo así…Ninguno pudo hablar de ello" conto el hombre "Además, hay muchos rumores sobre el One Piece…..pero nadie sabe la verdad." "La era de los piratas ya lleva 20 años….Yel One Piece se ha convertido en algo más que una leyenda, un sueño dentro de un sueño"

"¿Hacia dónde está el Grand Line?" prgunto el hombre viendo el mapa alado de luffy y lunna al otro lado

"No sé. ¿Tú no entiendes nada de esto, viejo?" dijo luffy

"Yo no entendía nada de topografía" dijo el hombre

"estamos igual" dijo lunna mientras los tres se reían

"¿Esto es una conversación entre piratas?" pregunto nami " como sea, si vamos al Gran Line, vamos a recoger de todos y regresar lo más rápido posible"

"Seguramente encontraremos el One Piece, yo tengo mucha suerte" dijo lunna

"¿Y por qué estás tan confiada?" pregunto nami

"Tengo la seguridad de que lo encontrare " dijo lunna mientras el hombre miraba a lunna con asombro

"Me rindo" exclamo nami

"Parecidos… Nos parecemos demasiado, parecemos gemelos" dijo el hombre

"¡¿En qué parte parecen gemelos?!" pregunto nami

"Ya lo entiendo" dijo el hombre " Siempre he creído, que algún día lograría realizar nuestro sueños con estas manos"

"¿Nosotros?" pregunto lunna

"No importa si tienes que arriesgar tu vida por un tesoro" dijo el hombre "Es esa pasión la que ha cambiado mi vida"

"E-Espera….¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto nami

Así les conto de como vino a la isla hacia 20 años en busca del tesoro de la isla, pero no encontraron nada más de 200 piratas buscando un mes y no ha servido de nada en toses se comenzaron a ir , y les conto como escalo una montaña preguntándose se ya revisaron arriba y escalo esta la sima y vio cofres y les gritó para que regresen pero se calló y aterrizo en el cofre se fue a buscar a sus compañeros pero ellos ya habían zarparon hacia el mar y se quedó en la isla para que solo el tesoro fuera suyo pero en la caja nunca podo escalar la montaña de nuevo.

"Durante todos estos 20 años, he estado protegiendo mi tesoro" dijo el hombre "¡ES MIO!"

"Sin duda" dijo lunna y luffy "tuyos viejo"

"Gaimon-san, ya te entiendo" dijo nami "Déjanos alcanzarte esos tesoros"

"¿D-De veras?" pregunto gaimon

"No puede ser" dijo usopp viendo a nami

"Tú eres la ladrona de piratas, ¿verdad?" lunna le pregunto a nami

"¡Que maleducada!" nami le grito a lunna

"Yo decido a quien robar" dijo nami

Gaimon parecía que iba a llorar así fueron al lugar donde se encontraban los cofres del tesoro en sima de una tortuga, vaca y llegaron al lugar

"Al fin, el gran momento ha llegado" exclamo gaimon "Hoy es el dia. Te lo encargo Sombrero de paja"

"Bien " dijo lunna "gomu gomu no Roketto" subió a la montaña, mientras luffy algo le decía que estarían vacías

"¡Qué bien!" dijo usopp

Momentos después lunna aterrizo y vio los cofres para ver que estaban vacíos y los demás estaban esperando que lunna bajara los cofres

"¿Que paso? ¿Los encontraste?" grito gaimon pero lunna no respondió

"¿Qué estará haciendo?" dijo zora "¡lunna!" grito nami después usopp

"¿Qué demonios paso?" de nuevo nami y después apareció lunna con un cofre

"!Aquí están! ¡Son cinco caja!" grito lunna desde arriba

"G-Genial" dijo gaimon y comenzó a reír "¡Al fin los tengo, los tesoros, los tesoros!" "¡Ahora dámelos, por favor" "¡Mis tesoros!" "¡Apresúrate, apresúrate!"

"!No!" dijo lunna mientras sonreía

"¿Qué" pregunto sorprendido como los demás exento luffy

"¡Que no!" de nuevo lunna "No te los dare"

"Que estupideces estas diciendo?" Pregunto nami "¡Deja de fastidiar!"

"¡Así es, esos tesoros le pertenecen a Gaimon-san" grito usopp "¡Dale todo!" pero lunna no dijo nada "¡Tu! ¡Deja de molestar!" de nuevo nami

"Está bien" dijo gaimon " Ya está bien"

"No está bien" le dijo nami "¡Así es, has estado protegiéndolos durante 20 años!" también usopp

"Sombrero de paja tu…..eres una buena persona" gaimon comenzando a llorar

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto nami confundida

"Siempre tuve ese presentimiento" dijo gaimon "Aunque trate de negarlo" "¡Están vacíos ¿verdad?"

"Así es, están todos vacíos" dijo lunna

"No puede ser ….. Después de protegerlos durante 20 años" dino nami " Resulta que están vacíos…."

"Eso es algo que suele ocurrir con los tesoros" gaimon dijo mientras seguía llorando "A veces los tesoros ya han sido robados cuando los encuentras" "Eso es parte de la vida diaria de un pirata. Muchos pasan toda su vida, o la arriesgan, para no obtener nada al final. Así hay muchos piratas."

Lunna comenzó a reír "Bueno, no te pongas triste, viejo. Alégrate de que viniéramos 20 años después. Tal vez estarías muerto, si hubiésemos venido 10 años más tarde"

"Sombrero de paja…" dejando de llorar

"lunna" "esa tipa…" nami y usopp dijeron

"Esta vez fuiste engañado, pero aún queda el One Piece, ¿verdad?" dijo lunna feliz "Prueba otra vez y ven con nosotros, los piratas"}

"¿De verdad…. Me estas invitando? Gaimon comenzando a llorar de felicidad "De la gente que me vio así…..Ninguno había hablado conmigo. Yo ya había perdido mi confianza en los demás" "¡Muchísimas gracias!

Ya todos fueron al lugar donde dejaron el barco para zarpar

"En serio…. ¿quieres quedarte en esta isla, viejo?" pregunto lunna

"Si, sombrero de paja" "Aun tengo un gran tesoro que quiero proteger aquí" dijo gaimon

"¿Algo que quieres proteger?" usopp pregunto

"Durante 20 años he pasado momentos felices y tristes con ellos" dijo gaimon mientras los animales estaban a su lado "¿Cómo podía dejarlos solo?" y los le comenzaron a lamer las mejillas

"Ahora que sé que no hay tesoros, me siento libre" dijo gaimon feliz "De ahora en adelante voy a vivir mi vida al máximo" "Además, también disfruto estando metido en esta caja"

"Ya veo que lastima….. porque eres divertido, viejo" dijo lunna

"Esas cosas son tus nakama, ¿eh?" dijo zora con una sonrisa

"Aunque tú, viejo, eres el más raro de todos, ¿verdad?" pregunto lunna

"¡¿Qué DIJISTES?!" le grito a lunna mientras los otros cuatro se reían y después lunna y gaimon

"¡Nos vemos!" dijo luffy y lunna mientras los otras también se despedían a su manera "¡Cuidate!" "Hasta luego" dijo nami

"Sombrero de paja ... en mi lugar trabaca duro por tus sueños" "Eres tú, seguro que lo conseguirás" "¡Ese tesoro legendario, el One Piece!" ver cómo se iban "¡Podrás comprar el mundo!" grito gaimon


	7. Capitulo 7

El Going Merry ha navegado por algunos días desde su salida de La isla de Gaimon. Los cinco miembros de Straw Hat Pirates están haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlos ocupados en este viaje tan aburrido

"Ah que aburrido" exclamo lunna

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo lunna" dijo luffy pero después se le ocurrio una idea " lunna vamos a explorar el barco"

"Por supuesto." Lunna mientras lunna seguía a luffy por el barco.

 _En el almacenamiento_

Luffy abrió la puerta que los conducía a su almacenamiento con Lunna en punta. Cuando examinó adentro, notó que casi todas las cajas y barriles estaban cubiertos con una sábana blanca sobre ellos.

"Parece que nadie ha estado aquí por un tiempo". Habló mientras levantaba una sábana blanca, pero fue volado con polvo en el momento en que lo movió. * Tos con tos * "Este lugar necesitará una limpieza más adelante". El pensó.

Lunna colocó una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos. "¿Estás bien?"

* Tos * "Sí". El asintió. "Simplemente no esperaba que eso sea todo".

"Eso es bueno." Ella sonrió antes de volver su mirada hacia la caja que Luffy levantó la sábana de antes. "Entonces, ¿qué crees que está allí?"

Luffy suspiró mientras miraba la caja. "Suministros, artículos, cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil para el barco, supongo". Respondió mientras se agachaba mientras sostenía la caja cuadrada por el mango. Tiró del mango, esperando que se abriera. Pero para su molestia, no se movió. Puso un pie en la caja antes de tirar una vez más.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Lunna preguntó con una mirada preocupada.

"Está bien." Luffy gruñó mientras colocaba su segundo pie en la caja. "Tengo esto." Tiró de la manija una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, y para su satisfacción la abrió. En el lado negativo, ese repentino cambio de fuerza le hizo perder el equilibrio. Él cayó hacia atrás antes de caer sobre Lunna, derribándola con ella mientras dejaba escapar un grito de sorpresa.

"Ay." Luffy gimió mientras se frotaba la cabeza antes de colocar su mano sobre algo suave ... y blandito. "¿Huh?" Pensó mientras aplastaba el objeto blando, lo siguiente que supo fue escuchar un gemido escapar de los labios de Lunna.

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó cuando Usopp intervino. "Oye luffy estas aquiiiiiiiii…"

"..."

"..."

"... melones sagrados". Usopp habló antes de retroceder lentamente fuera de la habitación.

En el momento en que Usopp salió de la habitación, Luffy se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba. Y por puro instinto, inmediatamente se puso de pie. "¡Lo siento mucho!" Él comenzó a despotricar mientras inclinaba la cabeza varias veces.

Lunna se sentó mientras cubría un brazo sobre su pecho mientras su rubor aún era notorio. "I-Está bien". Ella respondió mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos lejos de Luffy. "No quisiste hacerlo". Su pecho está latiendo rápidamente mientras pensaba en el evento que ocurrió hace unos segundos. "¿Por qué me siento raro?" Pensó mientras llevaba sus piernas a su pecho.

Luffy extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, lo cual ella aceptó embarazosamente. Luego recordó la caja que se abrió después de que hizo su extracción final que lo hizo terminar ... ya sabes. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella antes de dirigirse hacia ella, Lunna pronto se unió a él después de notar que la caja que Luffy estaba tratando de abrir ahora está completamente expuesta para lo que quieran hacer con ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay dentro?" Lunna preguntó mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cadera mirando a Luffy mientras buscaba en la caja. Ella lo vio sacar una enorme bola negra que generalmente era para una sola cosa en un barco. "¿Eso es una bala de cañón?" Ella preguntó mientras señalaba con sus dedos. Su entusiasmo al disparar un cañón.

"Sí." Luffy asintió. "Lo es, y parece que hay más". Habló mientras miraba hacia atrás en la caja que estaba llena de cañones.

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?" Lunna habló mientras iba y recogió la caja. "Veamos si podemos disparar estas cosas". Luego salió de la habitación con Luffy detrás de ella

En la cubierta

"¡Oigan chicos, miren lo que encontramos!" Lunna gritó mientras los otros tres compañeros de tripulación la miraban. "¡Tenemos balas de cañón, ahora podemos probar el cañón que tenemos!"

Nami sonrió antes de hablar. "¡De verdad! ¿Estás seguro de que no has encontrado nada más mientras estuviste lejos?"

Lunna parpadeó mientras miraba a Nami. "¿Como que?"

"Hmm, veamos. ¿Qué tal una palabra deletrea AMOR?"

Lunna permaneció en silencio por un segundo antes de hablar. "¿Te refieres al amor?"

El ojo de Nami se crispó por la lentitud con que lo atrapó. "¡Sí! ¡Quiero decir amor!" Para su sorpresa, vio a Lunna sacudir la cabeza, diciendo que no sabía nada en absoluto.

"Lo siento Nami, pero no sé lo que es el amor". Ella miró al cielo con el rabillo del ojo antes de hablar. "¡Te refieres a un puño de amor que mi abuelo siempre me dio!"

Luffy se rió entre dientes al recordar las veces que recibió uno de esos de su abuelo. Sin embargo, la idea de él también lo entristeció. No porque haya sido transportado a un universo alternativo. Pero fue porque recordó la última vez que lo vio antes de ... fue asesinado.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Luffy se sentó en un bar con su anciano mientras hablaban sobre el mundo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Él sabe que su abuelo es marino, pero eso nunca romperá el vínculo que tienen como abuelo y nieto. De todos modos, han pasado alrededor de dos o tres años desde que los Sombrero de Paja se reunieron después de su separación, y las cosas han estado realmente bien para ellos desde entonces. Después de derribar a Doflamingo y su familia y salvar a Dressrosa de la destrucción, tuvo que luchar contra Kaido, uno de los cuatro emperadores del mar que lo mató a él y a su nakama. Y digamos que esa fue una de las peleas más íntimas que ha tenido en su vida. Si Zoro y Sanji no vinieran cuando lo hicieran, seguramente lo habrían convertido en jirones._

 _Después de su victoria, el mundo entero ahora lo veía como uno de los cuatro emperadores del mar, pero nunca pensó demasiado en ello. Incluso si prácticamente todas las islas con las que se detuvo estaban ahora bajo su protección, todavía no se consideraba a sí mismo como un emperador. Pero bueno, él no se está quejando. Desafortunadamente, esa victoria causó un aumento importante en su generosidad y la de su nakamas. Prácticamente todo el mundo tenía más de 500,000,000 millones de beli. Por el bien de los Reyes Piratas, tenía una recompensa de 900,000,000 millones. Solo 100,000,000 millones de tener una recompensa de 1,000,000,000 billones. Eso le había llamado mucho más la atención de lo que siempre había deseado. Pero bueno, él se está convirtiendo en el Rey de los Piratas ¿verdad? Así que bien podría comenzar a acostumbrarse a la atención._

 _Después de eso, su equipo entró en una batalla feroz con Big Mom y su tripulación. No lo puedes creer, después de dos o tres años todavía los estaba persiguiendo por comer sus dulces en la isla de los pescadores. Pero de todos modos, después de derrotarla, eso no hizo mucho. Por supuesto, derrotó a otro emperador, pero permitió que escapara de él. Si alguna vez la volvía a encontrar, esta vez no mostraría ninguna piedad._

 _"¿Todo eso sucedió a lo largo de estos años?" Luffy pensó con una sonrisa mientras bebía una taza de ron. "¡Qué vida he vivido! ¡Una vida feliz y una corta! Me gusta esa línea". Dejó la taza sobre la mesa antes de mirar a su abuelo, quien todavía intentaba que se uniera a los marines._

 _"Puede ser un gran cambio para el mundo Luffy. Imagina lo bueno que puedes hacer". Garp sonrió mientras miraba a su nieto con gran orgullo. Sabía que se volvería realmente fuerte y famoso, pero nunca esperó que fuera un pirata cuando alcanzó este nivel de poder._

 _Luffy se rió de su abuelo tratando de persuadirlo para que entrara a los marines antes de contestar. "No sé si has notado abucheos, pero he estado cambiando y haciendo el bien en este mundo desde que me convertí en pirata". Luffy sonrió._

 _"Sí." Garp se rió por la respuesta de Luffy. "Supongo que lo estabas". Suspiró mientras colocaba su taza hacia abajo antes de mirar por la ventana mientras recordaba la primera vez que tomó a Luffy bajo su ala. "Di Luffy. Sabes, lamento el duro trato que te he dado desde que eras pequeño. Solo quería que estuvieras preparado para lo que viene"._

 _Luffy sonrió mientras jugaba con su Sombrero de Paja. "No sé si te has dado cuenta de que está abucheado, pero lo hiciste. Todo el infierno por el que me hiciste pasar realmente me hizo fuerte, en mente y cuerpo". Él se reclinó en su silla. "Te agradezco por eso, porque no estaría sentado aquí hoy con todo el Gobierno Mundial detrás de mi trasero si no hicieras lo que hiciste"._

 _"Si, tienes razón." Garp se rió mientras él y Luffy golpeaban la mesa, riéndose de lo maravillosa y entretenida que es la vida. "Creo que te ayudé, ¿no?" Su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció cuando se puso de pie. "Fue lindo verte de nuevo Luffy después de todos estos años. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el camino por el que estás caminando, me enorgullece que tengas las agallas y el coraje para respaldarlo". Suspiró tristemente al recordar el evento que ocurrió en el Marineford. "Y cuando Ace fue enviado para ser ejecutado, solo quería decir-"_

 _"No". Luffy cortó la frase mientras su sombrero sombreaba sus ojos mientras recordaba a su hermano. "No tienes nada por lo que lamentar". Levantó la cabeza mostrando la famosa sonrisa que él había conocido en su póster buscado. "Ahora tengo a Sabo. Aunque no nos veamos mucho, todavía tenemos las espaldas de los demás. Así que no te preocupes, abucheos. Haz lo que tienes que hacer"._

 _Garp sonrió antes de asentir, luego procedió a dejar el edificio. "Te veo mocoso". Él saludó con la mano antes de irse. "Algo me dice que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vea tu cara molesta". Él llamó._

 _"¡Que te jodan!" Él se rió antes de levantarse. Después de pagar por sus bebidas, dejó una propina antes de regresar al Thousand Sunny donde su Nakama debería estar esperando para zarpar._

 _Unos meses después_

 _En ese momento era medianoche en el mar en el Thousand Sunny. Dentro de la cabina de chicos, Luffy estaba dando vueltas desde su cama antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a abrirse. "Maldita sea." El pensó. "No tengo ganas de dormir"._

 _Salió de su hamaca antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación, notó que nadie estaba durmiendo. De hecho, ¡nadie estaba en la habitación! "¿Donde está todo el mundo?" Luffy pensó antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Lo abrió antes de salir al aire fresco que se le presentó hasta el momento en que salió. Luego escuchó un suave alboroto proveniente de la cubierta delantera del Thousand Sunny, y al sentir curiosidad por saber dónde estaban todos, decidió investigar._

 _"Que terrible."_

 _"¿Qué deberíamos decirle?"_

 _"No, no necesita otro colapso como hace tres años. Pobre Sombrero de Paja"._

 _Luffy reconoció las voces que hablaban. "Chopper, Nami y Franky". Pensó mientras continuaba caminando hacia el sonido._

 _"¿Cómo? ¡Lo notará tarde o temprano!"_

 _"Es algo que tendremos que hacer para Straw Hat-kun"._

 _"Nunca me había sentido así en mucho tiempo. ¡Y soy un esqueleto!"_

 _"Sanji, Robin, Brook". Luffy continuó. Sin embargo, comenzó a acelerar. No sabía por qué, pero su pecho comenzó a bombear más y más rápido._

 _"Qué tal esto, no le decimos a Luffy hasta que sospeche. No queremos que comience a desmoronarse. Y cuando lo haga, todos estaremos allí para él"._

 _"¡Zoro!" Luffy prácticamente gritó el pensamiento en su cabeza. Ahora estaba en plena evasión, dobló la esquina para ver a todos sus amigos de pie en el medio de la cubierta hablando entre sí, respiraba pesadamente en el momento en que los vio._

 _Nami notó a Luffy y fue el primero en decir su nombre. "Luffy". Ella habló tristemente._

 _"Que pasó." Él habló suavemente._

 _"¡Hola Luffy!" Usopp habló con una sonrisa, tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. "Solo estábamos haciendo-"_

 _"¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ EL INFIERNO?" Él rugió. Sus brazos literalmente temblaban cuando él gritó._

 _Nadie le respondió, todos se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué decir. Luffy vio el periódico que Nami tenía en la mano, y por pura curiosidad y desesperación, estiró su mano derecha y tiró del papel hacia él._

 _Zoro trató de evitar que leyera. "Luffy espera-"_

 _Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos cuando dejó caer el periódico con incredulidad. Sus ojos muy abiertos y sus dedos crispados. La primera página estaba llena de la sonrisa de un hombre que él conoce desde que era un niño pequeño. Sí, él sabe que todo encaja bien._

 _"Monkey D Garp asesinado. Por dónde se desconoce el paradero delictivo. Si hay alguna evidencia sobre quién hizo esto, contáctese con la base de Marines más cercana"._

 _El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para Luffy al ver esas palabras, sus pensamientos volviéndose hacia las últimas palabras que escuchó por última vez que su abuelo le hablaba._ _"Algo me dice que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vea tu cara molesta"._

 _Cayó de rodillas después de perder todo sentimiento en sus piernas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos al recordar el tiempo que pasó con su abuelo._

 _"GRAAAAAAMPS!" Gritó en el cielo nocturno cuando su mundo se hizo añicos a su alrededor._

 _Esa fue una noche dolorosa que nunca ... nunca, olvidará._

 _Final de Flashback_

Luffy salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un cañonazo. Se giró hacia donde venía el sonido, solo para ver una gran explosión impactando en una roca a una distancia de ellos.

"¡Golpe directo!"

"¡Guay!" Lunna gritó mientras sus ojos brillaban. "¡Eres un gran tiro!"

Usopp sonrió mientras hinchaba su pecho con orgullo. "Bueno, soy la mejor opción en este barco".

Zora, que intentaba dormir, se irritó por los fuertes ruidos que ocurrían alrededor de la nave. "¡Oi! ¿Pueden mantenerlo abajo?" Ella gritó, causando que Usopp se riera nerviosamente.

"S-Lo siento". Murmuró, sin embargo, que se cortó cuando vio una espada apuñalar en el suelo a su lado. Haciéndolo saltar de miedo y correr hacia la cubierta superior de la nave.

"Tú." Un hombre subió a bordo del barco, su tono no sonó feliz. "¡Cómo te atreves, ningún pirata con nombre intenta matar a mi compañero!" Pateó un barril cerca, haciéndolo pedazos. "¡Muéstrate maldita sea!"

Zora abrió los ojos cuando reconoció esa voz. "Es eso..."

Lunna se dirigió hacia el hombre que acaba de destruir otra pequeña parte de la nave. "¡Oi!" Ella gritó molesta. "¡Deja de romper nuestro barco!"

El hombre volvió su mirada hacia Lunna antes de atacarla. "¡Intentó matar a mi compañero!" Rugió mientras le pasaba la espada.

Lunna saltó sobre su golpe que destruyó otra parte de la nave. "No sé de lo que estás hablando". Ella habló antes de estirar los brazos. "¡Pero deja de destruir nuestro barco!" Ella rugió cuando lo arrojó contra la pared, hiriéndolo enormemente en el proceso.

"Son realmente ... fuertes". El hombre pensó mientras caía hacia el piso.

Zora decidió investigar esto, se dirigió hacia la cornisa antes de mirar hacia abajo. Solo para ver a alguien a quien reconoció todo derrotado. "¡¿Johnny ?!" Ella habló con sorpresa.

El ahora llamado Johnny volvió la cabeza hacia la persona que lo llamó por su nombre. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a la persona. "Zora-Oneechan ?!" Johnny habló sorprendido. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

"Puedo decirte lo mismo. ¿Dónde está Yosaku?" Ella habló mientras miraba alrededor del barco, buscando a su otro amigo.

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

Después de que todo estaba completamente explicado, Yosaku yacía en la cubierta delantera de la nave en estado de malestar mientras su compañero Johnny lloraba por su salud.

"No se que hacer." Habló. "De repente cayó en una enfermedad, sus heridas anteriores han resurgido y nada de lo que yo pueda ayudarlo. Lo llevé a esa roca para descansar, pero ustedes lo atacaron y casi nos matan".

Usopp y Lunna estaban sudando cuando escucharon esto, los dos se inclinaron ante Johnny antes de hablar. "¡Realmente lo sentimos!"

Johnny se rió tristemente. "Si solo un simple arrepentimiento puede arreglar todo". Él habló, eso fue hasta que vio a Nami examinar a Yosaku cuando ella abrió la boca y giró la cabeza.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Gritó mientras se volvía un poco paranoico por la seguridad de Yosaku.

Luffy sonrió mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Johnny. "Está bien, Johnny. Creo que tu amigo tiene Scurvy. Nami lo está revisando para asegurarse de que lo haga".

Nami se levantó antes de asentir. "Lo que Luffy dice es cierto, él tiene escorbuto. En esa época solía ser una enfermedad incurable. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo ocurre cuando hay una falta grave de vitamina C en la sangre de las personas". Suspiró mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cadera. "Por lo general les sucede a los marineros cuando hacen un largo viaje". Luego se volvió hacia Lunna y Usopp. "Quiero que ustedes dos agarren todos los Limes que tenemos a bordo y hagan que este hombre los consuma. Estará bien después de un tiempo".

Lunna y Usopp asintieron antes de que ambos se fueran para agarrar lo que pudieran encontrar de Lime. Luego regresaron y comenzaron a aplastar el jugo en la boca de Yosaku.

Nami asintió al verlo. "Debería estar listo y listo para ...". Se interrumpió cuando Yosaku saltó todo bien y sano.

"¡Yosaku!" Johnny gritó de felicidad al ver a su pareja bien. Los dos comenzaron a bailar por todos lados animando su recuperación.

"¡No te recuperas tan rápido!" Nami gritó antes de suspirar. "Lo que sea."

Los dos dejaron de darse cuenta de que no se habían presentado correctamente. "Mis disculpas por no habernos presentado antes". Johnny habló mientras él y Yosaku estaban uno al lado del otro. "Soy Johnny".

"Y yo soy Yosaku".

"¡Somos cazadores de piratas!" Ambos hablaron.

Yosaku sonrió antes de hablar. "Zora-Oneechan solía ser uno de nosotros también. Eso fue hasta que se convirtió en pirata".

Zora se rió entre dientes antes de contestar. "Es agradable verte a los dos después de tanto tiempo"

Nami asintió antes de hablar. "Por mucho que me gustaría chatear, tenemos un problema que tenemos que resolver". Ella habló confundiendo a la tripulación. "Después de lo que acaba de pasar, creo que tenemos que trabajar en lo que necesitamos comer para los viajes largos. Esto podría pasarle a cualquiera de nosotros, y si no tenemos la nutrición adecuada, podríamos sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa".

Luffy asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su decisión. "Nami tiene razón. Necesitamos que alguien equilibre nuestras comidas para que podamos mantenernos saludables".

El ojo de Usopp se crispó cuando escuchó esto. "Dice el tipo que no come nada más que carne". Él murmuró.

Lunna juntó sus manos. "¡Necesitamos un chef!" Ella habló con una sonrisa emocionada.

"¿Un chef?" Zora levantó una ceja.

"Sí, un chef". Ella repitió. "¡Él o ella pueden hacernos una comida realmente sabrosa en nuestros viajes también!" Ella habló mientras su boca comenzaba a agua, pensando en todos los sabrosos alimentos que comería. * Tos productos sin carne *

"Eso suena muy razonable". Usopp asintió.

Johnny sonrió, sabiendo dónde buscar un buen cocinero. "Si un Chef es lo que estás buscando, entonces tengo el lugar perfecto para que busques".

"¡De Verdad!" Lunna sonrió. "¡¿Dónde?!"

Él sonrió antes de responder. "Está ubicado cerca de Grand Line, donde Zora-Oneechan está buscando al hombre que ha estado buscando, ¡Ojo de Halcón!" Esto causó que Zora sonriera mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre sus cuchillas. "¡Su ubicación, está al noreste de aquí! ¡Nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante flotante Baratie!"

"¡Bien!' Lunna gritó con una sonrisa. "¡Vamos a zarpar hacia Baratie!"

Luffy se alejó de la conmoción que estaba sucediendo, se dirigió hacia el frente del Going Merry antes de subir a su asiento favorito y recordó haberse sentado. Sus ojos están pegados al frente ya que no podía esperar para encontrarse con Sanji. O lo que él pensó que era Sanji.

 _Unas pocas horas después_

"¡Mirad!" Johnny habló mientras levantaba los brazos en el cielo. "¡El restaurante flotante, Baratie!"

Los Sombrero de Paja miraron al restaurante de aspecto de peces gigantes con emoción y asombro.

"¡Qué gran pez!" Lunna habló con una mirada de asombro.

"No es broma." Nami asintió. Sin embargo, sus ojos pronto fueron quitados del pez de aspecto gigante cuando vieron un barco navegando junto a ellos.

"¡Es del Marine!" Gritó Yosaku con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se escondía detrás de una puerta. "Vamos Johnny, no te vean". Siseó hacia su compañero.

Un hombre salió de los Cuarteles Capitanes del Marine antes de dirigirse hacia la cornisa donde navegaba el Going Merry. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Él habló mientras miraba el barco pirata. "Nunca antes había visto o escuchado el logo de tu barco. Mi nombre es Fullbody, pero probablemente me conozcas como el Teniente Fullbody o Ironfist Fullbody". Él sonrió.

Luffy negó con la cabeza. "No, nunca he oído hablar de ti". Se giró hacia Lunna antes de hablar. "¿Has oído hablar de él?"

"No". Lunna respondió.

El ojo de Fullbody se crispó por un segundo antes de que su sonrisa se transformara. "No importa." Él habló mientras abrazó a una mujer que parece ser su cita. "Si me disculpan, tengo una reserva. Así que no debo llegar tarde". Con eso, miró hacia su cita. "Vamos, cariño". Él sonrió antes de irse. Sin embargo, se detuvo frente a dos Marines antes de hablar. "Ese barco es una monstruosidad, húndelo".

"¡Sí, teniente completo!" Ellos respondieron.

Pronto, se escuchó un disparo de cañón volando hacia el Going Merry.

Luffy vio esto y estaba a punto de desviar el cañón, pero Lunna lo golpeó.

"¡Entiendo!" Gritó mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia un lado de ella. El cañón la golpeó en medio de su cuerpo y la obligó a estirarse. "Gomu Gomu no Packinko!" Ella gritó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lanzar el cañón hacia atrás, uno de sus brazos perdió su agarre cambiando el objetivo hacia el restaurante. El cañón golpeó la parte superior del edificio y causó humo.

"¡Ups!" Lunna se rió nerviosamente.

Luffy solo pudo sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Otra vez esto no." El pensó. "Pero no lo hice esta vez, entonces ..."

Él fue interrumpido cuando un grupo de chefs enojados atravesaron la puerta de entrada y se dirigieron al Going Merry, agarraron a Lunna antes de arrastrarla adentro para hablar con el jefe de cocina.

"Sip." Luffy pensó. "Llámalo."

 _Media hora despues_

Usopp gruñó ya que estaba completamente aburrido. "¿Dónde está Lunna?" Él gimió. "¿No debería estar de vuelta ahora?"

Luffy se encogió de hombros. "Quién sabe, probablemente recibirá una conferencia de quien sea que posea este lugar". Respondió. Cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre Baratie una vez más, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Sanji. Luego pensó acerca de cómo podría llegar el viaje en el momento en que se une a ellos. Imaginaba a Sanji rodeando a Going Merry sirviendo y coqueteando con las chicas. Los tres de Nami, Lunna y Zora. Él se rió entre dientes mientras pensaba en Sanji tratando de coquetear con Zora ya que ahora es mujer.

"Probablemente se haya cortado la espátula". Él se rió entre dientes. Sin embargo, cuando pensó en Sanji coqueteando con Lunna, sintió un extraño giro en el estómago. Como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, no ayudó cuando sintió que su pecho se volvía pesado. Tales pensamientos sobre Sanji coqueteando con Lunna se disiparon cuando oyeron un ruido proveniente del interior del restaurante.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Se preguntó Nami mientras miraba la entrada de Baratie.

"Parece que alguien está peleando". Zora respondió. "¿Deberíamos verificarlo?"

Luffy asintió en señal de aprobación. "Sí, deberíamos". Los cuatro se bajaron del barco antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta principal. En el momento en que lo alcanzaron, Luffy empujó la entrada con una mano permitiéndoles ver adentro. Lo primero que notó fue una mujer rubia a bastante distancia que sostenía a un hombre, que le parecía el teniente Fullbody.

"¿Oi Sani ?!" Patty, una de las cocineras del restaurante rugió al ver lo que estaba viendo. "¿Qué le estás haciendo a este cliente?"

La ahora llamada Sani miró a Patty por el rabillo del ojo. "Esta pequeña mierda aquí lo merece". Ella gruñó. "No solo destruyó la sopa que he estado haciendo durante tres días, sino que también le faltó el respeto al jefe de cocina". Ella volvió su mirada hacia Fullbody. "Bastardos como tú me enferman". Ella dejó caer a Fullbody mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás en miedo e ira.

"Tú." Él gruñó. "¡Llamaré a mis superiores para que vengan y destruyan este precioso restaurante tuyo! ¡Marca mis palabras!"

"Es eso así." Sani habló de una manera que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Fullbody. "Supongo que no deberíamos dejar que te vayas vivo entonces". Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia Fullbody. Eso fue hasta que algunos de los cocineros la contuvieron en el momento en que ella estaba a punto de darle un golpe.

"¡Sani detente!" Uno de los cocineros gritó. Patty se unió a tratar de impedir que la cocinera / mesera llegase a Fullbody. Unos segundos más tarde, una pequeña parte del techo rompió con Lunna y con lo que parece ser que el dueño del restaurante se estrelló contra el piso.

"Pequeña mierda". Zeff gimió cuando se levantó. "¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi techo!"

"¡Lo hiciste tú mismo, viejo!" Lunna le gritó.

"¡Propietario!" Uno de los cocineros lloró. "Olvídate de la chica, ayúdanos a evitar que Sani mate a nuestro cliente".

Zeff volvió su atención hacia Sani que se acercaba cada segundo. "Sani, estoy peleando de nuevo, ya veo. ¿No puedes guardar eso cuando estás fuera de la vista de los clientes?" Zeff rugió.

Sani la detuvo luchando antes de mirar a Zeff. "Tch, ¿qué hay de viejo?" Ella habló. "Este hombre no vale la pena de todos modos. ¡Es un delincuente que no entiende nada!"

"¡No me importa!" Zeff habló. "¡Deja de pelear en mi restaurante!" Él habló antes de volverse hacia Fullbody. "¡Y tú! ¡Saca tu culo de aquí!" Levantó su pata de clavija antes de deslizarla hacia él, derribándolo unos pocos metros atrás.

"¿Qué pasa con esta gente?" Pensó Fullbody mientras temblaba de miedo. "Tengo que salir de ella-" Fue cortado cuando uno de sus hombres atravesó la puerta principal.

"¡Teniente Fullbofy!" El marine gritó. "¡Nuestro prisionero se ha escapado y ahora está armado!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Ya ha matado a nueve de nuestros hombres, señor, creo que es ..." El marine nunca pudo terminar su frase cuando un disparo penetró en la parte posterior de su cráneo, haciéndolo caer al suelo sin resistencia. El disparo causó que todos los que estaban allí se congelaran mientras se escuchaban algunos gritos.

Un hombre entró sosteniendo una pistola que había sido disparada recientemente. Luego se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía antes de sentarse en una silla vacía. Luego procedió a colocar sus piernas sobre la mesa mientras ignoraba las miradas de todos. "No me importa lo que sea. Solo dame algo de comer".

Patty se dirigió hacia la mesa. "De inmediato señor, pero si no le importa. Debemos saber si podrá pagar su comida".

El hombre apuntó su pistola hacia la cabeza de Patty. "¿Qué tal una bala en la cabeza? ¿Eso lo cubrirá?"

Patty golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa en el momento en que apuntó con el arma hacia él. "No tienes dinero, supongo. ¡Sin paga, sin comida!" Gritó mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia la salida trasera del restaurante. Nadie más que Zeff notó que Sani se fue hacia la cocina.

Luffy vio esta escena desarrollarse por segunda vez en su vida. "Debería ..." No necesitó terminar ese pensamiento cuando vio que Lunna seguía a Patty afuera. "No importa, Lunna puede encargarse de esto esta vez". Pensó antes de volverse hacia su tripulación.

"¿Deberíamos tomar una mesa y pedir algo? Pasará un tiempo hasta que regrese Lunna". Luffy sugirió. Los otros tres Sombreros de Paja se miraron el uno al otro antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Seguro Por qué no." Zora asintió antes de dirigirse hacia una mesa vacía, seguida poco después por el resto de la tripulación.

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

Los cuatro están actualmente esperando a su compañera femenina con vestimenta roja, pero no fue tan aburrido e irritante como lo fue en el barco. Desde este momento ahora pueden comer. Mientras continuaban con su comida, Nami notó que Lunna bajaba las escaleras con un delantal.

"¡Lunna!" Ella saludó. "¡Aquí abajo!"

Lunna miró hacia abajo para ver quién la llamaba y, para su sorpresa y consternación, vio a todos comiendo y divirtiéndose, mientras que "ella". La futura'Reina Pirata' está trabajando duro para conseguir que el Jefe de Cocina le permita irse.

"¡Ustedes pidieron comida sin mí!" Ella gritó sintiéndose traicionada en este momento. Ella corrió hacia abajo antes de dirigirse hacia su mesa,

"Lo siento." Luffy respondió. "Nos aburrimos de esperar. Así que decidimos comer algo mientras estamos en eso".

Zora se rió entre dientes mientras le sonreía a Lunna. "Sí, la vida es genial en este momento. Con toda esta buena comida y relajación". Ella se reclinó en su silla mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos.

Lunna se irritó por la forma en que Zora la estaba tomando el pelo. Entonces se tomó la nariz y tiró un pequeño trago en su bebida sin que ella lo notara. Esta acción causa que Luffy, Nami y Usopp se rían.

"¿Cómo es esa relajación para ti?" Lunna pensó, una victoriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Zora fue a recoger su vaso mientras lentamente lo llevaba a sus labios. "Sí, está bien". Luego agarró a Lunna de la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de obligarla a beber la taza que tenía.

"¡Lo bebes!" Ella prácticamente gritó.

Los otros tres que estaban viendo esto no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas. Usopp se cayó de su silla mientras Luffy y Nami estaban golpeando la mesa.

Todos en la cercanía de ruido miraban a los cinco con desaprobación y expresión molesta. "Son bastante ruidosos". Una mujer habló.

Sani, que estaba en el escritorio de esta mujer sirviéndola y su cita con una copa de vino, de repente pasó la botella hacia el hombre. "Puedes servirlo tú mismo". Ella habló mientras se dirigía hacia los cinco. Sin embargo, en lugar de enfrentarse a los cinco, Sani decidió perseguir al hombre que la llamó la atención.

Luffy vio una mano plantarse frente a él. Por lo que vio, podía decir que era una mujer por lo suave y juvenil que parecía. Siguió el brazo hacia la persona que lo colocó allí solo para ver a una mujer dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Sani habló mientras colocaba la barbilla de Luffy con su dedo. "Dime, ¿qué está haciendo un buen hombre como tú en este lugar?"

Luffy parpadeó dos veces antes de hablar. "¿Quién eres tú?" Ignorando por completo el hecho de que todos sus Nakama ahora están mirando a los dos hablan entre sí.

"Te diré mi nombre si me dices el tuyo guapo". Ella sonrió mientras miraba la figura de Luffy. La parte que realmente amaba mirando más era su chaleco rojo abierto que dejaba al descubierto sus abdominales y cicatriz. Estaba a punto de preguntar por la cicatriz que tenía, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Me llamo Luffy". Él sonrió. "Soy un pirata, y estos son mis tripulantes". Habló gesticulando hacia todos.

Sani asintió a los cuatro, sin prestarles mucha atención. "Ya veo, los nombres San, Luffy-kun". Sani sonrió. "Soy cocinero en este restaurante".

"¡Eso es genial!" Luffy habló antes de gritar para sí mismo. "¿Es esta persona Sanji ?!" El pensó. "Se ve tan ... femenino". Detuvo sus pensamientos al recordar por qué vinieron aquí en primer lugar. "Di Sani, deberías unirte a nuestro equipo". Luffy sugirió. "Necesitamos un chef".

"Eso es lo que dije." Lunna habló mientras saltaba en la conversación.

Sani suspiró antes de responder. "Lo siento Luffy-kun, pero no puedo dejar este lugar porque hay un obstáculo frente a mí".

"Ese obstáculo es yo, ¿verdad?" Zeff habló mientras hacía notar su presencia. "Fuera de aquí, Sani, ya no te necesitamos aquí".

Sani se mantuvo derecha mientras miraba a Zeff. "Oi, viejo amigo. ¿No soy el Jefe de cocina asistente por aquí? ¿Qué es esto de no necesitarme más?"

Zeff se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar. "Tengo algunas razones". Él comenzó a levantar los dedos por cada razón que hablaba. "Peleas con nuestros clientes, coqueteas con cualquier hombre que te llame la atención y haces comida pésima". Eso molestó un poco a Sani. "Eres una carga para este restaurante, eso es lo que trato de decir".

Algunos de los cocineros escucharon lo que estaba sucediendo y no pudieron evitar reírse. Sin embargo, rápidamente se contuvieron cuando vieron la mirada de Sani.

"De todos modos, los cocineros ni siquiera te quieren". Zeff agregó. "¿Qué tal si te conviertes en pirata y te largas de aquí?"

Sani apretó los dientes mientras murmuraba para sí misma. "¿Qué pasa con esta mierda ?!" Luego comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba hacia su jefe. "No me importa qué pésima excusa se te ocurra, no saldré de este lugar y no permitiré que mi cocina no sea respetada". Agarró a Zeff por el cuello.

"¿Cómo te atreves a echarle una mano a tu superior?" Zeff gruñó mientras arrojaba a Sani sobre la mesa que los Sombrero de Paja estaban comiendo, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Sani lentamente se puso de pie. "Maldita sea, no importa lo mucho que lo intentes". Ella gruñó. "¡Me quedaré aquí hasta que te vayas al infierno!"

"No voy a morir". Zeff respondió mientras se alejaba. "Voy a vivir 100 años más antes de que eso suceda".

"Qué viejo obstinado". Sani murmuró.

Lunna se acercó a Sani antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro. "No es genial, él te dio su bendición. Ahora puedes venir con nosotros-"

"¡Diablos, no!" Ella gritó cortándola. Luego, Sani procedió a hacer que la mesa volviera a ser como solía ser antes de volver a flirtear con Luffy. "Disculpame por esa desagradable escena Luffy-kun. Como disculpa, te he ordenado una Fruit Macedonia mi príncipe".

Luffy miró la taza de fruta con ojos desinteresados. "Lo admito, se ve bien. Pero, ¿viene en carne?"

Sani negó con la cabeza. "No, no, pero puedo hacerlo si eso es lo que prefieres". Ella entonces pensó para sí misma. "Pero ese es un plato raro".

"¡Por supuesto!" Luffy sonrió mientras veía a Sani irse a la cocina. Luego se volvió hacia Lunna antes de empujar el Fruit Macedonia hacia ella. "Aquí, puedes tener esto".

Lunna no perdió tiempo para cavar, saboreando los jugos afrutados que llenaban sus papilas gustativas. "Mmm, eso está bien". Pensó. En el momento en que ella terminó, Sani regresó con la comida solicitada por Luffy.

"Aquí tienes mi dulce". Ella sonrió.

"Guau." Luffy respondió. "Todo esto parece bastante caro si me lo digo yo mismo. Pero puedo pagarlo".

"No hay necesidad de." Sani respondió. "Está en la casa." Luego se volvió hacia el resto de los demás antes de hablar. "Ustedes tienen que pagar sin embargo".

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Usopp saltando de su asiento. "Eso no es justo. Merecemos una disculpa por lo que hiciste".

"Oh, ¿quieres elegir una pelea larga nariz?"

"Estoy por ello totalmente." Usopp respondió. "¡Zora la atrapa!"

"¡Lucha tus propias batallas!" Zora respondió.

Lunna se rió de la divertida conversación que estaba teniendo lugar entre su equipo y la cocinera. Sin embargo, toda la diversión terminó cuando sintió una patada en la cabeza que obligó a su cabeza a estirarse y tambalearse un poco.

"¿Por qué estás holgazaneando?" Sani habló mientras arrastraba a Lunna lejos. "Ayúdenme a darle refrescos al invitado para que no se irriten".

"Hai". Lunna gimió.

Los cuatro vieron como los dos desaparecían antes de reanudar sus comidas.

"Ella es una persona extraña". Nami habló. "Si fuera un tipo, lo habría seducido para que me dejara comer aquí gratis".

"Bruja." Zora pensó.

"No lo sé." Luffy habló con una sonrisa. "Parecía muy divertida para pasar el rato".

Zora se mofó mientras miraba a Luffy. "Eso es porque ella te deja comer aquí gratis".

Luffy se rió por la respuesta de Zora. De acuerdo, tal vez una pequeña parte fue por eso. Pero no es todo por completo. "Todavía no puedo creer que Sanji sea una niña ahora". Suspiró mientras miraba a Lunna que estaba sirviendo una mesa. Lunna lo miró a los ojos antes de sonreír y saludarlo con la mano. Esto hizo que Luffy sonriera y le devolviera el saludo antes de volver a su comida.

"Ponte cómodo chicos". Habló. "Vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo".

 _Cuatro días después_

Han pasado cuatro días desde que llegaron a Baratie. Zora, Nami y Usopp están de pie afuera del restaurante en la niebla que se acumuló durante la última noche. Johnny y Yosaku se quedaron para proteger el barco, asegurándose de que ningún ladrón intentara robarlo mientras están ausentes. Y Luffy, bueno, estaba ayudando a Lunna a llevar una bolsa de basura.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que te quedarás aquí?" Luffy preguntó mientras caminaba junto a ella. "Todos se están poniendo realmente impacientes".

"Trataré de volver a hablar con el jefe de cocina pronto. Solo diles que se mantengan pacientes un rato más. Saldremos pronto". Lunna respondió. "De todos modos, gracias por ayudarme con este Luffy. Es realmente molesto hacer estas tareas".

Luffy asintió con una sonrisa. "No hay problema, Lunna". Doblaron la esquina para ver a los tripulantes pasar el rato junto a la repisa del restaurante. Usopp notó que los dos se acercaban, y decidió llamarlos.

"¡O Luffy, Lunna!" Saludó con la mano antes de adoptar una expresión de aburrimiento. "¿Cuándo nos vamos? Ya han pasado cuatro días".

Lunna suspiró ante la pregunta que recibió. "No conozco a Usopp, pero tenga paciencia. Hoy volveré a hablar con el jefe de cocina. Lo prometo".

Usopp solo asintió antes de inclinar su cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras miraba a la espesa niebla que los cegaba de buscar a larga distancia.

Luffy y Lunna continuaron caminando, eso fue hasta que Luffy se detuvo de repente. Lunna se volvió confundida por la repentina detención de Luffy.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ella preguntó.

Luffy no se molestó en responder, miró hacia atrás a la espesa niebla que se abría ante él. Lo miró por un momento, como si esperara que algo apareciera, algo lo hizo. Un gran barco pirata para ser exacto, y por lo que parece. Parecía haber sufrido daños críticos cuando navegaba en el mar. Unos cuantos cañonazos más que rompan la madera deberían hundirlo.

"Don Krieg". Pensó, reconociendo la bandera con la que navegaba el barco. Él sonrió al ver al supuesto 'rey' de East Blue. "Y me estaba aburriendo de estar sentado".

Lunna miró la gigantesca nave que fácilmente podría atravesar el Going Merry si fuera necesario. "¡Es un gran barco!" Ella habló con asombro. Su atención en el barco pronto fue reemplazada cuando vio a Sani caminar al lado de los dos.

"Don Krieg finalmente vino, ¿eh?" Sani habló mientras sacaba su caja de cigarrillos de su escote y encendía una con una cerilla. "Ya era hora." Ella exhaló una bocanada de humo.

Luffy solo asintió. "A juzgar por la condición de su barco, parece que no está en condiciones de luchar incluso contra civiles". Respondió. "Él y su tripulación deben estar muriendo de hambre". Volvió su atención del barco a Sani. "Entonces piensas que Gin regresó para pagar su comida".

"Lo dudo." Sani respondió. "Deberíamos entrar y esperar la llegada". Luego procedió a regresar al restaurante.

Luffy se volvió hacia Lunna antes de hablar. "Deberíamos entrar". Después de recibir un asentimiento, se fue hacia el edificio. Permitir que Lunna llame a sus amigos para que entren.

"¡¿Quién es ese?!" Nami gritó en un ligero estado de pánico.

Zora respondió su pregunta. "Ese es Don Krieg, él es supuestamente el pirata más fuerte en el Este Azul".

"¡El hombre más fuerte!" Usopp y Nami repitieron con miedo.

"¡No quiero morir todavía!" Usopp comenzó a temblar de miedo.

"Solo entra y deja de llorar". Zora respondió con un suspiro.

Todos en el restaurante están acurrucados lejos de la puerta después de ver el barco de Don Krieg atracando afuera. Se sentaron en silencio mientras esperaban que apareciera la primera señal de la figura de Don Krieg. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las ventanas cuando vieron una figura de hombre alto caminando hacia la puerta, todos podían suponer que era el pirata más fuerte en el Este Azul. La figura pronto desapareció de la vista cuando llegó a la puerta. El silencio llenó la habitación mientras esperaban impacientemente que se abriera la puerta, y así fue. Exponiendo al hombre cruel del que todos escucharon en toda su gloria.


	8. Capitulo 8

Luffy estaba entre la multitud que estaba en Baratie, a su izquierda estaba Sani, y a su derecha estaba Lunna. Echó un vistazo a la habitación por un segundo para señalar el resto si la ubicación de su equipo. Pronto vio a Zora, Nami y Usopp a una pequeña distancia de ellos.

La atención de todos era hacia un hombre alto apoyado por Gin, uno de los mejores hombres de la tripulación de este hombre. El hombre feroz conocido como Don Krieg se levantó tembloroso, un brazo sobre Gin mientras levantaba débilmente la cabeza.

Gin miró a la multitud frente a él. "¡Por favor, consíguenos comida! ¡Mi Capitán tiene mucha hambre!"

Nadie se movió mientras se miraban el uno al otro, eso fue hasta que Patty comenzó a reírse.

"Así que este es el poderoso y temeroso Don Krieg del que he oído hablar". Habló mientras bajaba las escaleras, todo el miedo que una vez lo había llenado desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre temeroso del que todos hablaban apenas estaba de pie en su última pierna.

"¡Por favor!" Gin continuó. "¡Tenemos dinero esta vez! ¿No somos clientes?"

"¡No!" Replicó Patty. "No hay comida para él. Ni siquiera le des desperdicios. ¡Ya sea que tengas dinero o no, aún eres un pirata!" Se volvió hacia otro cocinero que estaba parado entre la multitud. "Tú." El Señaló. "Traigan a los marines por teléfono, no tendrán otra oportunidad como esta". Se interrumpió cuando Sani lo pateó contra la pared, luego procedió a subir las escaleras hacia la cocina.

"Estás en el camino de Patty". Ella habló mientras continuaba su camino arriba.

Luffy miró la figura caída de Patty antes de reírse un poco. "Veo que todavía puede patear". Pensó con una sonrisa.

Lunna no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba tramando Sani. "¿A dónde va ella?" Pensó.

Patty lentamente se puso de pie gimiendo un poco. "Maldito Sani". Él murmuró. "Siempre pateando a la gente de la nada"

"Movimiento." Sani pateó a Patty contra la pared una vez más mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, esta vez su mano derecha llevaba un plato de arroz frito. Se dirigió a Gin y Krieg. "Aquí." Ella dejó el tazón frente a ellos. "Dale esto".

Gin solo podía mirar a Sani con incredulidad y agradecimiento. Cuán puro tiene que hacer el alma alguien sin pensarlo dos veces o pensando en las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, Krieg dijo un rápido agradecimiento antes de devorar el arroz consumible frente a él con un apetito codicioso.

Carne, uno de los cocineros del restaurante, bajó corriendo las escaleras antes de gritarle a Sani. "¡Sani! ¡Quítate ese plato de comida ahora mismo!" Él comenzó a explicar por qué. "¿Sabes de lo que es capaz este hombre? Es un mentiroso y un ladrón. Hará cualquier cosa por ganar o conseguir lo que quiera. Una vez fingió rendirse a los marines, solo para sorprenderlos. navegó bajo una bandera marina antes solo para llegar a lo que desea ". Gritó una vez más apuntando a Krieg. "¡Él es malvado!"

Sani suspiró mientras encendía el cigarrillo que sobresalía de su boca. "¿Y qué? Eso no es de mi incumbencia". Ella respondio. "No me importa si es un matón en el mar, nada de eso me preocupa".

Cuando ella dejó de hablar, Krieg terminó su plato. Rompió el cuenco vacío antes de ponerse de pie. El sonido atrajo la atención de Sani, lo que vio fue a Krieg intentando golpearla con su puño. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivar el ataque, porque ya estaba cerca. Solo podía tratar de bloquear el golpe tanto como podía, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Así que cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, mordiendo el cigarrillo por la mitad. Cuando no sintió nada, abrió los ojos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo celebrada a un par de metros de distancia de Krieg. Levantó la mirada para saludar a su salvador. y para su placer, vio a Luffy de pie allí mirando a Krieg.

Luffy la miró antes de sonreír. "Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Estás bien?"

Sani solo asintió mientras se sonrojaba un poco. "Gracias."

"Shishishi, no hay problema". Él se rió entre dientes.

Krieg pareció sorprendida por lo rápido que este hombre pudo salvar a la chef femenina de ser golpeada, pero lo ignoró, porque tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Miró a cada persona en la habitación con intención asesina. Cada persona que encontraba su mirada solo podía permanecer congelada de miedo, además de algunas personas determinadas. Una sonrisa burlona pronto apareció en su rostro.

"Este restaurante parece estar en muy buena forma. Lo tomaré".

Gin lentamente se puso de pie en estado de shock ante lo que estaba haciendo su Capitán. "C-Capitán, usted prometió que no le haría nada a esta gente. Usted ..." Se interrumpió cuando Krieg lo levantó del brazo antes de apretarlo, causando que se rompieran algunos huesos.

Luego procedió a tirarlo a un lado sin un cuidado en el mundo. Esta acción marcó a Lunna sin fin, sin embargo, Luffy fue capaz de reprimir su ira hasta cierto punto, ya que era capaz de controlar sus emociones más que antes.

Gin tembló un poco mientras se sentaba detrás de él. "Lo siento, Sani-san". Él habló con dolor y arrepentimiento. "No pensé que él iba a hacer esto".

Krieg se burló de su tripulante antes de volver su mirada hacia los chefs y civiles. "¡Escuchen! Tengo 100 hombres sentados en el barco. Todos están muriendo de hambre como hace unos segundos. ¡Quiero que todos ustedes hagan lo suficiente para alimentar a todos mis hombres que aún están vivos! Luego pueden empacar sus cosas y abandonar esta nave ".

Uno de los cocineros dio un paso adelante vacilante. "P-¿Por qué deberíamos ayudar a los piratas a tomar nuestro restaurante! ¡Eso solo te dará ventaja aquí!" Otros estuvieron de acuerdo con su compañero cocinero.

"¡Sí! No vamos a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso".

Los ojos de Krieg se crisparon molestos. "Oh, lo siento. Pero eso no fue una petición, ¡eso fue una orden!" Rugió, causando que la mayor parte del coraje de los cocineros los huyera una vez más.

Sani suspiró antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras una vez más, antes de que pudiera acercarse. Patty la detuvo de proceder.

"Oi Sani ?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella se cruzó de brazos antes de responder. "Voy a hacer comida para 100 hombres". Ella respondió, haciendo que sus compañeros cocineros se pusieran rígidos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba rodeada de cuchillos afilados que le impedían siquiera moverse una pulgada.

"¡Estaré maldito si te dejo entrar en la cocina, Sani!" Carne gruñó, recibiendo gruñidos de confirmación por parte de sus compañeros cocineros.

Sani bajó la cabeza antes de estirar los brazos hacia un lado de ella. "Bueno, si así es como va a ser, entonces bien podría matarme". Ella habló, lo que hizo que los cocineros armados se pusieran rígidos. "Si no lo haces, seguiré yendo hacia la cocina".

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, oyeron una risa proveniente de Patty mientras cavaba en un armario. "Eres un idiota Sani". Habló. "Si no hubieras dado a Krieg ese cuenco de arroz, esto no estaría sucediendo". Sacó lo que parece ser una bazooka. "Así que gracias a eso, voy a tomar esto en mis manos".

Patty miró hacia Krieg antes de sonreír. "Oi Krieg, ¿cómo estuvo tu comida?" Habló mientras levantaba el bazooka, apuntando directamente al hombre gigante. "¿Qué tal el sabor del postre también?" Disparó la bazuca, la velocidad del disparo atrapó a Krieg por sorpresa, ya que solo podía pararse allí y recibir el golpe.

Patty sonrió con satisfacción al ver el resultado. "Heh, hemos tratado con piratas como tú. Así que un hombre no será nada en contra de nosotros-"

"Es eso así." La voz de Krieg habló a través del humo que se acumuló en el impacto. Esto sorprendió a todos en la sala, incluida Patty.

Krieg apareció una vez más, pero en cambio apareció con una armadura de acero dorado, que consistía en una placa de baúl, protectores de hombros y protectores de codo. "Ese postre sabía bastante horrible". Cuando terminó su insulto, toneladas de armas salieron de su armadura, incluso sacó dos pistolas para agregar con la colección de armas que tenía apuntando a la gente en el restaurante. "¡Te mostraré lo que sucede cuando te metes conmigo!" Estaba a punto de comenzar a disparar sus armas contra la multitud, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, se colocó un saco de comida frente a él.

"Aquí hay comida para 100 hombres". Zeff habló. "Tómelo y salga de mi restaurante".

"O-Dueño Zeff ?!" Uno de los cocineros habló con incredulidad. "¡Qué estás haciendo!"

Krieg fue tomado por sorpresa por el nombre. "Zeff ..." Él habló. "¿¡El mismo pirata conocido como Red-Leg Zeff ?!"

Zeff entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "Sí, ¿y qué?"

Krieg sonrió, una expresión de deseo en su rostro. "Nunca pensé que todavía viviera hasta el día de hoy. De hecho, que yo sepa, usted es la única persona que regresó de Grand Line con vida".

"¿Y qué pasaría si volviera con vida?" Zeff respondió. "Me gano la vida como cocinero, como puedes ver claramente".

Luffy levantó su dedo antes de hablar. "Uh, viejo, creo que está buscando un diario que hayas escrito de tu época en Grand Line".

La sonrisa de Krieg se ensanchó. "Los mocosos, ¿sabes?" Respondió. "Solo duré siete días en Grand Line, y tuve todo lo que un hombre puede alcanzar. Tenía la ambición, tenía la fuerza, tenía los números, todo lo que me faltaba era información. Y eso me costó 49 de mis barcos. "

"Bueno, supongo que deberías mantenerte alejado de Grand Line". Zeff habló. "No entregaré mi diario, esa información es el orgullo de mis antiguos compañeros de tripulación. Es valioso entregarla a alguien como usted".

"Bueno, entonces, ¡creo que tengo que tomarlo por la fuerza!" Krieg reveló el armamento masivo que tiene una vez más.

Zora sonrió mientras miraba el evento que seguía mejorando para ella. "¡O Luffy, Lunna!" Ella habló llamando su atención. "¿Necesita ayuda?"

Usopp asintió, su rostro lleno de determinación para ayudar también. Pero sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente. "S-Sí, puedo b-respaldarte siempre que lo necesites".

Lunna sonrió alegremente. "Nah, lo tenemos desde aquí". Ella respondio.

Luffy notó que alguien faltaba. "Hola Zora, ¿dónde está Nami?"

Zora se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ni idea, creo que regresó al barco".

Luffy asintió mientras pensaba para sí mismo. "Así que es hora ¿eh?" Miró por la ventana. "Supongo que pasaré antes de que despegue". Con eso, lentamente se escapó del restaurante sin ser notado. Todo debería salir como antes, ya sea que esté allí o no.

 _En el camino Merry_

Nami estaba recostada en la cornisa de la nave mientras miraba fijamente el póster buscado de Arlong. Su pensamiento se está preguntando sobre su hogar, Cocoyashi Village. Se preguntó cómo estaban todos aguantando, ¿están todos a salvo? ¿Están bien? Ella habría seguido pensando en eso, pero sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro y la sorprendió. Se giró, escondiendo el póster buscado detrás de ella mientras miraba a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Luffy sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre la repisa. "¿Cómo lo llevas?"

Nami sonrió. "Estoy bastante bien en realidad". Ella habló. "¿Nos vamos pronto?"

Luffy negó con la cabeza. "No, algo surgió en el restaurante. Resulta que Don Krieg llegó y ahora quiere tomar el restaurante como suyo".

"Ya veo." Ella suspiró. "Típico para un pirata".

Luffy se encogió de hombros. "Si hablas de piratas como Don Krieg. Entonces sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo allí". Luego notó el cartel que quería ocultar con su figura. "Dime, qué es lo que estás sosteniendo".

Nami miró hacia otro lado. "¡Yo ... no es nada!" Ella respondió nerviosamente. "Bueno, nada importante".

Luffy notó el tono triste y deprimido en que estaba hablando, y no pudo evitar hablar con ella al respecto. Ver a uno de sus Nakama con un humor triste realmente le molestaba. Él nunca quiere verlos pasar por eso. Si pudiera, tomaría sus lugares en todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que han soportado hasta este punto.

"Algo te molesta, ¿verdad?"

Nami se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a Luffy. "Baka, ¿por qué dices algo así? En realidad no es nada malo"

"No me mientas, Nami". Él habló mientras caminaba hacia ella. Cada paso que daba, él vio que ella tomó uno de nuevo. "Puedo decir por la forma en que te mueves, la forma en que suenas, la forma en que tus ojos expresan dolor, miedo, odio y tristeza en ellos. Puedo verlo todo". Nami retrocedió hasta la pared, pero aún mantuvo su enfoque para dar unos pasos más. "De hecho, puedo decir que está sucediendo algo en casa, ¿verdad?"

"No lo sabes". Ella habló, gotas de sudor comenzando a caer de su cara. "No sabes nada de mí. De repente, Luffy, estás actuando ... diferente".

"No se trata de mí, Nami". Él habló, inclinándose sobre ella mientras ella se apretaba contra la pared. "Es sobre ti." Él se alejó de ella, permitiéndole recuperar su espacio personal.

"¿Que hay de mí?" Ella siseó. "¡Nunca te conocí hasta hace poco, y ahora estás actuando como si me conocieras por años!"

"Te sorprenderias." Pensó para sí mismo. Él suspiró antes de decir una palabra que la hizo congelarse. "Arlong".

Los ojos de Nami se ensanchan al oír 'su' nombre otra vez. Trató de jugar, tratando de actuar como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de ese nombre. Lástima que no funcionó como a ella le gustaba. "De qué estás hablando, quién es Arlo-"

"Él es el hombre que ha estado aterrorizando tu hogar, Cocoyashi Village, ¿verdad?"

Nami dio un paso atrás. "¿Cómo lo hace?" Pensó. "¿Quién diablos eres Luffy?"

Luffy suspiró mientras continuaba. "Planeas irte ahora mismo y llevar el Going Merry y todo el tesoro que recolectamos". Él habló, haciendo que su pecho bombeara aún más rápido.

"¡¿Él incluso sabe eso ?!" Ella gritó para sí misma.

Ella vio que Luffy se estaba acercando a ella una vez más, y pensando que lo peor había pasado, que estaba a punto de morir por traicionarlo, cerró los ojos y esperó el dolor, con suerte lo hará rápido ... ¿derecho? Sin embargo, en lugar de sentir algo doloroso, en cambio sintió algo colocado en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos, solo para ver a Luffy sonriendo idiotamente hacia ella.

"Tómalo." Él habló, sorprendiéndola sin fin. "Toma el barco y el tesoro, lo entiendo".

Cuando Luffy quitó sus manos de su cabeza, fue entonces cuando Nami se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la cabeza. Era su sombrero de paja. Ella buscó a Luffy, solo para ver que él estaba dejando el barco. Se sintió aliviada, sin embargo, confundida. Aquí estaba Luffy, un pirata que descubrió que estaba a punto de robar su barco y su tesoro, y que ni siquiera intenta matarla, pero la detuvo de todos modos. No pudo evitar odiar esta confusión que se estaba acumulando dentro de ella.

"¡Espere!' Ella gritó, haciendo que se detuviera en sus pasos. "¿Por qué ..." Apretó el puño. "¿Por qué estás dejando que esto suceda?"

Luffy miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Es porque entiendo por lo que estás pasando". Él habló antes de continuar bajando del barco. "Oh si." Él habló mientras seguía caminando. "Manten ese sombrero en buenas condiciones Nami. Vendré después de eso pronto, significa mucho para mí ... oh, y te sugiero que te vayas pronto, algunas cosas a punto de suceder en cualquier momento y no quieres ser en el medio de todo. Recuerda patear a Yosaku y a Johnny antes de irte ".

Nami se tocó el sombrero de paja en la cabeza antes de seguir adelante para prepararse para el viaje que navegará de vuelta a su pueblo. "Gracias Luffy". Pensó con una sonrisa, su estómago lleno de mariposas por razones que todavía no ha comprendido.

 _De vuelta en Baratie_

Luffy se acercó a Lunna mientras estaba charlando con Zora y Usopp. Lunna notó su presencia, y eso la hizo sonreír y saludarlo. "Oi Luffy, ¿dónde estabas ?!"

"Lo siento, estaba en Going Merry. Tenía que verificar algunas cosas". Él respondió, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Lunna. Él juntó sus manos antes de hablar. "Entonces, ¿qué extrañaría?"

"No mucho." Zora respondió. "Don Krieg decidió ir y rejuvenecer a sus hombres antes de atacar este lugar. Así que regresará en cualquier momento".

Usopp asintió, confirmando lo que dijo Zora. "Dime Luffy, cuándo nos vamos a ir. Y cuando me refiero a irme, me refiero en este momento". Él habló, el miedo comenzó a acumularse en su interior al tener que ser capaz de luchar contra Don Krieg y sus hombres.

Zora golpeó a Usopp en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Deja de ser un bebé pequeño y comienza a endurecerse". Esto causó que Lunna y Luffy se rieran.

"No estás ayudando a Zora". Usopp murmuró antes de volverse hacia Luffy, esperando su respuesta.

Luffy negó con la cabeza. "No en el corto plazo Usopp, probablemente tendremos que luchar hasta que nos vayamos". Esta respuesta hizo que Usopp se pusiera de pie.

"Nos vamos a morir." Pensó mientras lloraba internamente.

Cada conversación que estaba teniendo lugar se detuvo cuando escucharon un fuerte rugido de confianza y acuerdo de la nave de Don Kriegs.

"Parece que es hora". Lunna habló mientras agrietaba sus nudillos.

Los cocineros comenzaron a tomar su lugar mientras esperaban que los piratas subieran a bordo.

"¡Prepararse!" Patty rugió. "¡Ellos vienen!" A su alrededor, los gritos de determinación respondían a sus llantos.

Luffy miró por la ventana donde estaba atracado el Galeón Gigante. Pronto sonrió, sintiendo una presencia única y familiar que cruzó el mar en dirección al restaurante. "Zora". Él habló, ganando su atención. "El hombre que has estado buscando ha llegado".

Zora levantó una ceja, preguntándose de qué estaba hablando Luffy. ¿Qué hombre? Ella miró hacia el mar abierto, buscando a quienquiera que estuviera hablando. ¡En el momento en que lo hizo, la nave que transportaba al último de los hombres de Krieg fue cortada a la mitad! La vista ensanchó sus ojos en estado de shock, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba viendo! ¿Quién podría haber causado esto?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó a Johnny y Yosaku llamándola a ella y al resto de los Sombrero de Paja. Corrieron al borde de la nave antes de mirar al agua, lo que vieron fue a Yosaku y Johnny nadando hacia ellos.

"¿Johnny, Yosaku?" Ella habló en confusión. "¿Dónde está el barco?"

"W-Lo sentimos, Zora-Neechan!" Johnny comenzó.

"¡N-Nami-Neechan tomó la nave y todo el tesoro y se fue!"

"¡Qué!" Gritó Usopp mientras golpeaba con sus palmas la barandilla. "¡Ella tomó el barco de Kaya!" Él gruñó.

"Esa bruja apuñaladora de espalda". Zora gruñó.

Lunna miró fijamente el horizonte, eso fue hasta que vio que Going Merry navegaba. "¡Hola, veo el barco!"

"Si nos movemos ahora, aún podemos atrapar el barco". Sugirió Usopp antes de volverse hacia Johnny y Yosaku que salieron del agua. "¿Todavía tienes tu bote?"

Johnny asintió. "Sí."

"Eso es genial."

Lunna asintió mientras se volvía hacia Zora. "Deberías ir con ellos, yo y Luffy te contactaremos más tarde".

Zora negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. "No, solo déjala en paz". Ella habló, claramente molesta por tener que buscar a un traidor. "No necesitamos apuñaladores por la espalda".

"Pero necesito mi Navigator si deseamos poder llegar a Grand Line". Gimió mientras le presentaba ojos de cachorro de perro.

"...Multa." Zora suspiró, estaba a punto de salir con Johnny, Usopp y Yosaku ya que ellos ya trajeron el bote con ellos. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a alguien gritar de miedo.

"¡Es él! ¡Nos siguió desde Grand Line!"

"¡Estamos condenados!" Otro gritó.

Miró hacia donde estaba el barco de Don Krieg en pedazos gigantes, y quién vio la congeló en su lugar. "¡Es él!" Ella habló mientras miraba la figura del hombre.

"¿Huh?" Lunna tarareó, mirando al hombre que Zora estaba mirando. "¿Conoces a ese hombre, Zora?"

"He oído hablar de él". Zora respondió. "Pero nunca lo encontré en persona". Ella sonrió con emoción mientras sus dedos picaban por agarrar sus espadas. "Su nombre es Dracule Mihawk, muchos lo conocen por el nombre de Hawk-Eye. El espadachín más fuerte del mundo".

"¡¿Él es el más fuerte ?!" Lunna habló, completamente sorprendida.

"Sí." Ella habló mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Mihawk. "Él es."

Mihawk simplemente desvió una bala de uno de los hombres de Don Krieg, esta acción confundió a los piratas por cómo él todavía estaba de pie.

"¡¿Qué?!" El pirata habló. "Cómo está él todavía de pie, estoy seguro de que lo golpeé".

"Eso es porque cambió la trayectoria de la bala con la punta de su espada". Zora habló mientras caminaba junto al Pirata.

El Pirata saltó al sonido. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Zora ignoró la pregunta que recibió, lo único que tenía su atención era Hawk-Eye. Ella no lo dejará perderse de vista hasta que se acabe. "Decir." Ella habló con el Señor de la Guerra. "Estoy seguro de que tienes algo de tiempo libre en tus manos, ¿por qué no tenemos un pequeño combate?" Puso su mano en la hoja de su espada mientras lentamente comenzaba a desenterrarlos.

Uno de los piratas notó que llevaba tres espadas, y no pudo evitar reconocer quién era esa persona. "N-de ninguna manera". Habló. "¡Es el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zora!"

En el restaurante, los ojos de Patty se agrandaron al escuchar el nombre de Zora. "De ninguna manera." Habló. "¿El legendario cazador de piratas Zora vs el mejor espadachín, ojo de halcón?" Él tragó saliva mientras sus ojos permanecían pegados a los dos. "¿Qué tipo de pelea será esta?"

Sani miró a Zora con un poco de sorpresa. "Ella está planeando ser la más fuerte ¿eh?" Pensó mientras recordaba lo que Zora le dijo.

 _"En el momento en que me convertí en espadachín, ya tiré mi vida para entrenar y ser el más fuerte"._

"Baka Marimo". Pensó.

Zora se ató el pañuelo en la cabeza y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Mihawk ni siquiera se estaba moviendo. "Oi". Ella habló, ligeramente irritada. "¿No oíste lo que dije antes?"

Mihawk asintió. "Sí, lo hice." Él suspiró. "¿Pero deseo saber por qué querrías pelear contra alguien como yo?"

Zora sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de confianza. "Convertirse en el más fuerte, no solo para mí, sino para una promesa que hice a un amigo mío".

Mihawk permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos antes de burlarse. "Idiota." Él habló, este insulto hizo que Zora se sintiera frustrada. "Parece que has crecido lo suficiente para ser llamado espadachín, pero en tu caso, una espadachina". Envainó su espada, Yoru, sobre su espalda antes de sacar un pequeño cuchillo. Esta acción confundió a Zora en gran medida. "Desafortunadamente, no tengo una hoja más pequeña que esta, así que tendrás que lidiar con esto".

Los ojos de Zora se crisparon molestos. "¡¿Qué significa esto?!" Ella gruñó. "No me subestimes".

"No, y nunca subestimaré a un oponente mío". Mihawk respondió. "Está claro que estoy en una liga diferente. Después de todo, vienes del Este Azul, el más débil de los cuatro mares".

La mano de Zora se agarró fuertemente de sus espadas mientras corría hacia Mihawk, su paciencia ya se había agotado. "¡Te mostrare!" Ella rugió. "Oni ..." Se preparó para atacar, y cuando vio a Mihawk apenas haciendo nada para detenerla, eso la hizo sentirse aún más frustrada. "¡GIRI!"

Antes de poder liberar su ataque, eso siempre funcionó al 100%, sin importar las circunstancias, sintió que se detenía, como si una pared de ladrillos apareciera de la nada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, 'su', pequeño cuchillo COMPLETAMENTE, detuvo su ataque.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ella pensó, con los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción. "¡No, no puedo llegar tan lejos!" Se apartó de Mihawk antes de retroceder hacia él, balanceando espada tras espada, hoja tras hoja, metal tras metal. Todos sus ataques ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de rasguñarlo.

"No puedo llegar tan lejos!" Ella gritó para sí misma.

Johnny y Yosaku, que estaban viendo esta escena desplegarse ante ellos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

"De ninguna manera." Johnny habló. "Detuvo a Oni Giri de Zora-Neechan con un cuchillo".

"Ese movimiento nunca ha sido bloqueado antes". Yosaku estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero. Los dos continuaron viendo cómo los golpes de Zora siempre se bloqueaban sin esfuerzo.

"¡Zora-Neechan!" Los dos gritaron. "¡Comience a pelear en serio!"

Zora siguió atacando ferozmente. Pero perdió el equilibrio cuando Mihawk se movió hacia un lado, causando que cayera hacia adelante. Mihawk la golpeó, haciéndola caer al suelo.

"Maldita sea." Pensó Zora mientras se ponía de pie débilmente. "Utilicé toda mi energía sin cuidado". Se maldijo a sí misma por dejar que sus emociones se apoderen de ella, ahora escucha que estaba cansada y que aún está en la batalla con el mejor espadachín.

"¿Cuál es tu misión?" Mihawk habló una vez más. "¿Por qué un debilucho como tú busca el máximo poder?"

Los ojos de Johnny y Yosaku se crisparon ante el insulto que escucharon hacia Zora.

"¿Nee-Chans es un debilucho, dices?" Johnny gritó, claramente enojado.

"¡Te mostraremos una cosa o dos!" Gritó Yosaku también. Los dos Cazadores de Piratas sacaron sus espadas antes de intentar saltar en la batalla. Sin embargo, Lunna los agarró a ambos por el cuello antes de volverlos a meter.

"¡No interfieras!" Lunna gruñó, claramente molesta al ver a su compañera golpearse contra el suelo. Pero ella no interviene, porque sabe que no es su lugar para luchar. "Esta es la pelea de Zora".

Usopp notó la forma en que Lunna estaba actuando. Y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente preocupado. Esta es la primera vez que ve a Lunna enojarse así. Volvió su mirada hacia Luffy, que se quedó en silencio mirando la batalla. Esto hizo que se preguntara qué estaba pasando a través de la cabeza de Luffy, ya que sus emociones claramente no eran visibles para el ojo humano.

Zora fulminó con la mirada a Mihawk, el sudor le corría por la cara mientras su cuerpo suplicaba descanso. "No puedo darme el lujo de perder". Fue su única respuesta. Ella se preparó para usar sus tres cuchillas contra Mihawk una vez más. "Tora ..." Ella habló, tomando su postura. "¡Gari!" No pudo desatar su ataque, porque sintió un cuchillo penetrar su pecho, cortesía de Mihawk.

Los dos se mantuvieron en esta postura durante unos segundos, eso es hasta que Mihawk habló. "¿Deseas que esta espada penetre en tu corazón?" Habló. "¿Por qué no te alejas?"

Zora permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en por qué no sentiría un paso atrás. "Honestamente, no lo sé". Ella habló. "Si retrocediera ahora, entonces sentiría que todos esos juramentos, esas promesas y muchas otras cosas importantes que se hicieron en mi vida no tendrían sentido". Ella suspiró. "No quiero parecer ... débil, en frente de ..."

Mihawk levantó una ceja. "¿Delante de qué, o quién?"

"No es nada." Ella habló en voz baja. "El punto principal es que, si doy un paso atrás ahora. Entonces sé con certeza que nunca más podré enfrentarte".

"Sí." Mihawk dijo. "Eso se llama perder".

Zora se rió levemente. "Es por eso que no daré un paso atrás".

"¿Incluso si eso significa muerte?"

Ella sonrió. "La muerte es mejor que perder".

Mihawk no pudo evitar admirar la firme voluntad y determinación de esta gente. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que luché contra alguien con una voluntad tan fuerte". Él habló mientras daba un paso atrás. Envainó su cuchillo antes de alcanzar su espalda, desenvainando a Yoru en el proceso. "Chico, anuncia tu nombre".

Zora trajo sus espadas hacia arriba, preparándose para continuar la lucha. "Roronoa Zora". Ella habló con una mirada.

"Recordaré eso." Habló. "Como regalo por tu valentía y gran determinación, te dejaré contemplar esta espada mientras termina tu vida".

"Me sentiría honrado". Zora respondió antes de pensar para sí misma. "Esto es, o palabras mejores ... o la muerte". Extendió sus brazos hacia adelante, todavía sosteniendo sus espadas mientras los tenía a ambos mirando en dirección opuesta uno del otro. "Santoryu Ogi ..." Comenzó a hablar mientras giraba sus espadas rápidamente.

Mihawk aprovechó ese momento para atacar a Zora.

"¡Sanzen Sekai!" Ella terminó.

Los dos se golpearon el uno contra el otro, de pie ahora en extremos opuestos mientras se detenían por unos segundos. De repente, las dos katas de Zora se rompieron mientras la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo.

"Perdí." Pensó mientras sacaba a Wado Ichimonji de su boca antes de envainarlo. "Entonces así es como se siente la derrota". Se giró, enfrentando a su oponente directamente en su Hawk mirando a los ojos. Luego estiró sus brazos hacia un lado de ella, confundiendo a Mihawk en gran medida.

"¿Qué es esto?" Habló.

Zora sonrió antes de hablar. "Es vergonzoso tener cicatrices en la espalda de una espadachina". Ella habló.

Mihawk sonrió. "Bien dicho." Con eso, la rebanó sobre su pecho, la sangre voló por todas partes mientras caía lentamente en el mar detrás de ella.

Lunna miró, con los ojos muy abiertos de ira. "¡Zora!" Ella gritó con ira. Estiró los brazos hacia un lado antes de arrojarse hacia Mihawk.

Mihawk, sin mirar siquiera, dio un paso hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque de Lunna.

Sani no podía creer lo que Zora hizo allí. Para ella, lo que ella hizo fue la cosa más estúpida que alguna vez haya visto hacer a alguien. "¡Idiota!" Ella gritó. "Sabías que era imposible, ¿por qué seguiste luchando?"

Usopp se quedó en estado de shock, había un amigo que solo conocía desde hacía una semana, y ahora está muerta. Estaba profundamente asustado en este momento. Notó que Luffy mantenía su mirada hacia adelante, sin dejar de molestarse en mirar a ningún otro lado. No sabía por qué, pero sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral, él "sabía" que algo estaba por suceder.

Y ahora, aquí estaba Luffy viendo la pelea tener lugar exactamente como lo recordaba hace unos años con Zoro. Él ya sabía que esto iba a suceder, ya que estaba claro que Zora no podría ganar esta pelea. Entonces, ¿por qué ... por qué su cuerpo tiembla con absoluto miedo e ira? De repente, sintió un dolor insoportable en la cabeza. Se agarró la cabeza, tratando de alejar el dolor. Pero siguió empeorando. Su mente comenzó a mostrarle imágenes de su espadachín moribundo que se apoyaba en él con sangre y dolor.

Recordaba cuando reían, cuando lloraban, cuando peleaban. Pero lo que lo hizo rechinar, fueron las palabras que le recordaba por última vez cuando hablaba.

"Fue un viaje increíble Luffy. Me alegro de poder pelear junto a ti hasta el final, ¿verdad ... capitán?"

Cayó sobre las rodillas, ahora con ambas manos agarrándose la cabeza. Esto hizo que Usopp, Johnny y Yosaku miraran a Luffy con preocupación por su salud. Pero no se molestaron en llamarlo, porque tenían miedo de lo que él iba a hacer o decir.

"Zoro" Gruñó, su brazo lentamente se volvió negro mientras levantaba su cabeza, mirando a Mihawk. "¡Te mataré!" De repente lo perdió.

Mihawk estaba a punto de hablar con Lunna sobre cómo Zora todavía estaba viva después de que ella liberó su cabeza de los escombros a los que se había atascado. Pero no pudo, ya que sintió que algo se le acercaba, muy rápido. Mihawk apenas levantó a Yoru a tiempo para bloquear un ataque de Luffy.

El impacto entre los dos luchadores causó una gran onda de choque para ser lanzado. De hecho, casi todos tuvieron que agarrarse a algo porque estaban a punto de salir volando del barco, la única persona que podía soportarlo era Zeff, ya que ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de batallas. El mar a su alrededor se volvió violento, la ola creció dos veces más que antes.

Las dos bestias en el East Blue se miraron furiosas, sin mostrar signos de debilidad. Porque si lo hicieron, todo terminó para ellos.

Mihawk apartó a Luffy de él antes de retroceder, mientras estaba en el aire, cortó a Yoru hacia abajo. Lo que quedaba de la madera debajo de ellos fue cortado, lo que permitió que se apoyara otra plataforma. Este ataque viajó a gran velocidad hacia Luffy.

Luffy se inclinó hacia un lado, permitiéndole pasar a su lado sin causar ningún daño. "Gomu Gomu no ..." Desapareció de la vista antes de reaparecer detrás de Mihawk a corta distancia. "¡Jet Rifle!"

Mihawk volteó en el aire sobre Luffy, apuntó a Yoru sobre su oponente mientras caía sobre él. Su ataque no lo golpeó, y esto no fue una sorpresa. Nunca esperó luchar contra alguien como este en el East Blue.

"El es bueno." Pensó Mihawk antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para evitar una rápida patada en la cara. "Realmente bueno." Se dio cuenta de que él y la chica que intentó golpearlo se veían muy similares. "Él debe ser su hermano".

Mihawk volvió a prestar toda su atención a su oponente después de darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser atacado una vez más.

"Gomu Gomu no ..." comenzó Luffy mientras cargaba directamente.

Mihawk levantó su espada, lo que sea que este hombre estaba a punto de hacer era un grave error, será mejor que retroceda o le cortará las manos.

"¡Spring Bullet!" Sus piernas se torcieron en una primavera antes de que él comenzara a saltar por todas partes a toda velocidad. Para todos los que vieron, solo pudieron ver un movimiento borroso rápidamente alrededor de Mihawk.

"Él es rápido". Mihawk pensó.

Luffy estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Mihawk para golpearlo, pero decidió no hacerlo porque sabía que lo bloquearía. "Es hora de ponerse tramposo". El pensó. "Gomu Gomu no ..."

Mihawk esperó el golpe, siguió mirándolo de esquina a esquina, sabiendo dónde estaba Luffy. Pero luego, de repente, dejó de saltar de un lado a otro, lo cual lo confundió enormemente. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió donde Luffy estaba parado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Luffy apareció justo en frente de Mihawk, sus piernas dobladas mientras sostenía su puño hacia atrás. La imagen brilló en su mente al recordar a todos sus amigos que murieron. Nami, Usopp, Brook, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Zoro, Gramps, Ace! Él apretó los ojos. "¡Nunca dejaré que nadie muera otra vez!" Él gritó en su cabeza. Él trajo su puño hacia adelante, su puño ardiendo en fuego candente mientras se apresuraba hacia Mihawk "¡Halcón Rojo!"

Mihawk lo tomó en el culo!

Mihawk observó con ojos muy abiertos cómo este ardiente puño ardiente rojo le golpeaba en el estómago. El dolor que fluyó instantáneamente por todo su cuerpo realmente lo tomó por sorpresa, nunca lo sintió en mucho tiempo, ¡y aquí estaba este hombre del Este Azul que logró hacer esto!

Voló a una velocidad increíble, su cuerpo se estrelló contra los escombros que lo envolvieron por completo.

En Baratie, muchas personas que vieron esto no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

"¡Mierda!" Patty gritó. "¡Acaba de golpear a Hawk-Eye! ¡El Espadachín más fuerte del mundo!"

La mandíbula de Carne se abrió enorme. "¿Quien demonios es él?"

Sani sin embargo, en lugar de expresar una cara de shock. Ella tenía corazones en sus ojos mientras animaba. "¡Sí, vencer a su culo Luffy-kun!" Lanzó los brazos al aire, queriendo ver más de lo que este hombre podría hacer.

Usopp no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Aquí estaba su capitán enfrentando a una persona que venía de Grand Line! ¡No solo eso, sino que era Hawk-Eye! Y lo hizo parecer como una actividad cotidiana que él hace. En su cabeza, ahora ha confirmado que Luffy no es una persona común con la que te cruzas. Después de todo, cuando vio a Kuro en manos de Luffy golpeado y ensangrentado, sin siquiera un solo rasguño sobre él, eso fue realmente antinatural para él.

Johnny y Yosaku que acaban de resurgir del mar después de recuperar a Zora, se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Luffy, con este ardiente puño de fuego rojo, golpear a Hawk-Eye en el estómago. Fuera lo que fuera, saltaron de su sorpresa después de darse cuenta de que Zora todavía necesitaba ser atendido.

Lunna solo tenía una cosa en qué pensar cuando veía esto. "¡Sugoi!" Ella gritó, las estrellas brillaban brillantemente en sus ojos. "¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacer eso!" Ella comenzó a hablar, hablando de lo que podrían hacer con los dos capaces de hacer las mismas combinaciones. Que serían el mejor equipo de etiqueta. "¡Especialmente esa velocidad!" Ella habló. "Fuiste tan rápido que apenas pude ver un borrón"

Luffy se enderezó, toda la adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo mientras suspiraba hacia Lunna. "Ella tiene que matar el momento". Pensó, lentamente se dirigió hacia el Sombrero de Paja Femenino antes de cerrar sus labios. "Lunna".

"¿Hmm?" Ella tarareó, sus ojos ahora pegados a él cuando las estrellas salieron de sus ojos.

"Cállate." Soltó sus dedos, permitiéndole recuperar los labios.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, se trataba de un revoltijo de madera desde donde Mihawk se estrelló antes. Todos los ojos estaban pegados a la pila de escombros, eso es hasta que se despedazó, revelando a Mihawk una vez más.

"¡Todavía está vivo!" Uno de los piratas de Krieg gritó de miedo.

"¡Oh, no, ahora estamos realmente muertos!"

Luffy se burló de lo que estaba oyendo. "Por supuesto que está vivo". Él murmuró. "Se necesitaría mucho más que eso para acabar con él".

Mihawk miró a Luffy antes de envainar su espada. "Eres un gran luchador". Él habló, elogiándolo por sus habilidades. "Nunca pensé que enfrentaría a alguien como tú en el East Blue".

"Bueno, mira, soy una prueba viviente si me lo digo yo". Luffy respondió.

Mihawk asintió. "Eso puede ser cierto. Pero sé de hecho que no has adquirido tanta fuerza en este mar". Él jugueteó un poco con su sombrero. "Has estado en la Grand Line antes, ¿verdad?"

"..."

"No importa." Mihawk continuó. "No me preocupa si has estado allí o no. Lo que me sorprende es que nunca he oído hablar de ti, ni reconozco tu rostro. Todos los que tienen esa fuerza están en la mira del mundo".

"Digamos que tengo mis formas de permanecer oculto". Luffy habló, tratando de inventar algo que podría ser convincente para todos los que estaban escuchando.

Mihawk asintió. "Eso parece bastante justo". Miró hacia donde Johnny y Yosaku nadaron hacia el pequeño bote mientras cargaban a Zora. Usopp los ayudó a bordo para que pudieran poner menos esfuerzo en su fuerza. "No te preocupes por tu amigo". Él habló, pero tanto para Lunna como para Luffy. "Sigue viva.

"Lo sé." Luffy habló. "Vi lo profundo de un corte que la golpeaste, no es suficiente para matarla en el acto".

Lunna suspiró aliviada. Incluso ellos estaban interactuando con Mihawk de una manera amistosa en este momento, ella todavía iba a patearle el culo por haber matado a su espadachín, pero escuchar que todavía estaba pateando y respirando realmente levantó una pesada carga. "¡Oh, gracias al Rey Pirata!"

Mihawk miró hacia donde estaba descansando Zora hasta que habló, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que escucharía sus palabras, incluso si estaba inconsciente. "Todavía es temprano para que mueras. Mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk. ¡Encuentra tu verdadero yo, el mundo verdadero, y conviértete en más fuerte! ¡No importa cuánto tiempo tarde, te esperaré en mi forma más fuerte! Sobrepasa esta espada. superarme! Roronoa Zora! "

Las personas que estaban escuchando, no podían creer que Mihawk realmente estuviera alentando a Zora a pasar su nivel.

Zeff murmuró frotando su barbilla. "Para Dracule Mihawk declarar tales palabras a otra persona. Debe haber algo que él ve en esa mujer".

Mihawk volvió a mirar a los dos antes de hablar. "Ustedes dos, ¿cuál es su objetivo en la vida?"

"¡Convertirse en Reina / Rey pirata!" Ambos declararon.

El sudor de Mihawk cayó en esto. "Ya veo." Habló. "Es un camino difícil, incluso más difícil que superarme". Habló. "No sé cómo funcionará esto, solo uno podría convertirse en el Rey Pirata o la Reina, el otro tendría que estar en un arreglo matrimonial de alguna clase. Es malo que ustedes dos sean hermanos, porque eso será evidente equivocado ".

"... No somos hermanos". Lunna habló directamente, sorprendiendo a Mihawk.

"¿Tú no eres ahora?"

"No somos hermanos". Luffy habló esta vez.

Mihawk tardó un segundo en pensar en lo que acababa de oír. Luego señaló entre los dos. "Entonces, ¿quién está cosplayando quién?"

"¡NINGUNO!" Ambos gritaron.

"Eso es simplemente extraño". Lunna habló. "Esta es mi ropa habitual. Cuando conocí a Luffy, tenía un estilo muy similar al mío".

Mihawk suspiró mientras se frotaba la cabeza. "A la mierda, me voy". Pensó, estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Zora hablar, pero no fue por él.

"Luffy ... Lunna ... ¿puedes oírme?"

"¡Sí!" Luffy habló. "Alto y claro."

Zora se rió un poco. "Perdón por preocuparte de que regreses allí". Ella gimió mientras respiraba profundamente. "Si no me convierto en la mejor espadachín del mundo, estarías en un dilema ahora, ¿verdad?" Tosió sangre, preocupando a Yosaku y Johnny que estaban sentados a su lado.

"¡Nee-chan! ¡No digas nada más!" Johnny habló.

"Solo empeorarás tu salud". Yosaku habló.

Zora siguió hablando de todos modos, ignorando a los dos a su lado. "Lo juro ..." Ella tragó saliva. "¡Te juro que nunca más volveré a perder otra pelea!" Ella declaró. "Hasta que venza a ese hombre y me convierta en el más fuerte. ¡Nunca más volveré a perder! ¿Algún problema?"

Lunna se rió entre dientes de alegría. "Ninguna." Ella respondio.

"Bueno." Ella se encogió antes de decir una cosa más. "¿Una pregunta más?"

"¿Qué es?" Luffy habló.

"... ¿Quién demonios es el capitán?" Con eso, ella se desmayó.

Mihawk sonrió con satisfacción antes de darse la vuelta para irse. "Qué buen equipo son ustedes". Él comenzó a alejarse. "Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo." Esta que de dio cuenta de algo "Oye antes te estiraste ¿no¿" volviendo a ver a luffy que solo asintió con la cabeza "Y ella también ¿Por qué?" viendo a lunna

"Eso también es un secreto" respondió luffy, lunna quería preguntar por que pregunto eso

Pero Mihawk se dio la vuelta de nuevo para llegar a su bote. Estaba a punto de llegar a su bote, pero un pisotón le impidió continuar.

"Espera allí Hawk-Eye". Don Krieg habló, una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. "¿No viniste aquí por mi cabeza? ¿La más grande de East Blue, la cabeza de Don Krieg?"

"Esa fue mi intención al principio, pero me he divertido más de lo que esperaba tener. Así que me estoy volviendo a dormir. Además ..." Miró a Luffy. "No eres más que un juego de niños, trata de golpear a ese hombre allí mismo y luego ven a buscarme".

Krieg rompió su cuello, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa engreída en su rostro. "Nah, te llevaré ahora mismo".

Los dos se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos antes de que Krieg hiciera el primer movimiento.

"Antes de que te vayas, ¿qué tal si caes muerto?" El armamento construido sobre su armadura se expuso a sí mismo ya que no mostraba piedad contra Mihawk. Luego comenzó a disparar contra él, con la intención de destrozarlo.

"Tonto." Mihawk pensó mientras agarraba a Yoru.

Hubo una explosión con una gran ola de agua salpicando, pero cuando todo se aclaró, Hawk-Eye no se veía por ningún lado.

"Tch, se escapó". Krieg habló, con una mueca insatisfecha en su rostro.

Luffy y Lunna volvieron a saltar sobre Baratie en el momento en que el agua salpicó en la cubierta, si se veían atrapados en ella seguramente se quedarían sin fuerzas y posiblemente se ahogarían.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Lunna habló mientras se agarraba a la barandilla del restaurante. Ella notó que Usopp aún estaba atracado cerca de Baratie. "¡Usopp!" Ella gritó, haciendo que saliera del bote. "¡Ve a buscar a Nami, Luffy y yo manejaremos las cosas desde aquí!"

Usopp sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. "¡Lo tienes, Lunna, solo asegúrate de que hagas que ese cocinero se convierta en uno de nosotros! Entonces, seremos un grupo de seis y nos dirigiremos directamente a la Grand Line".

Lunna asintió con la cabeza. "¡Lo tienes!" Ella gritó. "¡Ahora ve!"

Don Krieg comenzó a ordenar a sus hombres que se prepararan para la batalla, ya que la interrupción con Mihawk había desaparecido. "Hombres, ¡prepárense! ¡Tomaremos ese barco ahora!" Recibió rugidos de aprobación.

Lunna sonrió mientras miraba a Zeff. "Oye viejo, si me deshace de este hombre, ¿me dejarás ir?"

Zeff suspiró antes de hablar. "Haz lo que quieras."


	9. Capitulo 9

Lunna miró por encima del hombro para ver a Krieg y sus hombres. "Di anciano". Ella habló. "Vamos a hacer un trato. Sacaré a estos tipos si me dejas ir".

Zeff se burló. "Seguro mocosa, ni siquiera estaba planeando dejarte quedarte aquí por un año. Si lo hiciera, este restaurante dejaría de existir".

Lunna soltó una risita ante la respuesta de Zeff. Ella colocó sus brazos en la barandilla antes de estirarse, luego se lanzó desde el restaurante a los restos de la nave nodriza que una vez perteneció a Krieg.

Los piratas Krieg vieron a Lunna volando hacia ellos y no pudieron evitar asustarse por la forma en que se movía. Lunna aterrizó sobre dos de los piratas antes de estirar su pierna. "Gomu Gomu no Whip!" Ella golpeó a un grupo de piratas fuera del barco y al mar.

De vuelta en el barco, los cocineros que estaban mirando no pudieron evitar alegrar la fuerza de Lunna.

"¡Consígalos camarera!"

"¡Golpéalos en el mar y envíalos a casa llorando!"

Lunna saltó sobre el mástil principal de la nave que aún estaba en pie antes de mirar hacia abajo por el daño que ella había causado. "¡Shishishi, esto es divertido!" Ella sonrió

Sani que encendió un cigarrillo al ver desarrollarse esta pelea, pronto volvió su atención hacia Zeff cuando pronunció su nombre.

"Sani". Él habló, ganando su atención. "Mira cómo pelea". Él informó. "No dejes de observarla hasta el final de la batalla".

Sani solo parpadeó antes de mirar hacia atrás en la batalla. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que, incluso si Lunna peleaba con muchos de ellos en los escombros flotantes del barco, algunos de los piratas Krieg se las arreglarían para llegar al restaurante. Se volvió hacia uno de los cocineros antes de hablar. "Oi, levanta las aletas".

"¿Qué ...? ¡Pero solo les darás a estos piratas un lugar para luchar!"

"Exactamente." Sani respondió. "Es mejor luchar en la aleta, de lo contrario, el interior del restaurante se convertiría en un campo de batalla". Ella se rió suavemente. "Nunca escucharemos el final del viejo quejándose si eso sucede".

"¿Hmm?" Zeff tarareó, mirando ligeramente a Sani por el rabillo del ojo. "¿A quién llamas viejo?"

"Tú, viejo amigo". Ella respondio.

"¿Por qué salgo?" Antes de que Zeff pudiera responder, el arma principal del barco, un pez con cañones en la parte delantera de su boca hizo su aparición mientras se dirigía hacia la nave de Krieg, disparando balas tras balas a los piratas, cortesía de Patty y Carne.

"¡Jaja!" Patty gritó mientras seguía disparando contra los piratas. "¿Cómo te gusta este Don Krieg?"

"¡Oi!" Carne habló. "¡Sigue vendiendo a Patty! ¡No te sientas allí y te ves bonita!"

Patty ignoró las quejas de Carne antes de que comenzaran a dirigirse directamente hacia Krieg, que miró a los dos con fastidio. Los dos luego golpean algo que los hizo detenerse.

"¿Eh?" Patty tarareó. "¿Qué pasó, por qué nos detuvimos?"

Krieg se sujetó al frente del pez con una mano antes de levantarlo del suelo con una impresionante cantidad de fuerza. "¡Soy Don Krieg, la persona que se convertirá en la gobernante de todos los mares!"

A una cierta distancia, el grito de Lunna fue débil y resonó. "Oye, voy a ser yo".

Los ojos de Krieg se crisparon al crecer una marca. "¡No tengo tiempo ni necesito jugar juegos infantiles!" Luego arrojó el pez de metal gigante hacia el restaurante.

"¡Oh no!" Una de las cocineras dijo.

"¡Van a dañar el restaurante!"

Sani dejó caer su cigarrillo, luego procedió a pisarlo, apagando el fuego. "Esos idiotas". Murmuró antes de saltar del suelo y se metió en el camino del pez, luego giró antes de derribarlo, lejos de hacerle daño a Baratie.

Aterrizó a tiempo para ver a Patty y Carne salir del pescado antes de que le gritaran.

"¡Oi Sani! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Intentas matarnos ?!"

Ella miró hacia otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Sí."

"¿Qué quieres decir, sí?" Antes de que ocurriera una discusión completa, lo que quedaba de los piratas de Don Kriegs que lograron deslizarse por Lunna comenzó a caer en la aleta.

Los cocineros de pelea lo notaron y atacaron, pero fueron empujados hacia atrás fácilmente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Patty gritó cuando vio esto. "¡Todos ustedes se han debilitado o algo así! ¡Cómo podrían perder ante un grupo de piratas!"

Uno de los cocineros gruñó mientras agarraba su brazo que había sido apuñalado antes. "No son piratas comunes".

Uno de los piratas Krieg escuchó esto y se rió entre dientes con una sonrisa. "¡No nos comparen con esos piratas inútiles, somos piratas Krieg, Rey del Este Azul!" Estaba a punto de presumir más, pero un puñetazo en la cara lo dejó inconsciente en el agua, cortesía de Luffy.

"Che, ese tipo se estaba poniendo molesto". Él habló mientras tomaba su oreja. Notó las miradas en él y parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Qué estás mirando? Continúa y golpéate".

Sani apareció de repente junto a Luffy, ojos en forma de corazón expresados claramente. "¡Qué genial Luffy-kun!" Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él mientras continuaba chillando como una niña de la escuela.

Zeff, que estaba parado al lado de Luffy, solo podía ver esto visto mientras levantaba una ceja. "Entonces, ¿vas a actuar como una damisela en apuros y dejar que Luffy haga todo por ti? ¡Qué chica tan débil eres!"

"¿Qué fue esa vieja mierda?" Sani gruñó mientras miraba a Zeff.

"Me escuchaste, una vez que encuentre a alguien que pueda pararse y luchar a su lado, te dejará en el polvo. Toma a esa chica Lunna, por ejemplo, o tal vez a esa mujer de pelo verde con las espadas".

Sani se burló. "En primer lugar, esa bola de musgo no tiene ninguna posibilidad de alejar a Luffy de mí, y Lunna es su hermana de sangre, nunca funcionaría".

"En realidad ella no es mi hermana". Luffy habló, causando que el cabello de Sani le cubriera los ojos.

"...¿Qué?"

"Ella en realidad no es mi hermana, la conocí recientemente en el barco de Alvida, es muy divertida para pasar el rato". Él sonrió al recordar los acontecimientos pasados con ella, pero pronto se sonrojó al recordar que accidentalmente se había apretado el pecho.

Sani vio su sonrojo, y no pudo evitar tener alucinaciones sobre lo que podría pasar. Se imaginó que Luffy llevaba a Lunna en brazos, con un estilo nupcial, mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente antes de que ambos cruzaran el mar, dejándola en el polvo. Salió de sus pensamientos antes de gruñir ante su alucinación, dejó ir a Luffy antes de acercarse a unos piratas y patearlos a todos fuera de la aleta.

"No voy a perder con ella!" Ella gritó.

Luffy parpadeó antes de mirar a Zeff quien solo se encogió de hombros. Los dos estaban uno al lado del otro en el frente de la entrada al interior del restaurante mientras veían la pelea. Ambos sabían que no eran necesarios para esta pelea, porque no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que todo terminara.

"Así que viejo, ¿cómo estuvo en Grand Line?" Luffy habló.

Zeff levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué quieres saber eso?"

Luffy sonrió. "Eh, me di cuenta de que desde que te fuiste, probablemente sabes mucho de allí, eso es todo".

"Sí, eso es verdad." El asintió. "Una vez vine-"

"No, no, no, no me digas ninguna información que pueda ayudarnos en nuestro viaje; me gustaría vivir sin saber nada sobre ese mar".

Zeff tarareó. "Bueno, para decirlo en pocas palabras. Ese lugar era una pesadilla, sin embargo, era un paraíso para mí. No me importaría viajar allí, sin embargo, mi edad me ha impedido hacer algo que no puede manejar. " Suspiró antes de recordar algo que lo intrigaba. "Diga, noté que usted y Lunna tienen poderes similares, si no los mismos, de la Fruta del Diablo. Puede que no sepa todo sobre ellos, pero sé de hecho que no hay dos Frutas del Diablo con la misma habilidad".

Luffy se rió nerviosamente por eso. "Bueno, digamos que soy alguien que tiene sus secretos".

Zeff asintió. "Sí, algunos secretos muy peligrosos".

Los dos volvieron su atención hacia la pelea, pero notaron que una nueva persona había llegado cuando estaban hablando. Un hombre con el nombre de perla, que tiene ocho escudos de hierro unidos a su cuerpo y extremidades. No solo eso, sino que parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza por ... ¿una hemorragia nasal?

"¿Esto es peligroso?" Pearl dijo antes de comenzar a golpear los dos escudos de hierro de su mano el uno contra el otro mientras cantaba, peligroso, una y otra vez.

Y por la apariencia que sus camaradas le estaban dando, no parece que vaya a ser bueno. Fue confirmado cuando todo el cuerpo de Pearl fue engullido por llamas de color blanquecino.

Sani vio esto, y supo de inmediato que Pearl era una gran amenaza para el restaurante. Si sus llamas continuaban ardiendo, él quemaría a Baratie, hundiéndolos a todos en el agua. Ella saltó a Pearl antes de lanzar una patada, pero Pearl lo bloqueó levantando su derecho brazo llameante. Detrás de ella, podía oír a innumerables cocineros que le gritaban por su decisión idiota saltando a Pearl.

"Ch." Ella se burló mientras alejaba su pierna, sin importarle la sensación de ardor que sentía. "¿Por qué iba a ser cocinero si temía un poco de fuego? Eso es estúpido".

A ella nunca le importó que estuviera rodeada de fuego, pero sí se preocupó por el barco flotante en el que estaba parada, y ver que lo trataban de esta manera realmente la molestaba.

Pearl continuó manteniéndose en un estado mental loco. "¡Fuego Pearl Daitokuten!" Gritó cuando se lanzaron diez perlas en llamas, pero no para Sanji, se dirigía hacia la entrada donde estaban Luffy y Zeff.

"¡Propietario!" Los cocineros que lo notaron gritaron de miedo por la seguridad de sus jefes. "¡Fuera del camino, dueño!"

Zeff continuó parado allí mirando las bolas de fuego que caían, levantó ligeramente la pierna derecha que tenía una clavija en lugar de una pierna, y se la pasó. El fuego se apagó rápidamente, dejando caer las perlas sin causar ningún daño crítico al restaurante.

Sani sonrió levemente al verlo. "El viejo todavía lo tiene eh?" Volvió su atención hacia Pearl, pero notó que la bola gigante, negra y con púas caía sobre los dos. Cortesía de Don Krieg cuando intentó derribar a Lunna del mástil principal de la nave. Ahora, ella habría esquivado, pero el fuego circundante le impedía moverse.

"Maldita sea." Gruñó, posiblemente podría tratar de patear la bola con púas, pero no había tiempo. Para su sorpresa, vio a Luffy atravesar las llamas antes de lanzar un golpe a la bola con púas a quemarropa, haciéndola añicos. Lo que llamó su atención fue el puño de color negro que tenía, pero se desvaneció en el momento en que no había peligro.

"Aquí vamos." Luffy se rió entre dientes.

Antes de que pudiera agradecerle, los dos escucharon un grito arriba. "¡Aviso!"

Dirigieron su atención al cielo, solo para ver a Lunna cayendo sobre ellos, todavía aferrándose al mástil principal. Luffy agarró a Sani y se apartó, permitiendo que Lunna golpeara la cubierta de madera. Por desgracia, Pearl estuvo en el camino de la caída e hizo que el palo mayor golpeara su cabeza y lo derribara.

Lunna se puso de pie antes de mirar a Pearl. "Woops". Ella se rió entre dientes. "Lo siento."

Luffy sonrió antes de dirigirse a Lunna y alborotó su cabello. "No hay problema, todo estaba bajo control".

La mirada de Sani se crispó ante lo que vio, sus ojos llamearon de rabia cuando encontró a su rival en el amor. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, todos escucharon a alguien caer al suelo antes de que una voz hablara.

"No me movería si fuera tú".

La atención de todos regresó a la entrada principal de Baratie, solo para ver a Gin inmovilizando a Zeff mientras apuntaba con una pistola a su cabeza.

Krieg sonrió en señal de victoria ante el exitoso ataque furtivo de su compañero de tripulación. "Bien, ahora mátalo Gin!" Él rugió.

Gin entornó los ojos mientras levantaba la pistola. "Independientemente de lo fuerte que sea este hombre, ahora solo es un cocinero ordinario. ¿Quieres salvar a este hombre Sani-san? Luego haz caso a mi advertencia y abandona este barco, a todos ustedes".

Sani se mofó mientras continuaba mirando a Gin. "¿Dejar este barco? No va a suceder". Dirigió su atención a Zeff antes de hablar. "Te ves patético viejo, no puedes ordenar a tus cocineros que luchen en ese estado".

Zeff gruñó. "No quiero escuchar esta mierda de un niño pequeño".

"¿A quién llamas niño?" Sani gritó con ira y frustración. "¿Qué tal si dejas de tratarme como tal?" Ella suspiró antes de volver a centrar su atención en Gin. "Gin, apúntame esa pistola".

"¡¿Eh ?!" Lunna cuestionó. "¿Eres un idiota? ¡Te matarás!"

"Yo sé eso." Ella respondió descuidadamente.

Gin solo podía mirar en shock cómo Sani estaba dedicada a proteger a su jefe.

Pearl, quien acaba de recuperarse de su lesión en la cabeza, se puso de pie. "Si deseas morir tan mal, entonces permíteme hacerlo". Él sonrió mientras levantaba su brazo, mirando a Sani. "No te atrevas a moverte a menos que quieras que la cabeza del viejo hombre se despegue. Luego bajó." ¡Máxima técnica de matar, Pearl Present! "Rompió su escudo contra Sani, enviándola hacia el balcón de los barcos.

"¡Sani!" Lunna gritó. "¡¿Por qué diablos no esquivaste ?!"

Sani tosió mientras levantaba la cabeza. "¡Idiota, si hago eso, entonces solo apretará el gatillo!" Ella respondió mientras miraba a Gin.

Gin no podía hacer nada más que preguntarse por qué Sani estaba actuando de esta manera. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Si acabas de abandonar este maldito barco, ¡todos vivirán, es así de simple!"

Sani escupió un poco de sangre de su boca antes de hablar. "Este restaurante es el tesoro del viejo hombre!" Ella miró hacia abajo, avergonzada por lo que recuerda. "Le quité todo de él, su poder y sus sueños". Ella se levantó, sus ojos se llenaron de ira mientras miraba a Gin. "¡Es por eso que no quiero que el viejo bastardo pierda nada más!"

Patty habría permanecido en silencio, pero cuando vio a Pearl acercándose furtivamente a Sani por detrás, no pudo quedarse en silencio. "¡Sani, ten cuidado!"

Pearl alzó las manos hacia los brazos antes de balancearlos hacia los lados de la cabeza de Sani. "¡Pearl Cross!" Pearl esperaba sentir el cráneo de Sani agrietarse y estremecerse cuando aplastó sus escudos contra él, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a un hombre impidiéndoles golpear a su objetivo.

"Ahora, eso no es bueno. Furtivamente a la gente para matar". Luffy habló con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué me detuviste?" Pearl habló. entrecerrando los ojos.

"No es tan difícil honestamente". Luffy sonrió, bajando su sombrero. "Debido a que trataste de lastimar a uno de mis amigos, te devolveré ese favor 10 veces más de lo que intentaste darle". Se volvió hacia Lunna antes de señalar a Pearl.

"¡Lunna, tráelo!"

"¿Por qué tengo que atraparlo?" Ella gritó.

"Por que yo dije." Él respondió con una mirada petulante en su rostro. Agarró a Pearl por el brazo antes de tirarlo a Lunna, para sorpresa de ella y Pearls. "¡Aviso!"

Lunna masculló algo irritada antes de estirar la pierna derecha en el aire. "Gomu Gomu no ..." En el momento en que Pearl se puso delante de ella, bajó el pie rápido ... y duro. "¡Hacha!" Ella gritó.

Pearl solo podía mirar hacia arriba cuando el pie de Lunna se estrelló contra él, bueno, eso es lo que esperaba que sucediera. Lo que no esperaba era que su pie se estrelló contra sus ... perlas, estrellándolo contra la aleta del barco que lo destruía. Todos los hombres que vieron esto hacer una mueca antes de cerrar las piernas, sin querer imaginar el dolor que está pasando, demonios, incluso Zeff y Don Krieg también lo estaban haciendo.

Las perlas se enfrentan con una expresión que pensaste que era imposible de hacer cuando se aferró a sus joyas. "M-mi ... bolas". Él gimió antes de caer inconsciente cuando el dolor se volvió demasiado insoportable.

"Vaya, no fue mi intención golpearlo allí". Lunna se rió entre dientes mientras se rascaba el pelo tímidamente.

Sani se recuperó de su sorpresa antes de mirar a Lunna. "Oi, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿¡Estás tratando de romper el barco!"

"No." Ella respondió mientras se tomaba la nariz. "Solo trato de hundirlo".

"¡Eso es aun peor!" Sani gritó.

"Pero si lo hundo, no pueden tener el barco correcto".

Luffy asintió. "Ella tiene un punto justo allí".

"No importa." Sani suspiró. "No hundir este barco, ¿me oyes?"

"Aww, está bien". Los dos sombreros de paja murmuraron para sí mismos que Sani no era divertido.

Cuando Krieg vio la parte destruida de la nave, no pudo evitar ponerse realmente enojado. "¡Ginebra!" Él rugió. "¡Dispárenlo ahora! ¡Se atreven a atacarme!"

"¿Huh?" Lunna habló. "Pero no te ataqué, solo ataqué el barco". Esta respuesta solo enfureció a Krieg.

"¡Dispárenlo ahora, Gin!"

Gin se quedó quieta mientras miraba a Krieg, Zeff y Sani. Después de eso, miró la pistola que apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Zeff, apretó los dientes, todos sus pensamientos revueltos ya que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

"Ginebra." Luffy habló, su sombrero sombreando su ojo derecho mientras miraba el alma de Gin. "Piensa en lo que estás haciendo aquí, no solo eso, sino en las personas a las que afectarás con esta única acción. ¿Serás capaz de vivir con la carga, las miradas que recibiste, la culpa de saber que podrías haber hecho algo? este día eso no llevaría a tanto dolor, tristeza y desesperación? "

El brazo de Gin se crispó, la mano que sostenía la pistola ahora temblaba mientras se escuchaba el ruido del metal. Escuchó a su Capitán gritarle una vez más. "¿Qué estás esperando a Gin, dispárale ahora!"

"Haces lo que quieres Gin". Luffy continuó. "Solo sé que cada acción tiene consecuencias, que cada vida que tomes, más lejos este mundo desciende al caos y la corrupción".

Gin miró a Zeff una vez más, luego miró a Sani y luego hacia su pistola.

"¡Ginebra!" Krieg rugió una vez más.

"No puedo hacerlo Don!" Gin finalmente respondió, mientras dejaba caer los brazos. Cuando comenzó a sollozar. "No puedo, no nos hicieron nada, ¡sino que nos tratan con amabilidad! ¡Sin embargo, querrás quitarte lo que los hace ser lo que son!" Se secó los ojos mientras dejaba caer su pistola. "¡Por favor, detén este Don Krieg!"

"Ginebra." Sani murmuró.

Los ojos de Krieg se crisparon mientras gritaba enojado. "¡Bastardo, no solo desobedeces mis órdenes, sino que intentas decirme qué hacer!" Él gruñó. "¿Realmente deseas morir tanto? Estoy muy decepcionado contigo Gin, ¿no siempre dije que detesto esos sentimientos de principio?" Dirigió su escudo hacia el restaurante, una pequeña parte del escudo se abrió, revelando un agujero que parecía un tipo de misil podría ser disparado. "El resto de ustedes se apartan". Él habló con los que le eran leales.

"¡Don!" Gin se levantó sorprendida. "Eso es-"

Los piratas Krieg que vieron esto también reaccionaron de la misma manera. "MH5!" Uno de ellos gritó.

"¿El gas venenoso ?!" Otro gritó.

"¡¿Qué?!" Los ojos de Sani se agrandaron.

"¡¿Gas venenoso?!" Lunna gritó sorprendida.

"¡Máscaras!" Los piratas comenzaron a gritarse unos a otros mientras se ponían rápidamente sus máscaras.

"Deja de balbucear idiotas". Krieg habló. "Esta es una batalla, haces lo que sea necesario para ganar una batalla. Traicionero? Despreciable? ¿No estás de acuerdo en que esto es aceptable?" Él sonrió. "Ganar es el objetivo principal, ¡no importa lo que hagas para lograr la victoria! No me importa qué consecuencias tenga el MH5, ¡siempre que gane! ¡Esa es la verdadera fuerza!"

"¡Ese bastardo!" Sani gruñó.

Gin lentamente levantó su mano antes de sacar una máscara de detrás de su camisa, antes de que pudiera ponérsela, gritó Krieg.

"¡Tira esa máscara! Ya no eres una de las mías, así que debes morir".

Lunna se subió al mástil roto que flotaba desde Baratie a los restos de la nave Kriegs. Luego corrió hacia adelante, apuntando hacia Krieg. "¡No te dejaré disparar ese gas!" Ella gritó.

"Deja de interferir, chica martillo". Él habló mientras rompía el palo mayor, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos. Luego apuntó con su brazo hacia Lunna antes de dispararle balas, obligándola a correr hacia Baratie.

"Maldita sea." Murmuró mientras recuperaba la respiración. "¡Ginebra!" Ella habló. "Nunca escuché palabras tan cobardes en mi vida, voy a patearle el culo".

"¡No te burles de Don Krieg!" El grito. "Es el hombre más fuerte que existe, es imposible que ganes".

"Pfft". Luffy pensó. "¿Nos has visto a mí y a Mihawk haciéndolo hace unos minutos?"

Sani gritó. "¿Eres un idiota, abre los ojos Gin, está tratando de matarte?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió. "Para mí hablar sobre mis sentimientos, es traicionar el papel que tengo. ¡Es por eso que esta es una consecuencia obvia!" Él tiró su máscara lejos, en el océano.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Sani gruñó.

"Eh, ¿así que te diste cuenta al final? Pero es demasiado tarde, muere junto con ese cocinero". Krieg sonrió. "¡Gas venenoso, MH5!" Él habló antes de disparar el misil que contenía el veneno.

"¡Sumérgete en el mar!" Los cocineros gritaban mientras saltaban al agua.

"Propietario rápido, en el restaurante!"

Lunna estiró sus brazos hacia dos piratas, secándose las máscaras. "¡Sani, Gin, rápido ponlos!" Ella gritó. "Ahora para mí y para Luffy". Ella dio media vuelta, solo para ver que todos desaparecían. "¿Qué? ¡Todos ya se han sumergido!" Alzó la vista para ver que el misil había tardado unos segundos en hacer impacto. "¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Ella gritó una y otra vez mirando a su alrededor.

Mientras entra en pánico, nunca se da cuenta de que alguien viene detrás de ella. Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien le había puesto una máscara, levantó la vista para ver quién era, pero el misil hizo impacto, bloqueándole la visión con gas púrpura.

Krieg miró lo que había hecho con una mirada de aburrimiento. "Esto es lo que es el verdadero poder". El pensó.

Han pasado unos minutos antes de que el gas comience a aclararse. "Estoy salvado." Lunna habló con una sensación de alivio. "Quienquiera que haya hecho eso, te lo agradezco".

"No hay problema."

Lunna abrió los ojos y se giró, solo para ensancharse cuando vio a Luffy de pie allí, sonriéndole. "¡Luffy, no estás usando una máscara!" Ella comenzó a preocuparse. "Idiota, ¿dónde está tu máscara?" Ella comenzó a sacudirlo y cuarto.

"¡Estoy bien!" Habló mientras lo seguía sacudiendo Lunna. Él la agarró de los brazos, obligándolos a detenerse. "Estoy bien, el veneno no puede afectarme de todos modos, soy inmune a todo tipo de veneno".

"¡Idiota!" Ella gritó mientras se arrojaba sobre él. "¡Me tienes preocupado, baaka, baaaaka!"

Luffy solo rió en respuesta mientras se frotaba el pelo.

Gin miró a Luffy con incredulidad. "El estaba diciendo la verdad." El pensó. "Él es inmune".

Cuando vio que Lunna miraba a su alrededor con miedo, estaba a punto de arrojarle su máscara para que no se viera afectada. Pero sintió que Luffy lo agarraba del hombro y le decía que no hiciera nada, le daría a Lunna su máscara y estaría bien. Quería protestar, pero Luffy ya lo dejó allí, dejándolo sin otra opción que cumplir con lo que dijo.

Krieg contempló esta escena con ira, no solo su ataque no mató a nadie, sino que ese hombre del Sombrero de Paja no pareció afectado en absoluto. ¡Ni siquiera usó una máscara! "Tú, chico." Habló. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿Hmm?" Luffy tarareó mientras miraba a Krieg. "No te lo estoy diciendo, alguien como tú no merece saber mi nombre. Mihawk hizo la llamada correcta al dejarte aquí, eres bastante débil".

Los ojos de Don Krieg se crisparon ante el insulto que recibió. "¡Débiles!" El grito. "¡Te mostraré quién es débil!"

Luffy levantó su brazo, deteniéndolo de hacer cualquier cosa. "Lo siento, pero no voy a pelear contigo. Si quieres un tiro en mi contra, vencerla y ya veremos". Él habló, señalando a Lunna. "Pero no creo que vaya a suceder".

"Te probaré mal aplastando el cráneo de tu hermana". Él gruñó.

"¿Por qué todos siempre suponen que somos hermanos?" Luffy pensó con molestia.

"¡¿Es eso así?!" Lunna habló. "¡Bien, veré cuando limpie el piso con tu triste trasero!" Ella saltó sobre el palo mayor antes de correr hacia Krieg.

"El mar es tu tumba Hammer girl". Krieg sonrió mientras arrojaba unas bombas delante de él, salpicaban en el agua antes de explotar, enviando una gran ola de agua. Luego apuntó su arma y comenzó a disparar sus balas una vez más a través de la ola de agua. Él sonrió, sabiendo que la niña está muerta. Pero se sorprendió cuando Lunna irrumpió en el agua, incluso con las heridas que había obtenido.

"Gomu Gomu no ..." Estiró su brazo.

"Dale." Krieg sonrió mientras se envolvía con su capa, el exterior estaba lleno de puntas afiladas que parecían difíciles de romper.

Lunna ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse, de hecho, fue aún más rápido cuando lanzó su golpe. "¡Pistola!" Ella gritó, aplastó su puño contra las púas, pero también golpeó a Krieg en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Los piratas Krieg solo podían mirar esto en estado de shock. "¡Ella golpeó a Krieg!" Ellos gritaron.

"De ninguna manera, ¡nunca lo había visto ser golpeado así antes!"

Lunna miró a Krieg antes de proceder a tirar de los disparos, que sí la golpearon, fuera de su cuerpo. "¿Mi tumba?" Ella habló mientras sacaba uno. "Tu tumba." Ella tiró de otra en su pierna. "¿Mi tumba?" Ella habló por última vez, sacando el último disparo de su cuerpo, antes de tirarlo a un lado.

"Je, al infierno esta es mi tumba". Ella sonrió. "¡No vayas a decidir cuándo moriré, lo decidiré yo mismo!"

Sani miró a Lunna antes de burlarse. "Ella es demasiado imprudente". Ella habló.

"Sí, ella es." Zeff estuvo de acuerdo. "A veces ves idiotas como ella, personas que luchan hasta la muerte cuando han elegido su objetivo".

"A la muerte, ¿eh?" Sani repitió.

"Tener a esas personas como tu enemigo es muy malo, esto terminará ya sea que gane o pierda. Me gusta ese tipo de personas". Zeff se rió.

Krieg gimió cuando lentamente y débilmente se levantó. Bueno, eso es lo que él quiere que ella piense. "Entonces dices que esto no es tu tumba, ¿eh?"

"¿Hmm?" Lunna tarareó.

"... Entonces, si esto no es tu tumba ... ¿quién podría ser?" Disparó hacia arriba antes de romper su escudo contra Lunna. "¿Tuyo verdad?" Él comenzó a disparar, pero para su sorpresa, Lunna saltó sobre él y le colocó la pierna en el pecho antes de volver a derribarlo.

"¡Es tuyo!" Ella gritó, estrellándolo contra la cubierta una vez más.

Luffy se rió entre dientes cuando vio esto. "Eso es gracioso." Pensó antes de volverse hacia Gin, quien solo podía estar allí y ver a su antiguo Capitán ser golpeado.

"Ginebra." Él habló, ganando su atención. "¿Qué es lo que siempre quisiste hacer en la vida?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Respondió.

"Me refiero a ¿cuál es tu sueño?" Habló. "Todos los que navegan mar adentro tienen un sueño o un objetivo que desean que suceda. Entonces, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

Gin miró hacia abajo mientras pensaba por unos segundos. ¿Por qué vino aquí en primer lugar y se convirtió en pirata? Después de un rato, miró a Luffy. "Creo que nunca quise que me trataran menos que otros, vine aquí en busca de algo que me hiciera sentir bienvenido, un lugar donde existe la amabilidad y la cooperación". Él miró hacia abajo. "Creo que vi un poco de eso cuando me uní a Don Krieg, pero ahora. No estoy muy seguro".

Luffy sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "Gin, vamos a hacer un trato y hay tu me dices tu decicion".

Gin solo podía levantar una ceja preguntándose qué podría querer Luffy. Pero sin nada más que hacer, aceptó escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Quince minutos han pasado, una vez que la discusión entre Gin y Luffy terminó, ellos volvieron su atención a la pelea cuando escucharon una explosión, lo que vieron fue una gran masa de explosiones haciendo volar el barco mientras Krieg caía de un lugar alto con una sonrisa su cara. "Eso cuida de ella". Pensó antes de mirar su invencible armadura que ahora estaba siendo rajada. Antes de que pudiera comentar nada, Lunna salió del humo también en el aire, impactando a Krieg y sus subordinados.

"¡¿Qué?!" El grito.

"Gomu Gomu no ..." Lunna lo miró. "¡Bazuca!" Ella aplastó sus brazos contra la armadura impenetrable de 'supongo' de Krieg, enviándolo a volar hacia el mar. Ella sonrió mientras levantaba los brazos en el aire. "¡Yo gano!"

Krieg abrió los ojos antes de tirar una red de hierro a Lunna, capturándola mientras la arrastraba hacia abajo con él. "¡Piensa otra vez!" Él sonrió. "¡Está claro que siempre tengo la última risa! ¡El mar está justo debajo de nosotros, Hammer, morirás en unos minutos!"

Lunna parpadeó un par de veces antes de luchar para liberar sus brazos y piernas de la red de hierro que la envolvía, logró liberarlos después de unos segundos antes de que ella sonriera. Ella giró las piernas hacia abajo, envolviendo la red que Krieg sostuvo hasta que envolvió sus brazos. "Gomu Gomu no ..." Luego desenroscó sus piernas, creando una espiral rápida, ya que fue enviada directamente hacia Baratie. "¡Almádena!" Ella gritó, aplastando a Don Krieg contra el suelo de madera, dejándolo inconsciente.

"D-Don Krieg es ..."

"¡Derrotado!"

Luffy sonrió antes de notar que Lunna todavía caía hacia el océano, estiró su brazo hacia adelante antes de envolverlo alrededor de su cuerpo y la atrajo hacia adentro. "Buen trabajo". Luffy sonrió mientras miraba a Lunna desenredar la red de hierro que todavía estaba a su alrededor.

"Gracias." Ella se rió entre dientes.

Luffy miró a los Piratas Krieg que se apresuraban a controlar a su Capitán, luego se giró para mirar a Gin que estaba parada cerca de la puerta del restaurante. "Ginebra." Él habló, haciendo su camino hacia él. "Parece que gané".

Gin sonrió mientras asentía. "Sí, sí lo hiciste".

Sani escuchó de lo que los dos estaban hablando y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era. "Diga, ¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos?"

"Oh, nada, solo arreglando cosas aquí con Gin".

Gin asintió, aprobando lo que dijo. "Sí. Aun que me gustaria llamar lo capitán tendré que decir que no"

"Bueno lo intente" luffu sonriendo

"¿Capitán?" Sani levantó una ceja, luego de unos segundos ella entendió lo que estaban haciendo. "Ooooh".

De repente, Lunna apareció de la nada con una expresión molesta. "¿Quién lo llamó capitán?"

"Él hizo." Luffy habló con una mirada petulante.

Lunna miró a Gin antes de fruncir el ceño. "Ahora mira, yo soy el verdadero Capitán por aquí, no él".

"Pfft, sí, claro". Luffy se burló. "Podría haberte dejado caer al agua y ahogarte".

"No lo harías". Lunna habló con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

"Pruébame." Él sonrió

Sani y Gin se miraron antes de reírse de cómo los dos estaban hablando el uno al otro. "Idiotas". Ellos pensaron.

Después que Gin fuera hacia su capitán y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Don Krieg dejándolo inconsciente, también diciendo que han sido derrotados y empezaran de cero, también pidiendo disculpas a sani por lo sucedido y decidiendo que ira al Grand Line, después de Poner a toda su tripulación que queda en un bote y subiéndose al bote para navegar a un nuevo comiendo, despidiéndose de luffy, lunna y sani diciendo que se verán en el Grand Line.

En algún lugar del East blue

Nami estaba navegando hacia arlong park y pensando el tiempo que paso con los mugiwaras y lo agradable que pasa con ello, pero también recordó lo que le dijo luffy.

"Así que vendrás a buscarme" Nami comenzando a llorar y abrasando el sombrero de paja de luffy en su pecho.

"Ven rápido a ayudarme luffy" llorando mas fuerte y recordando a su madre adoptiva.

 _En Baratie unas pocas horas después_

Luffy se sentó en el techo de Baratie mientras estaba comiendo un muslo enorme, parecía aburrido ya que tenía su mano bajo su barbilla mientras miraba el mar azul con aburrimiento. De repente, escuchó un poco de alboroto viniendo de debajo de él en el restaurante. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Sani saliendo de la puerta mientras se alejaba enojada.

"Entonces, ya han hablado mal de su cocina, ¿eh?" Luffy pensó. "Realmente hicieron un gran trabajo al actuar". Continuó esperando allí unos minutos más hasta que vio a Sani regresar, ahora se había calmado y parecía que iba a entrar nuevamente en el restaurante. Sin embargo, en el momento en que estaba a punto de colocar su mano en el pomo de la puerta, escuchó a sus compañeros cocineros hablando entre sí en el otro lado.

"Pero si no lo hiciéramos, ella nunca se iría. Ese estúpido mocoso ... Oye chico, me enteré de que necesitabas un cocinero en tu barco ¿no? No estoy tratando de forzarte ni nada, pero eso La berenjena es tuya, cuídala, ¿verdad? La Grand Line es lo que siempre ha estado soñando ".

"¡Ya ves, el jefe es un verdadero alborotador!"

"Estuve preocupado por un segundo con tu repugnante actuación Patty".

"Jajaja! Por no mencionar los tuyos".

"¡Otra ración de esa sopa!"

"¡Igual que aquí!"

"¡Aquí también!"

Sani la colocó contra la puerta antes de deslizarse lentamente hasta ella, pero tocó el suelo. Sacó un cigarrillo antes de colocarlo entre sus labios, intentó encenderlo, pero el encendedor nunca se encendía. Suspiró mientras tiraba de sus piernas hacia su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. "Puedo oírte idiotas". Ella murmuró.

"Parece que realmente te quieren". Luffy habló, sorprendiendo a Sani un poco.

"¿Luffy?" Ella cuestionó. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí arriba?"

"Oh, solo una hora más o menos". Habló. "Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer?"

Sani miró hacia abajo, sus pensamientos se preguntaban qué era lo que realmente quería hacer ahora. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera pensarlo completamente, un hombre que estaba atrapado en la boca de un tiburón vino a derrumbarse en el restaurante.

"¡¿Que demonios?!" Algunos de los cocineros comenzaron cuando vieron esto.

"¿Vino un merman a comer aquí?"

"No idiota, échale un buen vistazo. Un hombre está atrapado en la boca de los tiburones.

Los ojos de Lunna se abrieron cuando vio quién era. "¡¿Yosaku ?!"

"Lunna-neechan?" Yosaku habló.

"Lunna-neechan?" Yosaku habló.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Han encontrado a Nami?" Lunna comenzó.

"K-tipo de". Yosaku luego se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió. "Lunna-neechan, te necesitamos a ti y a la ayuda de Luffy-aniki".

"Bien." Lunna asintió. "No sé lo que está pasando, pero no me importa". Regresando a ver a luffy "vamos"

siguiendo a Lunna y Yosaku por el enorme agujero que se hizo Sani vio a los tres marcharse lentamente, eso fue hasta que ella los detuvo. "¡Espere!" Ella gritó. "Todos nosotros nos aferramos a sueños tontos". Ella murmuró.

"¿Hmm?" Lunna tarareó mientras se volvía hacia Sani.

"Voy a hacer esto por mi sueño, por All Blue!"

"¿Sani?" Lunna habló, todavía sin idea de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"Como ustedes deseen, iré con ustedes en este 'Camino al Rey de los piratas o Reina'. Tomaré el papel de los barcos de cocina si no les importa. ¿Tienen problemas con eso, o no?"

Lunna permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos antes de saltar de alegría. "¡Sí!" Gritó mientras ella y Yosaku comenzaban a bailar cantando: '¡Nos preparamos para cocinar!' una y otra vez.

Sani se volvió hacia sus compañeros cocineros antes de sonreír. "Bueno, supongo que me iré. Perdón por darles tantos problemas a ustedes".

"Tch, desearía poder haberte arrojado por mí mismo, ahora esto será más fácil". Patty se burló.

"Bueno, lo siento." Sani sonrió. "Eso es lo que obtienes por tener un rendimiento tan terrible".

"¿Q-Qué? ¡Lo has descubierto!"

"No se puede volver más transparente". Ella respondio. "Todos ustedes son idiotas. Ustedes realmente me quieren fuera de aquí, ¿verdad, viejo tío?"

"¿Qué pasa con esa boca sucia?" Patty gruñó, él quería ir y golpear a Sani en el suelo, pero se contuvo cuando Zeff puso una mano sobre él.

"Así es, tú, pequeña planta de huevo". El empezó. "Odio a los niños, de hecho, lamento cada momento que te dejo vivir, infame mocoso".

"Eso es genial viejo". Sani sonrió. "Ahora puedes relajarte y relajarte el resto de tu vida".

Los dos continuaron mirándose el uno al otro, en el interior ambos sonreían por lo que el otro logrará con su ausencia en la vida de las personas.

 _Una hora más tarde_

Luffy, Lunna y Yosaku ahora están sentados en un pequeño bote que el restaurante tuvo la amabilidad de darles. Actualmente están esperando que Sani aborde el barco, y finalmente ella hizo su aparición. Lentamente comenzó a caminar por el sendero que conducía a la nave, a ambos lados de ella, los cocineros con los que luchaba permanecieron en silencio mientras la veían irse. De repente, Patty y Carne aparecieron de la nada sosteniendo los cubiertos de cocina como armas.

"¡Toma esto Sani!" Patty gritó.

"¡Es mejor que te prepares!" Carne gritó también.

Sani suspiró antes de dejar caer sus pertenencias y golpear la cabeza de Carne y Patty con sus pies. "Idiotas". Murmuró mientras continuaba caminando, dejando a Patty y Carne derrotados.

Sani llegó a la nave antes de abordarla.

"¿No hay despedidas?" Lunna habló confusamente.

"Nah, es mejor así". Ella respondio.

Zeff miró a Sani desde el balcón de arriba antes de hablar. "No te resfraste ahora, Sani".

Sani se detuvo, sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que Zeff hizo para ayudarla, destrozó su corazón sabiendo que ella no lo vería por un tiempo. Ella dejó sus maletas antes de regresar, inclinándose con agradecimiento y aprecio.

"¡Dueño Zeff!" Ella comenzó cuando comenzó a llorar. "¡Gracias por todo lo que me has dado! Por darme un hogar y un lugar al que volver. ¡Lo siento mucho por los problemas que causé!"

En este punto, Patty y Carne comenzaron a llorar.

"Te voy a extrañar, pequeña mierda!"

"¡No te olvides de nosotros, cocinero asqueroso!"

En este punto, todos comenzaron a sollozar al ver uno de su propia licencia.

Zeff se rascó un poco antes de gritar. "¡Mierda! ¡No podrías irte sin decir adiós bastardo!"

Sani sonrió tristemente antes de subir a bordo. Los barcos navegaron volando, y ahora estaban navegando hacia una nueva isla.

"¡Nos vemos luego, bastardos!" Sani gritó saludando a todos mientras agitaban tristemente y lloraban también.

Lunna aplaudió, feliz de que ella reclutó a un compare de tripulación. Se volvió hacia Luffy antes de darle un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa.

Luffy sonrió al ver esto, él asintió con la cabeza antes de volver su atención hacia adelante, sabiendo dónde aterrizarían después. Su sonrisa se convirtió en un profundo ceño cuando la ira llenó sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de quién iba a ver a continuación.

"Arlong". Él gruñó.


	10. Capitulo 10

_En algún lugar en el este azul_

En un pequeño bote que parece haber humo saliendo de su chimenea, se ve a una mujer rubia moviéndose rápidamente por la cocina preparando una comida para ella y su nuevo equipo. Sonrió mientras terminaba de preparar los ingredientes finales antes de llevarlo afuera a una pequeña mesa que ya tenía diferentes tipos de cubiertos listos para ser usados.

"¡Hora del almuerzo! ¡Ven a buscarla!" Sani llamó.

Luffy fue el primero en estar en la mesa, seguido de Lunna, Yosaku y Gin.

"¡Finalmente!" Luffy sonrió. "¡Estoy hambriento!" No perdió tiempo y comenzó a cavar. "¡Esto es realmente bueno!"

Sani se sonrojó mientras colocaba sus palmas en su mejilla. "¿Realmente piensas eso?"

Luffy tarareó, confirmando lo que dijo.

Yosaku sonrió. "No puedo esperar a que todos cenemos una vez más el uno con el otro, especialmente con Nami".

Lunna asintió. "Ella volverá con nosotros". Ella habló. "Ella es nuestra navegante, no nos dirigiremos a Grand Line sin ella a bordo".

Pasaron unos minutos mientras continuaban comiendo, los cinco comenzaron a escuchar un fuerte gemido.

"¿Ustedes chicos aquí?" Sani levantó una ceja mientras miraba hacia el mar.

El sonido gemido vino una vez más, haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

"Viene de debajo de nosotros". Luffy habló.

En el momento en que ella dijo eso, el agua en la que flotaban comenzó a temblar cuando algo emergió lentamente de sus profundidades. La criatura fácilmente se alzó sobre ellos mientras los miraba con curiosidad.

"¡Es una vaca!" Lunna gritó de emoción.

"¿Una vaca?" Sani levantó una ceja. "¿Una vaca? ¿Nadar? Es más como un hipopótamo".

Yosaku miró a esta criatura en estado de shock. "¿Por qué demonios es esto del este azul? ¡Esta clase de criatura solo debería estar en Grand Line!"

"Nunca antes había visto esto en Grand Line". Gin tarareó. "Pero, de nuevo, solo estuve allí por una semana".

La vaca de aspecto gigante se inclinó para estar a la altura de los cinco, pero no miraba a ninguno de los dos.

Yosaku lo notó y siguió su mirada. "¡Está mirando nuestra comida!" El grito.

"¿Nani?" Lunna habló, sin parecer demasiado complacida.

"¡Dale la comida antes de que nos hunda!" Gritó Yosaku.

"¡Al diablo haré eso!" Lunna retiró su puño. "¡Gomu Gomu sin Pistola!" Su puño hizo contacto con la cara de las criaturas, enviándola al agua. "¡No toques mi comida!"

La vaca marina se levantó una vez más, pero no parecía muy feliz.

"¡Quieres otro!" Lunna gruñó mientras levantaba su puño.

"Eres tan malo con la vaca". Luffy gimió mientras arrastraba sus hombros. "Solo quiere comer".

"¡Entonces dale tu comida!" Lunna respondió.

"No".

"¡Entonces cállate!"

"Derribar a los dos". Sani habló mientras tomaba una enorme bandeja de carne. "Este tipo grande probablemente está herido y no puede conseguir comida por sí mismo". Extendió su brazo hacia la vaca marina. "Aquí chico grande, ven a buscarlo".

La vaca marina miró a Sani, luego a la bandeja que sostenía, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando abrió su boca, se presentó con una patada en la cara, enviándola al agua.

"¡¿Dónde está el amor?!" Gritó Yosaku, confundido por la acción de Sani.

"¡Me iba a comer a mí también!" Ella respondió, mintiendo a través de sus propios dientes. "No, no lo era, olvidé que era el plato de Luffy-kuns". Ella pensó embarazosamente.

"Mentirosa." Yosaku tosió, eso le valió una mirada de Sani.

La vaca marina resurgió una vez más, más enojada que nunca. Recargó en el bote en cólera. Lunna retiró su puño, lista para estrellarlo una vez más en la cara de las criaturas, pero se detuvo cuando Luffy la agarró por el hombro.

"Tengo esto." Él habló antes de mirar a los furiosos ojos de las bestias. Dejó escapar una ola de Conquistadores Haki, haciendo que la bestia se congelara, se inclinó ante Luffy con temor y respeto.

Luffy sonrió mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre la nariz de la criatura. "Ahí, amigo. No voy a lastimarte". Sonrió antes de agarrar uno de los platos extra que le pidió a Sani que preparara antes de dárselos a la bestia. "Aquí tienes. Dime, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

La vaca marina asintió, contenta de ayudar a este humano por su amabilidad.

Él sacó una cuerda de la nada. "¿Puedes llevarnos a la aldea de Cocoyashi? Eso sería genial".

La bestia asintió antes de dirigirse al frente del pequeño bote, permitiendo a Luffy atarlo alrededor de su cuello. Cuando terminó, Luffy se dio vuelta para ver tres caras sorprendidas, bueno solo dos en realidad. Uno de ellos tenía corazones en sus ojos, y el ojo de las otras personas brillaba con asombro y emoción.

Yosaku tenía la boca abierta cuando vio esta escena literalmente desplegada justo en frente de él. "¡¿Qué demonios ?! ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste !? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste ?! ¿Qué ?!"

Sani chilló levemente mientras su figura se movía alrededor de Luffy. "¡Sabía que Luffy-kun era el mejor!" Se detuvo mientras murmuraba malvadamente para sí misma. "¡Definitivamente estaré contigo en lugar de esa perra de sombrero de paja!"

Lunna saltó sobre Luffy, lo que irritó aún más a Sani, y se envolvió con fuerza alrededor de él. "¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacer eso! Por favor, por favor, ¡por favor, por favor! ¡No me soltaré hasta que digas que sí!"

Luffy suspiró mientras pensaba para sí mismo. "Creo que debería haber golpeado a Mohmoo".

El sudor de Yosaku cayó cuando sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal. "Estos tipos están locos, no sobreviviré si los acompaño".

 _Con Zora_

Después de que Hachi dejara a Zora, le dijo que la llevara a la aldea de Cocoyashi para encontrar a Usopp, que estaba siendo perseguido por hombres de Arlongs. Ahora se la ve corriendo por un bosque, tratando de encontrar el camino hacia la aldea. Si Arlong llega primero a Usopp, entonces él es un hombre muerto. Unos minutos más corriendo, sintió que el suelo comenzaba a temblar debajo de ella. Ella sabía que algo se dirigía hacia ella, y rápido. Miró a su izquierda, y para su sorpresa vio a Luffy y los demás que todavía estaban en el bote pequeño, estrellándose en el bosque.

Lunna miró por encima del borde para ver a Zora congelada. "¡Oh Zora!" Sonrió mientras veía el bote golpear contra la espadachina, llevándola a lo largo del viaje.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasó ?!" Ella gritó cuando se aferró al pequeño barco.

"Shishishi" Lunna se rió entre dientes. "Lo siento, fue todo por mi culpa". Fue su única respuesta antes de que todos se estrellaran en un área abierta.

Luffy gimió mientras se frotaba la cabeza. "Lunna, la próxima vez no golpees a la vaca para ir más rápido, de lo contrario, esto sucederá".

Lunna se sonrojó de vergüenza. "Mi error."

Luffy se volvió hacia Zora antes de hablar. "Entonces, ¿ya has encontrado a Nami?"

"No, no lo hice". Ella respondio. "Estaba separado de Johnny y Usopp porque-" Se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta. "¡Usopp!" Ella casi gritó.

"¿Qué pasó con Usopp?" Yosaku levantó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Mierda." Zora maldijo. "Lo olvidé, Arlong persigue a Usopp, si no lo encontramos antes de que lo hagan, está muerto ..."

"Es demasiado tarde." Una nueva voz habló.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Johnny dirigirse hacia ellos, su rostro lleno de tristeza e incredulidad.

"¡Usopp-aniki fue, matado!" Se atragantó cuando pronunció la condición de su amigo de nariz larga. "¡Por Nami-neechan!"

El grupo quedó en estado de shock, además de dos personas, por supuesto.

"¡¿Es verdad?!" Yosaku casi gritó.

"Sí." Johnny confirmó. "¡Es una bruja traicionera y mentirosa! ¡Se está besando a Arlong por un tesoro escondido en la aldea de Cocoyashi! Nos ha seguido eso ..."

Lunna corrió hacia Johnny y agarró su collar. "¡Cállate!" Ella gritó con frustración. "¡Si dices algo más malo de ella, te mataré!"

"Oi Lunna". Zora trató de calmar a su aliada. "No le des a Johnny, él no es parte de esto".

"¡Realmente vi que mató a Usopp-aniki!" Johnny trató de explicar.

"¡Cállate!" Ella gritó una vez más. "¡No hay forma de que Nami mate a Usopp, somos amigos!"

"¿Quién es amigo Lunna?" Otra voz hizo su presencia conocida.

Zora volvió la mirada y miró un poco a quién vio. El navegador que reclutó en Orange Town.

"Nami?" Luffy levantó una ceja. "¡Hola!" Sonrió idiotamente al ver que todavía tenía su Sombrero de Paja con ella.

Nami hizo todo lo posible por ignorar a Luffy, sin sentir que podría mantener su fría personalidad si lo veía. "¿Por qué vinieron aquí?" Ella declaró, sin mostrar emociones.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Lunna levantó una ceja. "Somos compañeros, por supuesto que vendríamos por ti".

Nami suspiró "Qué molesto, ustedes son más como un grupo de cooperadores. No piensen ni por un segundo que fui amigo de todos ustedes".

Johnny gruñó. "¿Por qué tú? ¡Te vi matar a Usopp-aniki!"

"¿Y tu punto es?" Ella respondio. "¿Quieres matarme para vengarlo?" Ella retorció su báculo que tenía en su mano un poco antes de hablar una vez más. "Mira, ahora mismo Arlong está buscando a Roronoa Zora y su pandilla. Todo porque Zora fue e hizo algo estúpido. Ustedes pueden tener estos poderes de monstruos, pero no son rival para los verdaderos monstruos".

"Ella es una perra". Sani murmuró para sí misma, molesta y curiosa de que esta mujer en realidad era parte de la tripulación Luffy-kuns.

Los ojos de Zora se crisparon, molestos por el comportamiento de Nami. "¿Dónde está Usopp?"

"En el fondo del mar." Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

"Por qué tú." Zora sacó su espada. "¡Deja de jugar!" Estaba a punto de atacarla, pero Luffy la agarró del hombro antes de que pudiera moverse.

"Cálmese." Habló. "Ella solo intenta meterse en la cabeza del chico". Miró a Nami antes de sonreír. "¿Tengo razón?"

Ella rodó los ojos en respuesta. "No puedo creer que ustedes aún no entiendan. Solo me etiquetaron para tomar todo su dinero, nada más. Ahora que ustedes no tienen nada más para que robe, son inútiles para mí. Ve a buscar tu nave y busca One Piece o lo que sea que quieras, solo baja de esta isla. ¡Eres todo un problema! "

Lunna bostezó, no queriendo lidiar con la mierda en este momento. Solo se permitió caer hacia atrás antes de quedarse dormida lentamente.

"¿Está durmiendo?" El ojo de sani se crispó. ¿Es esta realmente la persona que derrotó a Don Krieg?

"Si ella es." Luffy suspiró mientras iba a recogerla. Tirarla detrás de su espalda una vez más. "Escucha, Nami, no me importa lo que está sucediendo en esta isla. Volverás, te guste o no".

Nami apretó su puño mientras sus labios temblaban un poco. "¡Multa!" Ella gritó con frustración. "¡Adelante y muere! ¡Mira si me importa!" Ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad. "Estúpida vida, Estúpido Arlong, Estúpido equipo ... Estúpido Luffy!" Ella pensó mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos desde su encuentro con Nami. Durante ese tiempo, Luffy dejó suavemente a Lunna debajo de un árbol, durmiendo mientras Johnny y Yosaku intentaban convencer a Zora para que los acompañara.

"Zora-neechan". Johnny habló. "Ahora que sabemos que Nami no está con nosotros, deberíamos irnos".

Yosaku asintió, de acuerdo con su compañero. "Sí, si nuestra razón principal aquí es recuperar a Nami, deberíamos irnos después de ver que no volverá".

Zora suspiró. "Esa no es mi decisión de tomar". Ella habló mientras miraba a Luffy y Lunna. "Ellos deciden quién está en nuestro equipo, y si dicen que Nami es parte de él, entonces no la abandonamos". Ella se sentó en el medio del camino. "Si quieren irse, adelante. Nadie tendrá nada contra usted".

"Ya veo." Johnny habló en voz baja. "Bueno, buena suerte Zora-neechan. Espero que la recuperen".

Yosaku asintió. "¡Sí, nos vemos!"

"Los veo a ustedes dos más tarde". Zora asintió mientras observaba a Johnny y Yosaku desaparecer por el camino, dejando a cuatro personas de pie o sentadas en silencio.

"Decir." Luffy habló, ganando su atención. "No crees que Nami realmente mató a Usopp, ¿verdad?"

Zora se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decirlo con seguridad. Es decir, ella dijo que mató al niño, pero en realidad no sabemos que está muerto".

"Ya sea que lo matara o no, pronto lo sabremos". Sani respondió.

Zora asintió. "Lo que sea que haya hecho, parece que realmente estás en su caso, ¿eh Luffy?"

Sani miró a Zora. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué demonios iría tras alguien como ella, eres estúpido?"

"¡Mira tu boca perra pervertida, o te mataré!" Zora gruñó

"¡Quieres ir a ti puta de pelo verde!" Sani respondió.

"¡Por qué tú!'

Zora sacó su espada cuando Sani fue a patear a Zora, pero el ataque se detuvo cuando un francotirador de nariz larga apareció de la nada entre ellos, causando que recibiera el golpe de los dos monstruos.

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

"¡Usopp!" Gritó Lunna mientras sacudía al francotirador de su cuello. "¿Te hizo Nami esto? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Jeje, éramos nosotros". Zora se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza. "Lo siento."

"Sí." Sani estuvo de acuerdo. "Lo siento."

"¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir ?!" Usopp se puso de pie. "¡Ustedes dos casi me matan!"

"¿No se suponía que debías ser noqueado?" sani murmuró.

"¡Así que Usopp! ¿Has visto a Nami?" Preguntó Lunna, ansiosa por saber qué había averiguado sobre su navegador.

"Nami" Usopp murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Ella no es lo que todos creemos que es. Ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso con seguridad?" Zora se cruzó de brazos. "Por lo que sabemos, podría ser solo un acto".

"No, esto no fue un acto". Usopp respondió. "Se suponía que debía apuñalarme, y terminar conmigo allí mismo. Pero, cuando empujó su cuchillo en mi pecho, apuñaló su mano en su lugar. Haciéndolo parecer como si realmente me apuñalara. Si ella no hubiera hecho eso, yo Estaría muerto seguro. Como es amiga de los tritones, creo que es un acto ". Miró hacia abajo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su barbilla. "Debe haber una razón por la que está con ellos, algo que está tratando de quitarles".

"Parece lo suficientemente simple". Sani asintió.

"¿Asi que que hacemos?" Zora cerró los ojos. "Rush Arlong Park?"

"¡No no no!" Usopp agitó rápidamente sus manos frente a él, no le gustaba la idea que Zora sugirió. "Creo que deberíamos pedir una mejor explicación antes de hacer cualquier cosa".

"Es inutil."

Todos voltearon su atención a una mujer de pelo azul que caminó hacia ellos.

"N-Nojiko?" Usopp habló sorprendentemente.

"¿Eh? ¿La conoces?" Lunna miró a Usopp y a la bella dama de cabello azul llamada Nojiko.

"Esa es su hermana mayor". Respondió.

Luffy miró a Nojiko por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Qué quieres decir con que es inútil?"

"Te diré que tipo es sobre el pasado de Nami, y por qué ella es así. Pero después de escucharlo, quiero que se vayan".

"Adiós." Fue la única respuesta de Luffy antes de caminar directamente hacia el bosque.

"¿Eh?" Sani confunde confusamente. "¡Luffy-kun! ¿Dónde estás ... se ha ido?" Ella murmuró.

"Voy a pasar también". Lunna asintió mientras pasaba junto a Nojiko siguiendo el camino de tierra. "¡Voy a caminar! ¡No me sigas!"

Nojiko observó a Lunna irse antes de hablar. "¿Qué pasa con esos dos?"

"No les molestes". Zora respondió. "Siempre son así". Ella se dirigió a un árbol al azar antes de sentarse, apoyándose en la corteza. "Los tres de nosotros te escucharemos".

*Ronquido*

Eh, hazlo solo los dos".Sani sudó mientras veía a Zora dormirse en el momento en que terminaba de decir sus palabras.

"¡Oi!" Gritó Usopp. "¡No te duermas así!"

Nojiko miró a estas personas con incredulidad antes de sonreír. "No es de extrañar que sea difícil para Nami olvidarse de estos tipos". Pensó antes de proceder a contarle el pasado de Nami a aquellos que están escuchando.

 _Con Luffy_

Luffy llegó a la costa de la isla antes de sentarse en el suelo arenoso. Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo antes de ver un barco de la división 16 que hablaba con los aldeanos de la aldea de Cocoyashi. "Oye, ¿no es ese hombre el que mira el mouse?" Luffy pensó mientras recordaba algunos recuerdos cortos de este hombre.

Después de unos segundos de observar, notó que comenzaron a dirigirse a la aldea de Cocoyashi para hacer quién sabe qué. Después de unos segundos, Luffy decidió seguir al grupo después de tener la extraña sensación de que algo no iría bien.

Después de media hora, comenzó a pasar por lo que suponía que era la casa de Nami, se habría precipitado para saludarla de nuevo. Pero escuchó algunos gritos y gritos llenos de ira, por lo que decidió esconderse en algún lugar donde pueda observar lo que estaba sucediendo. Durante este tiempo, también adivinaría que Nojiko ya había terminado de contar su historia de Nami a Usopp, Zora, Sani y Gin. Entonces ella debería regresar a casa o ya está.

 _Con Nami_

Nami golpeó y apartó a los marines con su bastón de madera después de que Nezumi les ordenara encontrar el dinero oculto. Lo que la enojó mucho fue porque estaban tratando de desenterrar el huerto de naranjos de Bellemere del que ha estado cuidando durante muchos años.

Nezumi comenzó a ponerse ligeramente impaciente por la falta de progreso que estaban haciendo. "¡Todavía no lo han encontrado! ¡Vamos, no es como si estuviéramos buscando un grano de arroz! ¡Es una maldición de 100 millones de beli!"

Genzo, que estaba con Nami en este momento sintiéndose culpable por lo que le estaba sucediendo, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por la conmoción y la curiosidad sobre cómo Nezumi sabe la cantidad exacta que Nami está reuniendo. "Espera, ¿cómo sabes que es un 100 millones de belis?!"

Nezumi sonrió. "Oh, solo una corazonada, supongo".

Esto causó que todos los que estaban con Nami en este momento, sorprendidos y con incredulidad, incluyeran tanto a Genzo como a Nojiko.

"D-No me digas". Nami habló con incredulidad. "¡¿Te envió Arlong aquí ?!"

"Quién sabe." Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras se reía.

"¡Malditos bastardos!" Genzo rugió enojado.

"¿Cómo pueden los infantes de marina bajar tan bajo como para ser un perro faldero pirata!" Nojiko también gritó enojada.

Antes, las amenazas y las palabras de odio podrían salir volando de la boca de todos. Hubo un grito de uno de los marines, notificando que había encontrado el tesoro. "¡Esta aquí!"

Nezumi se acercó y abrió la caja que estaba llena en el suelo y no pudo evitar sentirse llena de codicia por el dinero que veía. "¡Esa niña pequeña se reunió mucho!" Pensó antes de sonreír. "Y un tercio de esto es todo mío".

Nami comenzó a acercarse a Nezumi, que seguía mirando a los beli con ojos llenos de codiciosos. "No lo toques". Ella gruñó mientras repetía las mismas palabras cada pocos pasos que daba. Eso pronto estalló en un sprint cuando su voz comenzó a elevarse más y más repitiendo las mismas palabras.

Nezumi notó que Nami se lanzaba contra él, y viendo que ella ahora era una amenaza para él. Metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una pistola antes de apuntar a la mujer que desea matarlo.

Nojiko y Genzo fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para atrapar a Nami y detener sus acciones, pero al mismo tiempo entró otra persona.

Luffy apareció junto a Nezumi antes de agarrar la empuñadura de la pistola, dividiéndola en dos con un chasquido rápido, haciendo que el arma fuera inútil para usar. "Mira dónde apuntas esa pistola". Habló.

"¿Quien diablos eres tú?" Nezumi entrecerró los ojos mientras daba un paso atrás. Este hombre, acaba de salir de la nada y destruyó su arma sin ningún esfuerzo.

"Luffy, un pirata". Respondió.

"Un pirata, ¿eh?" Nezumi escupió. "Bueno, entonces 'pirata', deberías saber con quién te estás metiendo, yo soy-"

"Se quien eres." Luffy lo interrumpió. "Nezumi, un Capitán de Marina de la decimosexta división. Pero a pesar de que es un marino, se ha aliado con Arlong por codicia al tener en sus manos tanto dinero que puede tener en sus manos".

Nezumi dio un paso atrás cuando vio que Luffy se estaba acercando a él. ¿Cómo diablos esta persona sabe tanto sobre él, quién es él?

"No solo eso." Luffy continuó. "Pero todos los meses pasas por recoger tu rescate en el comercio para mantener la boca cerrada en Arlong y lo que está sucediendo con esta isla y su gente. Además, Arlong te ha enviado a tomar los beli que Nami ha estado guardando durante los últimos 7 años para que pueda seguir haciendo que Nami trabaje para él, ya que comienza desde el principio a reunir los 100 millones de belis".

Cuando notó que Luffy seguía acercándose, notó que sus hombres no estaban haciendo nada para detenerlo. "¡Hombres! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Restríntenlo!" Él gritó órdenes.

Ninguno de ellos hizo un movimiento que enojó a Nezumi. Estaba a punto de gritar órdenes una vez más, pero de repente, ante su incredulidad y confusión, comenzaron a caer al suelo sin resistencia.

"¿Qué está pasando ?!" Pensó Nezumi mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo a todos caer inconscientes sin previo aviso.

"Lo siento, pero tuve que sacar a esos tipos del camino para que no interfieran en lo que voy a hacer contigo". Luffy sonrió sombríamente mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos. "Te has metido con los bigotes equivocados del pueblo".

La aldea de Cocoyashi se llenó de fuertes gritos de niña llenos de dolor durante los siguientes cinco minutos.

"¡Si vuelvo a encontrarte cerca de este pueblo! ¡Estás muerto!" Luffy gritó a los marines en retirada que llevaban a su seriamente herido capitán.

"S-No has ... visto ... ¡lo último de mí!" Nezumi gritó dolorosamente.

"¡Tch!" Luffy se mofó cuando el Marine desapareció de la distancia de los ojos. "Algunos bastardos simplemente nunca aprenden". Volvió su atención a Nojiko y Genzo que estaban revisando a Nami, viendo si ella estaba bien.

Sonrió mientras levantaba un brazo y llamaba al navegante de pelo naranja. "Oi Na-" No terminó cuando vio a Nami salir disparada por la carretera, dirigiéndose hacia el parque Arlong en estado de shock y furia. "-mi."

Después de que Genzo mirara preocupado a Nami huir, se volvió hacia Luffy, curioso de quién era y agradecido por su ayuda. "Gracias por ayudarnos, joven, pero ¿puedo preguntar quién es usted?"

Luffy giró su cabeza para enfrentar a Genzo antes de presentarse. "Soy Mo-" Se detuvo, recordando que ya no puede seguir usando ese nombre, al menos no todavía. "Luffy. Soy amigo de Nami. Bueno, soy más su Capitán, pero considero más a los amigos".

"¡Entonces eres Luffy!" Nojiko saltó a la conversación con interés y emoción. "Nami me dijo mucho sobre ti, ¡ella no se callaría!" Ella balbuceó acerca de las muchas cosas que ella recuerda haber dicho. "De hecho-" Ella se inclinó, susurrándole al oído. "Creo que ella está 'enamorada' de ti". Ella se retiró con una gran sonrisa.

"Hehe". Luffy se rió entre dientes, ligeramente sonrojado por lo que ella dijo. "No creo que lo haga, pero es bueno saberlo".

Antes de que el tema se volviera más accesible, Genzo decidió volver a llamarlos. "De acuerdo, suficiente". Habló. "Eres la persona con la que estuvo viajando durante estas últimas semanas, ¿verdad?"

Luffy levantó un dedo. "Bueno, yo y otros cuatro. Dos de ellos se unieron hace poco". Él explicó. "Pero aparte de eso, sí. Soy 'una' de las personas con las que viajaba. Por cierto, somos piratas".

"Sí, puedo decir". Él tarareó.

"Nami es una gran chica". Luffy continuó. "La tripulación no es la misma sin ella, todas las veces nos reímos y disfrutamos de estar juntos. Incluso a través de estos juegos llenos de baches, nos encontramos y peleas en las que nos metemos. Seguro, salimos al menos un poco más fuerte que antes de ese incidente. Pero nuestra amistad parece fortalecerse también ". Él sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Pensando en los momentos que tuvo en su vida con su tripulación, ya sea la tripulación ahora o antes de que comenzara toda esta confusión. Él puede sentir que su vínculo se fortalece en cada batalla de la que salen. Pronto frunció el ceño, pensando en todas las cosas que su equipo atravesó antes de conocerse.

"Por eso, no me gusta ver a mis amigos tristes. Traidor o no, no me importa". Él apretó su puño. "Miren, no me importa a qué se opongan ustedes, y realmente no quiero preguntar". Él mintió, él sabe completamente contra qué se enfrentan.

Luffy miró a Genzo directamente a los ojos antes de hablar. "Quiero entrar."

 _Con Lunna_

Lunna suspiró mientras miraba a ambos lados del camino antes de rascarse la cabeza. "¿Dónde estoy?" Ella murmuró antes de ver dos figuras viniendo de una dirección. Ella sonrió de alivio, feliz de al menos obtener algunas indicaciones de estos tipos. "¡Oi!" Ella saludó con la mano mientras corría hacia ellos.

A pesar de que, cuanto más obtenía, más se daba cuenta de que estas dos personas eran completamente ... no humanas. Se veían más ... sospechosos para ella. Ella se encogió de hombros. En realidad no les importa quiénes eran.

Las dos extrañas criaturas se detuvieron frente a ella cuando se encontraron. "Dime, ¿sabes cómo llegar a Coconut Village?" Preguntó Lunna de la manera más inocente y tonta posible. Pronto comenzó a babear mientras pensaba en el sabor dulce y jugoso de un coco.

"Coconut Village?" La criatura con un cuello muy ancho y brazos fuertes cuestionados.

La otra criatura que parecía tener labios gruesos que apuntaban se inclinó hacia su compañero y le susurró al oído. "Creo que ella se refiere a Cocoyashi Village Kuroobi".

"Aaaah". Kuroobi murmuró mientras asentía. "Está en este camino". Respondió mientras señalaba el camino del que venían. "Pero antes de que te vayas puedo preguntarte por qué quieres ir ... allí ... ¿hola?" Miró a su alrededor, viendo que Lunna se había desvanecido por completo. "Ella es rápida". Él murmuró

"Vámonos. Arlong debe estar esperándonos ahora mismo".

"Claro Chu, lo que sea". Kuroobi respondió antes de continuar caminando.

 _Con Usopp, Zora, Sani_

"Espío con mi ojo pequeño, algo verde". Usopp habló.

"Grass / Moss cabezas cabello?" Zora y Sani hablaron / insultaron.

"¿Por qué dirías eso?" Los ojos de Zora se crisparon mientras miraba a Sani.

"Tu cabello es verde. Deja de quejarte". Ella respondió, devolviendo la mirada.

"¡No me estaba quejando! Estaba preguntando por qué dirías eso". Zora gruñó

"¡No respondí la pregunta!"

Usopp lentamente se alejó de las dos "¿Siempre van hacer eso?" pensó

Él miraban la discusión escalar rápidamente. Los dos miembros de la tripulación parecían estar a punto de matarse entre ellos.

"Luffy, ¿dónde estás cuando te necesitamos?" Usopp gimió en voz baja.

Usopp notó a Lunna corriendo por el camino. "Lunna ha vuelto". Habló, rompiendo la tensión en el aire mientras esperaban a que la pequeña niña vestida de rojo los alcanzara.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba profundamente. "Pensé que estaba perdido".

"Ya era hora de que volvieras". Zora habló mientras la agarraba solo utilizable que tenía.

Lunna la ignoró y miró a su alrededor antes de hablar. "¿Dónde está Luffy?"

"Él no está aquí todavía". Sani respondió. "Siento que deberíamos ir a buscarlo, Luffy-kun debe estar en problemas y gritar que venga a salvarlo". Ella comenzó a tener pensamientos realmente horripilantes sobre la condición de Luffy. Lo que ella no sabía era que esto también causaba que Lunna se preocupara también, si no tanto como ella. Luego dos veces la cantidad.

"¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!" Ella casi gritó. Sani inmediatamente aceptó la sugerencia de Lunna.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Nami vino corriendo de la misma manera que Lunna apareció. Cuando se encontró con ellos, ella continuó corriendo sin siquiera tomarse un segundo para mirar con quién se encontraba.

"¿Qué es lo que la puso nerviosa?" Sani se preguntó.

Usopp se frotó la barbilla, también curioso. "No sé, algo debe haber sucedido".

Zora golpeó el piso con su espada enfundada ganando la atención de los equipos. "Vamos. Lo que sea que esté pasando creo que deberíamos saberlo. Luffy también debe estar allí".

Nadie protestó, y uno por uno comenzaron a seguir los pasos que Nami dejaba atrás.

 _De vuelta en Cocoyashi Village_

Genzo y Nojiko acaban de informar al pueblo de la traición total que Arlong intentó hacerle a Nami, todo el trabajo duro que ha hecho para llegar a los 100 millones de belis. Solo para tener a uno de sus matones, eso también es parte de los Marines que vendrán a confiscarlo ellos mismos. Afortunadamente no tuvieron éxito, pero incluso entonces. Esto enojó a Genzo y Nojiko como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho antes. Entonces decidieron que era hora de defenderse, de enfrentarse a Arlong y su tripulación codiciosa.

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de irse, Nami los alcanzó a tiempo. Y traté de que se detuvieran. Que pueden ser pacientes solo por otro mes o 2 hasta que realmente tenga la cantidad total que necesita. Pero no importaba lo duro que ella suplicara, ellos no escucharían.

"Está bien, Nami". Genzo habló mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro. "Peleaste bien por nuestro bien. Debe haber sido más doloroso para ti unirte a 'ese' equipo, incluso más que los cortes que recibes. Ya no tienes que luchar más, vamos a luchar por ti". Esas fueron sus únicas palabras antes de que él y el resto de los aldeanos cargaran furiosos contra Arlong Park.

Nami solo podía soportar el suyo, completamente y completamente inútil. Sin saber qué hacer ... Perdió. Je, ella jodidamente perdió todo. Primero fue bellemere, luego el equipo que la hizo feliz, y ahora está a punto de perder el pueblo y todos los que ella ha amado. ¿Por qué todo esto le sucede a ella? Sus ojos se posaron en la marca en su hombro que representaba a Arlong. La forma en que se presentaba en su piel, disgustada, y enojada, y la atormentaba sin fin.

"Arlong". Ella gruñó mientras agarró su cuchillo y comenzó a apuñalar repetidamente en la marca una y otra vez cantando el nombre fishmans que creó tal sufrimiento en su vida. "¡Arlong, Arlong, ARLONG!" Fue en busca de otra puñalada, pero se detuvo antes de poder insertar la nitidez de la cuchilla en su carne.

"Está bien."

Nami alzó la vista, con los ojos llorosos y llena de dolor para enfrentar al hombre que la hizo sonreír en tanto tiempo. "Luffy". Ella casi se atragantó.

"Estoy aquí." Él se agachó a su nivel mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de la mano.

"¿Por qué demonios todavía están aquí?" Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener su fuerte acto de acción conjunta, pero siguió rompiéndose cada segundo. "¡Les dije a ustedes que se fueran de la isla! ¡No saben nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí! ¡No saben lo que está pasando! ¡O lo que hemos pasado! ¡Solo váyanse!" Ella lo empujó fuera de ella.

"Vete, maldición!" Ella lo empujó de nuevo. "¡Sal de aquí y no vuelvas!" Sus empujones continuaron debilitándose hasta que ella solo pudo apoyarse en su pecho y sollozar.

Luffy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su navegador llorando, y le dolió tanto verla pasar por esto una vez más a través de sus ojos. Prometió no dejarla llorar nunca más, pero mira lo que está sucediendo ahora. El fallo.

"Sé por lo que estás pasando". Él habló de la manera más reconfortante que pudo. "Sé lo que has pasado y sé por lo que vas a pasar en el futuro cercano". Él suspiró. "Sé mucho de ti, Nami. Incluso más de lo que probablemente sabes de ti".

"Q-¿qué soy entonces?" Ella se atragantó.

Él sonrió. "Vas a ser el mejor maldito Navegador que haya habido jamás. Eso es lo que es".

"... Luffy". Ella gimió. "Ayudame por favor."

"Maldita sea, lo haré". Él habló en tal determinación.

Se dio cuenta de que Nami todavía tenía el sombrero que le regaló a Baratie y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se colgó detrás de su cuello, simplemente colgó el suyo en silencio. "Realmente le conviene". Pensó antes de agarrar el sombrero por detrás de su cuello y colocarlo una vez más sobre su cabeza. "Mantén ese sombrero seguro para mí, volveré. Y espero que esté en perfecto estado. ¿Estás aquí?"

Nami solo pudo asentir en respuesta. Teme que si vuelve a hablar, sollozará sobre la camisa de Luffy una vez más.

Luffy se puso de pie, y notó que todavía llevaba el cuchillo ensangrentado que Nami usó para apuñalar su hombro. Lo agarró con fuerza antes de darse la vuelta. Ya sabiendo que su tripulación había vuelto a su. "Vamos." El ordenó.

"¡Hai!" Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigían al parque de Arlong.

Cuando comenzaron su caminata, Luffy habló una vez más. "Ustedes pueden sacar a cualquier pez a su alrededor. No me importa quién sea, pero muchachos ..." Miró hacia abajo al cuchillo ensangrentado que había agarrado en sus manos. Volvió la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Nami, quien se arrodilló en el suelo impotente mientras sostenía su sombrero. Se metió el cuchillo en la manga antes de hablar.

"Déjame Arlong".

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Saben que olviden lo que dije de sani y pudding.**


	11. Capitulo 11

Johnny y Yosaku se sentaron frente a una puerta, todos golpeados, ensangrentados y magullados mientras bloqueaban el camino de una multitud enojada que quería irrumpir y luchar contra Arlong y su tripulación.

"¡Qué están haciendo ustedes dos!" Gritó un civil. "¡Déjenos pasar!"

"Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso". Johnny casualmente habló mientras estaba sentado, con las manos cruzadas.

"Como pueden ver por nuestra condición, mi compañero y yo tratamos de enfrentar a Arlong y su tripulación después de descubrir la verdad de Nami-Neechan. Pero no somos rival para esos peces". Yosaku agregó

La multitud se calmó un poco, ansiosa de escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

"Si ustedes pasan esta puerta ahora, los golpearán y los darán por muertos como un montón de perros callejeros". Johnny frunció el ceño. "Es por eso que estamos esperando a 'esos' muchachos".

"¿Esos tipos?" Genzo cuestionó, preguntándose de quién estaban hablando.

"Sí." Yosaku decidió hablar por él. "Esos muchachos, son un grupo de monstruos con una fuerza increíble, especialmente el Capitán".

"¿De quién estás hablando?" Genzo exigió respuestas.

"Se paciente." Johnny lo detuvo. "Si esos tipos no pueden derrotar a Arlong, entonces todos están condenados. Son nuestra única esperanza". Johnny miró hacia arriba y más allá de la multitud para ver a cinco figuras familiares caminando por el sendero.

Johnny sonrió. "Parece que han llegado".

Genzo reconoció al único hombre de la multitud que los ayudó antes cuando los marines intentaron confiscar todo el dinero que Nami robó. Sin embargo, Nojiko los conocía a todos.

"Gen-san. Todas esas personas son compañeras de Nami". Ella señaló.

A medida que el 6 se acercaba, solo había una palabra que Luffy necesitaba decir para que la multitud se hiciera a un lado. "Muévanse"

 _Dentro de Arlong Park_

"¡Shahahahahah!" Arlong se rió junto con su tripulación.

"Así que Arlong. ¿Quién crees que fueron esos dos débiles que intentaron matarte? ¿Crees que están con Roronoa?"

"Nah" Arlong se burló. "Son demasiado débiles para ser amigos de ella. ¡Ni siquiera valen la pena matarlos!"

El equipo estalló en carcajadas una vez más, burlándose de la raza humana y de cuán inútiles son todos. Fueron silenciados cuando la puerta explotó enviando escombros por el suelo. Esto, sin embargo, no hizo feliz a Arlong, ni un poco.

"Asi que." Un humano dio un paso adelante. "¿Cuál de ustedes es Arlong?" La persona habló, seguida de nudillos crujiendo.

Arlong miró sin emoción durante unos segundos antes de sonreír. "Ése sería yo."

Luffy miró a Arlong antes de dirigirse hacia él.

Dos de sus hombres se presentaron frente a Luffy para bloquear su camino. "Ahora espera ahí, pequeño humano. Tú-"

"Cállate." Murmuró mientras ambos caían inconscientes de la nada.

"¡¿Que?!" Kuroobi observó con los ojos ligeramente abiertos cómo era testigo de cómo derribaban a dos de sus hombres, y esta persona no les puso un dedo encima.

"Arlong". Habló. "Déjame manejarlo".

"No, esta bien." Él habló mientras le hacía un gesto para que se apartara. "Este ser humano me llamó la atención".

Kuroobi se movió vacilante a un lado mientras miraba al chico acercarse a él.

"Asi que." Arlong habló cuando el chico se paró frente a él. "Quien es-"

No dijo una palabra más cuando fue arrojado de su silla a la pared con un solo golpe.

"Eso fue para Nami. Y todas las otras personas que te lastimaron bastardo". Luffy gruñó, sus ojos reflejaban tanto enojo por lo que este hombre pez le había hecho a tantas vidas inocentes. Tanto dolor ha causado a los hombres, mujeres, niños, pero sobre todo a Nami.

"¡Arlong!" Su tripulación gritó cuando comenzaron a correr hacia su derrotado líder.

Luffy giró hacia atrás, su ira todavía ardía brillantemente mientras hablaba. "¡Ahora!"

Los hombres de los peces que se acercaban a Arlong fueron repentinamente interceptados por la tripulación de Luffy. La mayoría de ellos fueron derribados, mientras que los que eran los más fuertes de la tripulación se mantuvieron firmes.

"¡Ne, Luffy! ¡Pensé que iba a ser yo el que patearía su trasero!" Lunna gimió cuando se volvió hacia su contraparte.

"Tendrás la oportunidad de Lunna". Respondió mientras se dirigía al propio Arlong, feliz de que nadie estuviera tratando de interponerse en su camino.

Arlong lentamente, y un poco tembloroso se levantó de los escombros con los que colisionó, pero no pudo levantarse cuando Luffy apareció frente a él, pisoteando su pecho y sosteniéndolo allí. El golpe lo hizo toser un poco de saliva antes de recuperar la compostura.

"Asi que." Luffy habló mientras miraba a los ojos del gigante pez. "¿Eres la isla aterradora de los peces pequeños?"

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Arlong logró gemir. "Voy a tener t-tu cabeza por esto, ¡pequeño! * ¡Tos * humano!"

"Ahora, no seamos violentos aquí. Tengo una pecera en mi barco con tu nombre, así que a menos que quieras ser un esclavo en mi barco". Levantó su pierna un poco. "¡Te sugiero que cierres tu boca" Pisó con fuerza su pie una vez más, aplastándole algunas costillas.

Lunna parpadeó mientras le susurraba a Zora. "¿Tenemos una pecera en el barco?"

La cara de espadachina de pelo verde se cubrió con la estupidez de Lunna. "No, solo intentaba asustarlo".

"Aw". Lunna se desinfló en la respuesta. "Quería llenarlo con pescaditos". Ella hizo un puchero.

Kuroobi, Chu y Hachtan se opusieron a los cuatro sombreros de paja que impedían que alcanzaran a su líder. Los sombreros de paja estaban en posiciones listas para la batalla, esperando si los tres intentaban algo. Luffy les pidió que mantuvieran alejados a los otros peces pescadores mientras hablaba con Arlong.

"Tres de ellos ¿eh?" Zora murmuró "Pero somos cinco, así que claramente los numeramos".

"No te confundas demasiado Zora.". Sani habló mientras encendía un cigarrillo. "No sabemos de lo que estos tres son capaces. Y si lo que escuché sobre los hombres de los peces es cierto, entonces es peligroso enfrentarse a ellos. Usopp, ya que eres un luchador de largo alcance, te sugiero que consigas en algún lugar alto ".

...

"... ¿Usopp?" Sani giró a izquierda y derecha para ver que el francotirador de nariz larga no estaba con ellos. "¿A dónde se fue?"

"No lo sé." Zora se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse realmente. "Solo más acción para mí".

"Maldita nariz larga". Sani gimió molesto. Justo cuando terminaba su oración, escucharon una grieta proveniente de los tres peces. Los cuatro sombreros de paja se dieron cuenta, que uno de los hombres de los peces con bastante ... grandes labios. Simplemente fue golpeado en la cabeza con un huevo crudo, salpicando la yema por toda su cabeza.

Lunna soltó una risita en el sitio, pensando que era gracioso.

"Uh, Chu". Kuroobi habló, señalando la cabeza de Chu.

"Lo sé ... Kuroobi". Los ojos de Chu se crisparon molestos al darse cuenta de que algunas personas se reían de él, incluidos algunos de los miembros de su tripulación.

Volteó su rostro hacia la dirección de donde venía el huevo volador, solo para tener otra salpicadura en su rostro. La risa se hizo más dura mientras se limpiaba la yema de la cara gruñendo. Sus ojos captaron a un humano de nariz larga que estaba en la pared con una honda.

'Tú.' Él gruñó mientras comenzaba a perseguir al humano.

"¡Éxito de distracción!" Usopp gritó de miedo antes de correr en la otra dirección con Chu justo en su cola.

"¡Vuelve aquí maldita sea!"

"¡El Capitán Usopp no teme nada!" Fue su única respuesta.

"¡Ve por el Usopp!" Lunna vitoreó a su amiga.

Toda la atención en el francotirador que huía fue interrumpida por Luffy cuando pateó a Arlong, haciéndolo caer hacia su tripulación. El pez herido detuvo su movimiento frente a los cuatro sombreros de paja, dolorido.

"Él es todo tuyo, Lunna". Luffy habló mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta que conducía dentro del enorme edificio en Arlong Park.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Lunna, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Para destruir una habitación". Fue su única respuesta.

Arlongs ojos se centraron rápidamente en Luffy en estado de shock y furia cuando escuchó lo que dijo. "¡No te atrevas a tocar esa habitación!" Rugió cuando se levantó y se lanzó hacia Luffy. "¡Tiburón en el diente!" Abrió la mandíbula, mostrando la nitidez de sus dientes que iba a utilizar para destrozar al capitán del sombrero de paja.

"¡Oye!" Lunna gritó con ira y celos. "¡Eres mío!" Ella estiró su brazo derecho, agarrando la pierna de Arlongs. Pero ella no estaba preparada para la velocidad con la que solía lanzarse contra Luffy y fue arrastrado con él. "Woooo-" gritó sorprendida.

Luffy suspiró al ver como la fuerza de Lunna fallaba en comparación con la velocidad del lanzamiento de Arlongs. "No puedo creer que sobreviví en ese momento". Pensó mientras levantaba su brazo derecho hacia adelante.

"¡Hazte chico destrozado!" Arlong rugió cuando la distancia se cerró rápidamente.

Luffy atrapó a Arlong en su frente, deteniéndolo a centímetros de tocarlo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Casi todos pensaron, incluido Arlong, que no creía que lo detendría.

Luffy se mordió la nariz por un segundo antes de sacudir su moco dentro de la boca expuesta de Arlong. "Dime cómo sabe esto". Él habló antes de golpearlo. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Lunna todavía estaba volando hacia él y chocó contra él, haciéndolo caer una vez más con la chica.

"Ow, eso duele". Lunna se frotó la cabeza. "Pero fue divertido." Ella sonrió. Miró a su alrededor por un segundo, preguntándose a dónde iría el hombre pez? No lo olvides, ¿a dónde se fue Luffy? "¿Luffy?" Ella habló.

"¡fo-wn vere!" Sintió que murmuraba justo debajo de ella ... ejem, área privada que se sentía bastante amable con ella. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Luffy mirándola con un '¿en serio?' Mira.

"¡Oh, Luffy!" Ella sonrió. "Ahí estás, ¿cómo pudiste llegar allí?"

"¡Vgust vete a la mierda!" Él habló de nuevo, enviando otra maravillosa vibración a través de su cuerpo.

"Jeje, está bien. Lo que sea que estés haciendo ahí abajo se siente bien". Ella sonrió, lo que nunca supo es que comenzó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

De vuelta con los otros tres miembros del sombrero de paja, Zora no pudo evitar estremecer su ojo derecho, molesta. "¿En serio? ¿Fuera de todos los tiempos, tenía que ser ahora?" Ella siseó mientras se agarraba las katanas.

"¡Lunna!" Grito sani son furia

Zora se de la vuelta para ver a sani que caminaba hacia luffy y lunna pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, zora le agarro intentando de contener a Sani de ir y matar a Lunna, y al ver su progreso. Ella está perdiendo, mal.

Los ojos de Sani ardieron de ira mientras murmuraba un millón de palabras por minuto sobre lo que le iba a hacer a Lunna por arrojarse así sobre Luffy.

"Solo yo puedo cabalgar sobre su rostro así". Fue lo que Zora descubrió diciendo Sani.

"Ella está realmente loca por él". Pensó, preguntándose por qué demonios se unió a este equipo en primer lugar.

Luffy, que seguía acostado allí mientras se asfixiaba entre los muslos de Lunna, no tardó en agrandar los ojos cuando sintió que sus hormonas finalmente se activaban y un palo se elevaba lentamente. Empujó a Lunna fuera de él inmediatamente antes de que empeorara. Luego negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió, pero una cosa que él no olvidará es ella ... su olor.

Lunna hizo un puchero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía sentir eso. "Muuuu, no eres divertido Luffy".

Luffy solo negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse. "Solo, simplemente derriba a Arlong". Fue su única respuesta.

Hatchan miró a Kuroobi, preocupado antes de hablar. "Ne, Kuroobi-san. ¡Creo que Arlong necesita ayuda!"

"¡Por su puesto que lo hace!" Respondió. "Llama a Mohmoo por aquí, él los tragará y terminará con eso".

"¡Buena idea!" Dio un pulgar hacia arriba mientras se dirigía a las aguas abiertas.

Gin notó que Hatchan se alejaba del área antes de hablar. "Oi, ¿a dónde va?"

"¿Eh?" Sani murmuró mientras miraba al supuesto pulpo que huía. "¿Cómo debería saber? Parece que está corriendo. Solo déjalo estar. Menos problemas para nosotros".

Gin asintió antes de mirar a Hatchan, no sintiéndose del todo convencido.

"¡Mohmoo!" Gritó Hatchan, llamando a su amigo gigante.

Después de unos segundos, se podía ver algo que se dirigía hacia Arlong Park a gran velocidad.

"¡Ahí tienes!" Hatchan pensó con una sonrisa.

Lunna notó a la criatura que se acercaba debajo del agua. "Algo viene". Él habló, preparando sus tonfa para la batalla.

Sani y Zora se quedaron en silencio, esperando que todo lo que estaba allí se revelara

Luffy también noto esto y miraron para ver qué pasaría. "Mohmoo ha vuelto, ¿eh?" Luffy pensó, sintiéndose culpable de que la vaca de pez gigante estuviera siendo utilizada para Arlong y sus necesidades. Dio un paso adelante, hacia las aguas abiertas de las que la bestia ahora se estaba elevando.

"¡Mohmoo!" Hatchan habló en un tono comprensivo / amistoso. "¡Deshazte de estos intrusos!"

Mohmoo miró para ver quién se suponía que debía derribar, solo para congelarse cuando vio tres rostros familiares.

"¡Oh, es el Sr. Vaca otra vez!" Lunna sonrió mientras saludaba. "¡Hola, vaca!"

"Tch, ha vuelto por más ¿eh?" Sani murmuró.

Zora levantó una ceja hacia Sani. "¿Sabes esto?" Ella recibió un asentimiento del rubio chef.

"Sí, tenía hambre y olió nuestra comida. Las cosas pasaron, Luffy-kun de alguna manera lo domeñó y nos hizo arrastrar hasta aquí". Ella miró a Zora. "No me crees, ¿verdad?"

"No, yo no". Ella respondio.

Cifras, todavía es difícil para mí creer".

Mohmoo, que todavía estaba congelado, salió de allí antes de negar con la cabeza. "MmMm". Él gimió antes de darse la vuelta, nadando hacia aguas abiertas.

"Mohmoo". Arlong habló, causando que la bestia se congelara. "Ahora, no me importa que te vayas. Pero si lo haces, sabes que se te tratará después de que todo esto haya sido despejado".

Mohmoo comenzó a sudar nerviosamente sobre los posibles resultados que Arlong podría hacerle. Así que tomando la opción que probablemente sobrevivirá, se dio la vuelta y se balanceó hacia la persona más cercana que estaba cerca de él. Que era alguien que también venía hacia él. Como si el tiempo se ralentizara, la bestia se detuvo en seco después de tener esa escalofriante sensación de absoluta dominación apresurándose a través de él otra vez. El ser humano debajo de él, sin duda era un hombre al que no debería dañar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"Está bien Mohmoo". La persona habló, haciendo que esa sensación escalofriante desaparezca, reemplazándola con calidez y seguridad. "No tienes que ser maltratado nunca más".

Luffy sonrió mientras hacía contacto visual con la bestia, extendió su brazo y se acarició la nariz. "Ahí, allí. No te lastimaré". Susurró algo al oído de las bestias, haciendo que se desgarrara un poco.

Mohmoo asintió con la cabeza antes de zambullirse en el agua, alejándose de la aldea de Cocoyashi, el lugar que se mantuvo durante mucho tiempo.

Luffy se dio la vuelta, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba de regreso a su destino.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Sani habló, curiosa sobre cómo consiguió que se fuera.

Luffy se rió entre dientes mientras continuaba. "Digamos que tendremos un nuevo miembro temporal". Cuando llegó a la puerta, miró hacia atrás en la escena que se manifestó frente a él y no pudo evitar tener una breve visión de él, y sus tripulaciones "originales" luchan contra Arlong y sus matones.

Dio media vuelta, sin querer ver su vida anterior antes de continuar en el edificio, subir las escaleras y atravesar los pasillos que conducían a cierta área específica que quería destruir. De repente apoyó su brazo contra la pared, sintiéndose mareado mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a correr a través de recuerdos que nunca había reconocido. como si alguien estuviera tratando de mostrarle algo. Se empujó ligeramente fuera de la pared para continuar su camino, pero solo podía dar tres pasos más antes de apoyarse contra la estructura una vez más.

"¿Por qué me siento tan débil?" Pensó cuando de repente comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Cayó sobre una rodilla mirando al suelo antes de mirar al frente, al final del pasillo. Vio un leve contorno de una figura corriendo por el pasillo hacia él. Se preparó, pensando que era un hombre pez que lo persiguió. Pero la figura se detuvo justo frente a él y lo miró como si estuviera asustado, y con prisa.

"¡Luffy!" Un grito de preocupación se escapó de sus cuerdas vocales. "Levántate, vamos. ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Murmuró antes de desaparecer de su vista como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Él tembló una vez más en pie una vez más antes de continuar por el pasillo, usando la pared como soporte. La figura apareció una vez más, pero esta vez había tres de ellos.

"¿Cómo está él mirando a Chopper?" Las voces resonantes sonaron una vez más a través de las orejas de Luffy.

"No es bueno Nami". Chopper respondió temblando de miedo de lo que está sucediendo en este momento "Está en estado crítico, no puedo hacer mucho cuando nos empujan así".

"No te preocupes". Robin habló. "Solo mantenlo vivo, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook y Usopp se encargarán de eso".

Chopper asintió sintiéndose un poco mejor sabiendo cuán fuertes eran los cinco, eso fue hasta que escucharon a Zoro gritar desde la distancia que Luffy no podía ver.

"¡Nami, Robin, Chopper! ¡Sal de allí ahora!"

Una explosión irrumpió en la habitación, destruyendo la visión y dejando a Luffy en un estado aún peor para avanzar por el pasillo.

"Chicos" Tosió mientras continuaba caminando hacia la habitación del infierno de Nami. "No otra vez." El pensó. "No me hagas ver esto de nuevo". Dobló la esquina para ver que ahora los ocho de sus compañeros de tripulación se encontraban a cierta distancia, dos de ellos intentaban desesperadamente mantener cerrada una puerta gigante.

"¡No puedo aguantar mucho más!" Usopp gruñó mientras empujaba la pared con todo lo que tenía.

"¡Aguanta la nariz larga, saldremos de esto! ¡Esta será una de nuestras super aventuras que superamos!" Franky gritó.

Todos los demás estaban siendo vendados y remendados por Chopper, el pobre tipo se movía tan rápido que no podía mantener el ritmo.

"Maldita sea, será mejor que despiertes pronto, Luffy". Sanji gruñó, la sangre cubriendo partes de su rostro y su ropa. "Realmente podríamos usar su ayuda."

"¡Es demasiado!" Usopp lloró cuando su fuerza se rindió, y estalló en un hombre gigante con lava rodeándolo. "¡Morir!" Rugió tratando de golpear con su puño el pecho de Usopp.

Zoro intervino y desvió el ataque, apenas el tiempo suficiente para que Usopp esquivara. "¡Todos, salgan de aquí ahora!" Él rugió cansinamente. No podía mantenerse al día con su oponente después de que toda su energía se agotó. Sus espadas pronto fueron eliminadas de su posesión dejándolo indefenso. "¡No he terminado aún!" Pensó mientras atacaba al hombre gigante y lo atacaba a través de una ventana.

"¡Zoro!" Sanji gritó cuando fue a buscarlo.

"Zoro" Luffy murmuró débilmente mientras veía los contornos de este momento suceder una vez más.

Nami agarró la muñeca de Sanji, deteniéndolo. "¡Sanji tenemos que irnos!"

"¡No lo dejaré!" Gritó, luchando por liberarse de las garras de Nami. "¡No dejaré atrás a ese estúpido marimo!"

"¡Se ha ido Sanji! ¡Se ha ido!" Ella lloró. "¡No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto!"

Sanji dejó de luchar por un segundo, dejando ir toda resistencia. "Yo-" apretó los dientes, mientras miraba a Nami. Lágrimas amenazando con caerse de sus ojos. "No lo dejaré morir solo". Con eso, se quitó por la fuerza el agarre del Navegador de su muñeca y fue tras su amigo. Ya sabiendo en mente que está muerto.

"¡Sanji!" Nami gritó cuando Brook la levantó sobre su hombro y corrió hacia el otro lado, alcanzando al resto de la tripulación.

Luffy cayó de rodillas esta vez. Sus pensamientos completamente quebrados en lo que él vio. "Chicos" El pensó. "Lo siento mucho."

"¡Mugiwara!"

Oyó un grito de sed de sangre desde atrás, se volvió y vio al hombre que mató a todos sus amigos. Pero en lugar de sentirse enojado, o enfurecido como pensaba que estaría. Solo tenía una sensación fluyendo a través de su cuerpo.

Miedo.

"¡No, aléjate!" Gritó mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a flotar débil pero rápidamente en la otra dirección mientras el hombre corría hacia él. "¡Mantente alejado!" Él gritó una vez más.

La persecución continuó durante aproximadamente medio minuto, el contorno del hombre lo atrapó y ahora estaba encima de él. Entonces Luffy hizo lo único que podía hacer. Se zambulló en la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás de él antes de deslizarse lentamente por la puerta hasta su trasero. Se sentó allí e hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría en mucho tiempo.

Gritó.

Lloró por lo inútil que estaba cuando lo necesitaban más, toda su fe puesta en él para que sobrevivieran otro día. Todo eso se vino abajo cuando los dejó morir a todos.

Después de que pasaron unos veinte minutos de él dejando que sus sentimientos se liberaran, él levantó la vista y miró alrededor de la habitación, notando dónde estaba.

Esto fue, esta es la habitación. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta el escritorio y recogió algunos de los papeles que estaban esparcidos en él.

"Nami dibujó todo esto ¿eh?" Luffy pensó, mientras olfateaba y se limpiaba los ojos, librándose de las lágrimas que aún acechaban detrás.

Miró a su derecha para ver una vela que todavía estaba encendida, se acercó a ella y la agarró antes de dirigirla directamente debajo de uno de los papeles que Nami hizo. Lo vio incendiarse y ver cómo se convertía en cenizas en su propia mano. No le molestaba la sensación de ardor cuando le llegaba a la piel. Frotó el pequeño rastro de cenizas en su palma antes de derramarla en el piso.

"Después de ver el cuerpo de mis amigos antes que yo, no puedo evitar tratar de imaginar una sonrisa en sus rostros". El pensó. "La sonrisa que todos teníamos cuando navegábamos para encontrar una nueva isla, y la búsqueda de una aventura interminable llena de emoción. Fue un sueño venir tru ... un sueño hecho realidad". Comenzó a caminar, encendiendo cada pedazo de papel en el fuego.

"Pero, si me devolvieron a tiempo, o, a otro mundo, entonces. ¿Cuál es mi propósito? ¿Era realmente para convertirse en el Rey Pirata? ¿Para ser el hombre más rico, más fuerte y mejor conocido de todos los mares? de estas preguntas en las que ahora pienso, solo me llevan a un rompecabezas más grande ". Dejó caer la vela, dejando que quemara la madera que estaba pisando.

"Un rompecabezas que todavía tengo que entender sobre lo que está tratando de decir, lo que está tratando de 'mostrar'. No soy tan grande como pensé que era". Salió de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras. "No soy el más fuerte, estoy lejos de eso. Ciertamente no soy el más rico ni el más conocido. Ni siquiera soy el más feliz. No soy nada de eso. Puedo ser el Rey de los Piratas. , pero no puedo. Puedo ser el más fuerte, pero no puedo. Solo soy un peón en un juego de mesa gigante, y una vez que mi uso ha satisfecho al mundo, me echarán a un lado, solo otro nombre para ser leído en una hoja de papel ".

A medida que se acercaba a la apertura, escuchó un aplastamiento en todo el edificio que lo hizo sonreír. "Pero no importa. Después de todos los que conocí, y de todos los que me encontraré de nuevo. He notado que me hicieron más grande, mejor y más fuerte. Y entonces los tengo. Así que si me lastiman amigos." Él sonrió burlonamente mientras aplastaba su puño contra su palma, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"¡Te patearé el trasero!" El pensó. Al mismo tiempo, Lunna rugió en la misma línea desde algún lugar arriba mientras un hombre pez azul era derribado a través del edificio.

Arlong Park comenzó a desmoronarse, porque todo el edificio se estrelló, borrando hasta el último recuerdo amargo que jamás haya sucedido allí. En la pila de escombros, Luffy salió con el brazo de Lunna colgado de su hombro con una sonrisa. "Lo hiciste bien." Pensó, mientras observaba a la niña durmiendo plácidamente, lo que la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Luffy!"

Levantó la vista para ver a su tripulación corriendo hacia él, la gente de Cocoyashi justo detrás de ellos.

Les sonrió, haciéndoles saber que están bien.

"¡Lo hiciste!" Gritó Usopp con una sonrisa.

"Jaja, no. No hice nada". Él respondió mientras miraba a Lunna. "Gracias a ella."

Zora asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse, miró a Luffy en el rabillo del ojo en intereses. "¿Es cierto lo que dijeron Johnny y Yosaku?"

"¿Es verdad?" Uno de los aldeanos Cocoyashi habló. "¿Realmente se ha ido?" Todos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose sin saber qué decir.

Luffy rompió el silencio. "Usted sabe, esta es la parte en la que todo salto y alegría en la felicidad que ahora es libre."

No antes de eso, todo el grupo lanzó sus armas en el aire y animó en la felicidad. "¡Lo hicimos!"

La tripulación se rió al ver a los aldeanos sobreexcitados. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron un poco, Luffy entregó Lunna a sus amigos para cuidar de ella mientras iba a un lugar privado a lo largo de la orilla. Él se sentó durante media hora mirando el océano abierto.

"Ustedes." Pensó con una sonrisa triste. "Gracias por estar conmigo." Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, haciendo su camino de regreso a los vítores. Sintió que alguien le daba un pequeño empujón a su hombro.

"Ve a buscarlos Luffy".

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio la vuelta, viendo a (¿/?) personas de pie allí frente a la sonrisa de los Mil Sunny, dándole un asentimiento antes de desaparecer ni un segundo después.

Luffy se rió entre dientes mientras alcanzaba la parte de atrás de su cuello, tratando de agarrar un cierto sombrero. "Heh" Él sonrió. "Supongo que es hora de recuperar mi sombrero". Con eso, se fue en busca de un cierto Navegante de pelo naranja. Pero no sin antes darme cuenta de un Marine Ship que se dirige a la destrucción de Arlong Park. "No él otra vez". Pensó molesto mientras corría hacia atrás.

 _En Arlong Park_

El equipo de Sombrero de Paja, menos Luffy, se levantó y miró cautelosamente al Marine que estaba atracado. Un pequeño pelotón salió de la nave, y liderándolos no era otro que Nezumi, la rata que parecía Capitana.

"Tch, ¿quién eres?" Zora habló, mirando a la rata.

"¡Hola!" Nezumi saludó. "Soy el Capitán de Marina Nezumi de la rama 16. Para la derrota y caída de Arlong y su tripulación, tomaremos el crédito por su derrota y confiscaremos todo lo que posee bajo la protección del Gobierno Mundial".

"¡¿Qué?!" Sani gritó. "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

Nezumi se rió entre dientes. "Oh, creo que podemos". Él ordenó a sus hombres. "Aprovecha todo lo que pertenece a Arlong".

De la multitud, y una mujer de cabello naranja que llevaba un sombrero de paja, se apresuraron a sostener su bastón con fuerza. Sorprendió a Nezumi por su repentina aparición y fue aplastada en la cara.

"¡Eso es por arruinar la arboleda anaranjada de Bellemere e intentar disparar a Nojiko!" Gritó cuando lo golpeó de nuevo. en el intestino

Lunna, que estaba despierta antes de que ocurriera algo, reunió a los hombres de Nezumi y los aplastó contra el Capitán de Marina.

"¡Te atreves a desafiar al gobierno!" Él débilmente gritó. "¡Todos ustedes morirán por esto!" Se volvió hacia Lunna. "¡Especialmente tú! ¡Tú, monstruo!"

"¿Monstruo?" La voz de Luffy sonó desde detrás de la multitud de civiles. Se separaron, dejando paso al Capitán para alcanzar fácilmente a Nezumi. "Escucha, escucha, si llamas a alguien un monstruo. Debes ser tú y tu gobierno corrupto". Se mordió el pulgar antes de soplar, aumentando su tamaño a otro nivel.

El Marine no pudo evitar mirar impotente al hombre.

"¡Ahora haznos un favor a todos y vete de aquí!" Lanzó su puño hacia adelante, lanzándolos a todos hacia su nave.

"... eso fue una gran mano". Usopp señaló con su mandíbula caída.

* Suspiro * "He visto demasiadas cosas para sorprenderme en este momento". Zora habló, sintiéndose cansada.

"¡Luffy!" Lunna saltó sobre él una vez más y lo miró a la cara. "¡Enséñame! ¡Todo!"

"Quizas mas tarde." Él respondió mientras dirigía su atención a Nami. Quitándole a Lunna de encima, se acercó al Navegante. "Asi que." Él sonrió.

"..¿asi que?" Nami levantó una ceja confundida.

"Finalmente ha terminado, más rápido de lo que pensaba". Murmuró la última parte para sí mismo.

Nami sonrió antes de abrazar a Luffy. "Gracias." Ella habló, su voz se quebró un poco. "Muchas gracias Luffy".

Luffy sonrió. "Shishishishi". Él sonrió, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras le quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza. "No lo menciones". Colocó el sombrero encima de él. "Gracias por cuidar mi sombrero por tanto tiempo".

Nami asintió, su cara enterrada en su pecho.

"¡Nami!" Gritó Nojiko mientras venía corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Nojiko?" Se apartó y miró a su hermana que se acercaba.

Nojiko tiró de su hermana en un fuerte abrazo, sonriendo de alegría y alivio. "¡Se acabó! Finalmente ha terminado". Ella aplaudió.

Luffy se rió entre dientes al verlo, y no pudo evitar dejar a las dos hermanas solas por el momento mientras disfrutaban de la compañía de los demás. "Los veré más tarde". El pensó.

 _En algún lugar de una base marina en una isla aleatoria_

"¡Hola! ¡Hola!" Nezumi gritó en su den den mushi.

"Sí? Marine Headquarters". Una voz respondió.

"¡Este es el capitán Marine Nezumi del 16 ° Batallón Código de marina # 00733! Tengo un informe para hacer. ¡Hay dos Piratas que usan un Sombrero de Paja llamado Lunna y Luffy! ¡Un Hombre y la otra Mujer! Los dos y sus compañeros están en contra el Gobierno Mundial. Ambos son usuarios de la Fruta del Diablo, pero el macho tiene un poder monstruoso en comparación con el otro. Fueron capaces de desmoronar el parque Arlong y derrotar al temible Arlong y su tripulación. ¡Debemos tener cuidado con estos dos! ¡una gran recompensa por Straw Hat Luffy y Lunna! ¡Enviaré sus fotos! "

"Lo tengo." La persona del otro lado respondió. "La recompensa será decidida por los superiores una vez que revisen el nivel de amenaza de estos dos se ha aclarado".

"¡Los quiero muertos o vivos! ¡Me oyes! ¡Y asegúrate de que pongan una gran recompensa en su cabeza!"

 _De vuelta en Cocoyashi Village_

Han pasado tres días desde el colapso del Parque Arlong, tres días de fiesta sin parar y celebración en toda la isla.

Luffy fue visto cavando a través de innumerables platos de comida, ya sea arroz, frijoles, ensalada o palos enormes. Lo devoró todo, lo mismo con Lunna teniendo su propio relleno con sus propias elecciones de comida.

"¡Esto es el cielo!" Lunna cantó, destruyendo los platos frente a ella.

Luffy eructó, su estómago hinchado. "¡Otro!" Gritó, golpeando una taza de ron en la mesa mientras comía la comida frente a él.

"Diga, ¿cómo sabe de todos modos?" Lunna preguntó.

"¿Qué, carne?"

"¡No!" Ella le dio una mirada de disgusto. "Ew, quiero decir ron. Nunca lo intenté".

"Sabe muy cerca whisky o whisky. No exactamente, hay todo tipo diferente de ron. Algunos son más dulces, otros son más divertidos, otros son más carnosos, y algunos simplemente saben mal". Respondió, un pequeño rubor se estaba formando en su cara diciendo que estaba empezando a emborracharse.

"Suena desagradable, pero interesante". Ella habló.

"¡Jeje, sí!" Hipocumbió mientras continuaba comiendo. "Voy a buscar a Nami". Él habló, levantándose y saliendo. Pero no antes de agarrar otra botella de ron.

Luffy llegó por un pequeño callejón con un banco, y allí vio a Zora y Sani hablando juntas. "¡Oi!" Gritó, ganando la atención de las dos chicas. "¿Cómo estás disfrutando de la fiesta hasta ahora?"

Zora se mofó divertido. "Heh, no puedo creer que esta fiesta haya durado tres días".

"Jaja, lo sé bien". Luffy respondió. "Entonces, ¿cómo está tu herida?"

"Está yendo bien, con suficiente comida y descanso estaré nuevamente en forma en muy poco tiempo". Zora sonrió, pero se detuvo cuando recordó la pelea con Hawk-Eyes, que también trajo sus pensamientos a Luffy y lo que Yosaku y Johnny dijeron sobre él. "¿Es realmente cierto o estaban alucinando?" Ella pensó, ella negó con la cabeza. "Hablaré con él en privado al respecto".

Sani, que guardó silencio durante toda la conversación, observó la cara de Luffy y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que estaba un poco borracho. Esto provocó su sonrisa, pensando en una forma de divertirse esta noche.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él. "Di Luffy, yo estaba ... ¡woah!" Ella fingió su viaje y se arrojó sobre Luffy, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso con ella encima de él.

"Woah, ¿estás bien, Sani?" Luffy preguntó, también sorprendido por la repentina caída.

"S-sí, simplemente no esperaba ese momento". Ella se agarró el pecho.

"Estás herido". Él habló, pero notó que estaba ubicado en su pecho. "B-pero creo que estás bien, puede ser solo un pequeño rasguño".

"No creo que sea así". Ella habló, levantando su pecho. "Puedes mirarlos por mí, lo haría, pero me siento un poco mareado".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Él se sonrojó un poco. "Estás bien."

"¿Por favor Luffy?" Ella lo miró con una mirada suplicante y vulnerable, lo que empeoró las cosas para Luffy ya que sus hormonas se notaron al verlo. Ella empujó su pecho contra su pecho, revelando una gran cantidad de escote. "Solo aprieta un poco". En su cabeza en este momento, ella misma había hecho cinco.

Zora notó los movimientos de Sani en Luffy. "Ella quiere acostarlo". Ella pensó mientras suspiraba, sintiéndose un poco incómoda al verla. No por disgusto, sino por sentimientos.

Lunna salió de la multitud. "¡Hola chicos!" Ella gritó. "Te estaba buscando a todos.

Luffy suspiró aliviado, agradecido por el momento perfecto de Lunna. Sani estaba molesta porque la interrumpieron. Y Zora, bueno ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviada de que no lo hicieron.

"¡Oi, Lunna!" Luffy sonrió. "¿Que pasa?"

"Acabo de ver a alguien comiendo este sabroso melón, creo que dijeron que era el melón Namu-Hamu o algo por el estilo. Pero se ve tan bien! Luffy, ven conmigo, debemos cazar este sabroso bocadillo". Ella infantilmente saltó alrededor.

"S-seguro". Respondió. "Cualquier cosa para salir de este momento".

"¡Sí!" Lunna puño bombeó el aire. "¡Vamonos!" Ella se agarró a la mano de Luffy y lo jaló con ella.

Sani gruñó. "¡Maldita perra!"

Zora se rió entre dientes, recibiendo la atención de las rubias.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?"

"Tu intento fallido de tener sexo con Luffy, eso es qué". Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

"Oh cállate, apuesto a que tocarías ese culo si tuvieras la oportunidad". Ella respondio.

"Heh, no estoy demasiado interesado en una relación en este momento Sani. Así que no lo creo".

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre una relación?" Ella sonrió, haciendo que Zora se congelara. "¡Así que TÚ EL GUSTA!"

"No sé de lo que estás hablando". Ella entrecerró los ojos, mirando a otro lado de la rubia.

"Hehe, seguro Marimo. Solo mantente fuera de mi camino tratando de cortejarlo, y me quedaré fuera de los tuyos". Dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Zora en un lío emocional.

"¿Le gusta él? Pfft, de ninguna manera". Pensó mientras se sentaba una vez más. "Cualquiera, pero Luffy. No hay nada especial en él de todos modos". Cerró los ojos y se durmió en la silla, sus sueños se llenaron de cierto hombre del Sombrero de Paja.

 _En algún lugar en un acantilado_

Después de buscar durante horas, Luffy perdió a Lunna entre la multitud. Y ahora estaba vagando al azar fuera de la fiesta. Llegó a un acantilado donde vio a Genzo parado frente a una tumba que solo podía suponer que era de Bellemere.

"¿Así que aquí es donde fue enterrada?" Habló, acercándose a un Genzo ligeramente sorprendido.

"Sí." Respondió. "De hecho, era una mujer fuerte, Nami y Nojiko la amaban mucho. Con todas las especificaciones".

Luffy asintió. "No lo dudo".

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, disfrutando de la brisa fresca y ventosa y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla.

"Hey chico." Genzo habló. "Sé que Nami va a navegar con todos ustedes en un viaje peligroso. Por más que me opongo a su decisión, no puedo detenerla. Nadie aquí puede". Se volvió hacia Luffy, un lado serio se apoderó de él. "¿No alguna vez ta-"

"Está bien, no le quitaré su sonrisa". Respondió. "Se merece mucho más que esa sonrisa de todos modos, todos con los que me hice amigo. Se merecen algo mejor. Les daré eso".

Genzo asintió. "Gracias por entender niño".

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme, haría lo mismo si estuviera en tus zapatos". Él sonrió. "Di, Genzo. ¿Sabes dónde está Nami?"

"Creo que está en casa. ¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Quiero ver si ella está bien. Si está en casa, entonces no necesito molestarme". Él suspiró de alivio. "Gracias viejo, te veré por aquí".

Genzo se crispó. "¡No soy un viejo!" Se giró, solo para no ver a nadie allí. "Huh. Él es rápido".

 _En la casa de Nami_

Luffy caminó hacia la puerta principal, golpeándola dos veces antes de abrirla. "Nami?" Llamó en voz baja, pero no en un susurro. "¿Estas aquí?"

"¿Luffy?" Nami salió. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Solo quería ver cómo estabas". Él sonrió, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. "No te vi en absoluto en la fiesta, así que me tienes preocupado".

Nami asintió, frotándose un poco el brazo derecho. "Ya veo, lo siento mucho por preocuparte".

"Jeje, está bien". Él respondió, notando el tatuaje en su hombro. "Entonces tienes otra marca, ¿eh?" Habló.

"Sí, fue principalmente para cubrir mi cicatriz". Ella respondió, sintiéndose avergonzada.

"Se ve bien. Se adapta a tu figura".

"Jeje gracias." Ella fue y se sentó en la mesa. "Ven, siéntate. Podemos chatear todo el tiempo que quieras".

Luffy asintió, sentándose en la silla al lado de ella. "Gracias, pero no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo". Informó, ligeramente entristeciéndola.

"Ya veo." Ella miró hacia abajo, jugando con sus dedos.

Luffy notó un marco en el borde del mostrador, y no pudo evitar ir y recogerlo.

"¿Es esta tu madre?" Él habló, recibiendo un asentimiento de Nami.

"Sí, ella era una mujer muy hermosa". Ella sonrió tristemente. "Siempre cuidándonos a mí y a Nojiko, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. La extraño muchísimo".

"Bueno, ella hizo un buen trabajo alzarte a la bella mujer que eres hoy". Él sonrió, lo que hizo que Nami se sonrojara un poco mientras miraba su regazo. "Si hubiera podido conocerla, le habría agradecido por dejarte ser parte de nuestro equipo". Dejó la foto y suspiró.

"Luffy".

Dio la vuelta. "Qué es-"

Nami se puso de puntillas y lo besó, cerrando la boca para no hablar, abrió mucho los ojos, completamente desorientado por el avance de sus navegantes. Sabía que esta chica no era la Nami que una vez conoció, ni por mucho. Pero no pudo evitar tener una prisa en todos los sentimientos que construyó con ella. Todos los buenos y malos momentos, los momentos divertidos y serios. Él solo podía envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y devolverle el beso, lo que notó hizo que Nami se relajara sabiendo que él no la estaba alejando. Pronto comenzó a calentarse cuando comenzaron a besarse intensamente con la lengua, mientras Luffy la levantaba, ella comenzó a horcajadas sobre él por esta acción. La llevó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos mientras se llevaban la noche a los demás

En la habitación de nami

"He querido hacer eso en el momento en que dijiste que vencerías a Arlong". ella dijo. Luffy no pudo ocultar el rubor que le llegaba a la cara cuando sostuvo a Nami cerca de él.

"¿De Verdad?" Luffy preguntó mientras sentía que su interior se calentaba. Ella asintió con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besarla. Nami cerró los ojos cuando ambos se abrazaron. Luffy sintió algo quemar dentro de él mientras su mente parecía dejar de funcionar lentamente. Sintió la lengua de Nami contra sus labios, pidiendo la entrada. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todo se sentía bien cuando abrió la boca. Sintió su lengua tocar su lengua antes de que comenzaran a luchar por el dominio. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero finalmente ganó ya que su lengua ahora exploraba hasta el último bocado de su boca. Se separaron para tomar aire mientras se miraban a los ojos, ambos jadeando antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en ambos labios. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Nami mostró que ella sabía algo. "¿Qué?"

"No creas que no noté que me estabas mirando Luffy". ella dijo. Los ojos de Luffy se ensancharon un poco antes de suspirar.

"¿Estuvo mal hacer eso?" preguntó. Nami no pudo evitar reír.

"No, idiota". ella dijo mientras tomaba su mano. "De esta manera." ella dijo mientras lo llevaba a su cama antes de mirar a Luffy. "Sentar." ella dijo con una sonrisa. Luffy caminó lentamente mientras los engranajes que había en su cabeza comenzaron a girar lentamente. Se sentó junto a ella antes de patearse las sandalias. Sintió que su corazón latía más rápido cuando Nami se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, lo que pronto se convirtió en un apasionado beso cuando se abrazaron. Sus lenguas bailaron cuando lentamente se acostaron sobre la cama, con Nami sobre Luffy. Luffy colocó su sombrero sobre la mesa cercana antes de sostener a Nami de nuevo. Se detuvieron para tomar aire mientras Nami comenzaba a desabotonar el chaleco de Luffy.

"Nami?" Luffy dijo mientras la miraba. "Que eres-"

"Shh". ella dijo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios. "Verás." Luego comenzó a deshacer los botones nuevamente. Después de que ella terminó, ella se quitó el chaleco antes de tirarlo de un lado de la cama. Ella lo miró fijamente, examinando su cuerpo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Luffy preguntó mientras la miraba con un ligero sonrojo. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

"Nada." ella dijo antes de volver a mirarlo. "Es solo que te ves tan escuálido, pero eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Arlong tan fácilmente". ella dijo mientras deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pecho. Luffy se estremeció por el contacto mientras cerraba los ojos, lo que provocó que una pequeña sonrisa adornara los labios de Nami. "¿Gusta?"

"Sí." dijo en un susurro silencioso, sin darse cuenta a dónde iba su mano.

"Luffy". Nami dijo mientras detenía sus manos. Luffy abrió los ojos para ver el ojo de Nami ensombrecido por su flequillo. Él se veía un poco confundido antes de hablar. "Tu mano." Luffy luego miró su mano derecha, que estaba en su cadera.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó.

"Tu otra mano". ella dijo.

"¿Mi otra ... mano?" Dijo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran aún más, ahora viendo que su mano izquierda estaba sobre su trasero. "Oh ... ehh". Luffy dijo mientras miraba a Nami, lentamente no le gustaba el silencio mientras comenzaba a sudar antes de apartar sus manos de ella. "¿Ups?" dijo, esperando que ella no lo golpeara hasta que fuera un desastre. Él miró hacia arriba con miedo antes de que Nami sonriera.

"¿Huh?" Luffy preguntó, ahora trucutamente desconcertado de que ella no lo estaba matando. Ella lo miró, todavía sonriendo con un pequeño rubor en la cara.

"Solo por esta noche, está bien". ella dijo. Tardó un momento en asimilar sus palabras antes de que lentamente colocara su mano sobre su trasero, lo que la hizo gemir y sonrojarse aún más. Luffy se sonrojó también y lentamente colocó su otra mano sobre su trasero.

"Es suave Nami". Dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nami soltó una risita ante eso antes de que ella gimiera ruidosamente cuando le dio un pequeño apretón en el trasero. "¿Te lastimé?" preguntó, sin saber si era bueno o malo hacer eso, a pesar de que le gustaba el ruido que hacía.

"No." ella dijo antes de sentarse otra vez encima de él. "Pero si pensabas que era suave", dijo mientras levantaba lentamente su camisa. "Entonces estos serán mucho más suaves". Luego se quitó la camisa, revelando un sujetador blanco debajo mientras dejaba caer su camisa al lado de la cama. "Adelante." ella dijo. Luffy se sonrojó cuando lentamente se acercó a sus pechos, pero se detuvo justo antes de tocarlos. "¿Hmm?" Nami dijo mientras lo miraba.

"No me va a cobrar una cantidad ridícula de dinero, ¿verdad?" Luffy preguntó, ganándose una fuerte bofetada en la cara. "Ay."

"Solo si vuelves a preguntar eso". Nami dijo molesto porque le preguntara algo así. Ella suspiró antes de calmarse mientras Luffy se frotaba la mejilla, luego se llevó la mano a sus pechos. Suavemente colocó su mano sobre su pecho izquierdo, ganándose otro gemido de Nami. Él se sonrojó inmensamente cuando su mano ahuecó su pecho antes de moverlo en pequeños círculos, causando que Nami gimiera estremecida.

"Son más suaves". dijo mientras levantaba su otra mano, ahuecando ambos pechos. Nami cerró los ojos mientras sostenía su espalda mientras Luffy seguía acariciando sus pechos. Luego les dio un ligero apretón, ganándose un grito de placer de Nami. Él sonrió antes de quitar sus manos y sentarse ".

"¿Luffy? ¿Qué son y-whoa?" Nami dijo antes de que Luffy la agarrara y les diera la vuelta a los dos para estar acostada en la cama. Él le sonrió con su habitual risa de 'shishishishi' antes de agarrar sus tetas de nuevo. Nami se sonrojó de nuevo antes de agarrar las manos de Luffy. "Espere." ella dijo antes de sentarse un poco y alcanzar a su espalda. Luffy miró con una mirada en blanco cuando escuchó algo chasquear detrás de ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando su sujetador se cayó, dejándolo con una vista completa de sus tetas. Ella sonrió mientras colocaba su sostén al lado de su camisa. "Eso es mejor."

"¡Guau!" Luffy dijo, incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras sus manos ahuecaban sus pechos una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, la sensación de piel directa envió a ambos sentidos a toda marcha. Sus manos se apretaron lentamente cuando la sedosa sensación de sus senos le atrajo sin fin, mientras Nami juraba que sentía una corriente eléctrica corriendo por ella. Sin pensarlo, acercó su cabeza antes de que la mitad inferior de su rostro se hundiera en su escote. Él la miró a los ojos antes de que ambos sonrieran.

"¿Confortable?" preguntó ella mientras rodeaba sus brazos, haciéndolo hundirse un poco más.

"Muy." Luffy dijo antes de levantar la cabeza un poco. Él miró sus pechos antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

"¿Qué eres, Kyaaa?" ella dijo mientras Luffy chasqueaba uno de sus pezones con su lengua. Ella gimió de placer mientras él seguía lamiendo su pezón antes de llevársela a la boca. Nami gritó de placer cuando Luffy lamió, chupó y le mordió suavemente el pezón antes de quitarle los labios, solo para hacer lo mismo con su otro pecho. "Luffy ... eso ... me está volviendo loco". ella dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se sentó de nuevo con una sonrisa

Se inclinó y la besó de nuevo cuando sus manos volvieron a sus pechos, esta vez sonreía mientras sentía su lengua dentro de su boca. Ella se retiró con una sonrisa, confundiendo a Luffy. "¿Qué?"

"Alguien está emocionado". ella dijo, mirando los pantalones cortos de Luffy. También miró hacia abajo para notar el bulto en sus pantalones cortos.

'Eh, eso es nuevo'. pensó mientras Nami suavemente lo apartaba de ella. Ella se sentó y se inclinó hacia los pantalones cortos de Luffy. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Nami?" preguntó.

"Llegar a la parte divertida". ella dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. Ella desabrochó lentamente sus pantalones cortos antes de quitárselos, pero de repente se detuvo cuando vio su miembro erecto. "Eso es ... ¿qué?" ella dijo, incapaz de entender cómo él podría ser tan grande. Luffy miró para ver que su pene había crecido a 8 pulgadas.

"Creció." Luffy dijo, igualmente sorprendido, pero por diferentes razones. Hasta ahora, esa parte de él nunca creció. "¿Preguntarse por qué?" Dijo mientras Nami estaba superando su sorpresa un poco cuando una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Cierra tus ojos." ella dijo.

"¿Huh?"

Solo hazlo y no los abras. Es una sorpresa". ella dijo, sin darle oportunidad de discutir. Luffy se recostó y cerró los ojos, sin saber qué estaba planeando Nami. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando sintió que algo tocaba la punta y se agarró a las sábanas.

'¡¿Qué fue eso?!' el pregunto mentalmente. Quería abrir los ojos, pero los mantuvo cerrados por miedo a lo que Nami podría hacer. Luego, sintió que algo le cubría por completo la punta del pene. Luego sintió que Nami lentamente tomó su miembro en su boca, evitando las náuseas. Luego comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras hacía sonidos sordos. Estaba volviendo loco a Luffy mientras su mente trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue una causa perdida cuando sintió que su mente se deslizaba por lo increíble que se sentía. La sintió ir más rápido antes de sentir algo extraño dentro de él. "Nami. Siento ... que viene algo". logró decir. Nami solo fue más rápido antes de que Luffy lo perdiera por completo y sintiera que algo salía de su miembro y entraba en su boca. Se acostó allí mientras Nami bebía lo que fuera hasta que se detuvo. Él no pudo

"Puedes abrir tus ojos ahora Luffy". Nami dijo. Luffy abrió lentamente sus ojos, claramente aún aturdido.

"Eso fue increible." dijo aturdido. Nami le dio una sonrisa sexy.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado". ella dijo antes de comenzar a quitarse la falda. "Mi turno."

"¿Huh?" Luffy preguntó mientras Nami se quitaba la falda y las bragas antes de acostarse al lado de Luffy.

"Lo resolverás". ella dijo mientras estaba tendida frente a él completamente desnuda. Luffy se sonrojó mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su feminidad.

"Oh." Luffy dijo, sus instintos entraron en escena antes de mover su cabeza entre sus piernas. "¿Me gusta esto?"

"Sí." Nami dijo mientras movía sus piernas para que él las viera. Luffy miró para verlo relucir cuando extendió la mano y trazó su dedo alrededor de su sexo, ganándose un gemido complacido de Nami antes de meter el dedo dentro. "Ahhh". Nami gritó de placer mientras Luffy miraba su dedo cubierto. Siendo Luffy, lamió la sustancia, al instante la encontró sabrosa antes de inclinarse y lamer a Nami. "Luffy". Nami gimió cuando Luffy presionó sus labios contra su coño mientras comenzaba a comérselos. Se mordió el pulgar para no gritar mientras la lengua de Luffy entraba y salía. Ella cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Luffy mientras sentía calor acumularse dentro de ella. "Luffy ... voy a ... ¡Ahhhh!" Nami dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda. Los jugos comenzaron a fluir de ella mientras que Luffy hizo todo lo posible para obtener cada gota. Después de que ella terminó, Luffy lamió lo que quedaba antes de mirar a Nami. Nami lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Sabes muy bien, Nami". Luffy dijo con sonrojo y una sonrisa. La cara de Nami se puso roja mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Luffy". Nami dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. "Tómame."

"¿Tomarte?" Luffy dijo.

"Pones eso aquí". Nami dijo mientras señalaba su pene y su vagina. Luffy miró a su miembro endurecido antes de tener la idea.

"Oh." él dijo mientras separaba sus piernas. Se quitó por completo los pantalones cortos cuando se puso en posición antes de que Nami levantara un dedo.

"Espera un momento." ella dijo, ganando su atención. "¿Recuerdas esa sensación extraña que tenías antes?"

"Te refieres a cuando tu boca estaba-"

"Si, ese." ella dijo. "Antes de que eso suceda nuevamente, pase lo que pase, sáquelo".

"Bueno." Luffy dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo. Lentamente colocó la punta dentro de ella, ganándose un gemido antes de ir más lejos hasta que sintió una barrera dentro de ella. "Se detuvo."

"Tú ... presiona". Nami dijo mientras se preparaba. Luffy continuó lentamente hasta que se abrió paso, haciendo que Nami se estremeciera un poco cuando la sangre comenzó a derramarse lentamente.

"Nami" Luffy dijo preocupado.

"Está bien, Luffy". Nami dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquila. "Eso se supone que debe suceder la primera vez". Luffy todavía parecía preocupado, pensando que la había lastimado, pero poco a poco siguió presionando. Pronto, todo él estaba dentro de ella.

"Se siente raro, pero increíble". él dijo. Lentamente se retiró antes de volver a entrar, ganando un agradable grito de Nami.

"Continúa ... así de simple". Nami dijo. Luffy sonrió antes de que lentamente tuviera un ritmo parejo, enviándolos a ambos en un estado de pura dicha. Luffy miró a Nami mientras un brillo de sudor se formaba en su piel, que brillaba a la luz de la luna desde la ventana. Nami no pudo evitar que los gemidos escaparan de ella cuando Luffy se aceleró un poco.

"Estás apretado allí Nami". Luffy dijo mientras seguía perforando a Nami. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sintió que entraba en segunda velocidad.

"Luffy más rápido". Nami gimió. Luffy lo hizo, haciéndola gritar de placer. Él siguió golpeándola hasta que esa sensación regresó.

"Nami ... lo siento de nuevo".

"Recuerda ... ¡retirarte antes de que suceda!" Nami gritó cuando sintió otro orgasmo venir también. Luffy continuó hasta llegar a cierto punto, enviando a Nami al borde mientras gritaba el nombre de Luffy.

Luffy sintió que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor antes de que él se retirara cuando su semen salió disparado de él, aterrizando en el vientre de Nami. Ambos colapsaron por agotamiento mientras permanecían allí por un tiempo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Finalmente, Luffy se sentó y miró a Nami, que le sonreía. "Lo que sea que haya sido, eso fue increíble". Luffy dijo. "¿Qué acabamos de hacer Nami?" Nami solo lo miró antes de suspirar.

"Parece que nadie te ha hablado sobre sexo". Nami dijo mientras se sentaba.

"¿Sexo?"

"Sí." ella dijo mientras miraba su cara confundida antes de suspirar nuevamente. "Supongo que tendré que explicar, ¿no?"

"Sí, porque no entiendo". Luffy dijo. Nami soltó una risita antes de comenzar a explicar hasta que se quedaron dormidos, sin que ninguno de ellos notara que una figura de pelo purpura claro se alejaba de la ventana.

 _La mañana siguiente_

Luffy se despertó cuando el sol golpeó su rostro, no pudo evitar sentir peso sobre él. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Nami, él y ella tan desnudos como uno puede estar. Al principio, comenzó a entrar en pánico. Preguntándose qué diría ella cuando se despertara a esto, pero él se calmó recordando lo que sucedió anoche. Y la experiencia que los dos compartieron juntos.

"Oh mi, de hecho lo hicimos". Se levantó, se vistió y salió del edificio.

Pero no antes de limpiar todo el lío que hicieron la noche anterior, no quería que esto se revelara por el momento. Entonces se mantendrá callado por ahora, y actuará como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentía culpable de guardar esto para sí mismo, dejando que Nami se despertara sola, pensando que todo era solo un sueño y que no pasó nada. Por mucho que le duela hacer esto, tendrá que esperar por ahora.

 _Más tarde ese día_

El Going Merry estaba siendo cargado con suministros que les durarían unas pocas semanas en el mar hasta que aterrizaran en otra isla.

"¡Está bien, este es el último!" Zora habló mientras le entregaba una caja a Usopp.

"Ahora que todos estamos abastecidos de suministros, estaremos bien por unas semanas". Sani habló.

"Aaah, esto fue genial. Sé que hemos estado aquí por unos 4 días, pero siento que he hecho tantos recuerdos en mi vida aquí". Usopp sonrió.

"Oi, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Nami?" Preguntó Lunna, colgando boca abajo sobre la repisa.

"No la he visto en absoluto ... tal vez ella no va a venir". Zora respondió.

"Sí, ahora que lo dices. Dado que ya no tiene motivos para salir al mar. No debería tener una razón para ir con nosotros". Usopp estuvo de acuerdo

Sani asintió. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón". Ella habló antes de murmurar para sí misma. "Una perra menos que preocuparse por robar mi Luffy-kun".

Lunna miró a Luffy, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en la cornisa. "¿Tienes una idea de dónde es Luffy?"

...

"¿Luffy?"

Luffy parpadeó. "Oh, ¿qué dijiste? Estaba pensando en algo".

"No es nada." Lunna respondió mientras se sentaba y caminaba hacia él. "¿Te importa si me siento contigo?"

"Adelante."

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la tripulación y los aldeanos se preguntaban dónde estaba Nami y por qué estaba ausente.

"¿Dónde está Nami?"

Los aldeanos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

"No la he visto en toda la mañana".

"Espero que ella esté bien".

Pasaron unos minutos y se vio a un cierto navegante de pelo naranja que venía hacia los muelles.

"¡Ahí está ella!" Lunna sonrió, señalando hacia su Navegante.

"Mierda." Sani murmuró.

"¡Comience el barco!" Ella gritó, confundiendo a la tripulación y la gente por un segundo.

"¡Está bien, la escuchaste!" Luffy ordenó. "¡Suelta las velas y levanta el ancla!"

"Eh, ¿planea irse sin escuchar nuestras palabras de gratitud por su ayuda?"

Nami comenzó a correr hacia la nave a toda velocidad.

"Nami, ¡lo que estás haciendo es extremadamente irrespetuoso!" Gritó Genzo, pero cayó en oídos sordos mientras continuaba esquivando y avanzando entre la multitud rápidamente. "¡Nami!" Él gritó una vez más. Saltó del muelle, a la barandilla de los barcos, apenas logrando llegar.

"¿Seguro que quieres este Nami?" Cuestionó Usopp.

Nami no respondió, en lugar de eso, se levantó la camisa hasta la mitad, permitiendo que las billeteras que ella robó dejaran caer.

Desde la isla, la gente comenzó a buscarse después de ver la escena que tuvo lugar frente a ellos. Pronto comenzaron a maldecirla.

"¡Tú ladrón!"

"¡Esa es mi billetera!"

"¡Tú niña mala!

Pronto fue reemplazado por gritos de tristeza y despedidas.

"¡Te veo chico!"

"¡Cuídate!"

"¡Te vamos a echar de menos!"

Genzo rió levemente. "Ese mocoso, siempre encontrando una manera de meterse debajo de mi piel". Suspiró antes de mirar a su alrededor. "Oye, ¿dónde está Nojiko?"

 _De vuelta en el barco_

"Tch, ella nunca cambia". Los ojos de Zora se crisparon mientras miraba a Nami que contaba el dinero que robó de felicidad.

"Shishishishi". Luffy se rió entre dientes. "Eso es Nami para ti".

"Oh sí, Luffy". Nami habló. "¿Por casualidad estabas en mi casa anoche?"

Luffy levantó una ceja. "No, no lo estaba. ¿Por qué preguntaste?" Mintió a través de sus dientes, pero el tono y la expresión facial lo cubrieron perfectamente.

"Sin razón." Ella respondió, mientras tristemente pensó para sí misma. "Entonces fue un sueño".

Usopp estiró sus brazos. "¡Bueno, ha sido un día largo! Voy a tomar un bocadillo". Dejó la parte delantera del barco, en busca de algo de comida.

"Entonces, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?" Zora cuestionó, mirando a Lunna y Luffy ya que estos dos parecen ser el jefe de la tripulación.

"Donde sea que el viento nos lleve". Lunna sonrió.

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, escucharon a Usopp gritar en estado de shock. "W-¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí ?!"

La tripulación entró corriendo, irrumpió por las puertas para ver qué pasaba.

"¡Usopp! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?" Fueron recibidos por una mujer que les estaba sonriendo desde la mesa.

Los ojos de Nami se agrandaron, completamente desprevenida por su presencia aquí. "¡¿Nojiko ?!"

Nojiko les sonrió y saludó. "¡Yo!"


	12. Capitulo 12

La tripulación se quedó en silencio mientras miraban a las dos hermanas mirándose. Uno con la boca abierta en estado de shock e incredulidad, y el otro sonriendo divertido. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de que Nami rompiera el silencio.

"¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?!"

Nojiko se rió un poco. "¿Es malo preocuparse por mi hermanita?"

Nami retrocedió un poco con su respuesta. "N-No, no lo es. Simplemente no entiendo por qué estás aquí?"

Nojiko se sentó derecho. "¿Qué otra razón podría estar aquí?" Ella habló confundiéndola. Ella abrió sus brazos con una brillante sonrisa en su cara. "¡Unirme a ti en tu viaje, por supuesto!"

Unos pocos segundos después de un silencio mortal. "¡QUÉ!" Nami y algunos otros gritaron sorprendidos.

Luffy se rió entre dientes cuando vio las divertidas expresiones de shock en su rostro de Nakamas.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ella debe estar bromeando?" Usopp habló dando un paso atrás. Cayó sobre su trasero mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. "¡Este barco está siendo invadido por mujeres!"

Sani no se sentía emocionado por otra mujer agregada a la tripulación. "Más competencia". Ella murmuró para sí misma. Ya planea deshacerse de la mujer de cabello azul "accidentalmente".

A Zora no le importaba si se unía o no.

Y Lunna se entusiasmó al reclutar a más personas a un ritmo tan rápido. "¡Dulce!" Ella aplaudió. "¡Este equipo se está haciendo cada vez más grande en estos dias!"

Nami negó con la cabeza. "¡No! ¡Me opongo a esta decisión!" Ella habló. "Estamos regresando y volviendo a casa antes de que lleguemos demasiado lejos".

Nojiko se levantó y pasó un brazo por el hombro de su pequeña hermana. "¡Oh vamos Nami, será divertido!" Ella habló con emoción. Ella también estaba deseando burlarse de ella por razones de su propio entretenimiento. "Además, no creo que puedas echarme. Después de todo, no eres el Capitán".

Nami hizo un puchero, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Se volvió hacia Luffy y Lunna, queriendo que hicieran algo acerca de ella. Lo único que recibió fue que Lunna asentía de arriba abajo y la aceptaba con la tripulación. Luffy simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin importarle realmente lo que sucediera.

"¡Uf!" Ella gimió. "¡Multa!"

"¡Hurra!" Nojiko aplaudió antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Nami levantó una ceja, preguntándose hacia dónde se dirigía. "¿Eh! A dónde vas?"

Nojiko sonrió mientras la miraba. "Para desempacar mis maletas, por supuesto. Tengo que prepararlas para que parezca un poco como en casa". Se fue, dejando a su hermana preguntándose cómo demonios se las había arreglado para llevar sus cosas al barco sin ayuda.

 _Unos días más tarde_

Ha pasado casi una semana desde la caída de Arlong Park. No ha sucedido mucho durante ese tiempo, además de la navegación tranquila a través del mar, esperando la próxima isla en la que aterrizarán. Dos Strawhats en particular se ven trabajando furtivamente juntos para obtener al menos una naranja del bosquecillo de Orange de Nami que ella tenía en el barco.

"¿Está limpio?" Lunna le preguntó a Luffy quién estaba escaneando el área en busca de posibles amenazas. "Estamos claros". Luffy habló mientras miraba a Lunna. "El objetivo está a 20 pies de distancia, si podemos acercarnos un poco, deberíamos poder conseguir unos pocos y salir antes de que se dé cuenta".

Lunna asintió. Sus ojos reflejaban la vista de dulces, naranjas listas para ser recogidas y comidas. Se le hizo agua la boca cuando la fruta fresca se burló de ella. Ella lo necesitaba ahora. "¡Cargar!" Ella le gritó a ella misma básicamente porque era la única persona que corría.

Luffy observó a Lunna con incredulidad. "¡Idiota!" Pensó mientras trataba de agarrar su cuello, pero ella estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo sin que él lo notara.

Los ojos de Lunna brillaron cuando estaba a solo unos brazos de distancia del Naranja. "¡Sí!"

Nami apareció entre las hojas blandiendo su bastón. "¡Como el infierno los tocarás!" Ella gritó balanceando su bastón sobre la cabeza de Lunnas, haciéndola ir de cara a la cubierta.

Luffy alcanzó su punto máximo detrás de la encuesta cuando vio que Lunna era sacada por la temible bruja que guardaba las frutas más jugosas disponibles. "Tu sacrificio no será en vano Lunna". pensó mientras la saludaba por su sacrificio imprudente.

"¡Luffy me dijo que lo hiciera!"

Luffy salió de detrás de la encuesta. "Ella es un mentiroso bitc"

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

Luffy y Lunna se sentaron frente a Nami quien los miró a los dos. Ambos tienen labios hinchados y un ojo negro. "Si ustedes querían algo, pueden preguntar antes de intentar robarlos, ya saben".

"Pero dijiste que no la vez pasada". Los dos respondieron simultáneamente.

"¡Porque aún no estaban listos!" Ella suspiró mientras se frotaba la frente. "¿Saben qué? No voy a sermonearles a ustedes dos en este momento. Estoy demasiado estresado para lidiar con esto".

Yendo a la parte trasera de Going Merry donde se encontraban algunos de la tripulación y para comprar el periódico de la ave mensajera.

"¿Le subieron el precio otra vez?". Hablo nami para que el ave solo asentía con la cabeza.

"¿No crees que ya es demasiado caro?". Poniendo una moneda en la bolsa del ave que se rascaba la cabeza.

"La próxima vez que suba el precio no lo comprare, ¿oíste?" y el ave se fue volando.

"Por favor es solo un periódico". Hablo usopp que está detrás de nami creando algo.

"¡Pero si lo compro día a día!". Se defendió nami.

"Bueno, ya no necesitas ahorrar para comprarle a Arlong tu villa.." volteando la cabeza para ver a nami. "Así que, ¿Por qué te sigues preocupando por el dinero?"

"¡Tonto! ¡Esa es la razón!". Regañando a usopp "Como ya no tengo esa obligación. ¡De ahora en adelante, todo es para mí!, ¿Acaso no puedo ser una pirata tacaña?". Exclamo feliz.

"¡Hey, no grites!". Indicando algo entre sus dedos "¡Estoy en medio de la creación de mi "Hisstsu tabasco-Boshi"!"

"Con esto, si lo disparo a los ojos del enemigo….". Sosteniendo una bola roja enfrente de el con una botella de algo picante.

De repente Lunna aparece enfrente de usopp "¿Qué estás haciendo usopp?" asustándolo y que le salte algo de picante en sus ojos.

Usopp abre los ojos y de repente le sale fuego de los ojos hacia el cielo y comenzando a correr de un lado a otro.

"¡¿USOPP ESTAS BIEN?!". No hubo respuesta.

"¿Qué paso?". Pregunto Nojiko que acababa de llegar.

Momentos después todo se calmó usopp tirado en el suelo, nami leyendo el periódico en una silla , luffy, lunna y nojiko platicando sobre algo, sani trayendo unos bocadillos y zora bueno durmiendo como siempre.

"Ahora mismo el mundo está en caos." Dijo nami leyendo el periódico, pasando de hoja se cae algo en medio de todos y sorprendiéndose de lo que era.

"¡Guuuuaaaaaaaaa!". Las voces de todos, menos zora que dormia.

Usopp no dijo nada, pero retuvo el periódico por el resto para ver qué decía. Al igual que Usopp y Nojiko, ellos tampoco podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Luffy y Lunna eran los únicos que se estaban riendo.

 **: Monkey D Lunna, también conocido como Straw Hat Lunna / Twin Captains, quería Dead or Alive por 30,000,000 belis:**

 **Descripción: Lunna es una usuaria de la fruta del Diablo que puede estirarse por su propia voluntad y alcanzar áreas donde el cuerpo humano no puede alcanzarlas solo. No solo eso, sino que Lunna es conocida por derrotar a los famosos Arlong, Don Krieg y Buggy the Clown of the East Blue. Se cree que ella trabaja junto a Luffy, otro pirata peligroso. Tenga cuidado con estos dos, ya que hasta ahora se sabe que capitan un barco juntos.**

 **: Luffy, también conocido como Straw Hat Luffy / Twin Captains, quería Dead or Alive por 90,000,000 belis:**

 **Descripción: Para lo que reunimos del Capitán Nezumi, Sombrero de Paja Luffy es un hombre peligroso. Logró derribar a los hombres de Nezumi con solo su presencia solo. Nezumi mencionó que también sintió un extraño escalofrío en el momento en que sus hombres cayeron, como si le estuviera evitando su ira. Creemos que puede ser el uso de los Conquistadores Haki, pero no tenemos pruebas suficientes de que esto sea real, ya que el evento tuvo lugar en el Este Azul, también el hecho de que podría ser una habilidad de un Diablo Desconocido. Fruta Luffy puede poseer. Cualquiera sea el caso, Luffy es un hombre peligroso para estar cerca. Conocidos por ser compañeros de Straw Hat Lunna, los dos forman un par peligroso.**

"¡Jajajaja!" Luffy se echó a reír. Se secó una lágrima de los ojos mientras pensaba para sí mismo. "¡Gracias a Dios que mi verdadero nombre está oculto! ... al menos por ahora".

Zora escaneó el cartel de Luffy con interés. "¡Una gran cantidad!" Ella se frotó la barbilla pensativa. "Esto no es bueno, nos estamos uniendo a una liga completamente nueva ahora que nuestros Capitanes están siendo atacados. Necesito ser más fuerte y rápido". Miró a Luffy que estaba molestando a Lunna que él tenía una recompensa más grande que ella. "Si lo que Johnny y Yosaku me dijeron es cierto, entonces él me puede ayudar mucho". Pensó en el momento en que estaba alcanzando a sus amigos en la fiesta en la aldea de Cocoyashi.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Zora estaba sentada mientras se apoyaba en la pared relajándose mientras sorbía su bebida en paz junto con Johnny y Yosaku. Los tres simplemente terminaron de ponerse al día en la vida y ahora solo estaban tomando este tiempo para divertirse hasta que se vayan._

 _Zora, que tenía los ojos cerrados, se abrió un poco cuando escuchó a los dos cazarrecompensas mascullar el uno al otro con miradas preocupadas._

 _"¡Oi!" Ella gritó. "¿Qué les molesta a los dos tanto en un momento como este?"_

 _Johnny y Yosaku se encogieron levemente cuando los atraparon._

 _"Bien." Johnny se rascó la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa. "Verás, de vuelta en el restaurante flotante cuando peleaste con Hawk-Eyes y ... perdiste"._

 _Los ojos de Zora se crisparon al recordar el momento. "Tch, no me lo recuerdes". Ella dejó su taza. "Eso fue embarazoso."_

 _"¡No no no!" Johnny agitó su mano. "¡No eran mis intenciones!" Verás, después de que te derrotaran, Lunna se enojó un poco y fue a atacar a Hawk-Eyes. Lo cual falló al quedar atrapada en los escombros. Pero ya ves. Después de eso, ni siquiera cinco segundos después ... uh. "_

 _"Solo dime ya". Zora habló en un tono indiferente._

 _"Ya ves ... bueno ... había-"_

 _"¡Luffy luchó contra Hawk-Eyes y logró empujarlo hacia atrás!" Gritó Yosaku antes de cubrir su boca._

 _"¡Yosaku, idiota!" Johnny habló golpeándolo en la cabeza. "¡Eso fue demasiado rápido! ¡Ahora la tomó por sorpresa!"_

 _Zora se quedó quieta, sus ojos mirando al suelo mientras ella repetía lo que Yosaku soltó en su cabeza. "¿Él qué?" Ella también pensó en sí misma. "¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera pude tocarlo!" Su mente aceleró a un millón de millas por segundo. Se levantó y miró a los dos cazarrecompensas que dejaron de discutir cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba de pie junto a ellos._

 _"¡Dímelo todo!" Exigió, sin espacio para un debate en su tono._

 _Unos minutos para explicar más tarde_

 _Zora se frotó la cabeza, tratando de procesar la información que no podía creer. "Así que estás diciendo, que cuando resurgió después rescatarme, que vio a Luffy con un llameante puño cubierto de algo negro, y le dio un puñetazo ojo de halcón en el intestino a una velocidad increíble, que lo lanzó de nuevo en un montón de escombros en que se sumió él entero "._

 _Los dos asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente._

 _"¿Y él no estaba para nada cansado o herido por él?"_

 _Asintieron rápidamente una vez más._

 _Suspiró antes de caer sobre su trasero. "¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?"_

 _"¡Pero es verdad Zora-Oneechan!" Yosaku respondió. "¡Era tan ... tan monstruoso! ¡No podía creer lo que vi también! ¡Pero es verdad!"_

 _Johnny asintió, aceptando a su amigo. "La parte más aterradora fue que ni Hawk-Eye ni Luffy parecían sorprendidos por esa pelea. ¡Ni siquiera respiraban pesadamente! ¿¡Qué tipo de personas deambulan por el Grandline !?"_

 _Zora se cruzó de brazos aún en duda. "Bien, si lo que dices de él es cierto, entonces te_ creo". _Ella habló antes de pensar también ella misma. "¿Quién eres Luffy?"_

 _Final de Flashback_

Zora cerró los ojos y suspiró también. "Hablaré con él sobre ayudarme más tarde". Ella murmuró.

"¡Esto es malo!" Usopp comenzó a entrar en pánico. "¡Realmente malo! ¡Serás blanco de personas más fuertes y temibles en el mundo!"

Nami y Nojiko se abrazaron imaginando el tipo de aventura suicida que vivirán por el resto de sus vidas.

"Ha pasado una semana desde que me uní y ya estoy empezando a dudar de esto". Nojiko habló con un poco de miedo.

"¡Esto es realmente malo!" Nami gimió.

Lunna se rió entre dientes de las reacciones que su equipo presentaba ante las noticias. "¡Shishishishi! Ustedes son graciosos". Ella sonrió.

"¡Oi!" Gritó Usopp. "¡Esto no es una cuestión de risa Lunna! ¡Podríamos morir en unos días ya que ahora somos un objetivo!"

Lunna sacó su lengua. "No voy a morir hasta convertirme en la reina pirata, así que puedes meter esas palabras en tu garganta".

Cuando la charla regresó y cuarto, Luffy se tomó su tiempo para estudiar el póster que el Marine le había quitado. Lo mostró mirando a la cámara con el sombrero cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. La cicatriz era lo único visible, ya que no estaba sombreada. La cámara solo logró capturarlo justo debajo de su pecho, que también incluía su cicatriz en la imagen. Realmente no le importaba que su imagen fuera diferente de lo que recordaba, después de todo no estaba siendo realmente tonto en este momento. Aunque lo único que le molestaba era lo bajo que ahora era su recompensa. De vuelta al fondo una vez más ... bueno, su recompensa es, no su fuerza.

"Muy bien chicos". Habló, dejando caer la mano que llevaba su póster mientras miraba a su equipo que dejó de hablar cuando lo oyeron hablar. "Esto puede parecer realmente loco e inimaginable de seguir en este momento. Después de todo, con la cantidad que nos han puesto a mí y a Lunna en la cabeza. Sin duda alguna, seremos una próxima amenaza para la gente en Grand Line. Lo más probable es que nos elimine antes de que podamos aumentar nuestra fuerza a una escala aún más monstruosa ".

Notó que casi todos tragaban o sudaban un poco por lo que estaba diciendo. Si él mismo era antes, sería relajado y lidiar con él cuando llegue el momento. Pero él no es lo mismo que él. El poder en Grand Line puede incluso ponerlo de rodillas. Especialmente los cuatro de Yonko. Él sabe que puede tomarlos si fue una batalla, uno por uno, pero aún así tiene 50/50 de posibilidades de salir victorioso.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Todos aquí, además de Nami, Nojiko y Zora, que estaba inconsciente en ese momento, sintieron el poder que Hawk-Eyes y yo liberamos cuando chocamos entre nosotros. El mejor ejemplo que puedo darte de lo que vendrá más profundo en Grand Line es esa batalla, pero agrégala de tres a cinco veces más. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado luchando con todo nuestro potencial, ni siquiera con la mitad. La mayoría, bueno, casi todos ustedes no quieren oír esto de lo que Pero no quiero que te encuentres con algo ciego, pero en el punto en el que estás ahora, ni siquiera llegarás al Nuevo Mundo con lo que eres".

La tripulación estaba totalmente callada por lo que Luffy les dijo, incluyendo a Lunna, que se sabe que no tiene preocupaciones con casi todo junto a Luffy. Tal advertencia de lo que podría suceder les ha afectado a todos, dando al menos un poco de duda en su estómago.

"Espere." Nami habló, confundida en algo de lo que habló Luffy. "¿Ojo de Halcón? ¿Quién es ese?"

Usopp se confundió por un segundo sobre cómo Nami no lo conocía, pero pronto recordó que ella dejó Baratie antes de que Hawk-Eye llegara. "O-Oh, correcto. No estabas allí cuando sucedió". Luego procedió a explicar lo que sucedió, se estremeció al recordar la destrucción que hizo con solo un golpe de su espada. "Hawk-Eye es uno de los Siete Señores de la Guerra del Mar que vino de Grand Line, y también es el Espadachín más fuerte vivo".

"¡Ehhhh!" Nami gritó! "¿Por qué alguien como él estaría en el East Blue?"

Sani resopló. "Resulta que Don Krieg interrumpió su siesta, por lo que destruyó su flota y lo persiguió hasta aquí para acabar con él".

Nami solo podía admirar asombrada al igual que su hermana. La gente en Grand Line está dispuesta a hacer tal destrucción simplemente interrumpiendo su siesta, un lugar tan aterrador. "Espera un minuto." Ella se volvió hacia Zora. "No era tu sueño convertirte en el mejor espadachín, lo que significa que debes vencer a Hawk-Eye en combate".

Zora asintió, confirmando que es y seguirá siendo su sueño.

"Ella consiguió su culo entregado a ella sin embargo". Sani se rió entre dientes. "Ella ni siquiera podía tocarlo".

"¿Eh?" Los ojos de Zora se crisparon molestos mientras ella alcanzaba sus cuchillas. "Te cuidaría la boca si fuera perra pervertida".

"¡Tráelo brócoli!" Sani gruñó de vuelta en su rostro. "Te patearé el culo aún peor de lo que Hawk-Eye podría hacerte".

La tripulación decidió ignorar a los dos y continuar con su discusión.

"Guau." Nami solo podía murmurar con incredulidad. Después de presenciar lo fuerte que era Zora con sus espadas, solo para que le dijeran que alguien más la derrotó con tanta facilidad fue totalmente increíble. "¿Qué tipo de monstruos hay en Grand Line?"

Nojiko puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana. "No te preocupes". Ella sonrió. "Estaré a tu lado hasta el final".

Nami sonrió, sintiéndose más segura de que su hermana estuviera cerca. "Gracias, Nojiko".

Luffy sonrió, viendo que su equipo estaba tomando las cosas mejor de lo que pensaba. "Estaremos bien esta vez". Pensó, asegurándose una y otra vez que nada les sucederá a ninguno de ellos cuando esté cerca.

Usopp estaba sudando nerviosamente sobre lo que podría enfrentar en los próximos días. Una figura mortal apareció en su cabeza mientras imaginaba que estaba peleando. Pero también estaba perdiendo, mal. "Tch, y dijo que será de tres a cinco veces peor cuando nos adentremos cada vez más en Grand Line. A este ritmo, todos nos aplastaremos como nueces en cuestión de minutos. Esto es absolutamente imposible. " Dejó de pensar por un segundo y comenzó a darse cuenta de algo. Miró a Luffy con una mirada de shock pero alivio también. Dio un paso adelante, dando un fuerte pisotón mientras gritaba por su Capitán.

"¡Luffy!"

Luffy se volvió hacia Usopp todavía sonriendo. "S.M-"

"¡Has estado en la Grand Line! ¿No es así?" Él comenzó a gritar.

La sonrisa de Luffy comenzó a desvanecerse cuando todos lo miraron con curiosidad. Tiene sentido después de todo, parecía tener tanto conocimiento sobre Grand Line y las personas que lo integran.

"¡Te enfrentaste a todos estos obstáculos que ahora están frente a nosotros! ¿No es así?" Usopp continuó gritando. "¡Oh, esto es bueno, puedes decirnos todo lo que sabes sobre Grand Line! ¡Hasta el último detalle para ayudarnos a prepararnos! ¿Qué tan lejos has estado en Grand Line? ¿A quién conoces y qué tipo de fuerza tienen? ¿tener?"

"Usopp." Luffy habló. Tal vez ha dejado las cosas demasiado. Lo último en lo que quiere pensar ahora es en lo que recordó. Parece infantil soportar ese dolor, pero incluso ese dolor era algo mucho más grande que él.

"¿Hay alguna otra persona en particular que debamos conocer?"

"Usopp."

"¡Debes haber navegado con un grupo si has llegado tan lejos! ¿Dónde están? ¡Tal vez podemos pedirles que nos ayuden si nos encontramos con ellos!"

Zora dejó de discutir con Sani una vez que notó que Luffy estaba teniendo problemas para expresarse, como si estuviera reteniendo algo tan duro para que ellos no lo vieran. Ella puede ver su cuerpo temblar, incluso si fue solo un poco. El sombrero le ensombreció los ojos, pero ella aún logró ver un poco de líquido que comenzaba a filtrarse donde estaban sus ojos.

"¿Es él?" Ella pensó, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco. "¡Usopp!" Ella gritó. "¡Suficiente!"

Usopp miró a Zora por un segundo, confundida con lo que quería decir. Volvió también a Luffy antes de darse cuenta del estado en el que estaba, y de inmediato comenzó a sentir una ola de arrepentimiento por él. "Luffy". Habló. "Lo siento, probablemente dije algo que sacó a mal memorie-"

"No." Él lo detuvo de terminar su oración. "Esta bien." Levantó su sombrero que mostraba una pequeña lágrima que corría por su mejilla. "Ustedes se merecen al menos conocer un poco de Grand Line, y mi historia allí". Se aclaró la garganta. "Tienes razón, Usopp". Habló. "He estado en Grand Line, por casi una 5 años en realidad".

Usopp fue tomado por sorpresa. "¿Una década? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para sobrevivir?"

Luffy dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras sonreía. "Como cualquier otro Pirate Usopp, un equipo fuerte al que podría llamar familia. Navegamos y conquistamos muchas islas que yacen ante nosotros, derrotamos incluso a los oponentes más peligrosos que puedas enfrentar. Fue un momento de milagros en mi vida. ¡Alabasta, a Sky Island, hasta Dressrosa y demás! Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuántas veces casi me muero en los últimos 5 años o menos".

Su sonrisa abandonó su rostro, y su voz comenzó a resquebrajarse. "Y luego ... perdí ... todo. Perdí mi barco. Perdí a mi espadachín, mi navegador, mi doctor, mi chef, músico, mecánico, francotirador, arqueólogo….. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Sobre un estúpido. ¡Una emboscada que podría haber visto si no hubiera sido por mi emoción llegar finalmente a la isla final! Perdí, perdí a la única persona que alguna vez amé. Perdí mi hogar. Lo último que recuerdo es el cuerpo de los ocho. de ellos antes que yo, y luego ocurrió una explosión y todo se oscureció. Lo siguiente que sé es que me despierto en un barco que resultó ser blanco de Alvida ". Agarró su sombrero y se cubrió los ojos mientras apretaba el puño. "No pude protegerlos". Lo repitió varias veces antes de sentir que alguien envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

"Está bien." Lunna habló, enterrando su rostro en la espalda de Luffy. "Nos tienes a nosotros ahora. No voy a ir a ningún lado".

Usopp sonrió cuando se acercó a ellos. "Yo tampoco". Él habló cuando se metió en el abrazo.

"Yo tampoco". Zora sonrió, siguiendo exactamente lo que Usopp y Lunna hicieron.

Uno por uno, todos se juntaron para un abrazo grupal sabiendo que Luffy lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

"Ustedes." Él sonrió mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos. "Gracias."

A medida que pasó el tiempo, todos disfrutaron de la comodidad y el amor que se dieron el uno al otro. Lentamente borró la tristeza y ayudó a todos a reajustarse a su estado habitual, sin embargo el estado de ánimo fue destruido por la presencia de la Marina.

"¡Oye! ¡Detente ahí, pirata escoria!" El supuesto capitán del barco rugió cuando tenía su pierna sobre la barandilla. La nave en la que estaba estaba en pésimas condiciones, parecía un enorme cubo de chatarra flotando en el agua.

"¿Quién diablos está arruinando el momento?" Sani gruñó. Ella solo estaba tratando de acercarse a su Luffy-kun después de la terrible historia que le contaron. Honestamente, se rompió el corazón al escucharla. Hablará con él en privado más tarde si alguna vez desea profundizar un poco más en el tema, pero todo lo que quería hacer ahora era hacerle sentir como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo. Eso es hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

El capitán del barco de la Armada sonrió engreído con confianza y orgullo. "Estoy seguro de que no te has olvidado de mí, Iron Fist Fullbody".

"...¿quién?" Usop respondió confusamente.

El ojo de Fullbody se crispó. "Tch, no importa". Murmuró antes de gritar. "Sombrero de Paja Lunna y Luffy, estás bajo arresto por ser una amenaza peligrosa para el Gobierno Mundial y la Justicia absoluta. Ven conmigo en silencio y te prometo que tendrás una muerte rápida e indolora". Fue respondido con silencio, que no le gustó un alto. "Bien, ¡hazlo a tu manera!" Él comenzó a dar órdenes para preparar los cañones.

"Esto se está volviendo realmente molesto." Lunna refunfuñó. "Simplemente les lanzaré la bala de cañón". Ella se preparó para el cañón entrante, pero se detuvo cuando Zora la agarró por el hombro.

"Por favor, permítanme encargarme de esto". Dijo mientras agarró sus cuchillas. La bala de cañón disparó y se dirigió directamente hacia la mujer de pelo verde, pero fue cortada por la mitad antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

"¡Increíble!" Lunna y Usopp gritaron con sus ojos brillantes.

"Eso no fue nada." Zora sonrió, orgullosa de su habilidad.

Fullbody retrocedió un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente de su pequeña conmoción. "¡Otro! ¡Dispara a otro!" Él ordenó.

El cañón esta agrietado que causo que explotara la bala de cañón en el cañón.

Fullbody se sonrojó de vergüenza y furia. "Grr, bien. Entonces lo mejor que tengamos en combate". Él habló mientras sacaba su espada. "¡Vamos hombre!" Rugió cuando saltó sobre el Going Merry, seguido por los demás.

Sani aprovechó este momento para echarlos a todos de la nave a su bote. "Oi, no es educado subir a bordo sin permiso". Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Fullbody.

"¡S-usted!" Él levantó su dedo con miedo. "¿Qué diablos está haciendo el maldito camarero aquí?"

"Desafortunadamente no servimos sopa hoy". Ella continuó. "¿Qué tal un buen, crudo, jugoso bistec?"

Fullbody se arrastró de vuelta a su barco con miedo y huyó por su vida, sin querer volver a enfrentarse a esta persona.

"Eso fue un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos". Nojiko afirmó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cadera. "Pensé que los marines no eran tan ... tales-"

"Girripollas, ¿verdad?" luffy termino.

"Hay muchas cosas malas en este mundo. Lo mejor es vivirlo para comprender completamente lo que está sucediendo en lugar de leerlo en un maldito pedazo de papel". Luffy suspiró. "Bueno, ya pasó".

"Luffy". Nami habló. "Nos estamos acercando cada vez más al Grand Line. Lo más probable es que estemos dentro de una o dos semanas a esta velocidad".

"Sí, eso es verdad." Luffy estuvo de acuerdo. "La única forma de obtenerlos es a través de Reverse Mountain, pero incluso eso es extremadamente peligroso. Podemos pasar por el Calm Belt. Pero es mucho más peligroso ya que es donde todos los Sea Kings se van a anidar. Además, nosotros no tiene el equipo necesario para cruzarlo ". Murmuró la última parte para sí mismo.

"Creo que deberíamos reabastecernos antes de entrar a Grand Line". Sani sugirió. "No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevará llegar a la primera isla".

"Buena idea." Nami asintió. "Repondremos en Loguetown, que es esta isla aquí". Nami sacó un mapa y señaló una isla. "Está justo al lado de Grand Line, así que usamos muchos recursos antes de ingresar. Nos da la mejor opción para pasar las primeras semanas".

"La ciudad de comienzos y fines". Zora habló, recordando el apodo que se le dio.

"¿La ciudad de comienzos y fines?" Lunna repitió confusamente.

"Es un apodo que se le dio a la isla". Nami informó a Lunna.

"¿Por qué se llama eso?" Ella respondio.

"Porque es donde nació el Rey Pirata, y el lugar donde fue ejecutado". Zora sonrió, una sensación de emoción corriendo por sus huesos.

Luffy se rió entre dientes cuando vio la expresión de Lunnas. "¿Quieres ir allí?"

El sombrero de paja femenino asintió. "Sí, quiero ver el lugar donde nació el Rey Pirata, y el lugar donde murió". Ella habló con asombro.

"¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?" Luffy gritó mientras sonreía. "¡Vela completa hacia Loguetown!" Ordenó mientras Lunna comenzaba a saltar de emoción.

 _Más tarde esa noche en el Going Merry_

Es cerca de la medianoche y todos llevan mucho tiempo durmiendo. Como siempre, se trataba de una fresca brisa nocturna que fluía por el aire, empujando contra las velas levantadas del Barco. Sin embargo, no pudo moverse ya que el ancla se dejó caer, manteniendo la nave en su lugar.

Luffy se sentó en el nido de pájaros en la parte superior del barco dejando que sus piernas colgaran sobre el borde. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración constante como si estuviera meditando. Algunas personas pueden pensar que estuvo atento a cualquier amenaza. Pero en realidad estaba durmiendo, un sueño muy ligero que incluso el sonido más pequeño lo despertaría inmediatamente. Esto pronto se demostró cuando abrió los ojos después de escuchar pasos debajo de él.

Luffy vio a Zora caminar hacia la parte delantera del barco y explorar el área como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Siendo curioso sobre por qué ella estaría levantada en ese momento, saltó del nido de pájaros y aterrizó detrás de ella.

Zora desenfundó una de sus hojas y se deslizó detrás de ella después de escuchar que alguien aterrizó detrás de ella, pero el intruso la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera cortarlo por la mitad.

"Woah, cálmate a Zora. Soy solo yo". Luffy habló, un poco agradecido de que hubiera reaccionado o de lo contrario probablemente hubiera sido decapitado.

"¿Luffy?" Zora habló un poco atrás. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora de la noche?"

"Podría decirte lo mismo". Respondió. "Parecías como si estuvieras buscando algo, ¿quieres decirme qué es? Quizás pueda ayudar".

"¡Nada! Yo solo iba a comenzar a entrenarme a mí mismo". Ella respondió pensando en una mentira rápida para decir.

"¿Te entrenas a esta hora de la noche?" Luffy se burló con una ceja levantada. "No te creo". Pasó junto a ella sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía. "Ven a sentarte conmigo." hizo un gesto hacia la silla vacía junto a él.

Zora cumplió con su pedido y tomó asiento.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?"

Zora permaneció en silencio por un segundo antes de suspirar. "De acuerdo, fui a tu habitación de hombres, pero solo encontré a Usopp durmiendo en su hamaca, el tuyo estaba vacío. Así que estaba caminando viendo dónde estabas". Ella apartó la mirada, un poco avergonzada.

Luffy asintió, entendiendo su razón. Pero él sabía que no era la única razón por la que estaba allí. "No entrarías en nuestra habitación a menos que quisieras preguntar o conseguir algo". Se sentó en su silla cruzando sus brazos. "¿Querías preguntarme algo?"

Luffy se sentó en silencio mientras esperaba la respuesta de Zoras.

"Si, lo hice." Ella se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en su asiento. "¿Quería saber si podrías ayudar a entrenarme?"

"Por supuesto."

"¡Vamos, por favor! Yo ..." Zora hizo una pausa. "Espera, ¿dijiste seguro?"

"Si, lo hice." Luffy asintió. "¿Por qué tan sorprendido?"

"Yo ... yo no esperaba que esa respuesta fuera todo". Ella respondió.

Luffy se rió entre dientes mientras se rascaba el cuello. "No me importa ayudar a entrenar a nadie en absoluto". Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la barandilla del barco antes de apoyar sus brazos en él mientras miraba el mar que los rodeaba por todos lados. "Pero me pregunto por qué querrías que te ayudara? Lunna y Sani también pueden ayudarte con eso. Entonces, ¿qué me hace tan especial?"

Zora hizo una pausa y miró hacia otro lado, sin saber cómo responder a eso nunca más. "¿Qué lo hace tan especial?' Ella se preguntó antes de decir una cosa en mente. "B-Porque escuché lo que sucedió después de que Hawk-Eye me golpeara. Luchó contra él y logró sorprenderlo. Sin embargo, ustedes dos no se inmutaron, incluso de la fuerza monstruosa que posee. Estaba pensando eso, si continuaba entrenando con alguien que coincidiera con Hawk-Eye. Podría ser más fuerte y entender más rápido cómo luchan las personas con tanta fuerza así puedo encontrar una manera de esquivarlo o desviarlo ".

Luffy sonrió. "Una buena manera de pensarlo". Él felicitó. "Te ayudaré a prepararte para lo que viene, pero no será fácil para ti".

"Está bien, puedo soportarlo". Ella habló con confianza.

"Bien, eso es lo que me gusta escuchar. Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres comenzar?" El sonido de Zora desenvainando su espada lo hizo sonreír.

"Ahora mismo."

Luffy se empujó de la barandilla antes de darse la vuelta. "Bien, tu primera lección es darme un golpe. Cortar mi ropa no cuenta. No te detengas, incluso si sientes que me vas a lastimar, estaré bien. Ahora ... "Se estiró un poco antes de sonreír. "Muéstrame lo que tienes."

Oh, esta va a ser una noche divertida cuando las palabras fluyeron a través de la cabeza de Capitanes de Sombrero de Paja.

 _Timeskip, mañana_

Sani bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos caminando por el barco para llegar a la cocina, hora de comenzar su tarea matutina preparando el desayuno para que todos coman. Ella sacó un paquete de cigarrillos antes de colocar uno en su boca antes de proceder a intentar encenderlo. Ella miró hacia adelante y fue recibida al ver a Luffy apoyado en un barril durmiendo, al igual que a Zora con la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro.

Ella se atragantó un poco al verlo. "¡Oi!" Ella le gritó a Zora quien solo se movió un poco antes de acurrucarse más profundamente en Luffy. Ella mordió su cigarrillo por la mitad en celos antes mientras se preparaba para ir hacia la mujer de pelo verde.

"¿Qué pasa con todo el ruido?" Usopp bostezó, estirando sus brazos mientras estaba de pie al lado de Lunna quien se frotaba los ojos para deshacerse de la somnolencia que aún acechaba dentro.

Lunna vio a Zora y Luffy durmiendo juntos y tenía una sensación incómoda en el estómago, pero también un deseo de estar en la misma posición en la que estaba Zora. "¡Hey! ¡Quiero unirme!" Gimió mientras hacía pucheros con los labios.

Sani entró pisando fuerte en la cocina y regresó con un vaso de agua fría en sus manos antes de arrojar el líquido sobre Zora. La mujer de espadas de pelo verde saltó cuando sus músculos se tensaron ante la inesperada sensación de frío.

"FF-Frio" ¡Ella se estremeció! Miró a Sani, viendo que ella era la que la mojaba. "¿Para qué diablos fue eso?"

Sani se giró, ignorándola mientras iba a preparar el desayuno. Está satisfecha por su pequeña victoria, al menos por ahora.

Usopp se rascó la nariz. "¿Por qué estabas tú y Luffy durmiendo afuera?"

Lunna asintió con la cabeza, curiosa también sobre por qué lo eran.

"W-Solo estábamos entrenando. No pasó nada más". Sorprendentemente tartamudeó antes de levantarse vacilante y alejarse del dormido Capitán.

Con un bostezo, Luffy se despertó de su sueño estirando sus brazos y piernas antes de abrir los ojos. La vista de tres de sus compañeros de tripulación saludó su visión. "Buenos días a todos." Él cansado, sin embargo, felizmente habló. Justo cuando terminó de hablar, el resto de la tripulación salió de sus habitaciones hacia el frente del barco.

"¡Hola a todos!" Nojiko bostezó cuando Nami la siguió rápidamente detrás de ella. "Anoche fue un poco ruidoso".

"Si, tienes razón." Nami estuvo de acuerdo frotándose los ojos. "Me desperté como una o dos veces por eso. Pero no sonó como algo malo, así que volví a dormir".

Luffy se rió un poco avergonzado. "Lo siento si Zora y yo estuvimos demasiado ruidosos anoche".

"¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?" Nami cuestionó preguntándose de qué Zora y Luffy podrían haber estado hablando anoche. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa de que Zora estuviera con él anoche en vez de ella.

"Zora me preguntó si podía ayudarla a entrenar, así que lo hice. Fue divertido". Se rió entre dientes recordando lo duro que Zora trató de golpearlo, pero siempre logró esquivarlo de la manera más despreocupada.

Después de un tiempo, esto sin duda aumentará su resistencia y hará que sus ataques sean más rápidos que antes. Esperemos que sea capaz de darle un golpe cuando se vayan de Alabasta, depende de cuántas sesiones de capacitación tengan y del esfuerzo que pongan.

"¿De Verdad?" Nojiko sorprendentemente habló en interés. "¿Come te fue?"

"Ella fue destruida". Fue su única respuesta. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por la empuñadura de las cuchillas de Zora con fastidio. Las risitas de Usopp y Nojiko no mejoraron las cosas para ella.

"Cállate." Ella murmuró.

Luffy se volvió hacia su Navegador antes de hablar. "Nami, ¿qué tan lejos estamos de Loguetown?"

"¿Hmm?" Ella se preguntó. "Si zarpamos ahora, deberíamos estar allí una o dos horas después del mediodía".

"Perfecto, deberíamos irnos ahora. Levantemos las anclas y empecemos. Y no corramos hacia Calm Belt, ese es el último lugar en el que queremos estar".

Un grito de Sani informándoles a todos que el desayuno estaba listo los reunió a todos para la comida del largo día que les esperaba.

"... Luffy, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?" Lunna sonrió.


	13. Capitulo 13

Loguetown, el lugar donde el legendario Rey Pirata, Gold D. Roger, tomó su primer aliento y el último.

El Going Merry fue visto en la costa de la isla, llegando finalmente después de unas horas de navegación.

Lunna corrió al frente del barco mientras saltaba y se agarraba a la cabeza del Going Merry, sonriendo alegremente mientras se agarraba a su sombrero para evitar que lo alejara el viento. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tanta emoción y alegría por lo lejos que llegaron, y sabiendo que se volvería aún más divertido cuando entraran al Grandline solo la hizo temblar con impaciencia.

"¡Estaban aquí!" Ella gritó, ¡haciendo que todos se dirigieran al frente de Going Merry!

Usopp dejó escapar un grito de alegría al ver Loguetown, mientras que el resto solo sonreía al ver la ciudad.

"Está bien, cuando aterricemos deberíamos reabastecernos de suministros antes de que nos pongamos en marcha". Nojiko habló mientras Nami asentía de acuerdo.

"Sí, deberíamos." Nami sacó 800,000 beli, dando 100,000 beli a cada miembro de la tripulación. "Está bien, cuando atraquemos. Ustedes pueden ir a buscar y comprar lo que quieran o crean que necesitamos antes de irnos".

Sani asintió, sabiendo que el primer lugar al que iría era el mercado de alimentos para reponer alimentos.

Luffy babeó preguntándose cuántas libras de carne podría comprar con 100.000 beli.

Zora levantó una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros, parece que tendrá que encontrar dos espadas fuertes que le durarán un tiempo en reemplazo de las dos que se rompieron durante su pelea con Hawk-Eyes.

El Barco atracó, y Lunna inmediatamente saltó y salió corriendo con la intención de llegar al lugar donde ejecutaron a Gold Roger. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar lejos, Luffy estiró su brazo y se envolvió alrededor de su cintura un par de veces, impidiéndole seguir adelante.

Luffy miró a su tripulación con una sonrisa. "Iré con ella, sabiendo que Lunna hará algo imprudente". Pronto fue arrancado del barco por Lunna debido a su continuo esfuerzo por salir a toda velocidad. "¡Nos vemos!"

Usopp pronto saltó del Going Merry también. "Voy a ver si puedo encontrar algunos suministros". El me saludó.

Nami agarró la mano de Nojiko y tiró de ella con ella. "Veamos qué moda tienen aquí, Nojiko". Sonrió mientras sus ojos centelleaban ante la posible ropa que podría obtener al "forzar" un gran descuento en casi todas las tiendas a las que van.

Nojiko se rió suavemente, preguntándose qué estaba pensando en su hermana. "Claro, pero quiero ir primero a una tienda en particular antes de tirar tu dinero". Ella nerviosamente se rió entre dientes.

Sani encendió su cigarrillo mientras iba al mercado de alimentos para abastecerse de suministros. "No te pierdas Marimo". Ella saludó con la mano a Zora, que la miró molesta.

"Tch, estúpido Ero-cocinero". Zora murmuró mientras buscaba una tienda de espadas.

Lunna continuó corriendo por las calles de Loguetown en busca de la etapa de ejecución, mientras Luffy se aferraba a su vida.

"¡Lunnaaa!" Gritó. "¡Ve más despacio!"

Lunna pronto se detuvo y Luffy se estrelló contra ella. "¡Ow! Mira a dónde vas". Lunna gimió.

"¡Entonces disminuye la velocidad cuando te diga que lo hagas!" Él gritó hacia atrás, causando que Lunna le sacara la lengua.

"No eres divertido Luffy". Ella gruñó antes de mirar alrededor. "¿Eh? ¿Hemos vuelto al puerto? ¿Cómo volvimos aquí?"

"No lo sé." Luffy se cruzó de brazos con una expresión molesta. "No pude ver a dónde ibas, ya que no parabas después de que te gritara 100 veces".

Lunna solo sonrió en respuesta antes de mirar a su alrededor. "¡Oh, mira! ¡Hay otras personas aquí!" Ella apuntó.

Luffy giró la cabeza hacia donde Lunna señaló para ver a un familiar 'Fumador'.

"Eh, Lunna". Luffy habló. "No creo que deba hablar con-"

"¡Oi!" Lunna saludó a Smoker mientras se acercaba.

"Demasiado tarde." Luffy suspiró antes de unirse a Lunna.

"Gracias a Dios que hay gente aquí". Sonrió mientras se detenía frente a Smoker que la miraba. "Diga, ¿puede decirnos cómo llegar a la plataforma de ejecución?"

"¿La plataforma de ejecución?" Fumador curiosamente habló.

"Sí, nos perdimos en nuestro camino".

Smoker miró a Lunna y Luffy en silencio por un segundo. "Nunca antes había visto tus caras aquí".

"Eso es porque recientemente llegamos aquí". Luffy informó con una sonrisa.

Smoker asintió ligeramente en comprensión. "¿Qué negocio tienes en la horca si puedo preguntar?"

Lunna sonrió brillantemente con sus manos en su cadera. "Quiero verlo. El lugar donde el Rey Pirata murió".

Smoker permitió que su humo señalara el camino. "El humo apunta al patíbulo".

"¡De verdad gracias!" Lunna agradeció antes de salir corriendo. Luffy gimió al ver a Lunna salir corriendo otra vez antes de estirar los brazos para agarrar una parte de ella y acercarse a ella.

Smoker miró a Luffy con una expresión de sorpresa. "Él puede estirarse como el caucho, ¿eh? Niños extraños".

En alguna tienda de ropa de LogueTown, estaban Nami y Nojiko probándose ropa.

"Hey, nami quería preguntarte algo ¿te gusta luffy?"

Nami se congelo por unos segundos por la pregunta de su hermana "Mmmm….¿si te digiera que no me creerías?"

"No". Respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué la pregunta si pudiera saber?"

"No por nada". Yéndose a probar una ropa.

Nami estaba pensando porque su hermana le pregunto eso y mientras se sonrojaba toda la cara recordando la noche con luffy que pensaba que era un sueño.

En la plataforma de ejecución, Luffy y Lunna finalmente llegaron a la cima de la plataforma después de correr hacia Smoker unas cuantas veces. Resulta que Smoker finalmente descubrió quiénes eran después de recibir una actualización sobre los nuevos pósters buscados, y al ver las caras de Luffy y Lunnas lo hizo volver inmediatamente a buscar los dos. Afortunadamente, ambos lograron escapar sin tener que luchar, no como Luffy tuvo que luchar. Solo quería mantener su fuerza oculta por un poco más de tiempo.

"¡Esta es una vista increíble!" Lunna habló mientras miraba emocionada a su alrededor.

"Sí lo es." Luffy respondió sonriendo alegremente.

Los dos estaban sentados en la plataforma mirando en silencio la apacible visión de la ciudad y el lejano horizonte marino, disfrutando de la compañía de los demás.

"Hola Luffy". Lunna habló en un ligero susurro, su personalidad una vez excitada ahora desapareció reemplazada por una voz mucho más curiosa, pero cautelosa.

"¿Hm?" Luffy tarareó ...

"...¿cómo estaban?" Ella habló. "Tu, tripulación anterior".

Luffy miró a Lunna con el rabillo del ojo mientras su expresión adquiría un marco de mirada neutral. "Bien." Habló. "Eran la mejor tripulación que cualquier capitán podría tener, me gustaría pensar en ellos más como una familia que como un equipo".

"Debes haber estado muy cerca el uno del otro si piensas en ellos de esa manera". Lunna murmuró.

"Sí, lo éramos. Quiero decir, después de enfrentar la muerte innumerables veces en innumerables ocasiones, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se conviertan en la familia que nunca pude tener cuando eras niño ¿sabes?"

Lunna asintió ligeramente antes de dejar su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Luffy. "Yo ... no quiero que eso suceda ... a nosotros".

Luffy tomó esta vez para girar su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Lunnas que apoyó su cabeza sobre sus hombros y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. "No te preocupes, eso nunca le sucederá a nuestra tripulación. No cuando estoy cerca, no lo hará". Él envolvió su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello para calmarla un poco.

"No quise decir ... bueno, no importa". Lunna dejó que una pequeña sonrisa abrazara sus labios mientras pensaba en lo que dijo Luffy.

Incluso si malinterpretó el significado cuando dijo 'nosotros', en realidad no estaba pensando en la tripulación durante esas palabras. Pero sus palabras todavía la hacían sentir más relajada que antes, con suerte nada arruinará este momento en el corto plazo.

"¡Oigan, ustedes dos!"

Y ella lo maldijo.

Luffy y Lunna miraron hacia abajo para ver a un oficial gritándoles.

"¡Baja de allí!"

Lunna parpadeó confundida antes de inclinar la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Estás en una estructura que es parte de la Propiedad del Gobierno Mundial! ¡Esta es tu última advertencia! ¡Aléjate!" El oficial claramente estaba perdiendo la paciencia con estos dos. Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa se podría gritar entre los dos. Una maza de hierro se estrelló contra la parte posterior de su cráneo, dejándolo inconsciente. Una mujer tomó su lugar.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Luffy". La persona habló.

Luffy tarareó mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "... ¿Hm? ¿Quién eres?"

"Me siento ofendido." La mujer puso su brazo sobre su pecho. "¿Estás diciendo que no recuerdas esta hermosa cara?"

"No".

La mujer se rió de cómo hablaba sin preocuparse. "Bueno, no importa si me recuerdas. Pero te recuerdo Luffy. De hecho, eres la primera persona que me ha golpeado".

Él escogió su nariz mientras la mujer hablaba. "¿De verdad ahora? ¿Debería ser feliz?"

"Sí, lo hiciste. Y si eres feliz o no realmente tampoco importa en absoluto". Se giró para mirar a un grupo que solo podía pensar en su tripulación. "¡Escucha chicos! ¿Quién es la mujer más bella de todos los mares?"

Los hombres respondieron con corazones en sus ojos. "¡Usted está!"

Lunna parecía recordar más rápido que Luffy ya que golpeó su palma con su puño. "¡Eres Alvida!" Ella habló en la realización. "... pero, ya no te ves como un hipopótamo".

La mirada de Alvida se contrajo un poco ante el insulto de Lunna. "¡Mira a tu chica de lengua antes de aplastarla!" Ella amenazó.

Lunna sacó su lengua, mostrando a Alvida que sus amenazas nunca la habían molestado en absoluto.

"¿Alvida?" Luffy cuestionó, sus ojos pronto se ampliaron ligeramente en la realización. "¡Oh, eres esa mujer a la que envié volando en el barco!"

Alvida sonrió mientras se reía ligeramente antes de apartar su cabeza de Luffy. "¡Ah, me llamó mujer!" Ella gritó interiormente para sí misma cuando comenzó a fantasear con Luffy, pensando en muchas cosas que le diría y haría. Alvida enderezó su comportamiento antes de mirarlo una vez más.

"Ese golpe que me diste", colocó su mano sobre su vientre, exactamente en el lugar donde ella recordaba que él la había golpeado. "Realmente ... me conmovió". Abrió sus brazos gesticulando hacia la audiencia que estaba adulando sobre su belleza. "Como puedes ver, ningún hombre es capaz de soportar mi belleza. Y a mí me gustaban los hombres fuertes". Sonrió levemente mientras su lengua lamía ligeramente sus labios. "Te haré mío, Luffy".

Otros tres oficiales llegaron a la escena llevando armas antes de apuntar a Alvida. "Señora, está bajo arresto por agredir a un oficial. Por favor, venga en silencio". Uno de los oficiales habló antes de mirar a Luffy y Lunna. "¡Y ustedes dos! ¡Salgan de esa maldita plataforma!"

"¿Hm? ¿A quién vas a arrestar?" Cuestionó Alvida.

"¡S-tú!" Ellos respondieron.

"No creo que puedas." Ella soltó una risita suave.

Los tres oficiales bajaron sus armas, los corazones crecieron en sus ojos al ser víctimas del encanto de Alvida.

"Inspector, no puedo. ¡Ella es muy hermosa!"

"No me importa. ¡Arrestadla!"

Una bomba voló hacia la fuente a la que los tres oficiales estaban parados antes de volar, enviando trozos de escombros a todas partes como resultado. Una pieza más grande, mucho más grande que el resto, voló hacia la parte superior de la plataforma y se estrelló contra Luffy antes de enviarlo a algunos edificios.

"Que-" Luffy pensó mientras gritaba. "¡Eso no sucedió la última vez!"

Lunna vio como Luffy desaparecía sobre los edificios mientras sus manos estaban sobre sus ojos protegiéndola del sol brillante. Ella silbó con asombro. "Voló bastante lejos". Se apartó de donde Luffy era visible hace unos minutos antes de mirar hacia abajo. "Pero lo más importante, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?" Ella interiormente gritó. Lunna vio a un payaso familiar que miraba a la persona parada al lado de ... Albert, que ella creía que se llamaba, pronunció un discurso con palabras llamativas que salían de vez en cuando.

"¡Luffy y Monkey D. Lunna!" Buggy gritó mientras señalaba hacia la plataforma. "Ustedes dos-"

"¡Buffooon!" Lunna de repente gritó mientras aplastaba su puño en la palma de su mano.

"...¿qué?"

Lunna sonrió mientras miraba con errores. "Ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? ¡Es Bufón!"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los civiles y los piratas por igual comenzaban a procesar lo que Lunna acababa de decir.

Los ojos de Buggy se crisparon cuando apretó su puño con ira ante las palabras que ella le llamó justo en el medio de todos los que pueden oír. Él gruñó y apretó los dientes, murmurando. "Te lo mostraré". Gritó: "¡Cabaji ahora!"

Lunna tarareó confusa antes de sentir una escalofriante sensación de que algo estaba cayendo sobre ella. Levantó la vista para ver que Cabaji la saltaba encima y se las arregló para inmovilizarla y cerrarle el brazo y el cuello con la plataforma de ejecución. Buggy voló hasta la plataforma y aterrizó al lado de Lunna antes de comenzar un discurso para que todos lo escuchen.

"Señoras y señores, el capitán Buggy les he concedido una ejecución para advertirles que si se meten mal, esto es lo que sucederá".

"¿Una ejecución?" Lunna habló, intrigada por presenciarlo. "Me pregunto quién va a ser".

"¡eres tú, idiota densa!" Buggy gritó.

Lunna se quedó callada antes de gritar. "¡Espera, yo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me niego!"

"¡No es tu decisión tomarla!" Respondió. "¿Y dónde está el otro sombrero de paja? Podría haber jurado que estuvo aquí hace un minuto".

"Aterrizó en algún lugar de la ciudad, aunque no sé dónde".

Buggy tarareó sus pensamientos antes de mirar a sus hombres abajo. "Quiero que diez de ustedes vayan a buscar el otro Sombrero de Paja. ¡Y asegúrense de traerlo vivo!"

 _En algún lugar de Loguetown_

"Aaaaaaaaa-"

 ***Choque***

Una nube de humo llenó una pequeña parte de las calles cuando la persona que se estrelló contra el edificio lentamente se incorporó.

"¡Ay!" Luffy gimió frotándose la cabeza un poco. "Bueno, eso fue diferente". Murmuró antes de ponerse de pie.

Después de desempolvarlo, Luffy se tomó el tiempo para comprender el entorno de los hos. "Hmmm, ¿dónde están todos?" Él se rascó la cabeza

Las calles estaban completamente vacías por alguna extraña razón, ni una sola persona podía ser vista hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"¡Hola!" Gritó cuando escuchó su propia voz haciendo eco en la ciudad.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes oscuras, emitiendo la sensación de que debería llover en cualquier momento. Y entonces, de repente, un relámpago llegó a la ciudad en el centro de Loguetown donde estaba la plataforma de ejecución.

"Me pregunto qué está pasando allí". Luffy agarró su sombrero y se lo puso sobre su cabeza para protegerse de cualquier posible lluvia que debería caer pronto. Y seguramente, había comenzado a llover después de que sus palabras fueron pronunciadas.

Luffy llegó al final de una calle antes de girar a la izquierda para caminar por el camino de donde provenía el rayo, solo para que sus ojos fueran recibidos con infantes de marina y piratas que chocaban unos con otros.

"Eso no es bueno." Pensó mientras la brisa comenzaba a ganar velocidad.

Si recordaba correctamente, una gran tormenta debería dirigirse a Loguetown que haría demasiado difícil para el Going Merry zarpar en medio del monstruoso clima y las olas. Tenían que irse ahora o de lo contrario estarían atrapados aquí con Smoker hasta que quién sabe cuándo pasará la tormenta.

Rápidamente evitó a los piratas e infantes de marina corriendo hacia un callejón para unirse con la siguiente calle. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, se encontraron con otro grupo de infantes de marina que parecía estar rodeando a su espadachín que actualmente estaba peleando con otra persona.

"¡Oho! ¡Zora!" Luffy gritó con una sonrisa mientras estiraba su brazo hacia la mujer de pelo verde.

Zora, por curiosidad, miró por encima de su hombro para ver a quién pertenecía la voz familiar, solo para sentir la mano de la gente tomar la parte de atrás de su camisa y tirar de ella hacia él.

"¡Luffyyyy!" Ella gritó sorprendida al darse cuenta de quién era.

Los brazos de Luffy volvieron a su lugar con Zora frente a él. "Oye, ¿dónde está cada uno-"

* Wham *

Zora golpeó a Luffy en la parte superior de su cabeza con la empuñadura de una de sus espadas. "¡No hagas eso tan de repente!" Ella gritó molesta.

"S-Lo siento ..." Murmuró.

"Oye, ¿dónde crees que te vas a ir Zora?" Una mujer le gritó en la dirección de donde venía.

Luffy miró por encima de los hombros de Zora para ver a una mujer con gafas mirando a su espadachín. "¿Quien es ella?"

"Una molestia." Ella se burló. "Ahora vámonos." Ella tomó la dirección opuesta haciendo que Luffy mirara entre los dos por un segundo antes de correr tras ella.

"¡Oi Zora!" Luffy habló tan pronto como la alcanzó. "¿Dónde están todos?"

"Todos regresaron al barco. Buggy intentó ejecutar a Lunna antes, pero un rayo de luz impidió que eso sucediera". Ella habló. "Qué chica tan afortunada". Pensó mientras los dos continuaban corriendo por las calles de Loguetown

"Ya veo, ¿y por qué no estás con ellos?"

"Tuve una cita con alguien que me parecía familiar".

"¿Parecía familiar?" Luffy cuestionó. "¿Quieres decir algo así como, pero aún no conoces a la persona?"

"Un poco así". Ella asintió. Sus ojos pronto se agrandaron cuando vio a Lunna delante de ellos siendo inmovilizados por Smoker con sus poderes Moku Moku no mi.

"Zora. Adelante, ayudaré a Lunna". Luffy habló, sin apartar los ojos de Smoker.

Zora echó un vistazo a Luffy antes de asentir, viendo que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

"¡Ya ves Mugiwara!" Smoker habló inmovilizándola desde la distancia con una mano de humo extendida. "Nunca se puede ir a Grand Line".

"¿Es eso así?"

Antes de que Smoker pudiera saludar al recién llegado, sintió que alguien lo agarraba por la parte posterior del hombro antes de tirarlo al otro lado de la calle haciéndolo estrellarse contra un edificio.

Lunna lentamente se puso de pie y sonrió al ver quién estaba allí. "¡Luffy!"

"Hey Lunna, ¿cómo va tu pelea?"

Hizo un puchero, mirando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados. "Lo tenía bajo control".

"Seguro que lo hiciste." Él se rió entre dientes, causando que Lunna se sonrojara levemente avergonzada.

"Tú." Smoker se puso de pie viendo a su nuevo oponente. "Tienes un niño afortunado". Habló. "Pero eso ya no va a pasar".

Soltó una gran cantidad de humo antes de enviarlo a girar alrededor de Luffy. Luego se apretó alrededor de él, lo que significa que ahora lo tiene a su alcance.

Luffy envolvió sus dos brazos en armamento antes de aferrarse al humo que sorprendió a Smoker.

"¡¿Qué?!" Pensó antes de que lo tiraran hacia él. "Buen intento Smokey, pero eso no me sostendrá". Habló una vez más y lo arrojó a otro edificio.

Cuando Lunna vio a Luffy arrojar a Smoker una vez más, fue en este momento la primera vez que se sintió completamente celosa e inútil por lo que vio que sucedió. Aquí estaba ella, peleando contra Smoker durante unos cinco minutos y no podía darle un solo golpe sólido, y luego Luffy llegó y logró tirarlo como una muñeca de trapo en menos de un minuto. ¿Está realmente en forma para ser la reina de los piratas?

Lunna apretó los dientes y apretó el puño antes de hablar. "Luffy yo-"

De repente, hubo una gran ráfaga de viento tomando la ciudad por sorpresa. En realidad, fue el viento más poderoso que haya sentido en toda su vida, no podía quedarse quieta mientras volaba impotente.

Luffy se agarró a un edificio cercano para tener una base sólida donde pararse y también aferrarse a su sombrero que seguramente volaría lejos si no se hubiera agarrado a él. Claro que el viento no era suficiente para levantarlo y llevárselo, pero aún no cambiaba el hecho de que podía sentir la fuerza del viento.

Apenas eso, la tremenda cantidad de viento lentamente comenzó a disminuir lo suficiente como para que Luffy se parara sin agarrarse a nada para apoyarlo, y poco después todo se apagó a la vez. Para entonces, sintió que acababa de aparecer una nueva llegada en las calles donde él y Smoker se enfrentaron hace solo unos momentos. Un hombre que tenía un abrigo con capucha que lo hizo tenía un aura enigmática que lo envolvía.

"Tú."

Luffy giró hacia la dirección donde lanzó por última vez a Smoker y vio que no podía ser tomado por el fuerte viento que levantó a Lunna momentos antes.

"¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!" Él gruñó.

Justo cuando terminaba de decir eso, un destello de luz iluminó la zona dando una rápida mirada bajo la cara del hombre. Lo que Luffy vio fue un hombre con un montón de tatuajes rojos cubriendo un lado de su rostro.

"¡Continuar!" Smoker finalmente gritó.

"¿Continuar?" Luffy pensó sorprendido.

Por lo que recuerda cuando estaba en Marineford, tiene un padre conocido como Monkey D. Dragon. Y aunque nunca le importó demasiado saber que tenía un padre, ya que nunca estuvo allí para él, no podía evitar querer saber más sobre él ahora que lo está mirando en persona. Quién sabía que estaba tan cerca de su padre tantos años atrás, pero nunca se dio cuenta.

"¿Por qué impedirías que uno zarpe en un océano libre?" Fue su única respuesta cuando alzó los dos brazos con una sonrisa mientras otro destello de luz se derrumbaba desde los cielos arriba.

Y así, ya no estaba.

Los ojos de Luffy se agrandaron cuando sintió la presencia de Dragones que pronto comenzó a irse rápidamente, una vez más para desaparecer de quién sabe de dónde venía.

Tan pronto como Smoker se puso de pie por completo, se dio cuenta de que Luffy todavía estaba allí e iba a intentar derribarlo nuevamente. "Mugiwara-"

Desapareció en un instante antes de que pudiera intentar algo, y luego lo marcó. Miró por encima del hombro al oír que la copia de seguridad acababa de llegar.

"¡Fumador!" Uno de los marines gritó.

"Tráiganme un barco, iré detrás de ellos". Habló antes de que el marine pudiera decir algo.

"Pero, señor! Usted estuvo estacionado aquí para cuidar al islan-"

"No me importa. No voy a dejar que un pirata se deslice hacia mí. ¡Así que consígueme un barco y un equipo para zarpar, ahora!" Ladró.

"¡Voy a ir contigo!" Tashigi hizo su aparición también con enojo, sintiendo que todavía tiene algunos asuntos pendientes para atender con el cazador de piratas. "No dejaré que ese pirata me derrote así".

El fumador miró a Tashigi por unos momentos antes de asentir. "Bien, entonces, reúnes a algunos hombres. Haremos una vela en una hora a partir de ahora".

Mientras todos se apresuraban para preparar las cosas para zarpar, Smoker estaba pensando en el hombre Strawhat, preguntándose quién era él exactamente. "Me agarró del brazo incluso con mi fruta tipo Logia". Pensó mientras mordía molestamente sus cigarros. "Debo informar a los superiores de esto".

Luffy rápidamente siguió la dirección en la que sintió que Dragón corría y lentamente lo estaba alcanzando. Pronto, notó que se detuvo para permitirle cerrar la distancia rápidamente. Aterrizó en un techo, la luz de la luna apenas brillaba a través de las nubes, y de pie en el borde estaba el hombre que estaba persiguiendo.

"¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?" Dragon cuestionado.

Luffy se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente, sin saber realmente lo que le preguntaba. Ahora que lo pienso, él realmente no sabía por qué lo estaba siguiendo.

"Jeje, no sé. Simplemente se sentía bien si lo respondía un poco". Respondió.

Luffy se acercó a Dragon antes de sentarse en la repisa a su lado colgando sus pies.

"Debe haber una razón si estás tan intrigado de mí".

"Bien." Luffy comenzó. "Eres el Dragón Revolucionario correcto".

"Quizás, ¿qué es eso para ti?"

"Nada realmente, parece que te conozco de una manera ... complicada".

Dragon se quitó la capucha, permitiendo que el viento corriera a través de su largo cabello negro. Sin embargo, mantuvo su mirada hacia el horizonte del océano, sin perder el contacto visual de ella y su belleza. "Conocí a muchos hombres y mujeres en toda mi vida, por lo que tendrías que ser más específico si quieres una respuesta".

"Bueno, me recordabas a alguien a quien nunca llegué a conocer cuando era más joven. Alguien de quien probablemente, lamenté no tratar de formar ningún tipo de vínculo, o tal vez buscarlo en lugar de los sueños que persigo. " Acercó una rodilla a su pecho, doblándole la espalda un poco mientras lo hacía.

Dragon volvió la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Luffy. "No debes haber conocido a tu padre, supongo".

"Supongo que puedes decir eso". Respondió. "Probablemente hubiera sido bueno saber al menos un poco sobre él además de lo que el gobierno mundial dijo sobre el hombre".

"¿Entonces sabes quién es él?" Dragon levantó una ceja.

"Sí, lo hago, sin embargo, es demasiado tarde para hablar con él ahora. Sabía que en un momento dado, si no hubiera sido por él ese día, habría sido capturado y ejecutado. Pero él y algunos hombres salieron de la nada y mantuvo a los marines a raya para que escapáramos, pero eso resultó en su captura, y no estoy seguro de lo que le hicieron a él. Pero a juzgar por su estado, probablemente lo mataron en el momento en que lo sometieron ".

Luffy estaba a punto de perderse en sus pensamientos una vez más, como el día en que supo que su abuelo fue asesinado, pero se sacudió antes de que pudiera agarrar su conciencia.

"Ya veo. Bien, sea quien sea, estoy seguro de que fue un gran hombre. Un gran hombre atrapado en medio de una sociedad corrupta que no le permitiría extender sus alas y volar por los mares".

"Nah, ya lo ha hecho tantas veces que estoy seguro". Él se rió un poco. "Pero no importa cuántas veces lo haya hecho así, nunca fue permanente".

Luffy miró a Dragon que estaba impasible, una vez más mirando al horizonte. Él respiró profundamente antes de hablar. "Di dragón, ¿tienes un hijo, tal vez?"

Dragon permaneció en silencio por un momento, meditando sobre su pregunta. "Sí Sí lo hago." Él cruzó sus brazos. "Es una niña bastante entusiasta. Ella le quitó mucho a su madre, especialmente su comportamiento imprudente".

"Mamá, ¿eh?" Luffy pensó, ahora preguntándose quién era realmente su madre. "Preguntaré por ella la próxima vez".

Luffy se rió entre dientes. "Ya veo, ¿cómo se llama si no te importa que pregunte?"

Dragon dejó escapar una sonrisa sorprendentemente rara proveniente de él. "Por qué estás navegando con ella en realidad".

Luffy se quedó estupefacto por un segundo antes de responder. "¿Lo es, Lunna?"

"Sí lo es." Él sonrió antes de reemplazar su expresión con una seria. "Ahora mantenlo en secreto por ahora. Habría tanta gente detrás de su cabeza si el mundo descubriera su relación conmigo. Y no quiero que ella pelee con los perros grandes todavía, todavía tiene que alcanzar cualquier nivel de calificación para relacionarse con uno de ellos ".

Luffy se rió. "Ya veo, me ocuparé de ella entonces, no te preocupes". Jugó con los dedos un poco nervioso preguntándose qué diría este hombre después de su próxima pregunta. "Di ..." Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Y si tu hija fuera un niño, cómo la llamarías?"

Dagón sorprendentemente se rió en voz alta cuando escuchó esto. "De hecho, esperaba que ella hubiera sido un niño honestamente. Tenía el nombre perfecto para ella que tendría un buen toque". Sonrió suavemente después de que su risa murió. "De hecho, lo habría llamado Monkey D. Luffy".

"¿Porque eso?" Luffy habló, su voz volviéndose ligeramente vulnerable preguntándose qué diría.

"No sé. Supongo que tal vez me hubiera gustado que me llamaran así en lugar de Dragón". Él suspiró. "Pero oye, si tuviera un hijo, ese habría sido su nombre".

Luffy estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, pero vio a Going Merry navegando en el agua, indicando que tenía que irse ahora. "Bueno, tanto como me gustaría continuar nuestra charla, que fue bastante agradable. Debo partir ahora". Él habló suavemente.

Dragon asintió mientras se preparaba para irse también. Pero antes de irse, quería obtener el nombre de la persona con la que hablaba. "Por cierto cual es tu nombre."

Luffy se dio la vuelta sonriendo, una leve lágrima bajaba por su ojo derecho. "Los nombres Luffy". Él habló antes de desaparecer, rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el océano.

Los ojos de dragón se abrieron ligeramente, tomados por sorpresa del nombre del hombre. Miró hacia el océano, viendo el Going Merry zarpando. "Luffy, ¿eh? ¿Coincidencia? ... tal vez no". Pensó antes de ponerse la capucha sobre él y desapareció del área. Nunca ser visto de nuevo por un largo tiempo.

Luffy pasó por delante de los edificios a gran velocidad, cerrando su distancia con el océano en cuestión de segundos. Se secó los ojos, sintiendo la leve sensación de líquido que brotaba de ellos.

"Nunca pensé que eso me afectaría tanto". Luffy pensó tristemente mientras su mente se movía sobre cómo podría haber sido su vida si fuera criado por su padre y su madre.

Hablando de su madre, él todavía tiene que tener una sola pista sobre quién es, o qué le sucedió a ella. Al menos debería tener algún reconocimiento aquí si ella es la esposa del famoso Dragón Revolucionario. Pensar en figuras tan enigmáticas en su vida lo hizo sentir un poco emocional. Sabía que su mamá y su papá estaban muertos, tirados en el mar tumbados en el fondo del océano con sus cuerpos para nunca más ser vistos. No querría que le ocurriera lo mismo a Lunna, si él los conocía o no, si eran sus verdaderos padres o no. Solo la idea de tener una vida normal con un padre que trabaja duro y una madre amorosa cuya cara nunca verá, hizo que un nudo se quedara atrapado en su garganta. Y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en el muelle viendo al Going Merry partir lentamente de Loguetown.

Luffy estiró sus brazos, agarrándose a dos edificios antes de echarse atrás y convertirse en una honda humanizada que apunta al Going Merry. Soltó su pie del suelo, lanzándolo directamente sobre el agua que se acercaba al Going Merry.

 _En el camino feliz_

En el barco. Los seis miembros de la tripulación se pararon alrededor del barco y se vieron salir de Loguetown después de un largo y estresante día. Nojiko salió de la habitación vistiendo un nuevo conjunto que consistía en pantalones cortos azules que se detenían a tres pulgadas por encima de sus rodillas, una blusa blanca con mangas largas metidas justo arriba de los codos con un chaleco negro abierto y botas de acero marrones. Ella tenía un cinturón sujeto a sus pantalones cortos que una pistolera para una Pistola de Pistola de la Reina Ana que compró para defensa propia cuando llegó el momento.

Nami notó esto y no pudo evitar felicitar a su hermana. "¡Guau Nojiko, te ves ... sexy!" Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas, admirando la figura de su hermana.

"Gracias Nami, solo estaba tratando de encontrar una prenda más cómoda para usar en el mar".

"Bueno, lo has clavado. ¡Difícil!" Ella habló.

"¿Están todos aquí?" Gin habló, impidiendo que la conversación de las hermanas continuara.

"Sí, todos estamos aquí". Usopp respondió.

"No, no lo estamos. ¿Dónde está Luffy?" Zora cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

"¡Oh!" Lunna se animó. "Estaba peleando contra ese tipo ahumado".

"¡¿Él es qué ?!" Sani gritó. "¡Y lo dejamos allí! ¡Da la vuelta a este barco! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!" Sani comenzó a hablar sobre lo que posiblemente podría estar pasando.

"Esa es probablemente una buena idea". Zora habló. "Por lo que sabemos, él podría estar rodeado y comenzar a ..."

 ***Choque***

Luffy aterrizó sobre Zora, enviando a ambos deslizándose por la cubierta. Luffy se puso de pie inmediatamente antes de desempolvarlo. "Estoy aquí."

"¡Mira dónde estás aterrizando maldita sea!" Zora le gritó cuando comenzó a estrangularlo.

"¡Oye, saca tus manos cachondas de Luffy-kun tu ensalada de pelo verde!" Sani gritó cuando saltó para ayudar a su Luffy-kun, lo que hizo que Zora enfocara su enojo en ella.

Usopp se acercó a Luffy antes de colocar su brazo sobre su hombro. "Es bueno ver que todavía estás con nosotros, Capitán". Él dio una sonrisa ligera.

Luffy sonrió y asintió.

"¡Oye, soy el capitán de este barco!" Lunna le gritó a Usopp, esto provocó que Luffy y Lunna volvieran a mirar una vez más quién era en realidad el Capitán.

"¿Siempre son así?" Nojiko susurró a los oídos de Nami.

"Es mejor que te acostumbres". Fue todo lo que dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes con enojo.

El Going Merry fue sin duda bastante animado ese día.

Unas horas después de estar navegando ven un faro.

"Esa es nuestra "luz guía." Explico nami. "¡Esa luz que apunta a….la entrada del Grand Line!"

"¡Para encontrar el All Blue!". Dijo sani poniendo el pie en un barril que es seguida por todos.

"¡Para convertirme en La Reina Pirata!"

"¡Te dije que yo seré El Rey Pirata!". Lunna regresa a ver a luffy con una mirada de desafio.

"¡Para ser el mejor espadachín!"

"¡Para dibujar el mapa del mundo!"

"¡Para ayudar a cumplir el sueño de nami!"

"Yo…yo ¡Para convertirme en el valiente guerrero del mar!"

"¡Todos iremos…!". Asando los pies para pegar al barril y rompiendo el barril. "¡Al Grand Line" luffy

Más tarde esa noche, el mar estaba una vez más en reposo con el agua chocando ligeramente contra el fondo del bote. El crujido ocasional del barco de madera se escuchó a lo largo de todo el barco, y sentándose en la cabeza del Going Merry estaba Lunna mientras miraba deprimida y pensativa. El frío viento del océano se disparó entre su cabello mientras recordaba su pelea con Smoker y lo inútil que era. Si lo admitió o no, le dio un gran dolor a su orgullo después de ese evento, y ver a Luffy pelear fácilmente con Smoker un golpe aún más duro. Ese momento la hizo cuestionar su capacidad de convertirse en Reina Pirata, y mucho menos poder liderar una tripulación.

Olfateó y se frotó ligeramente los ojos sintiendo que el líquido que subía quería salir de ellos. Se quitó el sombrero que Shanks le regaló ese fatídico día cuando se fue y le habló como si fuera a responderle. "Por qué soy tan inútil".

Tan pronto como eso, sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro y la sorprendió. Se giró, limpiándose los ojos rápidamente reemplazándolo con una sonrisa. "L-Luffy, ¿qué haces hasta tan tarde?"

"¿Qué pasa Lunna?" Luffy habló, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.

Lunna mantuvo su sonrisa, pero Luffy sabía que lo que le estaba dando ahora era una sonrisa deprimida y vacía. "Yo ... no sé. Me siento débil después de lo que vi hace un día hoy". Se levantó y se bajó de la cabeza del Going Merry. "También estoy celoso de ti y de lo fuerte que eres. Ojalá pudiera ser tan fuerte. Pero no puedo".

Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse nuevamente. Ella se arrojó sobre él, enterrando su rostro en su pecho para que él no viera el lamentable estado en el que se encuentra. "Maldición, Luffy, j-solo quién diablos eres tú. ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte y por qué me haces? siente así ". Ella lloró. "Cuando estoy cerca de ti siempre me siento tan, tan insignificante en comparación contigo. Eres como un tipo de persona mejor, más fuerte y más experimentado que me asusta que serás mi reemplazo en este mundo. No quiero desaparecer, simplemente no lo hago. Todos los días siempre demuestras que eres uno en casi todo, siempre soy el segundo cuando se trata de ti. Siempre el segundo y el segundo solo lo seré ".

Luffy finalmente hizo un movimiento y decidió abrazar a Lunna por la cintura, acercándola más. "Lunna, yo-"

"No." Ella lo interrumpió. "No te disculpes, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte". Ella olfateó finalmente dejándolo ir. "Lo siento, estoy realmente paranoico en este momento". Ella bajó su sombrero para cubrirse la cara. "L-Olvidémonos que esta noche pasó".

Lunna iba a pasar junto a Luffy, pero él la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera. "Lunna".

Lunna, lamentablemente, se volvió para mirar a Luffy una vez más, pero lo que vio en su lugar fue un puño que se acercaba y que afortunadamente esquivó a tiempo.

"¿¡L-Luffy ?! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Lunna gritó de sorpresa.

Luffy sonrió, su puño apretado sobre su pecho. "Siempre quisiste que comenzara a enseñarte sobre las habilidades que puedo hacer que aún no puedes, ¿correcto?"

Los ojos de Lunna se ensancharon en lo que dijo.

"Así es, desde ahora hasta el amanecer, tu entrenamiento está ahora en sesión". Luffy sonrió. Quería hacer algo más, consolarla y todo, pero sentía que esta era la mejor idea hasta ahora.

Lunna salió de su sorpresa antes de sonreír también. "Por qué tú-" Ella cargó contra él, con la intención de patearle el culo.

La noche pronto se llenó de peleas con Lunna gimiendo molesta por cómo no podía tocar a Luffy. Desde detrás de una pared, Zora sonrió levemente antes de enderezar sus espadas. "Creo que el entrenamiento adicional se pospondrá por un tiempo". Pensó antes de regresar al dormitorio de las chicas con la intención de dormir más.


End file.
